


Keep room in your heart for two

by DS_ds



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, Family of Choice, Friendship, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_ds/pseuds/DS_ds
Summary: Are you up for a Shirbert fic where Anne and Gilbert do not meet until chapter ten or something? Even though there is a special LINK between them from the very beginning?(the tags will give you the hint)Then go on. Just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.This story is now Complete
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 380
Kudos: 227





	1. Again and again you're chasin' a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you came here just because the M rating attracted you, let me state clearly. It will not be a smutty fiction. The rating is as it is for a few chapters that are borderline T to M, I think. Still, even chapter 1 that goes pretty far into what you really expect from M on first thought fades out into black at some point. So yeah, I wanted to be fair, don’t be disappointed.
> 
> Now on another note - I really promised myself to make a break after the last story of mine. But tell it to my brain. It is a „no” from it. So here we are. A kid fic because these are in great demand these days. Not that I am the queen of that genre, no there is one queen only of that, but let me at least sttretch myself.
> 
> And yeah, I am a James Joyce of this fandom so dialogues, as always, indicated by dashes.

Gilbert was hot.

He was hot after being a couple of hours in a stuffy hotel conference room remade into party place. He was hot, sweaty and thoroughly fed up with numerous females fighting for his attention and touch. Not that he was averse to females, he could take his pick of cute girls even on this nerdy conference but he guessed it was just too much that evening. Too noisy, too stuffy, too hot and too much of attention. It seemed every girl on this education students retreat or whatever it was and a fair share of boys wanted something from him tonight. Attracted to his looks and an aura of fame that hung about him after he delivered the training in first aid to them. Training he was hired to deliver and that was the sole reason he found himself in this crazy dilapidated hotel with hundreds of unknown would-be teachers following him around in hopes of he knew what. Too bad Ryan got ill when he did and the school sent Gilbert instead. Ryan would have enjoyed the novelty of such attention and grab his chance. Gilbert did not. He guessed after 4 years of being college dream boy every girl wanted to hook up with he was getting bored of it. Right now he only needed space.

He left the dance floor through the terrace window and immediately cool, evening air engulfed him bringing with it much needed relief. It wasn’t even that cold, in fact it was unusually warm for a September in British Columbia, but it was much fresher than inside. And quieter. The sky was dark with only the moon rising above the hills. The trees whispered in the breeze from over the lake. An owl hooted in a distance. The hotel pool was filled with water that seemed black-silvery and not customary blue. The body of a woman floated peacefully on its surface, a pearl white slim body, limbs stretched in all directions like some starfish, boobs perking upwards, a halo of dark red hair encircling her head as if she was some freaking Ariel starfish, her eyes closed as in a sleep...

Wait, what?

In that moment Gilbert felt like cut into two pieces. Or three. His heart gave a jolt, stopped beating for a second and then resumed at much quicker pace as befits a horror movie hero. His groin sent him a message it was not that bored after all and starfish could be fun. His brain was simply full of mist. Or maybe cotton-candy. Or whatever they put in that drink he had earlier. The last sounded most probable, this certainly didn’t seem real. 

Then his professional instinct, even if it was still budding, kicked in.

\- Miss, you alright? - he shouted as he neared the pool and stooped over, looking down on the pale face of the unknown female.

Her eyes opened and looked straight into his, she immediately smiled, giggled and turned around to stand on the bottom of the pool, facing him. Her boobs disappeared to the annoyance of his lower area.

\- Sure. But you look hot, doc. Come on! We need to do something about that.

And she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him straight into the water.

He resurfaced a few seconds later, spluttering, and leaned back on pool edge next to her. Then glared at her smiling face. At her disgustingly pretty face framed by wet spiralling red curls.

\- Why did you do that?

\- You looked too hot. It is so nice to cool down a bit. Won’t you agree? - she asked conversationally.

\- Are you drunk? - he asked grimly.

\- Oh no, tipsy at most. Three shots, two drinks, one coke, three waters, bowl of chips. I have a strong head. And never drink on empty stomach.

\- Even just tipsy you could have drowned here.

\- No, with such a wonderful doctor as you on board I felt so safe, I am sure you would perform a perfect rescue breathing or something on me. - she smiled sweetly but Gilbert had a strange feeling the gleam in her eyes rather meant she was secretly laughing at him. Or maybe it was the moonlight.

The mention of first aid brought enough sense back to him to recognise the face of a student who sat in the first row during his part, asking ever so many questions. He remembered asking her a question as well, as he usually did to check if trainees were following him, and the moment he glanced at her ID card pinned to her shirt. Unconsciously he repeated the movement of his eyes from before, but the first glance at her naked boobs floating just below water surface made him quickly look towards the trees far off. Then he looked back at her face.

\- You are at this conference right, your name is Cordelia?

\- This is what my name tag said, yes. - her mouth quirked upwards in a queer smile - You wanna race swim with me to the other edge or are you cooled down enough?

She bounced her legs upwards and wiggled them playfully in front of her, splashing lots of water around and creating a sight that was wrecking chaos in Gilbert’s currently underwater parts.

\- Cooled off enough. Even slightly chilly. Girl, it is September! And we are in Canada not some fucking Florida.

\- Oh come on, you must have heard this Peachland* is one of the warmest places in Canada. I just couldn’t resist, back home it is too cold already. I wonder if they really have peaches here, do you know? Not? Pity. So why don’t we race to warm you up a bit?

Gilbert could think of a few other ways to warm up. 

\- I don’t fancy swimming in clothes.

\- True, jeans must be awkward in a pool. - she touched gently the tip of her nose with her finger, then quickly brought down her hand to swipe her finger along her mouth, deep in thought - Why are you wearing suspenders to jeans? Are you old-fashioned? Or do you think it looks cool, like some market broker? Attracts girls? Or you just like this?

She grabbed one suspender, pulled the elastic and released it back.

\- Ouch, hey!

\- Sorry. That hypothesis was definitely wrong. Are you really cold? - she asked, suddenly concerned.

\- Yeah. And now thanks to you I will get some kidney thing or other, driving back home in wet clothes.

\- Wait! You are not booked here? Shit, sorry - she looked rather ashamed now which was rather endearing - Come on, climb out.

The girl swam to the ladder and climbed out herself, exposing her back to him. The sight of her ass certainly did things to him. Gilbert quickly turned his gaze to the moon. When he looked back, the girl, wrapped in some fluffy white bath robe, was extending her hand to him.

He let himself be pulled out and dragged by the hand across the garden, hotel side door, side stairs and third floor corridor to a room, presumably hers. He entered dumbly and stopped in the middle of it, the belongings there certainly indicated it was some girl’s room. All hope of a male colleague willing to borrow him some spare pants vanished.

\- What the heck? - He turned to her angrily but she only rolled her eyes.

\- Strip - she tossed him a towel.

Then promptly turned around, buzzed the room service and asked them to come collect express laundry.

Gilbert stripped in the bathroom feeling more and more surreal, then threw his clothes to a plastic bag Cordelia handed him. He emerged with a bag in one hand, the other holding up the towel wrapped around his hips as modesty preserver. The girl took the bag from him, glanced inside, grabbed a few more pieces of clothing from her suitcase and added them to the bag, then, hearing the doorbell, handed the bag outside to some hotel employee.

\- Express wash and tumble dry, please - Gilbert heard her say.

She came back to the room and leaned back on the wall, looking at him.

\- I am afraid they will be ready only in the morning. We need to kill some time I guess. I believe swimming is out of the question?

Gilbert glowered at her. What was she expecting him to say? She roped him into sitting almost naked in her room for the whole night. His brain was mad. His lower regions also mad, but for a slightly different reason.

\- Right, you were cold, sorry. You have not proved much of a talker, mate. I did not bring my scrabble. - her elegant finger travelled again to the tip of her nose and her lips - But then you would have lost if I had, I am really good at it.

\- You wish.

\- All spirit not lost I see. Anyway, we need to warm you up a bit even if you are still hot enough when cold. - Cordelia’s left foot travelled lazily up her right shin, her left thigh appearing from beneath the robe - I guess you could show me how that rescue breathing work on a real human and not a dummy and we could go from there?

Gilbert curled his free hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm.

\- I am not prepared, right now I have only the towel.

\- Some would argue you are excellently prepared. But surely you don’t think I would suggest you go unprotected? The hotel, together with a mini shampoo, toothbrush, toothpick and bath cap provided a choice of condoms in three sizes. They must have a vast experience in student conferences... - she pondered briefly - So if you can fit in standard product? Parenthetically speaking, I am STD free as per last month, all innocent behaviour since.

\- Innocent?

\- Come on, a girl needs some fun. This is what Diana said as she helped me pack. Anyway, I am sure you are clean if you are always that reticent, doctor. - she teased.

\- Med student still. And yes, I am. I mean clean. I am anything but reticent usually.

\- Oh, I am either completely unattractive or very intimidating? - she raised her eyebrow at him in a question that must have been rhetorical - And here I hoped you would be up for some challenge if swimming is not your thing. But let me then think of some other warming...

She was pinned to the wall before she had a chance to finish, Gilbert’s mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her urgently and quickly pushing her mouth open. His towel now forgotten on the floor, his hand groped her breast, his thumb playing with her nipple. His already painfully erect member squashed against her soft stomach, cool to touch against his hot skin. Fuck, that girl was anything but unattractive. He moved the hand holding her hands above her head down, sweeping off the robe from her shoulder, brushing along her side, to squeeze her ass. She moaned and wrapped her arms behind his neck...

***

Gilbert sat up in bed. He felt stiff and painful and it wasn’t only about his neck. His brain was still in a haze. He blinked and took in his surroundings slowly. He was in his own bed. In his Charlottetown apartment. Small and cramped. Dingy and mouldy. Yet he could still smell vanilla, wildflowers and peaches scent of the girl. Or maybe peaches were only an association with Peachland. Anyway, that dream was way too real. Even if details were already a bit blurry to him.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why does that freaking red-head need to visit him so persistently in his dreams? He slept with a fair amount of random girls in college, never too shy to push away his luck, yet none of them he dreamt about. He dated one or two other girls in med school but again neither visited his dreams. He stopped dating anyone after he moved to Charlottetown, no girl ever seemed right to him since...

Shit. Shit. Shit. Since the red-head. Gilbert wondered why was that. Why was she so keen on plaguing him every so often? Was it because she was the only red-head he had ever slept with? Perhaps but still he slept with many other pretty girls in his time. Then why? Yeah, she had been gorgeous. But also different. Not clingy in any way. Bold. Intelligent. Resourceful. Natural. Fun, even if he pretended half that night she was a nuisance. Okay, Mel was too silly but then Winnie for sure had so many qualities outside her perfect appearance. And yet he broke up with her. It just didn’t feel right she couldn’t erase the red-head dreams from his nights. That red-haired spectre mocking him whenever he as much as kissed another girl.

Was it because she was his last one-night stand? He still remembered driving back that next day, the image of the girl’s wonderful body curled in sleep, red hair splayed over the pillow, ingrained on his retinas. And then a couple of days after he got the news of his dad.

His amazing dad. An unmovable solid rock. A picture of health. His best and only parent. His first and foremost friend. His only remaining family. 

Fainted at work. Admitted to hospital for a check-up. Diagnosed with advanced brain tumour. Dead in four weeks. 

Gilbert spent the weeks between diagnosis and his father’s demise at his side. Reading aloud poetry his dad loved so much. And holding on. He let go afterwards and if it weren’t for Ryan and his never-ending support, encouragement and persistence Gilbert wouldn’t be where he was now.

So maybe it was because of ensuing trauma that his mind hammered that girl into his memory so strongly. 

Maybe. Or maybe not. Maybe she was some wicked witch of the west (pun intended, British Columbia) set on tormenting him forever.

Gilbert shrugged and laid back on his pillow. He fell into a deep slumber and woke up again late in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I googled places warm enough in Canada to swim in an outdoor pool in September. I personally survived sth like this at 18-20 Celsius so yeah, doable. I heard Canadians are used to cold ;)


	2. Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the kid.
> 
> (Number one. We will see a few kids in this story)
> 
> Oh, yeah, and meet doctor Blythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to give you another chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> This story hinges a lot on plot in present versus plot in the past but you will figure it out I hope, you are a clever crowd. I thought about putting some years to it but decided against it. So yeah, hope it is clear, at least will be in next chapter once you see a patter to narration.
> 
> ———————————

\- Doctor Blythe!

Gilbert turned around from the coffee vending machine, spilling a few drops of hot beverage onto his fingers and hissing under his breath. He looked at the almost empty at that ungodly early hour hospital admittance area and had no trouble locating the person calling him. A very sweet, pretty blonde girl in her mid twenties, clad in pink scrubs, matching pink ribbon in her ponytail, was waving to him excitedly from behind the reception counter.

\- Dr Blythe! - she looked around as well to check for any strangers before continuing on a different note - Gilbert, come here, I need to talk to you.

He sighed and carefully went to her, mindful of his coffee cup. He leaned on her counter, placing the cup on its surface and drying his fingers with a tissue he grabbed from on open box that was always there as well. Six a.m. wasn’t exactly the time he fancied friendly talks at but he made exception for Ruby. Ever since he transferred to Charlottetown two years ago, after disastrously lonely two years in Toronto, where he barely had a soul to open his mouth to even if the job was satisfying as hell, Ruby took great care to befriend him and take care of him as only best of friends could. She invited him to all outings she took part in, she went to great pains to assure he ate his lunches and dinners while on duty, she dragged him with her and her boyfriend onto many wild escapades the two of them enjoyed, visiting queer towns in a driving radius from Charlottetown to admire their charm or lack thereof. Once, when Gilbert was sick, she was sending Moody to his place everyday with home-cooked broth because she claimed, doctor or not, Gilbert was not that smart in treating cold as her grandma had been. Really, Gilbert wondered why Moody didn’t mind. But Moody only laughed when Gilbert casually asked him about it and said it was just how Ruby was. Caring for stray kittens, crying stranger children and lonely coworkers. And it was one of the things Moody loved about her so yeah, Gilbert was welcome to broth. So Gilbert tried his best to be a good friend to Ruby.

\- What is it, Ruby? - he said now.

\- I have a favour to ask you. You know what is Teachers for America?

\- Yes, I heard about it - he answered cautiously, unsure where she was going with it.

\- See, local elementary in Charlottetown is doing similar thing. Not that they take people for a year from their careers to teach and share passion. But they do some series of classes for early grades on extracurricular topics, to inspire the kids, interest them and so on. - she explained eagerly.

\- Okay?

\- Moody did a few meetings with the kids last year, taught them drum playing. This year the teacher thought about something from medicine field. Moody brainstormed with her a bit, she is his old friend, you see. They came up with the idea of first aid training. So - Gilbert sensed what was coming - when Moody asked me if I can recommend a doctor I thought about you.

Gilbert felt a little uncomfortable when his mind combined first aid training with teachers. He raised his defences.

\- I am no good with kids.

\- Gilbert, you are a paediatrician! - Ruby laughed brightly.

\- Kids hate paediatricians - he stated a life fact.

\- But they love _you_ , I saw them. You must be an exception. And you are the emergency medicine specialist! Just the perfect man for the job. Gilbert, please? - Ruby made a face of the cat from Shrek movie - pretty please? Please?

\- I am not yet the specialist but I should be competent enough for this. I agree - Gilbert agreed reluctantly and Ruby hugged him tightly over the counter.

***

\- Diana?

Anne was sitting at her bed and gesturing to Diana to join her. Diana was tired after a day of classes but seeing an expression on her best friend’s face she couldn’t read she promptly plopped down beside her.

\- What is it Anne?

\- My period. Is late.

\- Much? - Diana was trying blindly to find a reasonable explanation.

\- Over a week. And no, I am not sick. - Anne said with a strange calmness.

\- Is it... I mean... Are you thinking what I am thinking you are thinking? - Anne nodded mutely at her - You think you are pregnant! - Diana whispered-exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

\- I might.

\- But how... when... Oh, damn, let’s not theorise, Anne, you need to find out for sure. Let’s go to drugstore! - Anne silently hold up an oblong carton box to her - Oh, you are a step in front of me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Have you...?

\- No, I... I am nervous. Come with me? - Anne pleaded.

Diana resolutely stood up, reached out and pulled Anne up by the hand. They walked together to the bathroom. Sample was dutifully taken. Five minutes later they were both sitting with their backs to the glass shower door, holding hands for support, test lying between them, stopwatch going. They gazed intently at the pink thing, at the first notch appearing and then...the second. Stopwatch showed time was up. Diana looked at Anne, reality hitting them both with force.

\- Fu... - the rest of Diana’s expressive if impolite exclamation was lost as Anne rapidly plastered her palm onto Diana’s mouth with enough force for her fingers to collide with Diana’s teeth.

\- Shsh...No, Diana. I will release you if you promise no F words... or D, or H, or B, or S, or I don’t know...no swearing, a kid is listening.

Diana nodded and her gag was removed.

\- Buggrit, millennium hand an' shrimp! - she said instead - Anne. But... how? It is not like you sleep around every other night, you were not in a relationship since you broke up with that dude last term...Oh! - Diana gasped - _The hot doc_ at Edu students organisation meeting?

\- Must be. - Anne agreed - Only he was rather cold after I pulled him into that pool - Anne chuckled despite the grimness of the situation.

\- I still can’t believe your boldness!

\- Neither can I. But you told me to have fun, Diana.

\- Oh, now you are blaming me? - Diana huffed.

\- No. - Anne said quietly - If anybody I can only blame myself. It is not like the guy forced me. It was consensual. More, I would argue I persuaded him. It looks like it was my one and only great fun wild girl adventure? - she finished soberly.

\- Oh, Anne - Diana wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly - Are you going to keep it?

Anne pulled back in shock.

\- Yes, of course Diana. I... - she sighed - look, I was mulling over it a few days now...I cannot abandon this baby. Let alone stop its tiny existence. You know I know better than anyone how does it feel to be abandoned and unwanted? I can’t push this baby into the same swamp. It would break its tiny heart, wouldn’t it?

Diana didn’t argue that logic, only hugged Anne again.

\- Diana? - Anne continued quietly - Can you remind me, should I ever need it, to never give this peanut any indication it wasn’t exactly planned... it wasn’t exactly love making, as in _love_ ,that brought it to existence? That... I resolve to do my utmost to show it it is wanted and awaited with joy and impatience.

\- Anne, you are a unique girl. - Diana was frankly amazed at the turn this conversation was taking but resolved herself to support Anne no matter what - I am sure you will never forget that yourself.

\- I don’t know - Anne sighed, leaning her head on Diana’s shoulder - I am scared, you know? What will people say? Marilla? Mrs Lynde? And like... this changes so much. How will I cope? How will I manage this whole kid raising alone?

\- How we will manage. - Diana said simply and saw how Anne’s face brightened in a shy smile - You are not alone. You have friends. Come on, I know just what you need!

Diana stood up and for the second time that day pulled Anne up.

\- What? - Anne smiled.

\- Besides potentially ginger tea - Diana winked - a council of war!


	3. But what about those who are fathers and what about the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr ‚Kids don’t like me’ Blythe meets the kids and runs a drama workshop.  
> Council of war is held and ends in tears.

\- Kids, this is dr Blythe. Please say hello.

\- Gooood Af-teeer-noooon, dr Blythe - the kids sing-sang.

Gilbert stood next to Ms Bell, first grade teacher, in the door to the big, bright, cheerful classroom. At his request all chairs and desks had been removed and a group of kids was currently sitting on a carpet. From what he could see the carpet had world map printed on it which paired nicely with solar system painted on the ceiling. If it was Ms Bell who came with the idea for decoration she must have a decent imagination, Gilbert thought. 

There were perhaps forty kids there, aged between seven and ten as far as he could tell. They all sat crossed-legged facing the front of the room and gazed at him with interest.

\- I will take it from here - he mouthed to Ms Bell who immediately took her cue and sat unobtrusively at the back of the classroom.

Gilbert took three strides so he stood at the front of the kids, put his bag on the floor beside him and smiled at them.

\- Good afternoon to you. I am dr Gilbert Blythe. I am here to tell you something about first aid. We will meet five times today included. Whenever you have a question, feel free to raise your hand. Then introduce yourself and ask. All ready to begin?

A plump girl in the back raised her hand. Gilbert nodded at her.

\- I’m Mia. Can we call you doctor Gilbert?

\- Yes, you can. 

Kids squealed enthusiastically. A tall boy in Paw Patrol T-shirt raised his hand next.

\- I’m David. Uhm...Do you like tomato soup? 

\- I do - Gilbert stifled a laughter even though half of David’s friends didn’t bother with such politeness. - Okay...

A red-haired boy in the first row raised his hand so energetically he almost knocked our a small girl beside him.

\- I am Matt. Matthew John Shirley-Cuthbert. With a hyphen. Hyphen is important. - he introduced himself.

Gilbert glanced at the boy’s white T-shirt that had „super-commuter” written on the front, apparently by the boy himself, judging by handwriting style.

\- As in „super-commuter”?

\- Yeah! - the boy beamed at Gilbert, glad to be understood, his brown eyes sparkling with joy, his curls bobbing up and down - Momma says spelling is important. I think words are. I found this word in a dictionary. Do you like it?

\- It is descriptive. So what did you want to ask me about, Matt? - Gilbert steered the conversation back to topic at hand.

\- Are you a surgeon, dr Gilbert? Or an otolaryngologist? 

Gilbert strongly suspected Matt’s knowledge came partly from TV shows and partly from reading his dictionary.

\- Neither. I specialise in paediatrics and emergency medicine. And the latter is something we will look into today as your teacher wants you to get a solid understanding of first aid. I am sure you heard many amazing stories of small children who were able to help adults by applying easy first aid techniques and there is no reason why you wouldn’t learn about it as well. It may even save lives some day. Let’s start.

Gilbert proceeded to give the kids a very brief intro into what first aid was and some basic concepts, then, mindful he was at the end of three-minute attention span of kids, he opened his bag.

\- Now we will jump straight into a subject I am sure you will find very useful. Taking care of scrapes, cuts and small wounds. Okay, I need two volunteers?

He wasn’t actually surprised to see Matt waving his hand excitedly in the air, his bottom bumping up and down on his heels as he tried to stop himself from jumping up without being told to do so. Since other kids seemed rather shy he gestured for Matt to step up, David became his partner.

\- Okay, boys, we need you to play a scene for us. We pretend David here fell and scraped his knee rather badly. David?

David looked at Gilbert mutely but then caught on, threw himself on the floor and stood back up with a loud „Ouch”.

\- Very good - Gilbert smiled - Now, Matt, do you have any suggestion how to help your friend?

Matt brought his finger to the tip of his nose and then in rapid succession to his lip, his eyes scrunched in concentration. The gesture stirred some vague feeling of recognition in Gilbert but he brushed it off.

\- Uhm...you said, doctor Gilbert, that first we need to be sure we are in a safe place so... - Matt looked theatrically to the left and right - this road is empty, no cars, we can stay.

Gilbert raised his eyebrow and nodded for him to continue.

\- Then David does not look like an ambulance is needed. Okay, uhm...momma and aunts usually start from cleaning the scraped skin?

\- They are right. - Gilbert smiled and looked up at the audience - First thing, clean the wound. You can use a pad of cotton and that liquid in this small spray bottle - he showed to Matt - It is an antiseptic - he told the kids.

Matt imitated cleaning David’s knee.

\- Now, if not much blood is coming, we can wrap it up. - Matt pondered - I need a band-aid? - Gilbert handed him one, which Matt applied to David’s trousers - And a bandage.

\- Are you sure? For such a small scrape?

\- Yes. It is psychology. Momma says covering the wound thoroughly helps you first to relax since you don’t see it anymore and second to really feel you are doing so much to heal it properly.

\- Can’t argue with your momma, here you are - Gilbert handed the boy the bandage.

Matt inexpertly transformed David’s leg into a mummy. 

\- Anything we missed? - Gilbert asked the kids.

\- A popsicle. - a girl in a red dress shouted from the back - You need one to feel real better! Oh, I am Sheila.

***

Diana pushed Anne onto the couch in the living room and handed her a mug of tea (they settled on chamomile for now). Then ushered in Jane, Tillie and Josie from their bedrooms and asked them to perch around. Finally, she opened her laptop, positioned it on a table in full view of everybody in the room and Skyped Cole whom she has already texted to wait on standby. Soon his and Roy’s smiling faces filled the screen.

\- What is it that couldn’t wait? - Josie asked in her signature crisp tone - I don’t have all evening.

\- Find time. It is important - Diana snapped back - Now, guys, first promise no swearing at the news I am gonna deliver.

She was met with raised eyebrows and confused nods.

\- Anne is pregnant.

Diana dropped the bomb without further preamble. Mouths dropped open. Josie recovered first.

\- Anne? Not you?

\- Thank you for your confidence in me - Anne said weakly - but there is no mistake.

\- How far? - Josie interrogated further.

\- Three weeks? Maybe four? Since conception I mean.

Everybody present seemed to be doing calculations in their minds. Anne felt awkward, Diana only squeezed her arm in support.

\- But...who is the father? - This time Tillie gathered her thoughts first.

\- Uhm...it was a random guy at that conference I went to last month? - Anne said.

\- Shall I sue him? He tries to wiggle out of it, the dic....thickhead? - Jane piped in, the lawyer in the making showing her head.

\- I... I don’t even know his name - Anne admitted.

\- Random indeed. - Josie smirked - Do you want to let him know?

\- I think he deserves to know but... I have no clue how could I find him?

\- Let’s brainstorm! - Tillie said excitedly - Uhm... what do you know about him?

\- He was hot... - Diana chuckled.

\- I would be disappointed if he weren’t - Cole remarked.

\- He is a med student, he drove to that Peachland place, his suspenders had a label saying „John B.”.

\- I won’t ask how you know that! - Tillie whispered and Jane shushed her.

\- It is not much - Josie admitted thoughtfully - if he drove there from school, then surely he studies not far from that place. What are the options? Kelowna? Vancouver?

\- Or even something in Alberta, if he likes driving - Roy observed.

\- Pictures from the conference are not tagged - Jane looked up from Facebook - Anne, have a look if he is at least there?

\- No - Anne said after a moment - He only delivered a first aid training. He was there just for it and the party. 

\- John B. is useless - Cole said - popular name, popular letter, could be tailor anyway.

\- There are med schools in Kelowna and Vancouver, Anne. You could write to them and ask? - Jane suggested, still looking at her phone.

\- Oh yeah. „I am sorry to bother you but I slept with a student of yours and got pregnant. Can you tell me the name of the guy you sent to deliver training at a student conference last month?” I would be too embarrassed to even sign my name under it. And they would just find me a lunatic and delete the mail.

Everybody nodded, both in agreement and understanding.

\- What’s the plan then? - Jane asked.

\- I will be a single parent, I guess. I think if everything goes well with... well, pregnancy, I can still stay for the rest of this year. Then I will probably need to drop out of college... - Anne started.

\- Nah, it is an emergency plan. - Cole stated - I am sure we can make a better one.

Anne looked to him, resignation on her face slowly giving way to shy hope. Diana silently kudoed him for the choice of a pronoun as the girls around nodded their heads in silent support.

\- I think once the baby is born, Diana could move with me and you would get your bedroom for yourself and the baby? - Jane suggested.

\- Yeah! We could paint it yellow and...

\- I can come and paint some clouds on the ceiling and flowers and things - Cole joined Diana from the laptop screen.

\- And it is not like we do extensive parties here - Diana said.

\- No - Tillie giggled - we all prefer to go make a mess of somebody else’s place.

\- And I am sure during fourth year we will all have schedules flexible enough, so there would be always someone to help with the baby, so that you, Anne, can attend classes you cannot do remotely. - Jane said.

\- And professors are bound to be understanding - Tillie chimed in - you are their best student - she said proudly.

\- I will ask Dorothy, my sister - Roy said - Dom and Deborah are already one, she has lots of baby stuff she can promptly send you.

\- And I am sure Marilla will knit tons of booties and hats for you once you tell her the news. - Diana added.

Anne’s face fell at the thought of her guardian. She was scared stiff to disappoint her, the woman who offered her home and who, after Matthew’s death three years ago, was the only family Anne had. But her friends were quick to pick up on her fear and rushed to dispel it.

\- If I can’t wait already to become an aunt to this unknown baby, I am sure Marilla will be thrilled to become a grandmother - Josie said and weirdly enough, maybe because it came from Josie, it worked its purpose.

Anne felt overwhelmed with their kindness. She was surprised ten years ago finding love in the Cuthberts, who took her, scraggy, ugly, never-loved-before orphan girl, in. She was surprised again when she found so many friends in school, who stuck with her all those years. Right now she was rendered speechless as the breadth of her friends’ care for her, and lengths they were willing to go to for her, registered in her brain. Her heart melted and tears started their flow from her eyes.

She had spent last few days mulling over the possibility of pregnancy, over the changes that were sure to come, over the sacrifices she considered necessary to provide for...her baby (she still felt awkward addressing it as such...it was so fresh in her mind)... And now when her friends straight away pledged alliance to her, jumped in with both feet to support her, to help her carry the burden raising a kid surely was... damn, Josie, Josie Pye!, sounded like she already adopted this baby for a niece or nephew... she never expected it, she just didn’t know what to think... how to behave...

\- I... I don’t know what to say... I... You...

\- Don’t say anything - Diana whispered to her ear as four warm bodies encircled Anne, hugging her tightly, while Cole and Roy were waving and blowing kisses from Diana’s laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure now the pattern of narration is pretty clear? I hope so...  
> And now you guys probably see while we are waiting that many chapters for Anne and Gilbert to meet?
> 
> A few things I had in mind to tell you...  
> Yes. Tomato soup. I went once to a meeting with a famous author, she told us how once she visited an elementary school (no, she didnt write for kids, idk why they invited her) and kids asked her, among others, if she likes tomato soup and whether her husband beats her.  
> And oh, I don’t know why I settled on describing painting the ceiling twice in this chapter...just imagine this is one of those nice parallels the show taught us to appreciate - like Anne and Gil looking under their beds or sth...  
> Ok, next, my ipad had some system update and I cannot change language for some reason...I ak stuck with Polish type of inverted commas...sorry! will read some manual soon I hope.  
> And i just learnt today Paw Patrol is Canadian!!!
> 
> All the best for you till next update!


	4. For I know that a gift so great is only one God could create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Fred. A picture is taken.  
> Another mention of painting the ceiling. And...Matthew arrives at this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter edition of Matt’s T-shirt inspired by Jacqualine :)
> 
> ———————

By the third first aid lesson in Charlottetown Elementary the kids were so excited they fairly jumped at Gilbert the second he appeared in the classroom door. He felt himself being pushed and pulled by many small hands towards his place in the front.

\- Doctor Gilbert, doctor Gilbert, what will we be doing today?

\- How are you doing? 

\- Have you seen lots of blood today?

\- My sister cut her finger yesterday and I wrapped it for her, my mom made a picture, I will show you.

\- What is in your bag? - Gilbert felt he was losing grip on his luggage and strengthened his hold on it.

\- Did you have tomato soup for lunch?

\- Steady, steady, friends. Please step back and let me breath. - Gilbert ordered.

The kids obediently retreated and sat on the carpet, wide-eyed, staring at him, mouths slightly open in anticipation. Gilbert smiled as he recognised certain kids from previous meeting. David had a Spiderman T-shirt this time. Sheila at the back had an actual lollipop stuck in her mouth, the stick sticking out at the side. Rowan and Berry (Gilbert wondered briefly about their parents sense of humour), the eight year-old twins who were his volunteers last week, were sitting side by side in the third row, occasionally elbowing older kids who pressed on them from the back. And of course Matt sat in the first row, ever the diligent pupil, much as Gilbert himself had been in his time, staring at him in concentration so as not to miss anything, his light brown eyebrows almost connecting in the middle above his nose bridge. His T-shirt today (Gilbert chuckled inwardly at his mum approach to choosing kids attires or maybe her allowing them freedom of choice) had a child drawing of a tree with a monkey waving its paw from the top and a capital letter description reading „UP A GUM TREE”.

\- In fact breathing is something we will look into today as I would like to tell you how to help unconscious persons and teach you the basic technique of ABC. Now, has any of you heard about it?

A couple of kids seemed to chant under their breaths „A, B, C, D...”, most shook their heads. By now it came as no surprise to Gilbert to see Matt waving his hand in the air. But his answer did.

\- It is a method to understand why you may behave unreasonably and suffer bad consequences. Momma told me about it when I got sad when I failed my multiplication test. It stands for Activating Agent, Belief, Consequence. Like if I hit Brenda here on the head - Matt gently knocked the tiny dark girl sitting next to him - it activates her maybe to think it was on purpose and in consequence she may...

Brenda whacked him on the head with a surprising force.

\- It was on purpose, you moron!

\- Brenda, mind your language - Ms Bell reactivated at the back of the room.

\- It was an illustration - Matt looked offended.

\- Okay, Matt you alright? - Gilbert said looking towards the boy in concern before giving his attention back to the group - It is indeed an interesting technique Matthew told us about but it looks like ABC as mnemonic device is used in many fields. 

\- What is mnemonic? - interrupted the girl to the right quickly, only later raising her hand - Uhm...Lisa.

\- It is a way to learn by heart some information by building a rhyme or crazy sentence around it, something easy and funny to remember. Like... - Gilbert thought that maybe mnemonics for bones in a hand or rows of periodic table were too difficult for this age group so he settled on geography - ... Bill and Sally Made One Quart of Nothing...this weird sentence gives you by way of its words first letters the first letters of half of Canadian provinces in the order they appear on a map, west to east? British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, and...

\- Newfoundland! Brilliant! - Matt exclaimed, his brown eyes gleaming, green and yellow reflexes dancing in them.

\- Yeah. Anyway, ABC I had in mind stands for Airways, Breathing, Circulation. Or Compression... - Gilbert continued with his short introduction.

Gilbert then divided the kids into pairs, which proved surprisingly easy as soon as he assured Brenda she does not have to work with Matt, and made them try their hand at turning other person to their side, checking airways and breathing and finding pulse. He didn’t think they were big enough yet to attempt resuscitation. But he told them about the possibility and introduced them to Fred the Dummy, promising they can find him in the hospital again when they hit 15 or something.

The hour passed surprisingly quickly but before Gilbert had a chance to dismiss the class Ms Bell pushed herself to the front to make an announcement. 

\- Kids, I have an idea! Why don’t we take a photo of you all, Dr Gilbert...

\- And Fred the Dummy! - Rowan yelled.

\- ...and Fred - she smiled - if he agrees. This way we will have a memento to put in school chronicles and Doctor Gilbert can get a copy as well, to remember you by?

Amidst excited shouts of ‚Yay!’, ‚Yeah’ and ‚Off my foot, you stupid cow’, amidst laughter and general human chaos, Gilbert was pushed to the blackboard while kids fairly fought to get a place next to him. Once everyone was settled, Fred the Dummy in the first row in the arms of delighted Berry, and the lollipop confiscated from Sheila, Ms Bell solemnly took three different shots of the group before finally dismissing them.

***

\- All ready? 

Josie silently came up behind Anne who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. It was early April. Two weeks prior Diana pushed her bed to Jane’s room. Cole and Roy came over for the weekend and while the girls painted the walls yellow and ceiling sky blue, Cole and Roy made artistic finishing touches of wildflowers, butterflies, ducks and then white clouds on the ceiling. Dorothy Gardner sent her a box so big they had to unpack it in front of the apartment building and only bring items in one by one. Now a matching set of white wooden baby cot, changing table and chest of drawers occupied the space where Diana’s bed had been. All drawers filled with tiny, frilly garments washed and ironed last week by Tillie, who claimed it relaxed her. Anne has just applied a few finishing touches, the last was hanging a string of black felt letters over the cot, the alphabet now swirling in a soft breeze coming through the open window.

\- Yes. With two months to spare. - She turned to Josie who nodded once in an approval - Josie, I would like to ask you a favour?

\- Mhm?

\- Would you be willing to be my company during childbirth? - Anne said bravely (she spent a long time gathering herself to ask, it felt somehow very intimate but her wish not to be alone at that time was greater than any shame or fear).

\- Why me? - Josie answered shortly with her own question.

Anne grinned. She should have expected that.

\- See, the father is not here to take the place. Diana faints as soon as she sees a smear of blood, Jane would sue the doctor five minutes into the labour, and I definitely need someone no-nonsense...

\- Yeah, that leaves Tillie out - Josie admitted.

\- So? - Anne asked with a hopeful expression.

\- Okay. I will play doula for you.

\- Thank you! - Anne hugged her as tight as her already well pronounced bump would allow. - Oops! - Anne pulled back and lightly tapped the side of her stomach - the Baby wants to say thank you too. Ouch, hey!

\- A little kicker today? - Josie smiled at Anne and also tapped the invisible limb of her niece or nephew in-heart*.

*

\- Anne, will you be long there? I need to pee... - Josie stopped in the middle of her whining upon hearing a retching sound from the bathroom - Anne?

Abandoning rules of privacy Josie entered the bathroom and helped Anne stand up from the crouching position over the toilet. Then she handed her a paper towel to wipe her mouth.

\- Any other signs of labour**? - she asked.

\- Cramps every ten minutes or so, started like 2 hours ago? - Anne said weakly - But surely it is too early, the midwife said it can take 24 hours...

\- Or 3 hours. I think it is time, grab your bag, I will just pee and off we go. 

\- But...nausea...

\- Get an extra plastic bag so as not to throw up over my car. Go, go.

Anne went obediently to fetch her bag, smiling at the memory of Josie, who two weeks ago insisted Anne packed everything just to be ready and then went with her over the contents to make sure they had everything from the list Josie had compiled basing on internet advices.

Half an hour later saw them in front of the entrance to maternity ward. An hour later, after the midwife on duty praised Josie for her decision to come as Anne appeared to be already over half way dilated, they were in a dimly lit room, alternating between jumping merrily on giant rubber balls, Josie giving Anne back massage and Anne vomiting into the bucket. 

\- Are you alright, Anne? - the midwife looked into the room a couple of hours later.

\- Yes, it calmed down just now...

\- Silence before the storm - the midwife announced cryptically.

And soon enough the storm came back with dual force. Or, as Josie decrypted for Anne, who was too tired to care by now, time to push had come. The midwife wanted to press Anne into laying down. Anne protested weakly that it hurt more that way. Josie reminded the midwife sternly about the benefits of a vertical position. The midwife relented and kneeled down herself to check on Anne again.

\- There, I can see the head, dear. A few pushes and you are done.

Easier said than done, thought Anne. But since the baby couldn’t really go up again, half an hour later, after some sweat, and stretch and crying (the last from two persons present), the midwife placed a little, slimy, red and screaming at the top of their lungs bundle in Anne’s arms. Josie cut the cord reverently. 

\- Anne, good job. You have a beautiful boy here. - the midwife squinted at the baby’s head. - Looks like he has your hair?

Anne growled while Josie giggled.

\- And Ms Pye, it was a pleasure. You could consider doing it professionally? - despite their earlier clash, the midwife gave praise where it was due.

Another hour later Anne and Josie were alone in the room, the baby asleep in Anne’s arms.

\- He is so beautiful. Look, perfect fingers, perfect fingernails. - Anne gushed quietly - Perfect eyelids, a curl over his forehead...uhm...

\- Not so perfect? - Josie winked.

\- No... - Anne swallowed - ... perfect. He... I just realised, he is my first ever blood family I can meet, touch, hold. Unexpected but all the sweeter gift. My beany Bean...

\- What are you going to name him? - Josie whispered.

\- Matthew John - Anne whispered back - Matthew... after my beloved foster father. John as... - she sighed.

\- The only link we have to his father? - Josie smiled gently at the pair - It is a good combination. Now, give me that gentleman, I shall put him in his cot and you get some sleep.

Soon after the phones of Diana, Tillie, Jane, Cole, Roy and of course of Marilla, back at Green Gables, lighted up with the same text message.

_This is Josie. Tonight, June 8th at 3 a.m. Matthew John Shirley-Cuthbert was born. All well, both asleep. J. p.s. Red hair!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anne crafted this expression for her friends... as opposed to in-law...
> 
> ** Ok, they don’t show it in films but apparently vomiting is a common sign of body preparing to give birth.


	5. Just close your eyes and I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert’s pupils learn about ICE. Matt teaches Gilbert about reproduction. Gilbert meets part of Matt’s family.  
> Anne reflects on the success of her friends council of war. And then a small scale war happens, wreaking havoc as all wars are prone to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Trigger Warning !!!  
> Second part of this chapter is main reason for the M rating of this story, mentions of violence and injuries and death. I guess maybe for some it can still be a soft description but then I guess it may trigger some persons so please if you are sensitive to it skip the second part, you will still figure it out in the next chapter I hope.
> 
> Now I think you are properly scared, guys, so let me just wish you interesting reading.
> 
> ———————

\- Today we will have a team competition as a final test of what you have learnt about first aid. There is a prize for the winner. - Gilbert announced to his forty pupils, once again sitting wide-eyed on the floor in front of him.

Predictably, this announcement was met with a chorus of gasps, cheers, hoorays and laughs, with an excited chatter ensuing right after. If he was honest with himself, he felt he would miss them a bit, despite how energy-draining they were. For now he proceeded to divide them into two groups, making sure they were diverse in terms of age and gender. Then the teams took turns to stage a pretend accident for the other team to react to. It started tamely with repeats of what they covered on previous meetings, like falling and scraping knees. But it escalated rapidly as kids got creative and carried away and amazed Gilbert watched them play-pretend first aid in cases of a burning house, falling down a cliff, sitting into a bowl of toilet bleach, mass bombing and sticking a lollipop stick into one’s eye (the last was brought up by Rowan, with a mean smirk at Sheila).

In the end the only verdict he could give was a tie and proclaiming everybody was a winner. Soon each kid was cradling with delight an ICE ID bracelet (he managed to grab cheap a box of colourful silica bands in some online store). Then he shushed them and addressed them for the last time.

\- Guys, it was a pleasure to meet five times with you this last month. I am proud to see what you have learnt and I feel much safer now in Charlottetown with you around. I am sure if I trip in the market I will get a proper help.

\- You beeeet, doctor Giiilbeert - the kids sing-sang in unison.

\- Okay, goodbye and off you run!

The kids rushed outside and he could see them through the window chasing each other on the playground outside.

\- Doctor Blythe - Gilbert turned to Ms Bell who approached him, looking rather flustered - I know it is unorthodox what I am going to ask you... but it is kind of an emergency... Uhm... my mother, she has Alzheimer disease, you know? And her daycare just texted me... she got restless and tries to wander away all the time. I need to run and collect her, she may calm down better at home, poor dear. But then... would you be able to stay a bit longer and look over the kids until their guardians pick them up? It shouldn’t be long, they are usually gone within half an hour after last class?

\- Sure, no problem - Gilbert nodded - I am in no particular rush.

\- Oh, it is so good of you, thank you! And for the training of course. Moody was right, you were wonderful! - Ms Bell gushed - Okay, I am sorry, I need to go, the register is here, you can check the guardians permissions, leave it later with the security guy at the gate?

Gilbert nodded and Ms Bell disappeared around the corner of the corridor. Gilbert grabbed his bag, closed the classroom and went towards the playground.

The parents and other guardians came one after the other in rapid succession and the crowd of kids was quickly melting. Gilbert played a small game in his mind trying to match kids to adults before the latter opened their mouths to introduce themselves. It was funny to look for tiny similarities between them in case of parents or grandparents, or generally for signs of camaraderie in all cases. Sheila’s mum was sucking a candy, her cheek all hamster-like. David’s older brother had a Star Wars themed T-shirt and with the exception of a beard looked like a slightly taller version of David himself. Lisa was picked up by her old, pink and fluffy neighbour who also picked up another nine year old girl. She explained in detail how the girls’ mums do afternoon shifts and she is neighbour grandma babysitter for half the street. They drove away in a car as old as the babysitter herself. Pretty soon there were only Berry, Rowan and Matt left, jumping wildly around the climbing tower. Then a green, rusty pick-up truck, covered with mud up to window line stopped in front of the gate and a blonde woman in dirty clothes came in, rubbing her hands clean on her jeans.

\- Melissa, I am for the twins. - she extended her hand and then, seeing their rather mudlike colour, thought better of it and took it back - Uhm, sorry, we work as nature park guards, me and husband, hence the mud. And the twins’ names of course. Are you that doctor kids told me so much about? 

\- Dr Blythe, soon to be a fully baked paediatrician.

\- Cool, got any business card? We could use your service some day if you that good. Yeah, thanks, Berry, Rowan, come on - she swept her kids of the playground and left.

\- Nice car, I must ask momma to visit that park some day - a child voice remarked next to Gilbert’s elbow and he realised Matt had come over to his side as Rowan and Berry were being shepherded off home - Uhm... doctor Gilbert?

\- Yes?

\- I am sorry you had to stay longer because of me. It is uncle’s Cole day and he is sometimes late. - Matt looked up at him anxiously.

\- It is alright, don’t worry - Gilbert assured him.

\- You sure? - Matt’s brown eyes still looked concerned.

\- I am. Come on, let’s sit down for a bit - he sat on a bench and the boy followed his lead - So does uncle Cole pick you up only on Thursdays?

\- Yeah - Matthew nodded - And momma on Mondays and Wednesdays when she does not have to work late, and aunt Josie on Tuesdays, and Fridays depend... it is either aunt Josie or aunt Jane. 

\- You have a lot of aunts and uncles - Gilbert smiled - Are they your momma’s or daddy’s siblings?

\- Neither. They are my in-heart uncles and aunts. This is what momma calls them. She went to school with them I think. My momma has no brothers nor sisters.

\- This is like me, I am an only child as well.

\- And like me! - Matt smiled radiantly then became serious again - I guess it could be nice to have siblings sometimes. Berry may make fun of Rowan but he is useful when other boys tease her, I have observed. But then we live with aunt Josie and her little daughter so it is almost like I had a sister, right?

\- It certainly sounds like it. - Gilbert agreed - Maybe you will still have siblings? - he added carefully, not sure if he won’t touch some sore spot as Matt’s family setup sounded a bit uncommon.

\- You are a doctor. - Matt looked at him as if seriously doubting Gilbert’s competences - You must know you need momma and dad to have siblings. And then I don’t have a dad. At least... momma says I do but we haven’t found him yet. 

Gilbert thought that Matt’s mum had a curious way of putting it. If she was a single parent and some dork (for Gilbert had no other fitting description for the guy) really abandoned that awesome kid and now his momma was looking for a new partner (unless one of those uncles was an unofficial one already), then surely it was a weird way to describe the situation. Anyway, he decided that perhaps a change of topic would be a good idea.

\- What is that today at your T-shirt? - he voiced his curiosity from earlier that day, when he first noticed a simple drawing of two circles connected with a straight short line, each circle having another circle drawn inside it.

\- A Mexican in a sombrero is frying an egg in a pan over a bonfire. Bird’s eye view. - Matt exclaimed with pride - It is a joke or a riddle kind of. - he explained earnestly - Like the one about the Eiffel tower? - he looked to Gilbert who shook his head in confusion - I will show you all of them. - he proceeded to draw with a stick on the ground - this is an Eiffel Tower seen through a keyhole. This is a Mexican in a sombrero on a bike, birds eye view. This is a moon seen from an igloo. And here is a fistful of poppy seeds. Uncle Roy drew them first for me and I laughed so much I decided to put one on my T-shirt. Momma buys me all plain ones so I can decorate them with those special crayons from aunt Tillie, I draw what I like and then when we iron them the drawing is fixed into it. 

\- Oh, it is amazing - Gilbert said weakly, frankly he felt a bit lost among Matt’s uncles and aunts.

\- You like it? Oh, here is uncle Cole. Uncle Cole! Come meet doctor Gilbert! - Matt stood up and ran full speed towards the tall, slim man who just entered the school grounds.

\- Cole MacKenzie. - thirty seconds later the man shook Gilbert’s hand - I am sorry for being late, I was doing that sculpture, and trying to finish a batch of plaster before it would set and forgot the time. Thanks for waiting. Uhm, doctor? - Cole raised an eyebrow, only now registering the situation in full.

\- Yeah, I told you, uncle. - Matt eagerly explained, waving energetically back and forth his and his uncle’s now intertwined hands - This is doctor Gilbert. He had a first aid training with us? We had last one today and I won an ICE band, see? - Matt proudly displayed his wrist with a gleaming green bracelet - We can write here my name and momma’s and yours and if a car runs me over they will know whom to contact! How fun is that?

\- It would be much more fun if no car ever runs you over, Matt - Cole observed dryly - Now, let us relieve doctor Gilbert of his duty. Thank you. - he nodded towards Gilbert.

\- Thank you! - Matt cried from down below, jumping excitedly and waving his free hand.

\- My pleasure, Matt is a splendid little fellow. - Gilbert answered.

Gilbert looked after them for a while as they were walking away. He thought he should thank Ruby for twisting his arm to volunteer for that school project. He actually enjoyed it. And definitely Matt was one of the nicest and smartest kids there, he would miss seeing him around. 

***

Anne was sitting in her convocation dress in the first row of chairs on the right hand side of the aisle, left hand side being left for the guests. It was a warm forenoon in late spring and the sun was shining so intensively Anne was grateful for the marquee over her head. They were still waiting for the ceremony to begin and Anne took her time to absorb the surroundings and reflect at the same time over all that led her to this day and where she will go further.

It was almost a year since Matt was born and he turned out to be a virtual sunshine for everyone in their flat, not only because of his glowing hair. Really, from what Anne remembered from her childhood experience in various group and foster homes he was an exceptionally cheerful and engaging baby. And all her friends loved him dearly. Really, if it weren’t for them she wouldn’t be here now. But they all stuck to their so called war strategy and helped her so much that she had no difficulties with combining motherhood and studying, in fact did so well with the latter as to be graduating top of her year among education students. And Marilla was so proud. Speaking of which. Anne looked sideways to the first row of chairs on the left side. She saw Marilla playing with Matt, who was sitting on her lap, and Diana beside her. Since the university divided the graduation ceremonies by faculty, Diana already had hers two days earlier and could join Anne today, as Anne and Matt did for her before. 

Anne moved her gaze to the front, to the stage decorated with potted plants and to the real trees flanking it on both sides, their light-green leaves rustling in the breeze. And up to the blue sky, where happy swallows raced back and forth chasing flies and mosquitoes. Or maybe just enjoying the feeling of swimming through clear warm air, who knows. 

At that moment she saw all head members of the faculty filing slowly onto the stage and taking their places. The waiting crowd hushed and stilled in anticipation. The dean approached the front of the stage and started his opening speech. A few sentences into it, she heard an annoyed crying and looked sideways again, recognising it for what it was. Diana gave her a quick reassuring look, stood up, gathered quickly gaining volume Matt from Marilla, while giving the older woman a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, then hugging the baby to her she reached out for his changing kit bag and rapidly left the marquee by side entrance between the stage and the audience, passing as she went a stocky man in spectacles holding an instrument case. Anne wondered briefly if there was a concert planned. The dean in the meantime reached the end of his speech (Anne smiled inwardly that as a dean of education department he surely knew how fragile concentration ability of crowds could be amd tended to be concise) and proceeded to the part of reading the students names one by one so they could come get their diplomas from him. She readied herself since she knew whose name was bound to be read first.

\- Anne-Shirley Cuthbert, bachelor of arts in English, bachelor of education at high school level, summa cum laude at both - the dean announced.

Anne stood up and climbed the stairs to the scene to the loud cheers of her colleagues and clapping of all assembled, the dean included. As she approached the dean, she locked gaze briefly with Marilla, her foster mother smiling and blushing with pride, clapping with great energy, the chair beside her still empty. Oh well, Matt wouldn’t remember it anyway. Anne swept her gaze back to the dean, subconsciously noticing the musician at the entrance fumbling with the lock of his case. 

The dean grinned at Anne, murmuring his silent private congratulations and reached out his hand to shake hers. As their fingers brushed, a strange loud pattering noise filled the air and before Anne had time to process it, the dean, broad and heavy and strangely inert, collapsed onto her, bringing her with him to the ground. 

Her childhood instincts of staying put whenever something was happening kicked in, her body stilling, her eyes shutting tight, her breath holding. But her brain was working furiously trying to make sense of what was going on, her ears catching all the sounds around. 

„The pattering noise...it was almost like at those war movies but it couldn’t be, could it?...and the cries of fear... and thumps... just like those as well... saxophone... or do I mean a bass horn?... _The terrorist has already crossed to the other side of the street... Some will still have time to go in, some to get out..._ Matt!”

Panic hit Anne with a wave yet the body freeze still hold her in its grip.

„The bathrooms... _That shorter guy’s really got it made, and gets on a scooter..._ Marilla!... how many cartridges this shit has?... will no one stop him, that man in glasses? _The time, how it drags..._ ”

In reality all the commotion took less than a minute. Suddenly a clicking sound joined the noise, then another thump and everything silenced. Seconds later the area erupted in frightened cries, swear words, calls for emergency services and anxious check-ins of friends by friends.

Anne waited a bit and then, the freeze melting finally, she let her eyes open. First thing in her vision was a blue sky overhead, the swallows not worried by the world below. The second was a body of the dean, laying on top of her, bloody, fleshy mess decorating his back. Anne’s brain connected the dots and recognised the warm, damp feeling all over her torso as blood. Yet she felt no pain. Then it must mean... Anne jerked her head sideways as nausea hit her and she threw up straight into the dean’s glazed-over eyes. Then everything went black.

*

Whiteness.

It was what she registered first when she opened her eyes again. She blinked. Then looked again and recognised it for what it was. A dusty white ceiling, covered in places by spiderwebs or damp stains, with bright white lamp in the middle.

She sighed and immediately heard movement beside her.

\- Anne? - a soft hand took hers and squeezed, Diana’s voice full of concern - Are you okay? The doctor said it is probably just a shock but... Anything ails you?

\- No, nothing. Just... Water? - she answered dazedly.

Diana hastily brought a cup to Anne’s lips, helping her up. Anne swallowed and then sat up quickly, eyes wide in fear.

\- Matthew?

\- He is alright, Anne. I promise, I left him with Tillie and Jane, they planned a stroll in a park and fresh strawberries for dessert.

\- Oh - Anne relaxed and lay back on her pillows, only now registering she must be in a hospital bed. - What...?

Diana understood immediately.

\- It is all over the news by now. Some fucking unhinged dick stole an ancient automatic rifle from a military museum, hid it in a saxophone case or some such, came to your convocation and took a blind shot at the assembly. 

\- What idiot stored cartridges with the rifle? - Anne’s confused mind fixated on details.

\- Right? The biggest. Anyway, before the guy took a full circle with his freaking toy a gardener who pruned the shrubs nearby ran on the scene and threw a secateur at him from behind, knocking him out cold, with a big hole in the head as an extra and probably saving a good dozen lives. You saw that I went off with Matt to change his nappy, do you remember that? - Diana looked at Anne who nodded uncertainly - It took us ages, fortunately. Poo. When we came back it was a pandemonium. Blood everywhere, the injured screaming looking at their wounds, half of the unscathed screaming anyway. Ten different people calling emergency, twenty others checking on all bodies around. I saw your empty chair and froze but then that girl from your year? Uhm...dark skin, tall...Holly! Holly saw me and pointed to me the stage. It seemed the stage took most damage, it was covered in faculty bodies. There was that guy pulling the dean off you, checking on you, he gave a thumb up to his colleague and jeez, Anne, I was so relieved. It looks like the dean shielded you. I came to my senses, dragged Holly back to the garden beside, she promised to keep an eye on you while I rushed to hand Matt over to Tillie and ran back to you. I came here with you and was just waiting for you to wake up. The doctors assured me it was shock, nothing else seems wrong. 

Anne was looking dumbly at Diana, trying to process the story. Her mind was slowly resuming its normal activities, the memories started coming back... the swallows... summa cum laude... the eyes of the... shit, Anne swallowed hard. But Matthew was fine, he was fine, surely all other...The buzzing sound at her bedside alerted her. She looked to her mobile which was put there by some kind nurse. 

Diana already picked it up, her forehead puckered as she looked at the screen. Anne gestured for her to pick it up.

\- Hello?... Yes, Anne’s, I am Diana, Anne is right beside me, she is a bit unwell... DS?... But why?... Oh, yes we heard about it, we were there...ICE? Yes?....Oh, oh...oh, yes, I will, I will call you back, okay? - Diana hung up and turned to Anne with scared expression - Anne, honey, it was the police who was managing the shooting place...Anne, they... Marilla, she...

„Marilla. She sat there, smiling at Anne proudly, clapping with enthusiasm, there in the first row, perhaps three metres from the musician... or was he a fake musician?... the pattering... _Yes, this is it. The bomb, it goes off._ ” was what Anne’s mind managed to conjure up for her before blackness enveloped her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t hate me too much, huh? I had this chapter in mind from the beginning, then thought how to write the story differently but it somehow stuck in my head stubbornly. So here we are...  
> This incident is of course made up (allow literary liberties I took with description of firearms, uni security or rather its lack and convocation ceremony) but then inspired by a few similar events I heard about and am sure all of you read about such too. I hope I made justice of the topic and am not offending anyone by treading too light.  
> Anne’s exp. with staying put is in fact based on a story I heard of a woman who survived massacre in Luxor by entangling herself with other bodies and faking being dead, she fooled the terrorists.  
> The gardener...sigh...maybe it was too much but then if last year a London assaulter was stopped by a man with a fire extinguisher and a man with a tusk of a narwhal...  
> Then weird tricks of Anne’s mind...i read a lot of war or accident memories where people say ther brain fixated on sth completely unrelated...Anne here weaved in parts of a poem about terrorism and chance our life often depends on by a Nobel prize winner W. Szymborska, transl. Robert Maguire and Magnus Jan Krynsky, you can read it here but be warned it is unforgetable : https://lsoares.blogs.sapo.pt/526169.html
> 
> On another topic, if you can take it...the girls studied on the same, unspecified here university. Then as you can see from the first part six years after the convocation most of them are in Charlottetown...I guess it is possible, how probable though? Idk, let’s say enough :)  
> Oh and there is a fantastic book, like fiction not a textbook, on Alzheimer disease called ‚Elizabeth is missing’ if anyone fancies learning about the topic more.


	6. I can't believe I'm gonna be a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert gets a gift from Charlottetown Elementary.  
> Anne tries to cope after the shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are the one who skipped second part of the previous chapter - summary for you: Marilla died in an accident, Anne suffered from shock.
> 
> —————

\- Doctor Blythe! - Ruby waved at Gilbert excitedly, leaning out from her cubicle in the hospital hallway, just as he emerged from staff changing room at the beginning of his shift.

It was seven p.m. and the night duty he was on was just about to begin. A quick look around told him there were few patients and he was in for a comparatively calm night. He figured he had time for a quick chat with Ruby.

\- Doctor Blythe! - Ruby repeated as he approached her, addressing him by official title for the sake of two young nurses standing already at her counter - Gillian from admin left me a letter for you. It is from Charlottetown Elementary, here - she pressed a large white envelope on him.

Gilbert acknowledged it with a nod, leaned back on her counter beside the nurses and tore open the letter. It was a formal note from school principal thanking him for the training he delivered to kids. On the bottom of it was a scrawled short message of profuse thanks from Ms Bell, Ms Williamson and Mr Cribbers who were the teachers of early grades. 

Another thing that fell out of the envelope was a stiff piece of paper covered with what looked like signatures of all forty kids he had met. He could make out a messy „David” written in the corner, a small doodle of a tree branch with tiny fruit he assumed to be a cryptic message from Rowan and Berry, a sketchy drawing of a guy in scrubs and with a stethoscope he supposed was meant to represent him, signed „Love from Lisa”, perfectly calligraphed „These were five-star five hours. Matthew John Shirley-Cuthbert” and a sticky fingerprint in the corner that reminded him strongly of Sheila.

\- Oh, doctor Blythe, this is so sweet! - cooed Ruby from over his shoulder, where she was shamelessly taking a peek at his correspondence - It looks like all the kids wrote their thanks. 

The two nurses then overcame their shyness and turned to look as well.

\- Wow, you must have made an impression on them alright, doctor! - the dark-skinned one Gilbert was pretty sure was named Michelle exclaimed.

\- Look, there is your portrait! - giggled the one with bright green bangs - oooh...handsome, doctor! - she nudged Gilbert playfully in the ribs.

At that moment Gilbert’s brain finally registered the feeling of slight stickiness sent to him from his fingers holding the paper. Surely that must mean it was a very special type of paper. Gilbert turned it over then and confirmed his deductions as it turned out to be a photograph taken during the training by Ms Bell.

\- Oooh! So cute! - all three women beside him cried in unison.

Indeed. Very cute. Gilbert was in the middle of the picture and basically half of the kids were crowding into him, trying their best to be as close to doctor Gilbert as possible, grabbing his hands or standing on their tip toes just behind his back. Towards the edges of the picture the crowd thinned and the scene was symmetrically framed by two lone girl figures, one at each side - tiny Brenda, looking slightly offended, on the right, and Sheila, looking hungrily at a red lollipop in her hand (lollipop which Ms Bell had asked her to remove from her mouth for the sake of the picture seconds earlier), on the left. Fred the Dummy grinned falsely from the front, Berry beaming with pride from above his head.

\- It certainly does look like kids don’t like you, doctor Blythe - Ruby added with a teasing smile.

\- I am sure they loved him, who wouldn’t? - the green-haired nurse grinned at him sweetly.

\- Well, for one you shouldn’t Georgina, seeing you are getting married next month - Michelle deadpanned.

Georgina huffed yet didn’t let herself be distracted from admiring the picture. 

\- Oh, Fred is here - she giggled - last time we used him one of the trainee students tried to kidnap him.

\- Who is that red-haired kid, doctor? - Michelle asked with sudden spike of interest.

Gilbert looked to where her finger pointed to little Matt with a dash in his surname, standing proudly just at picture Gilbert’s right elbow.

\- His name is Matt. One of the smartest kids I’ve ever met.

\- And he looks sweet - Georgina gushed - with those curls.

\- Were there his parents who convinced you to run that project with kids? - Michelle dug deeper.

\- No, Ruby roped me in. I don’t know them, I only met Matt for the project. Why, where did you get the idea I know him?

\- I don’t know - Michelle retreated, confused - I just thought... seeing you two are somehow alike...

\- She is right! - Ruby looked carefully at the picture - Gil... doctor Blythe, this boy has eyes just like yours... And the line of the chin is similar... Georgina, look.

\- Nah, the hair is wrong colour.

\- I am not saying they are twins, silly. Doctor Blythe - Ruby was persistent - maybe he is your long lost relative? - she was also romantic and imaginative it seemed - Like... you said your grandparents were from the Island, maybe this boy’s parents are Islanders as well...

\- His mum. She is a single parent. - Gilbert corrected.

\- Okay, his mum. Find her and ask!

\- Are you suggesting I should stalk unknown women in front of elementary school and ask them about their ancestors? - Gilbert asked in disbelief.

\- Oh, if you put it like that... - Ruby looked crestfallen but then smiled excitedly again clasping her hands together - I believe if you are destined to meet again you will and then you can ask!

***

Upon hearing the doorbell, Diana dropped the spoon she was using to stir the contents of a pot standing on a stove, grabbed Matt from his high baby chair and balancing him on her hip rushed to answer the door.

\- Cole! - she greeted her high school friend - Thank God you are here, come in - she dragged him inside and gave him a sideways hug - Matt - she said seriously to the baby - look, this is your uncle Cole, you may not remember him, this is uncle Cole - she enunciated the title again.

\- Coco... - Matt said happily.

\- He already loves me, Diana - Cole laughed.

\- Dinah - Matt shook his head - Dinah... Dinah...

\- He picked it up one day when Anne said something along the lines of „Di, nah, it is not like that” - Diana explained.

\- How is she? - Cole asked with concern.

\- See for yourself. - Diana pointed to the living room coach where completely immobile figure was sitting quietly, gazing at the window - She sits like that ever since I brought her back from the hospital, two days ago. I don’t know what to do anymore - she sighed - Oh, excuse me - she ran to the kitchen following a smoky smell.

Cole looked towards the coach, his heart breaking as the reality of the shooting only now crashed on him in full. Slowly, so as not to spook her, he approached Anne and sat on the couch next to her. Half an hour later he gently put his arm around her shoulders. Another hour passed when he felt her head lean on the side of his shoulder, the area there getting slowly, almost imperceptibly, wetter and wetter. He gathered her delicately into a hug and started patting her hair very softly with his other hand. Another hour and noiseless sobs subsided. Cole waited a bit more before picking her carefully up and depositing her lightly on her own bed. Diana wordlessly followed and tucked the blanket around her finally sleeping bosom friend.

Anne slept soundly while her best friends discussed possible future solutions eating only slightly burnt dinner.

*

\- Anne, sweetheart, wake up! - Diana said softly, brushing Anne’s hair from her forehead.

Anne gingerly sat up and Diana put a tray in front of her.

\- Good morning, today is Sunday, May 20th. - she announced in a cheerful voice - I made you tea, toast and soft-boiled egg.

\- Eggs are unromantic - Anne protested.

Diana beamed at the obvious sign of life.

\- No. Yummy. - Matt, whom Cole had just deposited on top of Anne’s covers, protested vehemently - Momma. Yomma.

Matt crawled into Anne’s lap and sat, looking expectantly at the egg.

\- Anne - Cole said, sitting at the edge of the bed, Diana following suit on the other side - We need to talk about the immediate future, please.

Anne looked at him without speaking, her eyes blank.

\- Anne, the lease on this flat expires in two days, we need to move out. Josie moves in with Billy in Halifax, Jane goes to law school, Tillie and I are going back to Charlottetown. What about you and Matt? - Diana said.

Anne blinked slowly, tried to concentrate but burst into tears.

\- I... I am sorry, I don’t know. I am sorry.

\- Hush, don’t be, it is okay - Diana hugged her - I guess you could go back with us to Charlottetown for now? Cole drove over in that big car of Roy’s sister Allison, we will all fit. We can all go to Marilla’s...I mean... Jane arranged the funeral for next Saturday, in Avonlea? 

Anne simply sobbed some more, Matt cuddled into her.

\- I know you were planning to go back home, at least temporarily... - Diana sighed but ploughed on - uhm... would you like to go back to Green Gables?

\- NO! - Anne looked at her with horror in her eyes.

\- It is okay, we understand. - Cole said - Would you be okay to stay in Charlottetown with me and Roy? Aunt Jo’s house is huge and we two knock around there with plenty of space to spare, you would be more than welcome?

Anne nodded.

\- Anne, you could really stay with us there as long as you like, indefinitely if you so wish. I am sure schools in Charlottetown will fight to employ you. Diana will be close, Tillie likewise. Don’t decide now. Just think about it, okay?

\- Momma. Coco... - it was Matt who spoke.

Anne smiled weakly at him and nodded again. 

\- Great - Diana patted Anne’s hand and stood up - you eat this breakfast, at least try, please. And rest as long as you need. I will pack your things, at least those that Tillie hasn’t yet packed yesterday.

Anne only looked at her but Diana read all the thanks from her eyes.

*

\- What if it had been me? 

Anne said it suddenly, out of the blue, over dinner, one day during her first week back in Charlottetown. Cole and Roy looked at her in confusion.

\- What if I had died at that shooting?

\- But you hadn’t ... - Roy said uncertainly.

\- No, I hadn’t. But I could have. - Anne said stubbornly - Or I could have fallen under a bus. Or died of food poisoning. Or choked on a nut. Or...

\- Anne, enough, we get the idea. What is troubling you?

\- Matt - she said simply.

\- Oh! - Cole and Roy said together.

\- I... I always assumed if something were to happen to me, there would be Marilla but...

\- Now there won’t - Cole said as gently as he could.

\- There won’t. What will happen to Matt?

\- Anne, first what _would_ happen to him, I think it is quite a low probability scenario. - Roy corrected - Still, do you expect we will allow him to starve to death?

\- No. But will you be even allowed to assure of that? Roy, I have seen the system. It does not think along those lines. No relatives mean group house. Period. 

\- What about household members? Godparents? - Cole offered but Anne shook her head to each suggestion.

\- Could you write it in your will maybe? Like grant Diana or someone the rights?

\- I am not sure...

\- Yeah, me neither, and Jane is not here to help us.

They were silent for a moment.

\- Anne - Cole said suddenly - what did you put in his birth cert? Under father?

\- Nothing. What do you think I could have put? „Hot medical student from somewhere west”? - Anne snorted.

\- No. I never expected that. This is why... I just thought. You can still amend that, write the registration office, say you want to correct the mistake.

\- How? What do you suggest I put there?

\- Me. Or Roy. Or even Diana’s Jerry.

Anne gaped at the audacity of this solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say first that a nurse named Michelle is a silent tribute to a most fantastic nurse of the same name I met in USA when I arrived all miserable in a hospital. I can only wish all nurses were like her.
> 
> As regards the second part of the story - I tried to do justice to the grief and all other confused feelings and emptions Anne suffered while at the same time I had to keep more or less word-limited for the sake of story balance...I hope I succeded in this mission.
> 
> And I don’t know enough of the law in Canada nor really feel inclined to check too deep (just checked that at least in UK there seems no limit for amending mistakes in birth certs), I hate law. So just allow me to have my way with the law reality of this fiction. Just if you need it in your life, check yourself or get council.  
> If you are worried about Matt’s right to information were Anne to go with Cole’s idea - I am sure they wpuld tell him the truth.


	7. Hard not to spoil you rotten, looking like little me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you wonder what were the details of Gilbert’s years after Peachland? Or whether he would meet Matt again after the training ended? Or what was Matt doing when three? What happened to Green Gables when Marilla died? Andwhy is Dellie in tags?
> 
> Wonder no more but read on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all deserve some light content for a change...okay once you read first few paragraphs it will become light.
> 
> —————

One Saturday in early November Gilbert found himself driving from Charlottetown to Avonlea. The weather was still warm and nice, the autumn exceptionally warm that year. As driving posed no great hurdles he took his time to admire the surroundings. The sky had that calm bluish grey hue typical of autumn. Occasional glimpses of the ocean showed him white foam topping greyish teal of water. The foliage along the road treated him to a feast of reds, oranges and yellows still sticking to the trees due to mild temperatures, the red hues stirring some vague memories in his mind.

Gilbert pondered how weirdly his life played out for him. His dad left his ancestors’ land and moved westward to Alberta for college. He met Gilbert’s mother there, some time later they had him. When Gilbert turned one his mother disappeared from his life, leaving behind a note to his dad, explaining she had enough of meaningless family routines and requesting they didn’t look for her. First his dad and then Gilbert complied with this request. Even when John got ill. Even when he died, leaving Gilbert alone, his paternal grandparents long gone by then, maternal side of his family unknown to him. Or maybe not that completely alone. There was Ryan who pulled Gilbert stubbornly through difficult days, who insisted he continued his studies. But then Ryan, now a promising young orthopaedist, stayed in Vancouver and Gilbert got place in one of the best hospitals in Toronto. 

It was a peak of any medical student dreams. Supposedly. First choice hospital. Big city. In the centre of all research buzz. But Gilbert barely made it through those two years he spent there, the emptiness of his pathetically friend-lacking life engulfing him. Then Bash, who was leasing the Blythe Orchard and farm for a couple of years back then, ever since old Mr McAllister had died, during one of their annual teleconference check-ups, suggested Gilbert chucked away the place making him unhappy and moved closer to his grandparents place, where at least he could visit Bash occasionally. Not that Gilbert knew Bash that well then, he only spoke to him on the phone occasionally about payment, prolongation of lease or some small talk. But the guy seemed kind. And caring. And maybe Gilbert felt that tug at his heart towards the ocean, towards the Island with red soils, something inherited from his dad, who managed to break free somehow even if with poor consequences. And finally Bash’s wife tipped the scale. Mary promised to check at the hospital she worked in as endocrinologist if they would be willing to allow Gilbert move his residency to them. 

They did. The plan worked. And today Gilbert was quite content working in Charlottetown. Hanging out with Ruby’s crowd. And spending his free weekends as a guest at his own house, in Avonlea. Bash and Mary insisting on feeding him properly. Dellie on doing everything in her power to assure Gilbert, as a future paediatrician, was prepared for all kinds of shenanigans kids can get into.

Today was one of those free weekends, Gilbert woke up after his night shift and embarked upon a short journey to the other side of the island, to the village of Avonlea. His stomach was rumbling, anticipating the best meal it could expect in a while. His brain was automatically choosing turns and roads leading him there. And now he was already at the top of the hill from which one could get first glimpse of Avonlea. Then he drove down the road framed by cherry trees, blossoming white in the spring, but now scattering their colourful leaves into the air. Then a sharp turn off the main road, funny little arching bridge over the narrow part of lake, and lane leading along his orchard to what had been known as Blythe Farmstead but was now mostly called LaCroix Place.

Gilbert parked his car in front of the porch and got out. Before getting into the house he usually took a moment to look around and let the rural scenery calm him down. Today the usually peaceful and quiet orchard was livened up by joyous high-tone shouts. Soon he spotted their source, now running full speed in the direction of his car. A little girl figure, blue coat and yellow beret was surely Dellie herself. She was accompanied by another kid, presumably her friend, whom she dragged by the hand. The other kid had dark green jacket and red hat. Quite a contrasting pair, he thought.

\- Uncle Gilby, uncle Gilby! - Dellie yelled - How are you! We have callaloo for dinner, you will love it!

She braked suddenly, digging heels into the ground, barely two inches from him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her in return. At that moment the other kid caught up with them, stooping to catch its breath. Gilbert only now realised it had no hat but the red was simply its hair colour, curls flapping lightly with the wind. The boy raised his eyes to him and they both froze in recognition.

\- Doctor Gilbert? - Matt regained his breath and speech ability.

\- Matthew John? - Gilbert replied.

\- This is my friend Matt, uncle Gilby. - Dellie explained.

\- Really? - Gilbert’s eyes twinkled and he smiled - And here I thought you don’t like boys.

\- Surely I am allowed to make an exception. - Dellie said, pointing her nose upwards - You are one, dad is the second, old mr Boulter who taught me and Matt fishing is the third, and Matt here is okay - she said in a tone suggesting she was bestowing greatest honour on them.

\- Uhm... thank you - Gilbert said - I take it you don’t mind girls, Matt?

Matt considered the question carefully, his finger wandering to the tip of his nose and rapidly after to his lip, his brows lowering in concentration.

\- Some are fine - he allowed finally - Dellie here at least only yells at me, not whacks me over the head.

\- Who whacked you over the head? - Dellie asked with a sudden interest.

Matt was saved from broaching the topic by Mary appearing in the front door.

\- Dellie, Matt, come inside and wash your hands. - the kids obediently followed the order - Good afternoon, doctor ‘kids don’t like me’ Blythe - she said with a mischievous smile.

\- Hello, Mary - Gilbert gave her the hug - Where does the nickname come from?

\- Ruby. - she said simply - Run along, freshen yourself up, we will eat in five.

As he came back, Dellie and Matt were already sitting over their bowls of soup, Bash was pouring another one for Gilbert.

\- Hello, you - Gilbert said to him, taking his soup and sitting opposite the kids - Oh, Matt, where is your customised T-shirt today? - Gilbert asked conversationally, noticing the boy was wearing a cream button-up shirt and suspenders.

\- Momma says I should look smart when I go visiting. To show respect to the hosts. - he told him seriously.

\- But you were just coming see me - Dellie said in disbelief - we know each other since always.

\- Do you think I should not respect you, then? - Matt asked with frank curiosity, causing Bash to spit his soup out back into its bowl.

\- I used to wear suspenders just like yours a lot when I was younger - Gilbert created a diversion.

\- Really? Aunt Jane says they are outdated, uncle Cole says they are cute. I wouldn’t like to be either...

\- Cute you aren’t - snorted Dellie sticking out her tongue at him, while Mary silently disagreed with this sentiment.

\- ...but momma says my dad wore suspenders. I guess she tries to give me something to remember him by, so I don’t mind. I wonder if he was cute or outdated?

\- Maybe he was just like uncle Gilby here, just younger, huh? - Dellie rolled her eyes at him.

They all concentrated on eating for a moment after that, Gilbert willing his further curiosity to wait. But before they had a chance to finish, there was a knock at the door.

\- I will get it! - yelled Dellie and rushed out of the kitchen.

\- I didn’t know there is such a big party today - Gilbert looked to Mary.

\- It will go smaller in a moment, I expect... - she trailed off as Dellie had just returned, followed by the new guest.

\- Aunt Diana! - Dellie announced and everybody but Gilbert smiled immediately.

Gilbert took a second to look at the woman. She was beautiful in a conventional way, he supposed. Wavy, shiny, black hair, brown eyes, peach complexion, dimples, rather curvy. He caught himself and smiled at her as well but before he had a chance to move, she extended her hand to him, smiling kindly and looking at him with friendly interest..

\- Diana Barry, I don’t remember seeing you before?

\- Gilbert Blythe. - he shook her hand.

\- As in Blythe Orchard? - she asked, surprising Gilbert no end.

\- I didn’t know anybody still remembers the Blythes...

\- I grew up here, my parents live at Orchard Slope, my grandma used to tell me stories - she explained.

Gilbert nodded thoughtfully.

\- Diana, do you want some soup? - Bash interrupted.

\- I am sure it is perfect but I have already dined. I just came to collect Matt - she justified her presence.

Gilbert was surprised once more. She didn’t look at all similar to Matt. But at that moment Matt, who was until that point just listening, joined the conversation.

\- Aunt Diana, can I finish my soup before we go? I like it, it is so deliciously green.

\- Eat your greens, honey. - Diana agreed - I am living just across the lake with my boyfriend, at Green Gables? - she asked Gilbert, looking for any kind of recognition but none came - Green Gables is really Matt’s mum place but since she lives in Charlottetown she lets me stay there. Matt comes over for the weekend quite often, especially lately when his mum is doing that post-grad weekend course in New Brunswick... We love to have him. And I guess Dellie is also content despite her mean expression right now - Diana pulled a face at Dellie and they both giggled.

\- Bash is my lessee technically but they both adopted me for a friend when I moved to Charlottetown. - Gilbert felt compelled to reciprocate with some personal information.

\- This is doctor Gilbert, auntie! - Matt chimed in.

\- Oh, I see - Diana beamed at them both, understanding dawning on her - famous for first-aid for kids? Nice to meet you in person then. - she told Gilbert, then added - If ever you wish for some more in-depth tour of Avonlea, since I know you did not grow up here, let me know, Bash will pass the message. I still remember my grandma’s stories quite well.

That night the red-haired human starfish plagued Gilbert’s dreams again. Maybe it was because he was tired after the previous night at the hospital. Or maybe it was the association with first aid mentioned during dinner. Or perhaps little Matt’s hair did the trick, they had, Gilbert realised upon waking up in the dark guest bedroom, the exact same shade of red... Whatever the reason, there she was again. Not a beautiful Ms Barry he saw that evening, not any of the nice girls he had met during the week but that strange student from long ago and whole Canada away... He shrugged off his thoughts, deciding wondering why was fruitless and closed his eyes again. Cordelia returned and stayed stubbornly in his dreams until morning.

***

\- Wow! Amazing! - Anne exclaimed stopping her car in front of Green Gables front door, for the first time in over two years. 

When Diana and Jerry were looking for a new place to stay early that year, she suggested they move to Green Gables, since she was staying in Charlottetown and it was empty. They did, their job allowing them to work from home and choose any place they wished to have said home. Anne looked now at her inherited property in amazement. Diana said she was doing some refurbishment but this exceeded what even Anne’s vast imagination could come up with. 

The house was freshly painted in duo-tone white and green, white as base paint and green chosen for all architectural decors, gables included of course. It looked so good Anne felt sure it must have been the colour design original builders of the house intended for it, two hundred years back. The roof and porch railing were freshly repaired. There was a new matching swing on a porch and Marilla’s vegetable garden looked restored to its full glory. The barn and chicken coop looked brand-new if Anne didn’t know better. Even if the barn today was used as a garage... Wait, was it? Diana’s and Jerry’s cars were parked on the side of it and from the inside...

\- Diana! - Anne yelled coming out of the car straight into the arms of her best friend who had just appeared around the house - Do I hear neighing?

Diana gave Anne a kiss and a hug, then turned to the back of the car, opened the door and extracted little Matthew from his car seat.

\- Come, little one. Your momma has already nosed out my last family addition. Yes Anne, we bought two horses, for pleasure country rides, nothing too fancy.

\- Oh, auntie, can we see them? - Matt squealed.

\- Maybe later, right now I have a surprise for you, dear, that already gets impatient.

Diana led them both around the house, where at the back lawn, flanked by blooming wild rose bushes, a group of adults and a few kids roughly Matt’s age was gathered. There were Cole and Roy, there was Jerry of course. There was Jane who travelled all the way from Montreal for the occasion, there was Tillie with her parents and their grandchild, Tillie’s sister’s four year old Daniel. There were Diana’s parents and Minnie May who brought with her two or three little boys borrowed for the occasion from families she used to babysit for. There was Mr and Mrs Harrison, Marilla’s old neighbours and a couple Anne didn’t know, with a little girl roughly three years old.

\- Is this the surprise, auntie? - confused Matt asked Diana, gesturing at the group.

\- No, not at all, we are just something extra - Tillie giggled - come over, the surprise is here!

She showed Matt what resided behind her. It was a giant layered cake, decorated to look like a beehive, complete with bees and three slender candles on top.

\- Happy birthday, Matt! - Diana said and everyone else echoed her, the chant quickly morphing into a song.

Matt blushed and hugged tightly Anne’s leg during the three repeats of it, but got a bit of his courage back when his guests one by one started to congratulate him and hand him presents. The last in the queue, waiting a bit apprehensively at the back, were the new couple with their little girl.

\- Anne, Matt, I took the liberty for inviting the new neighbours - Diana explained - Sebastian here is a new lessee of Blythes farm, Mary is a doctor in Charlottetown and this is Delphine.

\- A pleasure to meet you, Anne - Sebastian said shaking Anne’s hand - please call me Bash.

\- Likewise, I am sure you will bring colour to Avonlea. Please call me Anne. With an E.

Any misgivings Bash and Mary could have had about Anne’s remark were quickly disarmed by her honest blinding smile.

\- I am sure you bring colour wherever you go - Mary laughed - and I don’t mean just your hair.

\- I once dyed it green, would you believe it? - Anne whispered to her playfully.

At the same time another conversation was going on nearer the ground.

\- Hi. I am Dellie.

\- Hi. I am Matt.

\- Do you live here?

\- No, in Charlottetown.

\- My mum works there.

\- Mine too. She is a teacher.

\- Yay! Mine is a doctor. So mum said you are three?

\- Yes. Today is my birthday. How old are you?

\- Three. Will you be my friend for ever and ever?

\- I can’t see why not. - Matt answered seriously, nodding his head, curls bouncing up and down.

\- Good. - she nodded with a similar effect to her dark locks - Oh, happy birthday!

An hour later, once the cake had been consumed and the lemonade drunk, adult version spiced up with some spirits, the kids gathered together for some games.

\- Why is she here? - one of the boys asked Matt, pointing at Delphine.

\- Why not?

\- She is a girl.

Dellie looked uncomfortable, Daniel looked confused while Matt didn’t seem to understand the problem.

\- She is. So what? - he said.

\- She can’t play with us!

\- She can and will - Matt said stubbornly.

\- Why? - the boy clearly did not expect opposition.

\- Because she is my friend. And it is my birthday wish.

Nobody questioned the magic forces and it was enough to shut the boy up. He was shut up even further when Dellie won the egg spoon race. Five times in a row.

It was a couple of hours later when Diana, Anne and Matt were standing at Green Gables gates, waving goodbye to the last guests. 

\- Thank you, Di, I think it was a perfect venue for this party - Anne said - especially as I wisely chose June for Matt’s birthday.

\- Momma, you really did that? - Matt asked excitedly. 

\- Of course, I thought it would be perfect to have parties in June, with long days, warm weather, roses in bloom and...

\- Frogs! Can you hear them?

\- Yes - Anne laughed - Frogs were definitely on the list.

\- Aunt Diana, can we now go see them?

\- Frogs? - Diana was surprised.

\- No. Horses!

\- Ah, yeah, sure, come on you two.

They turned back from the road, now empty after last car disappeared behind the bend, and went together to the barn. The barn was dark, save for a yellow lamp on one of the walls. Anne saw it was freshly cleaned of years old dirt and dust and instead of its usual smell of oil it now smelled of wood and hay. Wood was explained by a newly erected partition wall. Hay was laying neatly raked in a farthest corner, all ready to be fed to horses or to be jumped upon. As actually Matthew did the second they entered. Once he tested its softness thoroughly, Diana led them behind the partition where two handsome horses were standing.

\- Hello, there, you. - Diana addressed them - It is your time for a guest visit. This is Anne and Matthew. - Diana pushed mother and son to the front.

Anne was still remembering how to, as they used to do horse riding with Diana in high school. She reached out her hand to pat the horse. Matthew was a bit apprehensive but then allowed himself to be lifted by Diana to do same.

\- Auntie, what are their names?

\- You tell me. - Diana replied - We have just bought them. I was hoping you can help me name them? - and from his expression she read it was the best birthday gift that year.

\- Ooh, uhm...oooh! Maybe... - Matt tilted his head and looked towards the horses, one chestnut brown, the other grey - Can we call them Kanga and Eeyore?

\- Absolutely we can - Diana said.

\- I think that Eeyore is quite liking it - Anne decided, stroking the horses head - But Diana, if animals live up to their names, Kanga will be jumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I rather agree with people saying nowadays having both Anne and Gilbert true orphans is much less probable than it was 140 years ago. This story then has a different take on Gilbert’s past.
> 
> And let’s finally give some life to Mrs and Mr Boulter, right?
> 
> Fixed my inverted commas guys! Hooray to apple updating their systems.
> 
> Oh, btw in case you never noticed all chapter titles are quotes from songs written for and about kids. With the exception of chapter 1 which has a quote from another song, with a title important for this plot. If you guys are still willing to procrastinate some more, try to find out why ;)


	8. Girl, it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wondered who was that girl Matt lives with? Find out here.  
> Meet dr Gilbert at work and then discover whom Jane wants to sue this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of violence, non-con - please skip second part if you are sensitive. It’s a hint but still...
> 
> If you happen to feel exasperated by improbability of this chapter, give it a chance nevertheless and see authors notes at the end.
> 
> You can read end notes of course either way.
> 
> ————

\- Julia Pye is here! - Ruby stuck her head through the door to inform him of his next appointment.

Every Monday morning the hospital offered free outpatient consultations for paediatrics patients from all over the town. It gave the kids a chance to consult a specialist or two their parents might never think to consult. And it gave Gilbert, since his residency supervisor was a lazy ass and always set him to do the task, a chance to have a look at wide range of cases that baffled local GPs. 

Right now he nodded at Ruby and put his professional smile at his face. Just as he stood up from his desk, the door opened in full and in came a tall woman, hair expertly curled and arranged in a complicated way on top of her head. She was followed by a small girl, hair equally fair as her mum’s, who Gilbert assumed to be his patient. The girl was holding hand of an older boy with a head full of red curls...

Gilbert’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets in surprise. Matt! Really, Gilbert believed by now there must have been some curse in place, his previous incarnation touched a mummy or something, that plague him with red heads in dreams and in daytime. And why was he even here? Surely he said he had no siblings so there was no way Julia was related to him, let alone complete lack of similarity. He would find out in a moment, probably. 

For now Gilbert went for his appointment routine. He went around his desk and stretched his hand towards the woman, who shook it.

\- Gilbert Blythe, I represent paediatrician side today and will generally lead the case of Julia’s here. Nice to meet you.

\- Josephine Pye, I am Julia’s mother - the woman answered crisply.

Gilbert then crouched in front of the kids, Matt facing him with joyful recognition, Julia sulkily turned towards the wall, hand gripping tightly the boy’s one.

\- Hello, Julia. I am uhm... doctor Gilbert, I would like to have a look at you today. Your mum and doctor uhmm... - Gilbert frantically searched in his mind for a name he read in the documentation moments before - ...Spencer wanted to make sure you are doing ok.

Julia only shifted closer to Matt and turned even more away.

\- Hi, doctor Gilbert - Matt smiled at him - Julia, it is alright - he said to the girl - I know this doctor. He is real nice. I told you about him. We had those classes at school with him, remember? I showed you afterwards how to and you bandaged George, the Teddy Bear? 

Julia seemed to relax a bit but still refused to look at Gilbert. At a gentle cough from above Gilbert stood up.

\- Please take a sit, Ms Pye - he indicated a chair - Matt, why don’t you and Julia look into that box over by the wall? I am sure I had some teddy bears and bandage wraps there... Now, Ms Pye, tell me what worries you?

Josie took a deep breath and began.

\- Julia is a great little girl and there seems to be nothing obviously wrong with her even if she is prone to catching all kinds of infections. Yet she is a bit behind her peers in developing new skills, you know. Speaking, manual manipulation, even walking she learnt quite late. Also according to doctor Spencer she is very small for her age. She is three. In anticipation of what you might need doctor Spencer ran a few dozens of tests on her, here. - Josie shoved a thick stack of papers to Gilbert - Oh, and I brought in Matt. You seem to know him? He is my housemate’s son, he really understands Julia best so I thought, if you wish to ask her something?

\- Okaaay - Gilbert drawled looking rapidly through the tests - This is a pretty exhaustive list, very thoughtful of dr Spencer. I don’t see much off here, maybe some vitamin levels are low, we might prescribe something for that... Still, I would like to examine Julia myself in a second? - Ms Pye nodded in understanding - And perhaps for now I would ask one of my colleagues to join us for a moment? - he reached for the phone - Ruby, please ask Mary to step down here? - he spoke to the receiver - Ms Pye, a few more questions to you. - he looked at her and she nodded - Was Julia born on time? 

\- 38th week.

\- Sounds okay. Any serious ailments since? Hospital stays? Accidents? Allergies? - he received negative reply to all - Any similar problems in family?

\- Not mine. Not sure about the father side, I am a single parent. Could check with father’s sister, though?

Gilbert was a bit surprised at the idea but nodded.

\- Alright - he stood up and approached the pair of kids currently giving shots to a neon green stuffed elephant - Julia, could I please have a look at you? I would like to measure you, listen your chest and ask you to do a few tasks for me?

Julia looked mutely at him which Gilbert decided was a progress.

\- You can hold Matt’s hand all the time? - he suggested helpfully and Julia stood up expectantly, uttering a small “hmph”.

While he was running his routine examination, the door opened again and in came Mary.

\- Mary LaCroix, I am an endocrinologist - she told Josie, then leaned at the chest of drawers and took the stack of test results from the desk to look through, taking a second before that to wink at Matt.

\- Mary lives next to aunt Diana, auntie - Matt explained to a surprised Josie. - Oh, you must be a super-commuter! - he told Mary excitedly before shifting his attention back to Julia.

Once the examination was over, Gilbert bowed to Julia with thanks, then stood up to consult with Mary and discuss the way forward with Julia’s mum.

\- I can confirm there is nothing apparently wrong with Julia. She is small indeed. I would put her development level roughly at two rather than three but then some kids just take more time to catch up. Mary, is there anything you can see from your perspective in Julia or her tests results? Anything to add in terms of hormone systems?

\- Nope. Nothing sticks out.

\- Okay. Ms Pye, we could perhaps state already that most probably Julia just needs a bit more time and will get there, you could try some speech therapy for kids, maybe physiotherapy, sensoric therapy...a comprehensive therapist centre would give you best advice what to try.

\- If you are sure... - Josie still looked worried.

\- Still... there is a slight possibility it is some rare genetic condition...

Gilbert looked to Mary who nodded.

\- ...we could run a broad genetic screening to rule out that option, if you wish, Ms Pye. But you need to think it through, genetic testing can reveal a lot of information you may not exactly like to learn about. We can put you in touch with genetic counselling?

\- It is fine, I am not scared. - Ms Pye said decisively - But is it a blood test?

Gilbert and Mary nodded.

\- Try convincing Julia. - she challenged them.

\- NO! - Julia screamed and backed up against the wall, crouching behind the green elephant.

\- Julia, it is just... - Gilbert started.

\- Didddy niny otter to donni no wan sca! - Julia said.

Or at least this was what Gilbert understood. Looking silently to Mary and Ms Pye he saw they were equally baffled. But Matt smiled.

\- She says she doesn’t want anymore tests, she is scared of them and she thinks that other doctor ordered her plenty as it is. This is partly why she doesn’t like him, by the way. - Matt translated easily, Julia nodded her head in serious agreement.

\- Oh, I see. - Gilbert said equally seriously, crouching in front of Julia - You know, Julia, I understand doctor Spencer ordered you those many tests, I know that drawing blood is not at all pleasant. But you see your mum and me and doctor Mary would like to be really sure you are completely healthy?

\- Am - said Julia.

\- I am sure you _feel_ good. But there are illnesses one cannot _see_ that easily. And we need to be sure. Besides, wouldn’t it be splendid to find a way for you to quickly grow as big as Matt here?

__

Something gleamed in her blue eyes but then she shook her head anyway.

__

\- NO! Didy wan no amay eee.

__

\- No, I don’t want that, I am okay, you can see. - Matt said without hesitation.

__

Gilbert now felt thankful Ms Pye thought to bring the boy with.

__

\- Julia? - Matt said to the girl and she looked at him with complete trust - Would you agree to take this test if I went with you and take it as well? We could hold hands and you wouldn’t be alone? And I am sure the elephant could go as well? 

__

Julia hesitated.

__

\- Doctor Gilbert, could this be done? - Matt asked.

__

\- I can’t see why this couldn’t be arranged - Gilbert said.

__

The kids nodded at him then. Mary sighed in relief behind him. She knew first hand dealing with stubborn preschoolers was a tricky business.

__

\- Good. We need to fill a few papers first - he told the kids - then you can come and we will take samples from you.

__

Gilbert straightened to talk to Ms Pye again.

__

\- Ms Pye, we can do this but we need both you and Matt’s legal guardian to sign permission. Same risks apply to Matt that I mentioned to you. We can talk to his mother to check?

__

\- No, I will. She urged me to check things with Julia, she works herself with teenagers with developmental problems, she knows Julia, I can’t see her not agreeing. Is it okay if I sign your documentation now and send Julia and Matt for testing with Matt’s mum? That way you can check her agreement? In case of any troubles we will just forgo it for now?

__

\- Sounds like a plan - Gilbert smiled at her - In the meantime please fill this form, then here you have a prescription for some supplements for Julia. Now I believe it would be beneficial to contact already some therapists her. We can recommend someone if you need help. The front desk will give you leaflets if you ask.

__

Ms Pye stood up, muttered her thanks, collected the kids and went out. 

__

\- Good job, son - Mary patted Gilbert on the shoulder - even if Matt did half of it - she winked at him.

__

\- Oh, well, now I need to justify doubling the expense...

__

\- Nah, doctor Larsen will never question it, he is too lazy to check finances - Mary laughed - okay, bye bye I need to run, a queue of kids with diabetes is sure to be waiting for me upstairs.

__

***

__

It was the last day before Christmas. Anne and Jane, who came over from school and stopped for a couple of days in Charlottetown before continuing to her parents place, were going back to aunt Jo residence after a particularly exhausting shopping spree. The house seen from afar was all dark. It meant that Cole, Roy and Matt were still shopping. The guys promised Matt a boys outing coupled with a chance to buy his momma a surprise gift. Of course Anne used this time well to buy gifts for all three of them. 

__

Anne and Jane were maybe a hundred metres from the house when, in light cast by streetlights, they spotted a figure sitting rigidly on the front steps. They ran the remaining distance, apprehension taking over, their shopping bags knocking against their knees, their boots slipping in the snow. They couldn’t explain why they ran but run they did. They stopped in front of the house, breathless and panting and regarded the person occupying the steps with amazement.

__

It was a young woman, blue-eyed, tall and slim, blonde curls escaping from under an elegant woollen hat. She sat stiffly, expression haughty but traces of tears glistening on her cheeks, dark shadows under her eyes. Overnight bag at her side. And what was more, both the girls knew her.

__

\- Josie! - they exclaimed in unison.

__

\- Anne, Jane - she acquiesced.

__

\- What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Halifax?

__

\- We quarrelled. He threw... I mean, I left.

__

\- Billy? - Anne confirmed.

__

\- I will sue him! - Jane cried.

__

\- He is your brother - Josie reminded her.

__

\- All the more reason to sue him - Jane explained darkly.

__

Anne insisted at that point they all go inside and have some tea. Preferably with ginger and lemon and honey for the benefit of Josie who had spent a few hours outside. They shed their coats and shoes and entered the big kitchen that in time of old had been probably equipped with multiple stoves, counters and cast iron pans of all sizes but now simply fit all modern appliances and a dining place as well. Pretty soon they were all three sitting around the table with steaming mugs in front of them.

__

\- Anne - Josie started - can I crash at this place for a few days?

__

\- As long as you like, I am sure neither Cole nor Roy won’t mind, this house is huge.

__

Josie nodded.

__

\- Can you tell us what happened? - Anne asked gently.

__

\- We... we quarrelled a lot recently, more and more often we wouldn’t see eye to eye... as regards work, home arrangements, bloody stupid movies to watch even... - Josie paused awkwardly - ...uhm...personal boundaries...

__

\- Josie! - Jane cried aghast - you don’t tell me he...?

__

\- He did. - she gulped down - He would uhm... insist even if I was unwell... or we were unprotected...

__

\- I will definitely sue him! - Jane exclaimed.

__

\- Are you hurt? - Anne asked with concern - I mean, this is stupid, of course you are psychologically but like physically? Like did he injure you, hit you, anything we should see to?

__

\- Nothing permanent. - Josie brushed her of brusquely - The only exception being we were really unprotected.

__

\- Do you mean what I think you mean? - Anne asked, blinking.

__

\- Yes. This was what our last fight was about. He called me names and threw me out. I called him names and had frankly enough, couldn’t be happier to leave, no regrets. But... I need a place to stay a few days before I find something?

__

\- Hey, Josie? - Anne reached out to pat her shoulder - Sure you can stay here. The more the merrier.

__

\- And we will save on heating! - Cole’s voice said from the doorway in a light tone - We are back, Anne. Roy is putting Matt to bed, I think we exhausted him with excitement. Josie, hello - he came in to hug her - I hear you came to join our Single Parents Club? Glad to have you!

__

\- See? I told you. Just let me warn you - Anne smiled - it may be Single Parent Club but is also Never Left Alone one. We will manage together, huh?

__

\- I love you guys - Josie said and finally burst into tears.

__

\- I never thought I will live to hear THAT - said Jane before joining Anne and Cole in hugging Josie.

__

*

__

\- Anne, would you return me the favour?

__

Josie asked the question a few months later in mid spring when they were both baking muffins for a picnic they planned to have the next day in Avonlea. 

__

In those few months since Christmas a lot of things changed. Josie settled well into Charlottetown outpost of Avonlea, as Cole liked to call their house much to Roy’s annoyance, and of course started to round nicely. The Queen Charlotte High got a new permanent science teacher and the principal said after so many years of having flighty coming-and-going ones he was starting to feel cursed and never expected to find one that good as Ms Pye. And Matt got a new aunt, this one for making colourful slimes on the kitchen table in the evenings (he didn’t really remember that in fact he lived with that particular aunt before, only was too small to enjoy slimes in a way they are supposed to be enjoyed).

__

\- Mhm? Tell me more - Anne demanded from over the sink where she was draining raisins.

__

\- When you were giving birth to Matt... I got the feeling we managed to turn it into somehow a fun, joyful, memorable moment...

__

\- Do you mean you want me with you when...?

__

\- Yeah, I would appreciate a no nonsense friend by my side, a friendly presence you know?

__

\- You are getting soft, girl - Anne teased.

__

\- Nah. I just need you to jump down your throat and not the midwife’s, less risky.

__

\- The risk is all mine then? Okay, we have a deal.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dianawithaj it may look like you ordered genetic testing and hey presto...it fact I had some idea connected to it from the very beginning, then thought maybe it is too elaborate a device and really impossible... then decided it is something Gilberts brain would like so bear with it for him.  
> You could argue that kind of testing was too much in a simple case like Julia...first idk, i didn’t go too much into her case, I am not a doctor, second maybe young resident ;) was keen to do all kinds of things to make sure his lack of exp does not cause him to miss sth...say this hospital rolls in money and they dont mind ;) 
> 
> And yeah, I am not sure of exact small details how residencies work..I know they can take a few years and I guess Gilbert with two specialities he chases after and changing hospital would still be doing that...also i assume for this fic he had a kind of mentor/supervising doctor...just accept it please ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: please treat all medical descriptions and advice in this chapter as fiction, if you experience similar problems in your family always seek professional advice.


	9. Angels with silver wings shouldn’t know suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert learns results of the genetic testing.  
> Anne is reminded of first aid courses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timelines get closer, mind that!
> 
> ————

\- Oi, Gilbert - his colleague Charlie approached him as he was waiting for the coffee machine to make his morning cup - I have just been to admin, the genetic testing results are back for those two kids of yours.

\- They aren’t exactly my kids - he laughed.

\- Figure of speech, bud. I looked through them in the elevator, interesting... - Charlie said fanning himself with the aforementioned stack of paper.

Gilbert decided not to scold his colleague for sticking his nose into definitely not his business. Instead decided to tap into his broader than Gilbert’s experience in reading those results. 

\- Did they find something, then? - he asked apprehensively.

\- Julia is clean.

Relief flooded Gilbert at that. Lack of result was most positive result you could get in fact. Little Julia was tiny for completely normal reasons, no dangerous condition. She would probably take her time, maybe with some extra help of a physiotherapy centre and catch up to her peers easily, just like Gilbert suspected. Mrs Pye would be reassured for certain and with her fears allayed will be much more efficient in assisting her daughter in her needs. And of course for the time being she still has Matt to interpret...

Matt! The silent implication of Charlie’s earlier comment registered in his brain finally and his stomach sank. Shit! Did Charlie mean they found something wrong in Matt’s genetic code? That brave boy who took the test just to help his small friend would now discover some grim news as a result? It would almost certainly be something nasty. Shit, shit, shit. Damn. Gilbert really grew fond of the boy during a few meetings they had. And now what? He would need to tell him... or rather his mother, whom Gilbert never yet met as he was off duty when the kids came for sample collection, would need to be told. By Gilbert himself. Will she be angry at him for roping Matt into that whole situation? Or maybe just devastated...

\- You mean that Matt isn’t? Give that to me. - Gilbert forcefully grabbed the printouts from Charlie and nervously flipped the pages.

\- Relax, bud. This one is Matthew’s - Charlie calmly directed Gilbert to the bottom of the stack - And here is the only interesting thing they found - his finger pointed to somewhere in the middle of a page. - Spelled out for you. 

\- Hyperlysinemia. Carrier. Oh, phew. - Gilbert deflated, relaxed by the second word - Oh! - His morning sleepy brain again connected the dots a second later than was usual for it, his back went rigid, he stood up straighter, astonishment lighted up in his eyes.

\- What’s up? The boy is only a carrier, lucky thing. No danger for him. - Charlie shrugged - What gets you so excited? You know what is hyperlysinemia, right? Even if Matthew were affected, it is usually benign.

\- Oh, yes, I know what it is, well enough. - Gilbert said - I am a carrier myself.

Charlie goggled at him, his usually prominent blue eyes widening even more. His jaw dropped comically.

\- Bud, really? How do you know?

\- Back in med school. When we had classes about genetics. We all skipped a few pub outings, used our pocket money for genetic testing for the fun of it, bunch of nerds that we were.

\- Not that you grew up of it. - Charlie remarked - But hyperlysinemia. Wow. It is quite rare, or at least I believe is believed to be as I never heard of any existing statistics. Quite a coincidence finding two unrelated carriers in one place, huh?

\- Yeah, quite - Gilbert replied shrugging.

But inside his head he was anything but disinterested. The cogs of his brain were whirring rapidly as Ruby’s words from a few weeks back floated to the surface of his mind. “Doctor Blythe, this boy has eyes just like yours... maybe he is your long lost relative?” Was it even possible? True, the boy seemed to be an Islander if his mother grew up in Avonlea. Just like his grandparents, and their parents and theirs before them. On the neighbouring farms if you disregarded the lake in between. Could it be that they shared some far away ancestor? Certainly, the old families in Avonlea were all intertwined to some extent. So maybe... Gilbert couldn’t settle on any feeling this potential news could evoke in him. He was so used by now to the thought he was alone in the world, all his close ones gone*, distant Blythes too distant to care. It disturbed him. The idea he might be related to Matt and by extension his “momma”. Would he care? Would they care? Should he even mention it to the boy’s mum? Or was it unprofessional? Or simply unimportant? Should he dig the internet for old records of Blythes long gone, to see if they ever married any Shirley-Cuthbert (or Shirley...or Cuthbert)? But would it be any proof? He didn’t even knew his carrier-ism came from his dad and not mum... It still could be a wild coincidence. It could...

Gilbert turned around, nodded to Charlie and walked away, carrying his stack of papers with him.

Charlie looked after him with interest, then to the coffee machine, snorted, grabbed the cup Gilbert left and drained it happily. Yes, hot, black and free! Best coffee he could hope for.

***

\- Momma? - Matt raised his head from the chopping board.

They were preparing dinner one September evening. Anne finished her duties at school earlier and replaced gladly Cole who was usually cooking on Thursdays. She really liked cooking and also welcomed an extra time with Matt. They liked to work one along the other in the giant kitchen of their house, chatting of everything and nothing as they proceeded.

\- Uhm? - she encouraged him now.

\- Why is carrot orange? - Matt said, prodding his perfectly sliced carrots with a knife.

\- Politics, dear.

\- Really? - Matt was amazed.

\- Yes. - Anne laughed - Originally garden carrot was purple. You can still buy purple carrots today but it is rare. There were also yellow and white types. Then in sixteenth or seventeenth century Dutch gardeners grew an orange variety. They liked it because it reminded them of William of Orange who led the country to independence, till today orange is the colour of Dutch royal family. Anyway, since The Netherlands grew lots of carrots it spread across the world quickly.

\- Wow. How do you know that, momma?

\- From books - Anne smiled widely from over her own chopping board.

Matt nodded in satisfaction. He loved books and knew his momma did as well. He supposed they were lucky to live with a whole great library.

\- Momma? - he said after a moment - I learnt today that ABC can mean something else than Activating Agent, Belief, Consequence.

\- Oh, I am sure it is widely used as a mnemonic device. What ABC did you learn?

\- Airways, Breathing, Circulation.

\- Not Compression? - Anne asked.

\- Compression is for adults - Matt explained.

\- Oh, I see. I didn’t know first grades have first aid?

\- Oh no, this is that extra class we have. Remember, last term it was playing drums with Moody?

Anne nodded. She definitely remembered hearing stories about Moody and remembered as well her son running around the house and trying out what kind of bang he could get from carious objects.

\- So Moody is not only a musician but an amateur emergency medical technician?

\- No, this one is not with Moody. It is with a real doctor. His name is Gilbert and we can call him doctor Gilbert. He is really nice and kind I think. Some girls just giggle and say he is handsome but I don’t care about that. I like it that he answers my questions and everybody else’s really...

Matt continued to talk about the course and wounds and lollipops and doctors and tomato soups for some reason and other stuff they learnt but Anne’s mind wandered. 

She thought back to a first aid course she attended, eight years previously, on an education students organisation conference, at the other side of Canada. Someone must have thought first aid would be a beneficial knowledge for future teachers and indeed it was. Anne then thought back to her time in Peachland, time she hasn’t really went back to in her conscious mind for over six years. That doctor must have been a decent teacher himself because she still remembered her ABC and three ways to wrap an elbow in a bandage. He never minded questions either. And - Anne’s mind jumped to the party after the course - he was quite handsome. Diana would say hot. Jane would say ‘cookie’. Young Anne didn’t say that much but, in the warm balmy air of the evening, with a cool demeanour and an almost-clear head seduced the guy quite expertly for the novice in the field of entrancing strangers. Seduced him into the night that till this day was the wildest, most passionate and breathtaking night of her life. One that ended in an awkward, detached goodbye in the morning. And brought with it consequences some would call disastrous but Anne, looking back at Matt, talking animatedly, brandishing knife in the air, curls just like his father’s save the colour bobbing up and down over his forehead, called them wondrous. Wondrous, supreme and irreplaceable.

\- Momma? - Matt demanded, breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

\- I am sorry, sweetheart. I was lost in thoughts about my own first aid course I had back at university. You were asking?

\- Do you know there are three ways wounds heal? - Matt asked, gleam of interest in his eyes unrivalled.

Doctor Gilbert definitely was an inspiring teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know his mom is not dead, presumably but she is literally gone. away :)
> 
> Now you all know my plan of shaking nerdy doctor Blythe in a nerdy way...his brain finally seriously entertained the possibilities.
> 
> Oh, and that disease - like I searched for a recessive, rare thing that is still mild in symptoms, yeah I went through some alphabetical list and decided on this one, I know nothing much beyond that. Might be something starting with ‘p’ or ‘x’ would suit even better but yeah, that was a long list guys.
> 
> Ok, I changed a tiny bit my plan and next chapter already will bring what you all wait for. At least partly.  
> till then keep well my dear readers!


	10. But Johnny my friend she's not what she seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is chapter 10! Are you excited, guys? Or have you forgotten the fic summary by now?
> 
> Yes, this is it. Anne and Gilbert meet in this story’s present. Confusion ensues because it is them.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are no big time jumps here, there are no triple asterisks, just single. But we still get to sides of the story.
> 
> ————

\- Goodbye Ms Roberts, bye bye Timothy, you will be well in no time.

Gilbert bade goodbye to his first patient that day and sat down in his chair, inhaling deeply. He was bracing himself for the second visit, which was the conversation with Matthew’s mother. If he were honest with himself, he was nervous. Even though objectively Matthew’s results were quite positive really. But he was still confused whether he should in any way broach the potential relation between himself and the boy. He was not left much more time to ponder though as Ruby stuck her blonde head into the room.

\- Ms Shirley-Cuthbert to see you, doctor - she smiled merrily and gave him a wink.

Then receded to make room and Gilbert, his patient routine activated, professional smile on, stood up and went around the desk to greet the newcomer. And suddenly he stopped midway, his routine disrupted, while his breath caught and his body froze momentarily.

The woman who entered was gorgeous. He frankly had no other words to express his first impression of her. Tall but slim, or rather slender, simple cream turtle neck sweater and dark green smart pants hiding curves and shapes he refrained to contemplate in work environment. Her hair was the exact shade of her son’s but not that curly, it seemed to wave lightly where it cascaded in a ponytail out of a complex bun she had it in, a stubborn lock hanging freely down just over her ear as well. Freckles dotting her pearly complexion would make Pippi Langstrumpf envious but here the effect was rather charming, constellations of warm dots continuing from her cheeks down to her neck, their further trail hidden by sweater. And from under light brown eyebrows a pair of startlingly blue eyes looked at him with interest. He swore internally realising her interest must be purely professional. Still it was nice when her red lips widened in a friendly smile, a reaction quite unlike for most patients.

\- Anne Shirley-Cuthbert - she said extending her hand to him - Matthew is my son? - she added helpfully.

Gilbert recovered his poise and, hoping his temporary distraction went unnoticed, shook her hand.

\- Gilbert Blythe, resident doctor in paediatrics and emergency medicine.

As their hands connected, the warmth flooding from his warm one to her cold, presumably from being outside only recently, fingers, Gilbert noticed an unreadable expression flickered in the woman’s eyes. Something akin to fear? Or confusion? Or surprise perhaps? Shock? He wondered what could have caused the sudden shift, as she entered the room quite relaxed. But before he formed any hypothesis she shook her head and smiled anew.

\- Pleasure, I am sure. Pardon my asking, but are you by any chance doctor Gilbert? - she said, mirth in her voice.

\- Certainly, I could be called that... - he said, thrown over by the question.

\- By kids from Charlottetown Elementary perhaps? 

\- Oh, yeah, true, I forgot. Matthew was there, he told you presumably?

\- Of course, he was very excited. You are a good teacher, doctor. If you ever need to change your job... - she trailed off winking at him.

\- Oh, it was nothing I am sure...

\- Believe me, I know many teachers, I am a teacher myself, and awakening passion in the little ones isn’t that easy, you need a gift.

\- Uhm...yes, thank you. - Gilbert cleared his throat, trying to hide his discomfort at the unexpected compliment - If you would care to sit? - he gestured to a chair she immediately took, he sat opposite, desk between them, his desk and scrubs providing enough barrier for his mind to keep his calm in what he anticipated would need to come, made triple more difficult by the woman in front of him and effect she had on him.

\- I asked the front desk to set up this appointment for you to discuss the genetic testing Matthew did a few weeks back. - he explained.

\- The one he suggested to do to keep company to Julia? Yes, I know, I had to sign the permission. And I brought them both here for when Michelle took the blood samples.

\- Yes, Ms. That’s it. We have the results back now. I already discussed Julia’s with her mom.

\- Josie told me, I am relieved to hear Julia is okay.

\- Matthew’s results are mostly clear as well, in fact only one thing came up. - he started.

\- Oh? - she raised her eyebrows, concern springing up in her blue eyes.

\- Nothing serious. Are you at all familiar with genetic diseases, Ms Shirley-Cuthbert?

\- A bit. I work a lot with teenagers with special educational needs, those sometimes can be result of some genetic faults. Therefore I was educated about such.

\- I see. Let me then skip my usual introduction. Matthew carries one copy of a gene causing hyperlysinemia. It is recessive so it is no risk for him. I know - he smiled - I am a carrier myself, nothing wrong comes of it.

\- I see... - she said contemplatively, looking him quickly up and down, making him squirm a bit in his chair - Is it rare?

\- It is believed to be so. Exact statistics are unknown. The condition itself is benign, often there are no symptoms so it is quite possible it is more common than we think, only undiagnosed. Still, I would say quite rare.

\- Okay. Should I do anything with this knowledge?

\- There is no risk for Matt. His future offsprings would be at risk only if his partner would be also a carrier, chances are low. I could maybe suggest you can consider genetic testing for yourself and any immediate family? Make sure if anything you are only carriers? Hyperlysinemia is believed benign, but sometimes there can be symptoms. The knowledge would help doctors treat them if it were the case?

She looked at him thoughtfully, seemingly in an internal debate, her elegant slim fingers tapping his desk quietly. 

\- I will think about it. Since there is no imminent danger. I will... uhm... let you know if I decide to proceed?

\- By all means, take your time. If you have any extra questions, please feel free to look me up here in the hospital and ask. You don’t need an extra appointment since you don’t need any examination or other procedure, you can just call front desk to check if I am on duty and come over. Ruby will tell me you request me.

\- This is very kind of you. Thank you. If this is all? - she stood up abruptly at his nod - Don’t let me impose upon your time any longer, good day to you, doctor Blythe.

She left with a swirl of red, Gilbert stayed looking after her, surprised at the sudden formality of her tone.

*

**Anne S-C:** Di, need to talk with you. Immediately pls!

**Diana:** Come over right now. Can you?

**Anne S-C:** I need to check if Cole can take care of Matt in the afternoon...

**Diana:** No need, bring him with. Jerry will take him over to Bash to play with Dellie.

**Anne S-C:** Ok, :-*

*

Gilbert stood frustrated in front of his favourite coffee vending machine, watching the brown liquid fill a plastic cup slowly. He sighed.

\- What’s up? - a voice behind him asked.

Without turning he recognised Charlie. Gilbert considered briefly. He was in need of another human opinion. But Charlie when presented with the problem would most probably suggest a solution not only impossible but also obscene. Ruby, whose blonde head he could see in the distance at the end of the corridor, would be excited and sweetly encouraging but even this reaction was not what he needed. That left only one other option.

For now Gilbert turned around, his hand messing his hair.

\- Hard day, bro. Weather is taking its toll, five broken legs, three arms. One kid licked a frozen metal doorknob.

\- Eek. Sorry, man.

\- Thanks for checking, so long - Gilbert went around Charlie and disappeared in an elevator. 

Charlie looked to coffee machine and cursed under his breath, fucking Blythe remembered his coffee this time.

Two minutes later Gilbert entered a doctor’s room at third floor.

\- Hi, doctor ‘kids don’t like me’ Blythe! - Mary greeted him with a smile that transformed quickly into a concerned expression as soon as she saw his wince at the joke - What is it, Gilbert?

\- I met a woman of my dreams - he sighed heavily, leaning at the doorframe.

\- Oh, did you propose?

\- What? Ten minutes into acquaintance?

\- True. Bash needed over an hour. - Mary remarked dryly.

\- Really? - Gilbert was distracted - Did you agree?

\- Of course not. Marrying a random dude is not my pair of shoes. I only accepted upon his tenth try. - she grinned - Two weeks later.

Gilbert stared at her.

\- I am not pulling your leg. But I get it you may not feel that certain...

\- Mary. This woman is awesome. Amazing. Gorgeous. Smart. Perceptive. And if her son is anything to go by, also kind and caring.

\- I sense a _but_.

\- _But_ first, she is a patient.

\- Gilbert, how old is she? You are a paediatrician.

\- Okay, patient’s mother.

\- This is temporary, the kid won’t be sick forever. Second, I assume?

\- Second, curse my luck, there is a possibility we are related.

\- How did you make it out? - Mary was amused.

\- We ran genetic tests on her son. He is a carrier, luckily only that, of hyperlysinemia. I am too.

\- And this makes you related? - she sounded sceptical.

\- That. _And_ the fact Ruby and Michelle pointed out to me we are a bit alike, me and the boy. In appearance at least. _And_ his mom owns a farm in Avonlea, this makes the possibility of some my and her ancestor being one and the same quite real. 

\- Are we talking Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, Gilbert? - Mary grinned.

\- How do you... oh! Yeah, I am dumb. You have been there for Julia and I mentioned a boy now. You must know Ms Shirley-Cuthbert living in Avonlea yourself?

\- I do. And because I do let me tell you your third argument is void. At least, the possibility is much, much lower than you assume.

\- Why?

\- Ask Anne.

\- I don’t know her! I have only seen her today to discuss the results. I may never see her again.

\- I could arrange it if you really wished... - Mary mused.

\- Besides, it doesn’t matter. - Gilbert ignored her - I can’t risk asking out a possible relation. Now that would be genetic risk! And my first two arguments still hold.

Mary looked at him carefully, smiling.

\- True. You have some likeness to Matt. And hyperlysinemia... I guess it is hard to rule out either way. But I still maintain you should better ask Anne. It would be nice for you to find a long lost family, even if you are related to her and can’t dream of anything more, but I rather think your logic has a serious flaw.

\- What flaw? - Gilbert looked dumbly at her.

\- You might equally well be related to Matt’s _father_ , doctor - she smiled smugly - that would explain Matt’s cute curls, - Mary reached out to ruffle Gilbert’s hair - unless, of course, he is related to Bash.

That night his recurring dream played in his brain again. Only this time, when he stooped to check upon the naked body in the swimming pool, he realised with a gasp girlish facial features of Cordelia morphed into those of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. He tried to check how far the freckles went but for some reason the picture blurred whenever he concentrated too much on them. He refocused then on the shapes and curves, licked by pool water, on the halo of red hair... 

He woke up in the middle of the night hardly remembering his dream. But he felt all sweaty and worked up, cramped and more exhausted than when he went to bed. He blinked in confusion. Then groaned and fell back on his pillows, legs struggling to untangle the covers. Soon he fell asleep again, his dreams this time much calmer... he walked miles and miles through empty apple orchard looking for a peach tree.

*

Diana came back to her living room after she saw off heavily muffled Matt and Jerry, both her favourite boys stomping merrily along the path to the lake and then LaCroix place. Anne was sitting on a couch, quite pale even for Anne, her expression curiously blank. She turned her head to Diana in a move that reminded Diana of those magical chess figures from Harry Potter book. 

\- I found him.

Diana grasped immediately what Anne was talking about.

\- Oh my goodness! - she cried - Where?

\- By accident. He is a doctor in Charlottetown hospital.

\- Fancy that! Why were you in the hospital?

\- Julia got tested for genetic diseases. Matt volunteered to go with her to cheer her up. Took the test as well. That doctor met with me to explain the results.

\- Wait, is Matt okay?

\- Yeah, just a carrier of a genetic condition. Same as his father apparently.

\- He told you that? - Diana asked incredulously.

\- No, Di. Not like _that_. - Anne sighed - I don’t think he recognised me at all. Not strange after what, eight years? And then I am sure I was just one among many girls he slept with occasionally. Why would he remember me? He just mentioned now he was a carrier himself.

\- Oh. - Diana paused to take a deep breath - Are you going to tell him?

\- I don’t know Di. Honestly it freaked me up to see him today. I drove straight here afterwards, just stopped for Matt. I... I am not sure _if_. And _how_ if yes. I don’t know... - Anne trailed off helplessly.

\- It _is_ eight years... - Diana said slowly.

\- Exactly. Why would he care now? How can I just spring a seven year old son on him like that? He might even question if this is true, if I am not doing it in hope of a monetary gain or something. What is the sense of messing up his and my families at this point?

\- Wait, Anne. Let me ask you this. If your own mother miraculously survived that car accident and appeared right now, out of the blue. Would you be willing to see her?

\- Yes! - Anne gasped - Oh, Di, you are so wise. It is Matt I need to consider as well. 

\- I think Matt might want to meet him, get to know him. - Diana raised her shoulders gently - They are sure to have some rapport, he’s his father.

\- Matt knows him already - Anne said - he met him at school.

\- Wait, how come... is he a father of his colleagues? A teacher?

\- No, he is that first-aid course doctor. Doctor Gilbert, remember?

At that revelation Diana’s kind brown eyes widened comically in surprise and she burst into nervous giggles. It was Anne’s turn to be concerned.

\- Di, are you alright?

\- Of all the fucking coincidences! - Diana managed to squeal - I can’t believe it! 

\- Di! What’s going on?

\- You... you are telling me it is doctor Gilbert? I mean _Gilbert Blythe_?

\- This is the name he said, yes? What’s so funny?

\- I apologise, Anne. Anne, do you know the name of the farmers who lived at LaCroix place before old MacAllister, and whose only surviving descendant owns it till today? Clearly you don’t - she concluded seeing Anne’s amazed and amused expression - Blythe!

\- You kidding me?

\- Nope. Only you, Anne, could have gone across the whole freaking continent only to hook up with a grandchild of Marilla’s old neighbours.

\- How could I have known? 

\- True, it is not written across his face. But now Anne I see why you did that in the first place. I mean... he is hot! Even eight years later.

\- Diana! First we are not that old. Second it is immaterial now.

\- Is it? If you say so... I apologise, Anne - Diana sobered down - What are you going to do then?

\- I am not sure. I mean, I lean towards your opinion, and mine original. He should be told. But I still don’t know how to convey it to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you feeling, readers dears? Was it worth to wait 9 chapters, 20k words? :)
> 
> This is not the end so we will see some more to this story.


	11. What is this news you've got to tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne comes back with questions. Or rather with answers.  
> All in all Gilberts takes it well.  
> Bash not that well, he will get a few bruises perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. If it were a book we would have here an almost empty page saying ‘part 2’or something...But here please just imagine it.  
> There we go, part 2 - Gilbert is aware.  
> Still some things to be told in this story so bear with me.
> 
> —————————

\- Gilbert - Ruby stuck her head into the stuff room, where Gilbert, leaning on his locker, was sipping a cup of cold coffee (he bought it 2 hours prior, just before a group of middle schoolers with shards of glass in their fingers burst into the hospital demanding attention) - the mother of that kid from your photograph is here, she asks to speak to you. Are you free?

\- Ms Shirley-Cuthbert? Oh, uhm... can you tell her I will be right there?

\- Sure - Ruby nodded and her head disappeared as the door closed.

Gilbert finished his coffee in two big gulps and tossed the cup to the bin. Then took a deep breath. And another one. It seemed Ms Shirley-Cuthbert was not yet out of his life and Gilbert couldn’t decide if it was good or bad sign. He looked over his scrubs to see if they were more or less blood free (blasted teenagers playing Star Wars with glow tubes). Then reached out to pat his curls a bit. As ineffective as it was in taming them, at least it gave him the feeling of making an honest try. He definitely felt apprehensive and welcomed any small piece of confidence he could get. What could she need from him? Another deep breath and he felt as prepared as possible to go and find out. 

\- Ms Shirley-Cuthbert? - he greeted her thirty seconds later - How can I help you?

Gilbert noticed she looked rather nervous and unsure herself. Gorgeous as before but nervous as hell, even though she smiled weakly at Ruby, who was trying to chat with her. But she gave rather a jumpy impression, her teeth were worrying her bottom lip and she fidgeted with her fingers. 

\- Good afternoon, doctor Blythe - Anne’s voice was a tone higher than usual - I would appreciate ten minutes of your time?

\- Ward 4 is free if you need it, doctor Blythe - Ruby muttered from over her paperwork.

\- Thank you, Ruby. Of course, this way, Ms Shirley-Cuthbert.

Gilbert kept the door open to Anne, then followed her in, the door closed behind them. They took the opposite sides of the ward and turned to face each other, crossing their arms over their chests in mirror positions. Then Gilbert thought it was not very polite, uncrossed his arms and stuck them in his pants pockets, while resting his back against drug cupboard.

\- How can I help you? - he repeated, hopefully kindly enough.

\- I have come to tell you I won’t be doing any more genetic testing for hyperlysinemia.

\- Of course, I understand...

\- I doubt it - Anne interrupted him brusquely, uncrossing her arms as well and leaning them on the back of a chair that stood nearby.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. Both at her somehow rude abruptness and with interest about possible reasons behind her decision.

\- Can I ask why, then? - he said calmly.

\- First of all it would be only me from my side of Matt’s family in potential scope for the tests, and since I don’t have any symptoms, raised levels of lysine in blood included, it seems a waste of time.

\- Why is it only you in scope? What about the rest...

\- The rest of my family is dead and therefore beyond your power to help them, doctor - she interrupted him again.

\- Oh, uhm... I am sorry for assuming... I mean I never knew... - Gilbert was too shocked by her cool delivery of such a grim fact to form a coherent sentence.

\- Second reason, all the more important I think - she continued mercilessly, not giving him the chance to properly apologise for his unintentional insensitivity - is that I am pretty sure greatest chance is Matt inherited the gene from his father’s side.

\- I cannot see how you can possibly know that? - Gilbert furrowed his brows.

She took a small pause before speaking and Gilbert observed in wonder her thinking process reflected by the emotions swirling in her eyes and the way her slender finger travelled up from the chair to the tip of her nose and then rapidly down to caress lightly her lip.

\- Have you ever been to Peachland, doctor Blythe?

Gilbert stared at her in astonishment. Of all things he would be expecting her to say... But then suddenly it seemed some wedge was removed and the little wheels of his brain started moving unhindered, replaying certain memories to him, linking images in a new way... A swimming pool in the night, red-haired woman floating in it, her completely naked glamorous body gleaming in the moonshine... her face in his dreams, morphing too easily into the face of the woman standing in front of him right now... Matt with his gesture of touching nose and lips, picked presumably from his mother who made the very same one just now... as she did in his dream of the pool... how could that work?... Matt with his brown eyes... or hazel?... and his red curls... Gilbert sharply in-took breath as he reached that point in his flashback memory excursion.

\- Cordelia? - he asked uncertainly.

\- It was a private joke of mine when I was signing that ID tag... - she admitted.

\- Why did you lie about your name? - he demanded.

\- It didn’t seem important at the time to correct your assumption. You never gave me your name either - she pointed out.

\- Only it seems it was important. - he argued.

Anne only shrugged.

\- Okay. Does it mean Matthew... - Gilbert looked at her seriously.

She nodded before he had a chance to finish.

\- Look, I don’t think this is a place to discuss it - Gilbert said sharply with renewed energy.

\- I apologise then for wasting your time, doctor - she said haughtily - excuse me.

Anne went over to the door and reached out to push it when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

\- I don’t mean I don’t want to talk about it further. I just meant not here. - he said kindly - Hey, look, my shift ends in twenty, can you meet me in the cafe opposite the hospital? Green Caffeine it is called?

She sniffed, nodded without turning back and disappeared. 

Gilbert exhaled heavily. Now his brain could certainly enjoy some work if it wished. Gilbert himself felt like he could enjoy a good nap. Or a shot or two. But he settled for going to change.

*

Anne was sitting at the otherwise empty table of Green Caffeine, cradling a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She felt oddly out of place among all other visitors, discussing Christmas gifts they just bought and ordering gingerbread lattes. Perhaps this was neither time nor place to bring the subject up. But then she was not sure when the good time would be.

Right now she spotted doctor Blythe entering the cafe. He must have been a frequent visitor since he waved at the barista. Then he looked around and noticing her came to sit opposite, shaking his head to get rid of snowflakes. Goodness, he was handsome. Diana was right (and her younger self) but it wasn’t time for this kind of thoughts. Nor it ever would be. Anne supposed sadly it belonged to the past. Right now she tried to decide how to start the conversation but he beat her to it.

\- Hello again. Not to waste your time, just let me confirm. You are saying Matthew is my son?

\- Correct - she sighed.

\- Are you sure?

\- If you confirm you are the doctor who did that training on first aid at the conference in Peachland eight years back and who I slept with afterwards then yes. I am. I was chaste a couple of months before and a long time after actually, so unless you admit divine intervention?

She silently wondered why when nervous she tended to steer into sarcasm.

\- I am sorry, I just wondered... we used protection, right?

\- So we did. But as a doctor you may know it is not 100% foolproof. And it was a cheap hotel brand. So well... - she shrugged.

\- Hey, okay. I am sorry, I don’t want to fight facts, I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page - his tone was soothing now, like he was trying to calm down a spooked horse.

Anne wondered if she looked like some chestnut mare to him. Or dear in headlights, more probably. She collected herself and sat straighter.

\- I know it was long time ago. I just thought you deserved to know, once I recognised you here.

\- Thank you - he replied, his eyebrows coming down in a frown, jaw tensing - I wish I had known earlier.

\- I... We, that is me and my friends... we had no idea how to find you. We tried social media but failed, I didn’t remember the name you gave introducing yourself at the beginning of the training, I mean who would? And, well... - she huffed, half annoyed and half ashamed - I didn’t much fancy writing all med schools in broad vicinity asking them to put up an ad that a red-haired pregnant edu student was looking for a would be dad she had hooked up with.

\- I understand. I mean I am glad you kept him, he is a great boy - he smiled timidly at her - And glad that you were able to cope with raising him alone.

\- I wasn’t alone, my friends helped me and still do.

\- Oh yes, all those aunts and uncles Matt mentioned? - he smiled at her again, more broadly this time.

\- We had to settle on some form of addressing them. - Anne explained - And they feel like family by now.

They were silent for a minute, while Anne was contemplating her friends heroic help for her and Gilbert contemplated only he knew what. Anne supposed probably her shocking revelation.

\- What do you expect from me? - he asked sharply a minute later.

Anne flinched, chocolate in her cup swishing slightly, but recovered quickly.

\- Nothing. - she shook her head - Absolutely nothing. I wouldn’t dream of putting any kind of demands on you. Neither financial, nor emotional nor on your time even. I am sorry if you felt pressured.

Gilbert gave her an intense look.

\- What if I wanted to be involved?

\- Do you? - she replied curtly, looking him straight in the face.

She wasn’t particularly enjoying what-ifs today, she preferred to keep the conversation focused on now and the future. He met her gaze calmly.

\- I believe I do. - he sounded convinced.

\- I don’t need pity. - she told him - Or any acts out of some crooked sense of duty. Neither does Matt.

\- I genuinely would like to get to know him better. And you.

\- Oh. Why?

This time it was Gilbert’s turn to shrug.

\- You seem an interesting pair.

Anne thought about this for some time, swirling her chocolate clockwise and then the other way round.

\- What arrangement would you suggest? Customary alternate weekends or something?

Gilbert shook his head.

\- No. We still need to tell Matthew, I guess? - he said and Anne nodded - Besides, you hardly know me. Matthew rather too little as well. Why would you trust me? I was rather thinking I could, at least for a start, meet with you two? We can see how this goes and work from there later?

Anne had to admit to herself he was rather considerate, this sounded like a smart plan. She definitely needed control over this situation. She nodded her head slowly.

\- Okay, you are right. Perhaps... Okay, maybe it is a stupid suggestion, you are bound to have plans but anyway... What are you doing in the afternoon of Boxing Day? 

\- Actually not much. I work night on Christmas, then sleep it over in the morning but I am usually fine for afternoons?

\- Oh, - Anne was a bit surprised he hadn’t any family reunions planned but was not one to complain since she suggested it - would you be willing to come over to our place for tea and possibly dinner? It will be just me and Matt. We do big party on Christmas for everyone’s family but then all my housemates are away the next day?

\- Woks for me. Please, text me the address? - he handed her his phone - Just text yourself first to get the number.

Anne punched her own number in and soon heard a buzz in her handbag. 

\- Done. We are settled, then? Or is there anything else? - Anne asked briskly.

\- Well - Gilbert said - if we are to interact more often, can you please call me Gilbert instead of doctor Blythe?

\- Deal. Anne. - Anne reached out and they shook hands solemnly over now cold chocolate beverage - Uhm...I am sorry for springing the news on you like that.

\- That’s alright, I kind of felt it coming. At least some kind of blood link with Matt. Ruby remarked how similar he and I are. But then... - Gilbert paused - I was shocked by the news, of course. Yet now I would say I feel rather peaceful about it, all things considered. I hope for the best, Matt is a wonderful fellow.

\- Isn’t he? I always think just that, whenever I look at him.

*

\- Mary, hi, Gilbert here. You have a moment?

\- Sure, what’s up?

\- You were right. There was a flaw in my logic.

\- Wait, I will put you on loud speaker. Bash looks like he could do with some fun.

\- Thanks, Mary - Gilbert rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see that.

\- So?

\- I checked with Anne. I am definitely related to Matthew on his father’s side...

\- Told you. Maternal was improbable.

\- ...In fact I am his father.

\- What? - this was accompanied by a loud thud - Sorry, it is just Bash rolled off the bed.

\- It seems the last one night stand of my life was exceptionally fruitful.

\- Oooh... - Bash interrupted before Mary hushed him with something big and heavy.

\- You sound like you had hundreds of those.

\- Probably I had. But then I grew up.

\- I see. What now?

\- For a start, Anne invited me over for Boxing Day.

\- Ooh, family Christmas already?

\- Shut up, Bash. It is a coincidence we are in December now. And it is not about Anne. It is just so I can meet Matt officially in uhm... my newly acknowledged capacity.

\- Beautifully put! - another thumping sound.

\- Sorry - Mary squealed - Gilbert, are you alright? I mean, it rather seems an unsettling piece of information?

\- Yeah, still shocked but I will live.

\- You sure? If you need to come over or something?

\- Nah, enjoy your free days guys. And well, merry Christmas.

\- You too... 

\- ...daaadddyy!... 

\- Bash, shut up!...goodnight, Gilbert.

\- Goodnight, Mary. Thanks for listening.

\- Anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, anybody wondered why the hospital throwing money easily for extra genetic tests couldn’t get its workers coffee machine in a social room so Gilbert wouldn’t have to buy his? Well. Maybe he just didn’t like that variety.
> 
> Second, yeah, there was no mention of seasons for some time...Gilbert met Diana in early November, then there was the testing, waiting for results...I figured we can be towards end of December here. Just sth to cool you guys off in June.
> 
> Wishing you all nice evening, morning or whatever time is on your clok right now.  
> The Author. ;)


	12. I'd like to show you a million things . I'd like to make the world for you a better place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: The violent happenings connected with Marilla’s death are very briefly mentioned. Skip third section if you are sensitive.
> 
> ——————

Gilbert wondered how he could describe his feelings regarding upcoming meeting with Matt, the first one since he learnt of his role in his conception and the one when they agreed, him and Anne, to tell the boy what they discovered. Apprehensive seemed an understatement. Scared stiff seemed too negative, but seemed strong enough. Hopeful while scared - he decided. Hopeful good will come of it, scared that is will all go dreadfully wrong. Scared that trying to insert himself into Matthew’s life would cause the boy more pain and unsettle than joy.

Gilbert thought he understood partly now why Anne was nervous when she came to speak to him. Damn, she pulled it through with admirable pluck, he had to admit. Not that he was reluctant to admit anything positive about her. She wasn’t a mother of his patient anymore. Shit, what was she? A mother of his son sounded awkward. Co-parent was better. But somehow impersonal. He thought that maybe, hopefully, some day it could become more personal. She was, metaphorically and, as it turned out, quite literally, the woman of his dreams. Could he even dream of making those dreams come true?

Bash could tease all he wanted but Gilbert personally thought being invited for Christmas, well, day after but still, rather complicated things. It was supposed to be a family time, rather ironic in their situation. Also, he felt somehow compelled, visiting someone for the first time, to bring something along. Gifts of any kind he rejected immediately. First thing, he didn’t know neither Matt nor Anne that well. Second, he didn’t want them to feel like he tried to buy their favour, or repay for his absence. Customary food or drink offering would work better. Wine would exclude Matt, so no. Food then. Something to accompany tea with, perhaps. In the end he consulted Ruby, telling her he was visiting some acquaintances. Excited beyond measure at being asked, she immediately suggested gingerbread. Insisted for homemade. Provided him with recipe and borrowed him her cookie cutters and a couple extra old cookie tins.

The morning before Christmas Gilbert spent in his tiny kitchenette, measuring flour, messing with honey, burning his fingers while taking cookies from the oven and diligently decorating them with icing and sugar stars. Once finished he looked proudly at two tins full of his produce standing in the middle of a counter top that looked like war swept across it, thrice. He went to work very tired that day, thinking baking proved more tricky than managing single-handedly paediatric ER section.

On the afternoon of Boxing Day he took the tin under his arm and walked slowly in the direction of Anne’s house. He figured out, since the address Anne texted him was in relatively close proximity to his flat, that he would walk. That would be helpful to cool down a bit, calm those crazy butterflies that took abode in his stomach ever since he woke up at noon. At least he felt relaxed enough about the gingerbreads. He tested them the previous day when he visited Bash, Mary and Dellie. They were okayish, especially for his first baking attempt. True, Bash laughed you could hit nails with them (apparently they had sat in the oven too long) but Mary said at least Dellie wouldn’t eat them all at once. And Dellie was enamoured by the shapes (Ruby had a vast collection of those cutters and Gilbert cut a few of each) and said icing was yummy. So yeah, the gift should be fine.

As Gilbert walked, he noticed the dilapidated and decrepit houses that filled his neighbourhood gave way to more elegant town houses. Then, as he turned into Anne’s street, he gasped. The houses there were even more imposing, large residences built probably some hundred or hundred and fifty years back. The number Anne sent him belonged to the biggest house, towards the end of the street. At first he thought it was a mistake but then looked behind the iron gates, into the garden filled with clay sculptures wearing high snow hats and a pair of merry snowmen, one smaller with hay braids and the other tall with carrots sticking in every direction from the top of its head and decided that maybe he was in the right place.

He climbed the front stairs, passed a snow lantern on his right, that gave a flickering candle light just bright enough for him to watch where he stepped, and rang the doorbell. He didn’t know what he expected, perhaps an ancient butler, but it was Anne who opened the door. Not that he was disappointed as he gazed in admiration at her. She was clad simply in skinny jeans and green Christmas sweater (where did she find figure hugging one? - he wondered briefly before forcing his mind to abandon the fascinating subject of her curves), her hair falling loosely over her shoulders and back, gleaming in the light of lamps behind her.

\- Hello? - she said.

\- Beautiful! - he said without thinking.

\- Huh? Oh! The house? - she guessed.

\- No, uhm... your choice of colours. - he tried to find a way to disarm his creepy remark - The green of your sweater enhances the deep red of your hair.

\- Okay? - she said doubtfully, scrunching her nose - Come in - she stood to the side.

He entered and shed off his coat. Then looked in amazement at a great hall they were standing in.

\- But the house is astonishing as well - he said awkwardly - I never knew you are a heiress.

\- I guess there are plenty of things we don’t know about each other. - she said dryly - But I am not a heiress. - she grinned - Cole is. Kinda. Well, this was a house of his immensely rich aunt Jo. He came to board with her when he started art school. They grew very close, we all loved aunt Jo, she was spectacular, anyway, she left him the house and half her money when she passed away a few years later. Cole lived here all that time, Roy joined him when aunt Jo was still with us. Then, when I graduated and Marilla... uhm... died I didn’t feel up to returning to Green Gables. Cole suggested I move here with Matthew. A few years later Josie and Julia joined. This house is so huge it still feels empty even with all of us here, two kids included. Cole insists the more the merrier. His long standing joke is that having us all here lets him save some money on heating. But he is just that kind-hearted. He is frankly one of the best men on Earth. Second, I think, after Matt - she smiled at the thought.

\- I see... - Gilbert said, even though he was rather trying to see.

He remembered Cole, the tall artist who collected Matt from school one day. He wasn’t yet sure what his role was in Anne’s life. He never met Roy who was the other uncle if he remembered correctly. And he had no clue who was Marilla but this could wait.

\- Come on, Matt is eager to see his surprise guest - Anne gestured for him to follow her - Matt! - she called to her son who was busy arranging tangerines into a pyramid on a tray - Our visitor is here.

Matt turned from the table and as soon as he recognised Gilbert his face beamed in a broad smile. 

\- Hello, doctor Gilbert! - he exclaimed running to shake his hand - It is fantastic you agreed to visit us - he added, still solemnly shaking Gilbert’s hand, brown eyes looking up at him.

Gilbert chuckled inwardly at the similarity of attire between them two. They were both in button-up shirts and suspenders. But then he swallowed hard as it hit him that choice of her son formal attire (he remembered seeing it at Bash’es place already and Matt explaining it to him) was Anne’s conscious way of keeping hold of those tiny scraps of the boy’s father that she knew about. It turned out he was that cute or outdated mystery man. For now he handed Matt the cookie tin.

\- My pleasure - he said - Here, I brought you something to accompany tea.

\- I am having hot chocolate, I am allowed to today - Matt replied then looked into the tin - Momma, can I have pig-shaped cookie with my chocolate?

\- Sure - Anne winked - Pigs love murky liquids. Gilbert, tea? Coffee?

\- Oh, tea, please.

A few minutes later they were sitting around the kitchen table in silence. Matt was munching his pig cookie and apparently missed the awkward tension between his momma and doctor Gilbert. Anne swirled the contents of her cup in a gesture Gilbert recognised from their previous talk. He himself clenched and unclenched his fist under the table, thinking how to broach the subject.

\- Matt - it was Anne who started - Do you remember how we used to talk about your father somewhere there who waits for us to find him? 

\- Yes? - Matt looked at her brightly, dipping his cookie into the chocolate and promptly licking it dry. - You told me how you and him lost touch but you were sure we would find him eventually.

\- We just did, sweetheart. Gilbert... I mean doctor Gilbert here, he is your real dad.

*

Anne wondered all those days previously what Matthew’s reaction would be. She could imagine it could go in so many directions for her little man. But apparently at least for now the news didn’t strike him very badly, perhaps the fact he already knew Gilbert helped. His beloved, open little face registered shock and surprise but quickly lighted up with joyful smile.

\- Wow! - he replied to her, all his sophisticated words escaping him in that moment - Really? - he looked to Gilbert.

\- Really. - Gilbert nodded.

\- Oh - Matthew said and furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Anne decided to stay aside, letting them bask in the revelation and process it alone unless Matt would require her help. She watched Matt’s frown, guessing at the thoughts that could be blooming in his head. And she watched Gilbert, whose small smile he had given upon Matt’s ‘wow!’ was now fading as confusion took over. 

\- Would you like a hug? - Matt finally offered.

Without really waiting for an answer he stood up from his chair, dried his chocolaty hands on his jeans and bravely went around the table and hugged Gilbert from the side, wrapping his hands across Gilbert’s middle. Anne looked at them amused, noticing how Gilbert froze in surprise for a second before hugging Matt awkwardly back. 

\- I am glad momma found you. - Matthew told him, pulling back and going back to his seat - And I am glad it is you.

\- I am more than happy it is you - Gilbert told him, grinning widely.

Anne thought looking at Gilbert across the table that he indeed looked happy. Although to be precise, he should have maybe framed it ‘I am more than happy _there is_ you and it is _you_ ’. But then, she appreciated Gilbert’s tact here. He didn’t really know what and how much she had told Matthew, whether he was even aware Gilbert had had no clue about his son till week prior.

Matthew nodded.

\- Do I have to address you ‘dad’ now? - he asked.

\- It is up to you what form you use. Doctor Gilbert is still ok.

\- Hmph. Are you staying with us from now? Julia’s dad doesn’t but Dellie’s does and Rowan and Berry’s and some other kids’ do?

Anne was curious how Gilbert would tackle that. She had to admit Matthew had a knack for going for hard questions right away. Gilbert gave her a quick look and then looked back at Matt shaking is head.

\- No, - he said slowly and deliberately - I won’t live with you. I have my own little flat. But it doesn’t mean we can’t spend time together if you wish.

Anne watched in surprise at Matthew tilting his head and asking a question that surprised her a lot. She wondered if it was prompted by family situation of one of his school mates of Matt’s own imagination.

\- Do you have other kids, doctor Gilbert?

\- No. No other kids, no wife, no partner, no girlfriend, no cat, no dog, no other flatmate. 

\- Why?

Anne stifled a chuckle and looked to Gilbert, equally interested in his reaction and his response. Gilbert looked to her in that moment and their eyes locked, the air seemed to thicken around them for a second. Still gazing at her, Gilbert smiled and answered the question.

\- Perhaps I was waiting for your mum to find me first?

Anne felt the blush creeping out on her cheeks and frantically wondered whether and how she should reply to that and what the hell did he mean by the last word but Matthew rescued her.

\- I understand - he said - After having my momma for a mother I don’t want any other. Do you like Carcassonne? - he changed the subject.

\- The town in France? - Gilbert was confused.

\- No, the board game. I can already play adult version, you know? Do you want me to teach you? I just got the Tower add-in from uncle Roy for Christmas yesterday.

Next two hours were spent over the ever-growing map of medieval towns and roads, lush green meadows dotted with little colourful wooden figures. After three rounds Anne ordered dinner - they had leftovers from Christmas party of the previous day but neither complained. Anne and Matt enjoyed second day of Christmas specialites, Gilbert looked like he would enjoy any warm food. 

\- I don’t often cook myself - he admitted - it seems such a bother just for myself. I get my share of homemade food on the weekends, at Mary’s and Bash’es.

\- I told you, momma, I met doctor Gilbert at Dellie’s! That was when I was at aunt Diana’s for the weekend, remember?

Anne nodded with a smile. Then, seeing Matthew finished his dinner, she ordered him to go bath and prepare to bed. He reappeared in his pyjamas ten minutes later, just as Gilbert finished his helping of dessert.

\- I am ready. Uhm... - Matt visibly hesitated, looking between Anne and Gilbert - ...doctor Gilbert, if you like you can come tuck me in? I could show you my room? - he tempted - Momma, is it okay?

Anne nodded and Matt, after giving her a bear hug, grabbed Gilbert by the hand and dragged him upstairs.

Anne sat calmly in her chair, too tired to load the dishwasher. She wondered how the situation with Gilbert would progress. Matt looked like he took it rather well. But then Anne worked with kids and knew oftentimes a proper reaction can be delayed. She also wondered whether Gilbert will persist in his willingness to be involved. She knew many men who, even if a kid had not scared them completely already at the idea level, got bored as time passed and slipped out of unwanted duty. At the severe cost of a kid, who had formed an attachment by then. She sighed and crossed fingers it would not come to that. 

*

Matthew stopped Gilbert already in the hallway, clearly intent on some house tour.

\- This is the kitchen we just left - he pointed - this is a living room, this is a ballroom, and this... - he tiptoed, still dragging Gilbert behind him, to the other door and encouraging Gilbert to peek in - ...this is the library! - he said with awe in his voice. 

Gilbert stared with equal awe at high shelves filled with books. Then Matt dragged him towards the stairs and pointed to the picture on the first landing.

\- It is aunt Jo and her friend Gertrude. Momma says they were soulmates. It is funny. You can have school mates when you meet other kids at school. While soulmates doesn’t mean you meet in soul but your souls fit... Do you think it is like a jigsaw puzzle? Anyway, here to the right lives aunt Josie and Julia and me and momma to the left - Matt pointed two corridors at the first floor, then flicked his finger upwards - uncles Cole and Roy live upstairs. 

\- Wow, you have so many rooms in your part - was Gilbert’s unoriginal observation.

\- No, of course not, we use maybe three, the others are spare - Matt explained giving him a pointed look - Now, this one is mine, see?

Gilbert really had to gasp when they entered. The whole room was painted to resemble a stone age cave, with rocky walls, bison paintings, mammoths and bonfire. Matt’s bed was covered with a quilt of various colourful skins and furs.

\- Uncle Roy and Cole painted it for me. They say it is a tradition, they painted my first room in the city where I was born and lived as a baby. Aunt Jane sewed this blanket. Would you guess lawyers sew patchwork quilts in their free time? Momma jokes aunt Jane either sues or sews. Okay - Matt jumped into his bed - Please give me my book, even out my covers and then turn off the main light, I can turn off my bedside lamp myself when I finish the chapter - he ordered.

Gilbert obliged. 

\- Goodnight, Matthew John Shirley-Cuthbert with a dash. - he said, smiling and patting his leg through the covers - I hope we can meet again soon?

\- I would like that. Goodnight. 

Gilbert went back downstairs and found Anne still in the kitchen, drinking another cup of tea. He rather thought the inhabitants of this house liked spending time in their kitchen-dining room. 

\- He is in bed - he said, not sure what else he could say as an opening or maybe closure.

Anne nodded silently.

\- Anne, can I ask you something? - he added, propelled by curiosity but also an honest need to get to know her - About what you said before. Please excuse my curiosity. Matt told me about your housemates, I met most of them before. But you mentioned Marilla. Who was she?

Anne flinched and tightened her grip on her mug. Gilbert regretted immediately asking and was just about to apologise and retreat when she spoke.

\- She was my mother. My adoptive mother to be exact. And my last known relative, apart from Matt, after my adoptive father and her brother in one passed away a few years prior. She died on my graduation day.

\- That is very precise date... - Gilbert said only to immediately curse his stupidity.

\- You heard of the Saxophone Man Shooting?

\- Oh my God, Anne! I am sorry...

\- I was shielded by the dean who took the blow. Diana took Matt to change his nappy two minutes before. Marilla was sitting in the first row - she explained flatly.

\- I... uhm...

Gilbert resisted the urge to wrap her in a hug. They weren’t that close. He reached out to pat her shoulder but quickly pulled back thinking it would seem condescending. 

\- I am sorry - he said instead, repeating himself - I wish I were there for you.

\- I don’t - she said sharply - You could have been shot as well. Besides you didn’t know me.

\- Oh, yeah. I... I will be going. Thank you for the invitation.

He moved to leave but her suddenly soft voice stopped him and he turned back to look at her again.

\- I wasn’t alone. Then. Diana was there for me. And Cole. - she swallowed and exhaled slowly - And Gilbert... this is when Cole suggested... I was scared Matthew would be thrown into the system if something were to happen to me since I was his only remaining relative. I put Cole as Matt’s father on his birth cert. 

\- Oh. I understand. It’s okay with me. - Gilbert said slowly.

\- Good.

They looked at each other in silence for some time before Gilbert lightly shook his head.

\- I really will be going, goodnight Anne.

\- Goodnight.

*

\- Momma? - Matthew looked up at Anne from over his pancakes the next morning.

Yesterday visit reminded Anne how much Matt’s eyes resembled those of his father. She smiled at her son now.

\- Yes?

\- I like him. Doctor Gilbert. He is nice. And awfully smart at playing Carcassonne. 

\- I am happy to hear that - Anne answered conventionally.

\- But it is good you found him. I think he is rather lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, friends. Here we are, everybody concerned knows (ok, aside directly concerned only LaCroix and Diana but you get my meaning)  
> but we are no netflix, nor cbc.  
> We know it is not happily ever after so we will still have some chapters. I hope you will find them interesting enough.
> 
> And before you ask: why is Matthew, at 7, not as oblivious as his parents are prone to be but rather perceptive of others?  
> I will answer you. Guys, he grew up with Cole and Diana! It rubs off ;)


	13. With my kid on my shoulders I try not to hurt anybody I like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contemporary version of aunt Jo party is held. With a kids corner in it.  
> Gilbert gets a chance to play games. Then the whole gang of Anne’s gets such chance.  
> Finally there is a dance because of course what you do at such parties? (unless you are Jane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went out of hand...but I just couldn’t decide which of Anne’s friends reaction to show you...so come and get all.  
> I hope you won’t be too bored. ;-)
> 
> Special shoutouts today:  
> Jane_E snowmen for you  
> dianawithaj your favourites are here!
> 
> Everybody, I hope you will enjoy. Happy Sunday/Monday/whatever it is for you.
> 
> —————

\- Matt, we are planning a New Year’s Eve party to host in aunt Jo’s ballroom, like every year. I thought maybe we could plan some small evening celebration for you and Julia as well?

Anne and Matt were sitting on their sofa, cuddled one into the other, each holding a book and a mug of cocoa.

\- We could, really? Can I wait till midnight? - Matt asked excitedly - That sounds scrumptious!

\- You could - Anne nodded - But not till midnight, I can settle for nine thirty? And - she glanced with a grin at her son’s T-shirt - you sure it is a scrumptious idea? Not turgid?

\- No, fantastic. I cannot wait! 

\- Good! - Anne smiled - I was thinking beside you and Julia we can invite a few other kids over. There will be Dellie of course but anybody else comes to your mind?

\- Uhm... Like anyone from school?

Anne nodded encouragingly him. Matthew sat silent for a few minutes, his finger stroking his lip.

\- Perhaps we could ask Rowan and Berry? I like them well enough and I think you would like their mum? Rowan said they have younger siblings so maybe they could also come and play with Julia?

\- Okay, great. I think I remember Melissa from your school picnic last year. Anybody else?

\- If aunt Tillie comes, she could bring Daniel? So Dellie will have someone she knows?

\- That sounds thoughtful of you, dear, okay. Now tell me what kind of snacks we could have...

*

**Anne:** On New Year’s Eve we host a party at our place. Bash and Mary will be there so if you are free you are welcome to join as well?

**Gilbert Blythe:** Sure, my shift ends at 7. Is it ok?

**Anne:** Yes, you know the place. Dress code I am afraid is formal evening, to fit that ballroom ;)

**Gilbert Blythe:** I will try my best. Thx.

*

It was nearing eight when Gilbert parked his car at the drive and walked up the steps of Anne and Matt’s house. He noticed with amusement that snowmen family on the front lawn sprouted a few other offsprings, cat and dog included. Local grocery must have made a good business from selling carrots. If he was not mistaken there was also an attempt at Mexican man with a frying pan. Gilbert laughed and rang the doorbell. As he waited, the noises from behind the door floated to him, music and laughter and hints of conversations all suggesting the party had started without him already. Indeed, as he was parking his car he had to squeeze it next to ten or so others. The door opened at that moment and he turned to greet whoever it was. He was only a little bit surprised it was Diana Barry in a velvet deep-red maxi dress. 

\- Hi. Great, come on - she said - Hurry up, we need more adults to help with kids party upstairs. It is games time! 

He obediently removed his outwear and threw it on top of other coats on the rack. Diana looked him up and down, presumably appraising his attire.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Yup, you will do - she chuckled - Don’t worry, egg race is not on the menu, let’s go - and she dragged him upstairs.

**************** ** ** ** **

She passed the ground floor quickly, not even glancing towards the ballroom, and climbed the stairs to the first floor. Gilbert meekly followed. 

**************** ** ** ** **

The corridor of the first floor was transformed into kids area, with a sideboard full of snacks at the very end. Paper streams hung from the walls and balloons from the ceiling. The kids were running around, playing tag among the adults, half of whom looked slightly lost. He recognised Matt’s red head, Dellie’s brown curls and, as far as he could tell when something sped just in front of his nose - Rowan and Berry were there as well. There was also one other boy similar age to them and two very alike blonde kids flanking Julia at both sides. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Everyone, this is Gilbert, Matt’s dad. Now we have enough people I think - Diana cried.

**************** ** ** ** **

A small silence followed this announcement, kids stopped running and looked at him, Dellie gaping in surprise before smiling brightly and turning to whisper to Matt, who just smiled. Melissa waved at him merrily from the other side of the corridor, a man beside her with hair just like Rowan and Berry’s copied her gesture. Gilbert noted they had both made an attempt at formal dress code but Melissa still had something that looked like dirt smeared across her forehead. Cole the artist turned to him with raised eyebrows, the dark man beside him likewise. Josie, standing behind Julia, nodded at him politely, her surprise concealed carefully behind a small smile. The last three people in the area were Bash who gave him a mock bow, a short plump woman with dark brown hair, eyes widened in excitement, standing on her tiptoes to better see him, and finally Anne. Gilbert’s breath caught for a second as he noted her there, in a prom-like, knee-length light green dress, her hair pinned up in an elaborate bun at the back of her head. But then he noticed that she was hiding a laugh behind her hand and understood Diana spilled the beans quite unexpectedly. Diana however was unashamed.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Everyone, It is games time! I will be the judge since my dress is just too long. So we pair up...let me see...parent and kid ideally but since we don’t have enough parents...Bash and Dellie, Mike and Berry, Gilbert and Matt, Cole and Daniel, Roy and Rowan...now we have the R Team - Diana winked at Rowan - Julia and Josie, Mel and Aspen, Tillie and Ash. Anne, you do the setup? 

**************** ** ** ** **

People teamed up as ordered. Tillie laughingly picked up Ash and spun him around till he giggled and stopped gazing longingly at his sister teamed with Melissa. Roy gave Rowan a high five. Dellie rushed to Gilbert to hug him before jumping at Bash monkey-like. Matt came over to Gilbert and smiled up at him encouragingly.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Have you any experience with party games?

**************** ** ** ** **

Gilbert shook his head.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Don’t worry, we will do well - he assured him just before Diana spoke up again.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- We start with pinning the tail to the donkey. The trick is that the donkey is on the ceiling. The kid must pin the tail with the adult helping but the adult must be blindfolded. 

**************** ** ** ** **

It turned out quite tricky indeed as the ceiling was good 3 metres high. The older kids tried first. Cole smirked and lifted Daniel up easily, Daniel promptly pinning the tail into the donkey’s backside. Since Roy was shorter he had to jump up in order for Rowan to reach the carton animal, they ended up with the tail in donkey’s stomach. Bash tried to repeat the trick and he and Dellie toppled over in giggles, then Dellie pinned the tail to the back of her dad’s suit and claimed it counts. Matt insisted on standing upright on Gilbert’s shoulders and managed to guide him quite well under the donkey to pin the tail next to Daniel’s. Mike then tried a few times to toss Berry, who was quite slim, in the air and she managed to stick the tail in the end to the correct part of the donkey as well, even if, Gilbert felt sure, Mike cheated with the blindfold to make sure he caught Berry back. The smaller kids had their donkey on the wall to make things fair. Josie and Julia worked as one and Julia did the task perfectly to Gilbert’s silent cheer. Aspen insisted the tail should fit into the donkey’s mouth. And Ash and Tillie did a performance of galloping and singing some song about the horse before completing the task in merriment. 

**************** ** ** ** **

Diana gave verdict everyone can get a prize of a paper hat with the exception of Bash who deserved only a handful of hay. Bash stuck out her tongue at Diana while Anne distributed the prizes.

**************** ** ** ** **

The next round was a kind of a balloon race. Anne distributed the balloons and the task was each pair had to sit down at the end of the corridor, put a balloon between their backs, then stand up and run to the snack table without letting the balloon fell away. Chaos and noise was unbelievable, the pesky balloons popping without warning, players tripping and bumping into others. In the end the only pair who managed to reach the snack table with the balloon intact was Melissa and Aspen, the rest of the group was laying scattered on the floor in colourful giggling heaps. As Gilbert lied on the floor, somewhere between laughing Matt and dizzy-eyed Daniel brandishing remnants of his balloon in the air, he thought he would have never believed it if somebody had told him year before how we would spend his next New Years Eve. But he kind of enjoyed it and supposed Ruby would tell him ‘I told you so, doctor Blythe’.

**************** ** ** ** **

For the last game Anne and Diana sat them in a circle, each team members sitting opposite each other, farthest possible. They gave all kids paper and crayons, and adults were given instructions. Gilbert read that he was required to instruct Matt to reproduce a chain of colourful geometrical figures from the bottom of instruction sheet. Glancing at his neighbour’s instruction he saw smaller kids were simply to be told which colours use for a rainbow. When Diana said ‘Go!’ he understood that extra difficulty was that of course everyone started shouting at the same time. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Green square - he cried to Matt in the hope he would even hear it in that awful noise (God, he would vote for doubling salaries of pre-school and early grades teachers).

**************** ** ** ** **

Matt, to his surprise, nodded and drew something suspiciously correct. At his side Julia was quietly working on her rainbow, glancing at her mother from time to time. While Gilbert shouted the rest of the code, Josie at his right was calmly and silently speaking colours, keeping eye contact with her daughter. Five minutes later task ended and Gilbert learnt both Matt and Julia did it all correct, tying for the first place only with Berry. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- How did they do it? - he asked Josie as Matt and Julia smiled at each other and collected a chocolate coin each.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- When Julia was smaller she used to speak very quietly, they often played at whispering at themselves and kind of guessing-lipreading what the other said. I think it helped them here? - Josie offered.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Amazing - Gilbert said and wanted to add some praise but was interrupted by Diana.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Time for toast! - she cried as Anne handed each kid a glass of sparkling liquid - Lemonchampeade for everyone. What do you wish for the New Year?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Fun!

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Be happy!

**************** ** ** ** **

\- A new bike!

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Moymoy doy mom!

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Whipped cream!

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Done, now for a final surprise! - just as Diana finished two teenage girls climbed the staircase, one playing the trumpet, the second holding two giant blazing sparklers in her hands.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- They are babysitters, bro - Bash whispered and clapped Gilbert on the back with a chuckle.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- We go camping! - the babysitters shouted - Come on! 

**************** ** ** ** **

The goodbye embraces and kisses were freely distributed, with Gilbert being rewarded with a hug from each Dellie and Matt and a small shy wave from Julia, before the kids wandered behind the babysitters to the second floor, Anne and Diana in tow.

**************** ** ** ** **

He must have stared too long after them, because when he turned around, there was only Josie, standing behind him with a raised eyebrow and an ironic smile.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I gather a welcome to the family is due, kind of? 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Well, yes, I understand Diana stole Anne’s moment. I am indeed Matthew’s father, Ms Pye.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Josie, please. Come on, downstairs an adult party awaits. Alongside, I am sure, many people now eager to meet you, _doctor_ \- she said with heavy emphasis on the last word.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Gilbert - he corrected her.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Gilbert - Josie led him down towards the ballroom.

**************** ** ** ** **

He stood for a moment in the entrance, not that he was trying for an entrance. He simply admired what he saw. The area was huge, the party crowd barely counting for a crowd there. It was generously decorated with flower crowns and holly garlands. The music seemed to consist of period pieces, the only discordant feeling was that each piece was different period. But nobody minded and many couples were already dancing merrily if not necessarily according to step rules. Others were chatting, holding drinks, generally having fun with friends. Gilbert wondered briefly if Anne would appear anytime soon and regretted letting Josie leave him here alone. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- My aunt insisted on having a glamorous Old Year Sendoff every year - a voice spoke behind his back - We try to keep the tradition going.

**************** ** ** ** **

Gilbert spun around and found himself face to face with Cole and Roy.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I hope you remember me, doctor Gilbert. Cole Mackenzie? - Cole eyed him keenly and if he didn’t know better Gilbert would have sworn he gave him a brief up-and-down glance.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Gilbert Blythe. As Diana kindly revealed, I am Matthew’s father - Gilbert said for what he supposed definitely not the last time that evening.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Decent of you to own up. You met Roy upstairs but let me introduce you officially. Royal Gardner, my life partner.

**************** ** ** ** **

As he shook hands with Roy, Gilbert thought that he _could_ have sworn before. He also felt some kind of relief, finding confirmation of his conclusions derived from the living quarters setup Matt had explained to him.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I am sure Anne will be here soon. - Cole said with a knowing look - Please enjoy yourself, the drinks table is behind he corner, we need to go and play hosts a bit. 

**************** ** ** ** **

As soon as Gilbert reached the said table he was accosted by an excited brunette from the kids party, accompanied by three tall men he hadn’t seen before. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Tillie Boulter - the woman said enthusiastically, ogling him unashamedly - Wow, so you are the father? 

**************** ** ** ** **

Gilbert managed only to nod and mutter his name before she continued.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Wow, I mean I don’t wonder anymore why Anne pushed you into that pool. You sure look hot enough. Well, this time of year she could roll you on the lawn! - she giggled - Fancy you appeared here?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- My family owns a farm in Avonlea, it is...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I know where it is, my parents live there, doctor. My dad taught Matt fishing, if you ever need a lesson give me a shout. Oh, these here are Paul, Paul, Jerry. Jerry is Di’s boyfriend, Pauls are mine. I am a woman of many needs. And right now I need a dance - she smiled sweetly at the Pauls and they disappeared.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Which farm? - Jerry asked.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Bash is living there now.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Oh no! - Jerry chuckled - it borders on Green Gables. Dude, you and Anne discovered you are virtually neighbours before or after you slept together?

**************** ** ** ** **

Gilbert fidgeted, rather ashamed at his love life being so openly discussed.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I never lived on the farm, my dad was renting it already before I was born. And we discovered only eight years later. We uhm... it was a one-night stand, not much talking done.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Ooh, a fuckboy you are, huh?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Long time reformed - Gilbert winced.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Good, - Jerry glared at him - there are not that many girls here and you would be bound to happen upon one of my sisters and then I swear... oh, I apologise, Diana is there.

**************** ** ** ** **

Gilbert exhaled heavily. Meeting Matthew’s family was exhausting for certain. He took a few steps towards the other side of the drinks table and grabbed a can of coke. Just as he opened it and took a first swig, Mellissa and her husband joined him, each reaching out for a wine glass.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Hello, doctor. You remember me, right? This is Mike - she introduced her partner - That kids party was fun, right?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Surprisingly so. - Gilbert admitted.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I didn’t know you were Matt’s dad, doctor. I got the impression Anne is the single parent?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Oh, uhm... yeah, we don’t live together.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I see. Or not? Matt is a great boy, doctor. Rowan and Berry told us plenty about him.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- How did you end up with two pairs of twins? - Gilbert asked with curiosity.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Runs in the family on both sides - Mike answered - Quadruply blessed, we call it. And this night blessed extra with a bonus in form of a free time for parents - he grinned.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- So if we mingled together among the balloons and non-alcoholic kid champagne, does it mean you give us a discount for medical services? - Melissa asked batting her eyes at him playfully.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Do I get a discounted admittance fee to your park? - Gilbert countered.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- You got yourself a deal, man. - Mike laughed - Password at the ticket place is rowanberry.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Oh, Mike - Melissa cried - a foxtrot! At least I can dance _that_ , come on.

**************** ** ** ** **

For a few minutes Gilbert was left in peace, watching the dancing couples. He could see Bash and Mary and Melissa and Mike. He thought he also spotted Tillie, now dancing with Cole. Thinking back about his new acquaintances and counting them in his head he decided he must have met all aunts and uncles for sure. But he was sorely mistaken. Someone tapped him on the back and he turned around to see a brown-haired woman looking at him with hostility.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- You are the dickhead who knocked Anne up and let her slip out from his life for eight long years?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Yeah - Gilbert blinked.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- You are the doctor now, huh? I hope you rolling in money by now.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- No, not really, why?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- If you ever hurt her or Matt - she smirked menacingly - I will sue you. Immediately. And it does not come cheap. I am just _that_ good. Ask Josie. Her ex regrets it to this day. And don’t think your good looks or any personal sympathy can help. Gee, Billy is my brother and I didn’t stop before I properly grilled his fat stupid ass for what he had done to Josie.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I don’t intend to hurt Matt. Nor Anne.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Good. Toe the line, doc. For your own fucking good. Shot?

**************** ** ** ** **

*

**************** ** ** ** **

Anne gasped as Diana introduced Gilbert to the participants of the kids party. But then laughed seeing Diana’s smug smile and Gilbert’s comically spooked expression. As soon as Gilbert caught her eye he relaxed as well and gave her a smile she interpreted in a way he wasn’t really scared of admitting his fatherhood, rather that Diana spoilt whatever plan Anne might have had for revealing it to her friends. 

**************** ** ** ** **

During the games Anne observed Matt and Gilbert unobtrusively to see how they work out together. And work together they did, quite splendidly in fact. Maybe it was due to the caring way that was inherent to Matt. Or perhaps they just had some deeper understanding resulting from kinship. Anne sighed. There was no sense in building any alternate stories for the last eight years. They were for the most part filled with joy and happiness and kindness ever so great of her choice family, she really doubted any real family could be kinder. Yet she just couldn’t stop herself from wondering where would they all be if she had asked all those years back for Gilbert’s name and phone number. What difference would it make to Matt if he grew up with his dad around, not that he lacked male figures in his life. What difference could it make for her... Anne brushed those thoughts off even quicker, she had all the support one could dream about, friends who pushed her to chase her professional dreams, and she was definitely past stage of romantic adventures of a wild student, this was a phase for not that tame either adventures of a mum of a seven-and-a-half year old. Speaking of which...

**************** ** ** ** **

Anne placed her hand on Diana’s arm and without speaking, with understanding grown from almost twenty year old friendship, they both followed the procession of kids going upstairs. Anne decided they better check if the kids have all they need for a wilderness themed sleepover.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Diana, that was quite an announcement of yours - she said quietly to her bosom friend.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Sorry if I overstepped, but it felt right? - Diana looked to her with a bit of anxiety but definitely a lot more satisfaction in her dark brown eyes.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I might just forgive you that for Cole’s and Roy’s expressions - Anne laughed - but why did you even bring Gilbert upstairs, we had enough adults?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Oh, well... I needed a helper to hand out prizes...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Really?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- And I thought doctor Blythe did not know anybody downstairs anyway...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Mary?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- And... okay, I admit - Diana grinned mischievously - I think Anne that this dude missed eight years, not entirely by his own fault, but missed he did. He skipped very conveniently nappies, night feedings, cleaning up frenzies before floor was shining enough for a small crawler, first steps, two years old rage tantrums, colds and stomach viruses...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Those I am sure he actually saw more than you - Anne observed dryly.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- ...bike riding, awkward questions in public, first day of school...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I think he may regret all that, dear? - Anne offered softly.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- All the more reason to catch up as quickly as possible now! - Diana said with conviction - Besides, what better way to check the guy’s dedication for his kid than asking him to roll on the floor in his best suit?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Something there - Anne giggled - okay, let’s check if the little campers have all they need.

**************** ** ** ** **

They peered into Cole’s and Roy’s art studio. It was cleaned of art utensils for the night, only very subtle smell of paint persisted after the thorough airing they did before. Instead, two large linen sheets were hung tent-like under the walls. There was a fake bonfire in the middle, made from chunks of wood and orange fairy lights. Camping matts and sleeping bags littered the floor. One of the babysitters was already pointing kids to their sleeping bags, the other took out a guitar (trumpet lay abandoned under the wall) and started playing some goodnight bonfire song. She caught Anne’s eye and winked at her. Really, Anne thought she did a good choice with those two. The kids will be fine. She and Diana turned back and walked slowly towards the ballroom, splitting in the entrance, as Diana went to search for Jerry. 

**************** ** ** ** **

Anne decided to go and check the drinks table if they needed any refills. And that’s when she spotted Gilbert talking to Jane. His expression was doubtful and Anne understood that well. Talking to Jane was dangerous for more than one reason. She came over and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind, just in time to hear her last line.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Good. Toe the line, doc. For your own fucking good. Shot?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Jane, what has Gilbert done to you? And why do you want him drunk that early? 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- To you, Anne - Jane answered darkly, slipping from her embrace - What he did to you. Left you to face the music alone for eight years?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- It wasn’t exactly his fault... - Anne said cautiously, looking briefly at Gilbert’s face full of mixed feelings, ranging from shame to entertainment.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- He was dumb enough not to keep in touch with a girl like you. And now if he even tries to dump his fucking duties again...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Jane, you are my knight, I love you. If he does, sue him all you like. But let’s give him a chance? And why don’t you go and have some shots first with Pauls? We know _they_ can survive your pace.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Okay, I leave you two alone, enjoy the night, lovebirds - Jane conceded and left.

**************** ** ** ** **

Anne blushed at her parting shot. She looked to Gilbert but saw with relief he was busy admiring some decoration at the other end of the room. She then reached out and poured herself a glass of punch, before standing quietly by his side. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I guess you met the most fierce of my friends...

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I think I have met them all by now - Gilbert answered grimly but his eyes held a merry glint as he looked at her.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Oh. Oh dear. - Anne’s hand went to her mouth in fake horror.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- They weren’t that bed. If only I can avoid Jane and Jerry I should be safe from body harm. You truly have firm friends.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I know - she said simply.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Anne... About what Jane said... I really wish I had known earlier, you know?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Yes. You told me that. And I am well aware I am equally if not more to blame we ended as we ended. But I never regret Matthew happening to me.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I wouldn’t either. Or rather neither do I.

**************** ** ** ** **

They stood quietly for a minute, looking at the dancing couples and groups.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Did you enjoy the games upstairs? - Anne asked, happy there was nobody around to misconstruct her remark out of context.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- As soon as I recovered from Diana’s bold announcement, yes. I genuinely enjoy spending time with Matt. Even if I never suspected I might actually have fun in the middle of kids party.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Yeah, steep learning curve awaits you, I am afraid.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I cannot wait - Gilbert said sincerely and Anne smiled at him.

**************** ** ** ** **

He smiled back and there they stood, with a glass of punch and can of coke and everything else around forgotten, lost in each other gaze for a full long minute. Then they both shivered and took a sip of their respective drinks each.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Uhm... do doctors dance? - Anne searched frantically for a way out of awkwardness she felt and took inspiration from the ballroom in front of them.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Look at Mary - Gilbert laughed.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Oh, true - Anne sounded abashed - And how about you?

**************** ** ** ** **

\- I used to at some wild college parties but never to this kind of music... - Gilbert admitted.

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Well, this music changes from piece to piece. It might surprise you. Shall we risk it? I can lead if need be, I am well rehearsed in aunt Jo’s parties - she extended her hand to him just as the song ended.

**************** ** ** ** **

Gilbert nodded at her, his smile bright and they entered the dance floor bravely. As soon as a few first notes of the next song reached her ears, Anne froze. She didn’t know what she expected. What she would choose if choice was hers for a casual dance, suggested out of hospitality towards her guest, who was at the same time her one time long lost lover of years ago. Maybe something quick. Some group dance with partners interchanging. Maybe even an old waltz. But definitely not what she got. Definitely not kizomba. But it was too late to escape and too uncomfortable to explain. 

**************** ** ** ** **

Anne acted automatically, with confidence born of habit, putting Gilbert’s hands on her waist, her arms on his shoulders, edging closer to press their thighs and chests together. She looked up to him, unsure if he was okay with this but he only nodded eagerly with a silent question of ‘what next?’ flashing up in his eyes. Eyes she fell herself being pulled into again. Anne, concentrate - she told her stubborn brain. She really had to find some way to lead subtly in a dance where it was generally man’s role to dominate. 

**************** ** ** ** **

They began to move slowly to the insistent rhythm of the music. Gilbert seemed to absorb the basic moves quite quickly and pretty soon Anne could relax as far as her tries to lead-while-not-lead went. Not that it did a lot for the tense state she found herself in. Her heart beat in the rhythm of the music and she was pretty sure she could feel it was not only hers. But then it was the idea behind this music, wasn’t it? The percussion beats in the background caused flutters deep down in her stomach. Were they the only reason though? Or were the sensuous sway and hip movements the factor in it as well? Or the way the heat exchanged between her and Gilbert, as pressed together as they were. Anne was pretty sure kizomba was invented in some hot country. Why did those people even bothered in trying out something to increase the temperature further. Anne herself definitely felt hot. But if she was completely honest she also felt relaxing more and more in the little bubble they found themselves in. Her eyes still fixed on Gilbert’s, now wide pools of dark with odd reflexes of coloured lights decorating the room. Their bodies synchronised into one four-legged being. Was it the music or did Gilbert have a special talent that way, to attune to others so completely. Or was it just her...

**************** ** ** ** **

The music ended and yet Gilbert retained his hold on her for a few seconds longer, their bodies still close, their stares glued on each other. 

**************** ** ** ** **

\- Am I permitted to say you look especially beautiful tonight? - he asked

**************** ** ** ** **

\- No. I mean yes. You are. I don’t... - she panicked slightly, wiggling out of his grip - Oh, uhm thank you. For the dance but - but she was definitely not the one into flirts and one-night stands with hot guys anymore, not with her responsibilities, not with a son sleeping peacefully upstairs - uhm... I need to...excuse me!

**************** ** ** ** **

She stuttered. Then took a step back, turned around and fled. She rushed into the corridor, put on her coat and went outside. She used next hour and a half meticulously building a snowcamel, complete with a snowbedouin on top of it. 

**************** ** ** ** **

She spent the rest of the night carefully avoiding him, faking incessant hostess duties towards other guests. She saw him at midnight with Mary and Bash, when everybody gathered to drink champagne and cheer the New Year and later when he was pouring shots for Jane and Diana. It seemed he didn’t need her shepherding and mingled well. Good. She would eventually need to contact him with a suggestion of spending time with Matt but just not tonight. Tonight the message had to sink. 

**************** ** ** ** **

Although she wasn’t exactly sure what message. Nor what else sank with it.

**************** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please don’t repeat what Mike did and don’t toss kids in the air. Never ever! It is dangerous.
> 
> I am not that good at dancing, tried to make justice to the scene and specific dance used though so hopefully it works more or less for you guys.
> 
> And yes, it gets to be an established canon - Jane and Tilie doing things with alcohol and boys lol


	14. Will you stay in our lovers' story? If you stay you won't be sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could say it is another chapter about spending time together.  
> But alas it is also when the trio encounters bumps on the road.  
> Will it derail their new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Nothing is ever easy, right? Nobody is perfect. People have their luggage of past experiences. It all shows.
> 
> ————

\- Oh, Momma! It must be doctor Gilbert! Can I get the door, please? - Matthew exclaimed ecstatically hearing the doorbell. 

Anne looked up at him startled out of her thoughts.

It was now almost end of January. She had avoided meeting directly with Gilbert since the New Year’s Eve, not sure how to explain plausibly her escape, not really sure what to say if she were to go for the truth, how to reconcile the shivers she felt while dancing with the fact she was not doing casual anymore. First two weeks of the year were easy in this respect. She had been sick in bed. Those ninety something minutes outside in the snow after the sweaty atmosphere of the dancing room took their toll on her. Mindful not to let her affairs influence Matt and his father’s relationship, she suggested Gilbert joined Josie, Julia and Matt for a cinema visit in early January. The kids came back carried away, acting out pieces of the movie for a week after and chatting happily about a merry-go-round ride Josie and Gilbert treated them to after the movie. Afterwards it was a hard time at the hospital for Gilbert, some kind of outbreak of flu on top of usual January portion of broken limbs, as she surmised from his short apologising texts. But then she felt she couldn’t hold back anymore and suggested Gilbert joined them for an afternoon someday he was off hospital duty. And that someday was right now.

She looked then at Matt’s broad smile and nodded her head, pushing her discomfiture away. 

\- Sure thing, run along.

She stood up as well and walked to the door of the living room, then leaned on the doorframe looking out into the hallway.

\- Hello, doctor Gilbert! - Matthew was saying opening the front door - Come in, you must be frozen.

Anne locked gaze with Gilbert and they smiled at the serious tone and expression Matt must have had picked up from one of the adults. 

\- Hi Matt. Not that frozen as to require you to break the ice layer on my coat but I won’t say no to getting inside. Anne. I am glad to see you are not on bed rest anymore.

\- Hi - Anne nodded at him - We have tea and coffee ready in the sitting room, put you outwear on the rack and come on.

\- What’s that on your T-shirt today, Matt? - Gilbert asked conversationally as he removed his jacket.

Matt’s tee was painted in large overlapping circles, a lonely question mark in front.

\- Oh, I started new series. You should guess the word - the boy said proudly.

\- Okay - Gilbert laughed - polka dot? hoola hop? going in circles? Uhm ... bubbly? frothy?

Matt shook his head with a proud grin and turned around.

\- Sudsy. I forgot about that one - Gilbert admitted.

Anne chuckled and gestured them inside with a mock curtsy so they entered the room and took a minute to collect their beverages of choice. Then sat down around the coffee table. Anne thought it would be a bit stiff and awkward moment before the meeting unravelled but Matt simply chatted away.

\- I was missing you, doctor Gilbert. Momma said you were working relentlessly in the hospital. Was it the flu or the broken legs you saw more of? Do you really let kids choose cast colour? Lisa said so last year when she broke her leg and came back with a pink one and all the boys were scared they would also get pink should they break some bone but Lisa said boys can pick other colours, like even black.

\- Oh, yeah, we have a choice of a few - Gilbert admitted.

\- Good. I don’t mind pink that much but momma says it clashes with our hair colour. Do you think I should put my choice on my ICE band in case I were unconscious when they were putting it on?

\- I am sure the nurse would choose something going nicely with your hair if need be. - Gilbert laughed.

\- Do you remember when we played Carcassonne? Did you like that? - Matt apparently decided there was time for change of subject.

\- Yes, it was fun.

\- Would you like to play another game? Uncle Roy got a new one for his birthday last week.

Anne giggled.

\- Oh, won’t he mind if we use it? - Gilbert asked keeping his voice even.

\- No, we share the games, see over there - Anne said pointing to a long shelf along the wall, from which Matthew was already pulling down a box.

\- It’s about trains, doctor Gilbert. Do you like trains? We do with uncle Roy and often go look at them at the station. But this game is about hundred years ago and steam engine trains. I have never seen those. - he said wistfully.

\- I am sure we could check it out. There must be some train museum and maybe they offer rides in retro trains? - Gilbert suggested.

\- Oh, momma, can we do that?

\- I cannot see why not - Anne smiled - provided it is within driving distance from here?

\- Splendid. - Matt grinned at her, then looked back to Gilbert - This game of uncle Roy is called Ticket to Ride. Do you know it?

\- Actually, I think I played it once with some friends.

\- Great, then I don’t need to explain the rules and we can start right away.

\- Oh - Gilbert looked properly ashamed - I don’t remember it that well, can you refresh my memory, please?

Matthew happily embarked into clarifying the rules, at the same time arranging game pieces on the table, while Anne laughed and mouthed to Gilbert “Memory deteriorating already?”

\- I am playing green - Matthew announced once he finished - momma?

\- Yellow.

\- Doctor Gilbert?

\- Black?

\- Sure, there you are.

They all drew their routes and train cards and sat in silence for a couple of minutes developing their strategies. Then the game started.

\- Isn’t it fun there are also Canadian cities on this map? - Matt asked joining Winnipeg with Duluth - But I never ever heard of any Duluth?

\- It was an important city in the US back at the beginning of the XXth century. Industry and mines. It lost its significance towards the end of that century. But it sure has many rail connections, suitable for the purpose of this game.

Anne then claimed a route from El Paso north and Gilbert a long one from Portland to Salt Lake City.

\- There _is_ a lake there, you know - he smiled at Matt - and some claim even that sharks live there.

\- Really? What does the first aid look like for a shark’s bite?

\- Wrap the wound and take to hospital - Gilbert answered.

\- You forgot an important step, doctor - Anne teased, glint in her eye.

\- Yeah?

\- Yeah - she smirked and turned to Matt - without risking any more limbs, take the bitten person out of the lake.

They all laughed happily for a while. Then Matt moved on with the game.

\- Here I am going to Calgary - he announced - maybe I am going to build Canadian railway empire? - he said in a musing tone - Have you ever been to Calgary? 

\- No - Anne said.

\- I was born there - Gilbert said at the same time.

\- You were born there? Why? - Matt looked to him with curiosity.

\- You have to be born somewhere, you know - Gilbert smiled at him - but in my case it was my dad’s choice. He left his parents’ house in Avonlea, where Dellie now lives, and went to college there. He met my mother, they had me.

\- Does it mean your parents live in Calgary? - Matt asked.

\- Not exactly - Gilbert answered, his expression serious now - My dad died suddenly eight years ago. Cancer, - he added for Anne’s benefit - a month after we met, Anne.

\- I am sorry - she said softly.

\- So I won’t know any of my grandpas - Matthew said sadly - because grandpa Matthew died a few years before I was born. I got my name from him, though - he added with a small smile.

\- Really? This is nice - Gilbert smiled at him as well - So one part of Matthew John is after your grandpa. And where does John come from?

Matthew shrugged and looked to his mother.

\- It was... - she sighed - ...it was the only link I had to you, Gilbert. I remembered the tag on your suspenders when I collected them from the laundry. It said ‘John B.’. We didn’t know if it was your name, well now we know it isn’t, or a tailor or something. Still, it fitted nicely.

\- Better then you think - he said slowly - they were my father’s.

\- Does it mean I got my both names from my grandfathers? - Matthew’s brown eyes widened in joy - wow! I like that. Do you think they do?

\- I am sure they must be very proud of it - Gilbert said, throwing a quick glance at Anne who nodded.

*

If Gilbert were to summarise how his building of relationship with Matthew and Anne went he would have a difficult task. He supposed he and Matt were doing well, connecting quite easily in the frame provided. But he had very mixed feelings regarding Anne. He liked her more and more with each meeting they had. He definitely wanted to become friendly with her, maybe something more. Ok, let’s be honest. If his dreams were anything to go by (ever since New Year party his brain played him almost every night on top of his old one an extra dream of dancing some sensual dance with his naked starfish girl with red hair and face of Anne), he craved for her, body and soul, like for no other woman before. But he couldn’t read her feelings. There were times she seemed distant and holding back. There were times when she became friendly and they had a splendid time, the three of them. There were those moments when he felt she was also attracted to him, like at some point during their dance. But then came a metaphorical bucket of cold water. She ran away as soon as he made a tiniest step towards romance. He tried looking for her in that ballroom but failed. And then really missed her all month. 

Today she started cool and aloof but had easily relaxed into friendliness as they started playing. Now at the mention of his father’s death she saddened. An understandable sentiment. But he thought there was something deeper in her reaction beyond the usual casual observer’s empathy. Like she cared and understood more. And then it really moved him, her confession why she had named Matt as she had.

Now it looked like the topic of the family was not yet exhausted for Matt, as he asked further question. So Gilbert focused on him.

\- I knew my grandma Marilla, doctor Gilbert. Momma says we visited with her a bit when I was a baby and I threw up on her dress once when she was burping me. And she had knit me plenty of booties but I have long outgrown them. I have a lot of aunt-grandma’s, you know. Mums of aunt Diana, and aunt Tillie, and uncle Roy. Do you think I can meet your mom one day, she is my grandma, right?

Both Anne and Gilbert fidgeted in their seats but for different reasons.

\- No - Gilbert said - I rather think you won’t meet her. She left my dad and me when I was still a small baby. I was raised just by my dad, just as you were raised by your momma till now.

\- No, momma isn’t alone. She has all my aunts- and uncles-in-heart. - he looked to Anne and smiled at her and she reciprocated.

There was a chuckle at the door at that and they turned to see Cole and Roy standing there, having just come back from the mall. As Matt waved at them, Anne gestured for them to join the tea party.

\- Why did she leave you, your mum? - Matt looked back to Gilbert - Maybe you just lost her like momma lost you and we can find her?

\- I am afraid she wouldn’t like it, even if we tried - it was Gilbert’s turn to sigh - See, Matt, some people are not ready when their kid is born and escape. This is what my mum did, she didn’t want us to look for her.

\- Oh. - Matt looked frightened - Was it like that for you? Were you not ready to have me?

Gilbert looked at Anne before speaking but she shrugged lightly, giving him space to answer.

\- I and your mum, we lost touch before I knew you would be born. I can’t tell you now if I was ready _then_ but I can definitely tell you that since I found you I have no intention of running away. I plan to stick as long as you want me to.

\- Hmph. Okay. - Matt nodded satisfied and looked to the board - Saint Louis to Pittsburgh!

\- Oh, I have been to Saint Louis - Roy chimed in - the Gateway Arch is amazing and the view from the top is spectacular! 

\- Uncle Roy has been to many places. - Matthew explained to Gilbert - Have you been to Saint Louis?

\- No - Gilbert replied putting down a set of matching cards for a route from Oklahoma to Little Rock - but perhaps we can go there together some day?

Matthew smiled happily at him.

\- Oh, I would like that! And to Little Rock! It sounds nice.

\- I think not - Anne said sharply, blocking the route from Little Rock to Saint Louis from Gilbert.

They continued playing for some time after that, Roy and Cole simply watched with interest the game’s progress. Matt concentrated hard on building his required destinations, his eyebrows low over his eyes, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. To Gilbert’s surprise Anne’s style changed to rather aggressive. She was blocking his routes in directions she thought he needed them to go, her own railway empire quite scattered around as a result. 

In the end Matt won the game having built his connections undisturbed. Gilbert came second and Anne got plenty of penalty points for failed connections. She huffed and stood up abruptly.

\- I have some work to do. Why don’t you play another round with Cole and Roy? Excuse me - she snapped, swirled on her heel, red hair flapping behind her, and left the room.

Cole, Roy and Gilbert looked quietly at each other. Matt stared at the door his momma disappeared behind and then turned to Cole.

\- Uncle, do you think momma is angry because she lost?

\- No, Matt - Cole replied seriously - I don’t think she is angry because she lost.

\- Shall we play another game as Anne suggested? - Roy asked quietly.

They did. But it seemed that Anne’s outburst dampened the mood. Matt was subdued, and even though he tried to think over his moves, his heart was clearly elsewhere. Gilbert made no pretence at being concentrated on the game and had to be reminded of his turn every time. Cole and Roy tried as they could to clean the atmosphere but their efforts failed. As soon as the game, which Gilbert lost, ended, Gilbert stood up.

\- I will be going, thank you for the afternoon - he said, nodded at Cole and Roy, gave Matt a small smile and went out to the hallway.

Matthew tugged behind him.

\- When will I see you next? - he asked Gilbert when the latter was putting on his coat.

\- I don’t know. I think you better ask your mum about it. - Gilbert answered in a harsh voice, opening the front door.

\- I thought you were here to stick? - Matthew asked in a small voice.

He turned then and ran full speed upstairs.

Gilbert looked after him for a second, then forcefully closed the door behind him, walked in the direction of his car and drove off. But the sight of Matthew’s small figure disappearing on top of the stairs seemed to be permanently tattooed in each of his brain cells. He felt like he would hate the word ‘sudsy’ for his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.  
> I am not a queen of angst nor a master at writing internal struggles of introspection loving individuals even though I try if needed. I also don’t want to make it 300k long so by necessity I skip some happenings and speed up some processes. But I hope I did and still will do enough justice to the feelings and emotions I want to show in this story. That building familial relations tht start out of the blue can be tricky.  
> Let me know in comments wdyt, if you feel it is rubbish you can also tell me :)
> 
> Btw - if you are puzzled by Anne - it is a design. They all are in that living room. If you however have a theory, feel free to share below.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	15. But when it pours, it really rains, so put on your boots, and let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana tries to meddle in Anne’s affairs. Results vary...  
> a.k.a.  
> The long time ago promised trip over Avonlea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear Readers,  
> This story has a plan, detailed chapter by chapter. Really. And this chapter was intended as a short filler, flash into emotions. 
> 
> But then I struggled how to frame it, how to structure it, then how to start...and then I started and it wouldn’t finish. They insisted on talking and walking. And when I was done I was so exhausted...now if this was a book and you guys my editor you would tell me to cut three fourths out or something. But it is not. And I just don’t feel like taking another half a week with it. So please accept this monster and be kind to it. Blame it on the heat of the day (my day, not characters) :)
> 
> ———...———...———

**Di:** How are things with the newly found father?

**Cole:** Standstill

**Di:** Shit. Still? It’s been a month

**Cole:** I know

**Di:** How is Matt?

**Cole:** So so...

**Di:** Shit. Do you think it’d be worth to push them a bit?

**Cole:** Maybe... but be careful

**Di:** I will...we don’t want to push them over the edge...

*

**unknown number:** Hi, This is Diana Barry. Gilbert, I promised you that trip over Avonlea. When are you free?

**Gilbert Blythe:** It is okay, you don’t have to.

**Diana Barry:** I would like it, no problem. Saturday?

**Gilbert Blythe:** On duty, Sunday?

**Diana Barry:** Fine, 10 a.m. at Mary and Bash :-)

*

**Diana:** Anne, what would you and Matt say to a trek over Avonlea, Sunday morning?

**Anne S-C:** Why do I sense there is more to it than you are saying?

**Diana:** Fine! I am giving your handsome doctor a trip across his ancestors land, join us!

**Anne S-C:** No

**Diana:** Anne! Give your boys a chance to spend time together!

**Anne S-C:** Only one of them is my boy, thank you very much

**Diana:** Anne, please? You wanted to include Matt’s dad in his life... don’t throw it all away that quick

**Anne S-C:** Alright. Maybe you will see for yourself it’s hopeless

**Diana:** I am hopeful

**Anne S-C:** You are delusional

**Diana:** Love you!

*

As Gilbert drove his car on Sunday morning to Avonlea, part of his brain concentrated on the road ahead, cherry trees on both side of it covered in the winter lacy blossoms of frost, he found the other part of his mind straying yet again to that afternoon over a month ago in late Aunt Jo’s mansion. He pondered the subject relentlessly countless times since and was still befuddled (Matt would surely say discombobulated) by it. He pinned the beginning of Anne’s weird behaviour to the exchange about Saint Louis and Little Rock. He couldn’t figure out why mere mention of some random places in USA would freak her out that much. She seemed quite okay seconds before. Was it because she had some bad memories connected to Saint Louis? Or Little Rock, whatever it was? 

He had more clarity about why Matt ran up those stairs so unhappy. This was his own, Gilbert’s, fault and his heart still clenched at the thought. He allowed himself to get annoyed at Anne’s silly sulkiness and pointless aggressiveness and in turn pushed the boy away only an hour after he promised him he would stay in his life once they miraculously found each other. But damn, stay he will. He hadn’t yet formed any concrete plan, even though perhaps it was high time for that, how to reinitiate his meetings with Matt. But once he did he would definitely apologise to him. Matt must have been completely dazzled by first his mum lashing out at his dad and then his dad lashing out at him, guiltless as he was in the setup. Poor kid.

Now Gilbert reluctantly turned towards his family farm, driving carefully the narrow lane covered with banks of frozen-over snow, sun now shining straight into his eyes. He wasn’t at all keen to agree to Diana’s invitation, but somehow it felt impolite to refuse. It looked like she chose a perfect time, the February morning clear and bright, if slightly chilly. As he parked in front of the house, roof covered in white-frost, icicles adorning eaves, he saw Diana and Mary standing on the porch and waiting for him. Diana was dressed in some waterproof pants and jacket and had a backpack. Mary was simply wrapped in a big, yellow, woollen sweater. Gilbert climbed out of the car and saw that the two women gave him an up and down look before bursting into laughter that promptly attracted Bash who joined them from the inside.

\- Hi, doctor Blythe - Diana said mirthfully - I see you are a true city boy now, your grandparents must roll in their graves.

\- Laughing - Mary supplied.

\- Good morning to you ladies, Bash. I am not sure I understand? - Gilbert answered coolly.

\- Shoes. - Diana clarified - Yours are not at all adequate for walking Avonlea lanes in winter, in five minutes you will slip or fill them to the brim with snow. Which do you fancy?

\- Coat is fine - Mary continued - but jeans...I don’t envy you driving back in wet ones.

\- What do you suggest? - Gilbert said resignedly.

\- Don’t you have gaiters, Blythe? - Bash drawled jokingly.

\- Garters?

\- Ah, your lingerie is immaterial to me. If you fancy them, go for it. I meant gaiters for now. Leg protection from snow and moist?

At the look at Gilbert’s face Mary took pity on him.

\- Bash, enough. Take the poor boy inside and borrow him your old boots and my trek gaiters.

\- Come on, my good doctor - Bash clapped Gilbert on the back - We still have a few minutes before the rest of the company arrives.

He then swept Gilbert inside before the latter had time for any further questions. 

When they emerged from the house again Gilbert saw a green car parked next to his and two red heads inside...Wait! What? It looked like Diana, who now wore a smug expression, was far more effective than him at concrete planning. Only she conveniently forgot to mention the extent of them to him. Thus leaving him no more than two seconds to prepare before a red missile launched itself from the car at him.

\- Hi, doctor Gilbert - Matthew exclaimed hugging his waist - I haven’t seen you too long.

\- Me too - Gilbert said lifting him up so they could hug properly - I missed you.

He put Matt back onto the ground and crouched in front of him so their faces were more or less at the similar level.

\- I owe you a double apology, - he said earnestly - First for letting my annoyance at someone else - Anne gave a small huff behind them but he ignored her - influence my attitude towards you. I am sorry for my harsh parting line. Second, I am sorry I kept the distance for that long, I really missed you and it hurt.

\- It hurt me. You said you would stay around - Matt voiced his fair complaint.

\- I am sorry, Matt. I really intend to. - Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek before he could say anything to the effect Anne could prevent it.

Because she could, if she wanted to. 

For now she was silent though, while Matt looked at him thoughtfully then nodded.

\- Okay. I forgive you. - he smiled.

\- I am glad - Gilbert replied with his own smile, then stood up - Anne, hello. I didn’t know you and Matt were joining the tour today?

\- You have Diana to thank. Or blame. - she said coldly, seemingly missing Gilbert’s affronted scowl - Shall we start, Di? Is Dellie joining? - she asked Mary.

Diana explained Dellie was expecting a friend over and once they said goodbyes to Mary they set off, Gilbert marching on one side of Diana, Anne carefully on the other. Matt sidled backwards to his mother during her remark and they now walked hand in hand or rather glove in mitten. Diana led them along a snowy path that crossed the orchard and entered the woods, snow knee-deep after the fresh snowfall the day before. 

\- This is a path Dellie takes going to school if she is being walked and not driven - Diana said to Matt, then added towards Gilbert - Since the school is in the same place since always, I assume your dad must have used it as well.

\- I know, auntie, I remember - Matt cried joyfully, running forward - this crossroad here is where a path from Green Gables joins, this means we left the lake behind. 

\- Yes - Anne laughed - I used to go this way to school. Oh, Di, here is the infamous oak tree! 

Both women giggled merrily.

\- Why is it famous? - Matt asked.

\- Your momma climbed it a few days after she arrived in Avonlea. She was accosted by a school bully and decided on such a way out.

\- Did it work? - Matt asked curiously.

\- Sure, Billy couldn’t climb that tree and left. I waited till he was far away before going down. So it worked, only I got a scolding for missing first lesson.

\- But - Diana added proudly - all boys since admired you for climbing a tree rarely anyone dared to climb. Now here - Diana said for Gilbert’s benefit - is where the path from Orchard Slope joins, this is my parents house, and now we leave the woods and here is the school, at the outskirts of town. Quite a chunk of my life I spent here - it houses all grades from preschool to senior high school. And despite living that near I was always late. 

\- Oh and this is the wall Dellie told me once about!

Matt pointed to a back stone wall fencing the schoolyard and both his momma and aunt laughed.

\- Indeed, I would venture a guess virtually every kid would sign their name here at one point or other. We would advertise here our friendships, small victories or announce love interests.

\- Your aunt, Matt, was so enchanting her name can be found here coupled with names of twenty or so different boys.

\- But the most important is the mention that proclaims eternal friendship between Diana Barry and Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. - Diana smiled at Anne, then turned to Gilbert - I believe you could still find old enough markings here, you may come one day and look for your dad? 

\- I just may - Gilbert replied shortly.

From there they walked the main street of the town, Matt now happily placed between his momma and aunt, chatting up merrily to one or the other while Diana kept up with her self-imposed tour guide duties. 

\- This here is the town-hall, Gilbert. 

\- It seems you have a true mural artist in Avonlea? - Gilbert asked raising his eyebrows at the sight of the building.

\- Oh! - Diana laughed - See, it is a tradition each senior year at school gets a different community task. Ours was to repaint the town hall. We went around collecting money first, chose the main paint as green...

\- Only the guy at the shop mixed it up and sold us blue. We were late at the painting party and discovered it only after half of the front wall was blue already. - Anne said.

\- What did you do? - Matt asked.

\- Your uncle Cole said we get him some sample colours from the shop and he would try his best - Anne replied.

\- Yay, he painted all that? - Matt eyed the building with awe.

Anne and Diana laughed while Gilbert had a rather curious expression.

\- I sense a joke here... Who are these people? - Gilbert said slowly.

\- Very smart, doctor Blythe. - Diana’s eyes glinted - You have here a set of perfectly screaming and alas perfectly alike caricatures... Meet our minister, school headmistress, mayor, postman, grocery shopkeeper, the president of Ladies Aid Circle and old MacAllister who rented Blythe’s farm - Diana explained.

\- The last thrown in because his face was so tempting to portray, according to Cole - Anne said into the air in front of her.

\- It was an uproar. Everybody was scandalised, they almost suspended Cole. But Ms Stacy, the headmistress, said it was a great compliment to be portrayed by a future world famous artist and it stayed. - Diana finished the story.

\- Wow! - Gilbert laughed heartily, Diana and Matt joining, but froze quickly once he spotted that Anne was carefully giving her full attention to a gate nearby.

Gilbert wondered why did Diana invite Anne to join them. She was clearly still holding her unexplainable grudge against him and giving him not at all subtly the cold shoulder. He wasn’t stupid and he recognised it for what it was. And although it pained him, he resolved not to allow himself be affected by it any longer, even if she still plagued his dreams every other night. Damn her. He would still stick around for Matt. At least... as long as Matt would want him to. Looking now at the trio of Matt, Anne and Diana Gilbert sighed internally. They looked a perfect camaraderie, filled with common memories, silent understanding and long-standing care. What he was stepping into was an established, even if non-standard, family of aunts and uncles in heart and Gilbert very much felt like a fifth wheel, or twelfth or something. An obsolete cog in that well-oiled machinery, he thought bitterly.

\- Where now? - he asked Diana.

She glanced into a haberdashery shop just next to the town-hall, her mouth widening in a teasing smile as she replied.

\- It is Sunday but the owners like to spend their free time here, let’s pay them a visit.

The bell over the door rang and they entered the last shop Gilbert would probably chose to visit by himself. It was full from floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves of colourful threads, buttons and beads in variety of sizes and shapes, balls of yarn and wool, bales of patterned cloths, mysterious metal elements serving probably as some kinds of closure for different items of clothing, needles in scaring lengths, artificial feathers and glittery pieces of gauze. Despite the crowded feeling all those articles combined gave off, the place, owing to the giant shopwindow facing south, was quite light, noon sunshine pouring in freely even in February. Two elderly ladies sat behind the counter in rocking chairs facing each other, elegantly sipping something from tiny porcelain cups. 

\- Diana Barry! - she short, plump one with grey hair arranged in locks around her face exclaimed - How are you? You must join us for tea.

\- Anne Shirley-Cuthbert - the other said with a shrill, high-pitched voice, her hair tied back into a tight bun, hairdo only emphasising the lady’s all too spare figure - There is no mistaking of that haughty upturn of your nose, let alone the hair of course.

Gilbert nervously glanced at Anne who appeared only slightly pink on the face (nothing the cold couldn’t explain) but her nose was raised higher into the air and there was a certain tension in her suggesting she was striving to remain even-tempered.

\- Mrs Lynde, Miss Bell, I don’t know if you met Matthew, Anne’s son? - Matthew gave the two older women a shy nod - Or... - Diana gestured to Gilbert but was interrupted.

\- I would recognise those eyes everywhere! - exclaimed Mrs Lynde, apparently unaware two same pairs were gazing at her - And Marilla would as well - she remarked smugly to Anne who gave her a blank stare.

\- Certainly, looking like that you must be a Blythe - Miss Bell expressed her opinion much like she were a biologist sorting snails - Now, let me see, you can’t be Jacob’s, too young for that, besides it would mean out of wedlock, we knew all about Dorothy... are you John’s son? 

\- Gilbert Blythe, John was my father - Gilbert ignored a quiet gasp from Diana’s direction - my pleasure - he added, even if he rather doubted if it was all that pleasant to hear catty remarks of half of the duo - ladies...

\- Rachel Lynde, this is Julia Bell - the plump woman filled the void immediately - pleasure is all mine. Why, you are a spitting image of your father, Gilbert. 

\- Little birdie told me he died? - Miss Bell said and sighed artificially at Gilbert’s stiff nod - Oh, well, he had not Bell’s famous constitution.

\- I don’t know about that, Julia, - Mrs Lynde chortled - first his maternal grandma was née Bell, second all you do apart from malicious gossip is complaining about your failing health.

That shut Mrs Bell for some time.

\- What brings you here, Gilbert? - Mrs Lynde asked.

\- I am working in Charlottetown, right now Diana is giving me the tour of Avonlea, she insists I need to know better the land of my grandparents.

\- And she is right. Dorothy would like that for sure. She always regretted John left the island. Jacob... I am not sure, he seemed to me always a jester, full of jokes but hiding his true self from the world. But then I never knew him that well, he seemed an old man to the young me and I had no business to visit Blythe farm, too young to be friends with Dorothy, too old for John. Marilla, God rest her soul, could tell us more... Jacob was fond of her, I know. Have you met your grandparents, Gilbert? - Mrs Lynde looked carefully at him - No, you can’t have, they died when John was still in college. They had him late, took them time to get a baby.

\- I always said it must have been some awful kink of theirs... - Miss Bell interrupted.

\- Luckily you are no expert on the subject. Don’t mind Julia, dear boy. Dorothy miscarried a few times, these things can happen. But she was such a sweet, kind lady. - Mrs Lynde looked to Matt who just finished a cookie she offered him earlier - Sweetheart, do you want to go have a look at the buttons over there? Don’t be shy. What was I saying... yes, they were so much in love, Dorothy and Jacob Blythe, right till the end, now that is something you can’t say about every marriage, honestly few manage to keep that spark, huh? Oh, me and my Thomas were like that. - she wiped her eye discreetly - Would you believe he was seventy a day and still trying to get into my panties? Anyway, Blythes, let me see... There are no Blythes left here per se, but... Dorothy had two sisters, I think. The daughter of one of them is today Mrs Victoria Harrison, you could pay her a visit, she lives in Grafton. Now Jacob’s brother Henry was all brainy and all, left for Montreal and nobody heard much more about it, as my mother used to tell. How about you, any new Blythes on the way?

Mrs Lynde looked at Gilbert with friendly expectation, Miss Bell with unveiled curiosity. Anne quickly stood up and pulled Matt to her.

\- Di, we need to run I think. Come Matt, so much to see.

\- Oh, if you must - Mrs Lynde said - Anne, you were so quiet today, nothing like your young self, you must visit me more often. Gilbert, if you ever want a chat about anybody in Avonlea, come unhesitatingly here.

Diana and Gilbert bade their goodbyes and left the shop to find Anne and Matthew patiently waiting for them outside. Diana handed Matthew a small parcel.

\- Mrs Lynde insisted you take some buttons, she says they are great to play many games with.

\- Oh, I’ll go back to thank her - Matt exclaimed joyfully.

\- No, we will come back some other day - Anne grabbed his hand and turned him around - let’s go to...Di?

\- I was thinking churchyard? You could visit Marilla, I could show Gilbert some Blythes?

Everyone nodded.

\- Why was Rachel so insistent on Marilla’s knowledge of the Blythes? - Anne asked Diana curiously as they resumed their previous formation and headed towards the churchyard.

\- Was she? They were neighbours across the lake, weren’t they? Surely... - Diana said absently, then pondered a bit and inhaled the air sharply - Oh, my! I am sorry, slipped my mind completely. I vaguely remember hearing some old gossip that Marilla dated someone back in high school. I only heard that because apparently she made a big scene when they broke up... like thrown the guy into the lake? Quite by accident, this is why I heard about it, my mum exemplified her concerns about us playing on the bridge...Anne, you think it was _the_ bridge?

\- That would explain Rachel’s hints. - Anne shrugged.

\- Care to elaborate to the male part of the party what do you mean, ladies? - Gilbert decided to demand explanation for himself and clearly confused Matt.

\- Sorry, Matt, we suspect your grandma Marilla used to be a girlfriend of your grandfather John, when they were still in high school - Diana told the boy who scrunched his nose trying to work out complicated family connections - they broke up though. Oh, Anne! How tragically romantic! Do you think this is why Marilla never married? 

\- You mean one Blythe boy was enough to spoil the allure of manhood for her? - Anne asked with a mean glance at Gilbert.

Gilbert gritted his teeth but did not take the bait.

\- No, I rather meant that she never moved on. - Diana hurried to correct her - Oh, if she knew about Gilbert being Matt’s dad...it is like a grandchild instead of a son she never had...

\- No, Diana. She had a daughter, let me remind you. And cherished Matt as a son of that daughter, thank you very much. - Anne snapped.

\- I am sorry, Anne, I didn’t mean anything wrong - Diana hastened to pacify her friend, casting an apologetic look to Gilbert.

\- Whatever was, if anything, between Marilla and my dad, it was in the past by the time Matt was born. I am sure it was the Shirley-Cuthbert that spoke to her in him, especially if your suggestion of a grudge is true, Anne - Gilbert said with an effort to pour oil at troubled waters and was convinced the look Anne threw at him then held at least a tiny bit of appreciation.

*

As Anne ran out of her living room and up to her quarters after the Ticket to Ride round, a whole wild whirl of emotions swirled inside her and for a long time after she struggled to untangle them and separate the single threads that led to her rage upon hearing Gilbert and Matt planning about visiting Saint Louis together. In the end she settled on the fact that Gilbert acted without consulting her. Surely, he should not have made any, even most innocent and for far away future, deals regarding travel with Matthew without asking her consent first. He wasn’t even his legal dad, was he? She wasn’t sure why this in itself caused her to react that strongly as to play straight and mean against Gilbert and then storm out of the room without a second glance but she left it at that. It bothered her very much. She had a right to feel annoyed.

Then Matthew came to her after Gilbert had left to check if she was okay, ask if she was still angry, hug her and cuddle a bit. Her anger melted then but roared its head anew when Matt, stifling a sob, told her Gilbert had left abruptly, without answering when Matt could see him next. She had been so afraid this would happen, his unknown father would break his tiny heart that was starting to become attached to him. And happen it did. She resolved then not to approach Gilbert again.

At first she was mad at Diana for suggesting the trip. She didn’t need her friendly meant but nevertheless machinations. Yet she felt bad for severing Matt’s bond with newly acquired father even before Di pointed it out to her. She saw Matthew was sadder that last month and suspected Gilbert’s exit, literal from the house and metaphorical from Matt’s life, had something to do with it. Perhaps Gilbert deserved another chance. So she agreed to Diana’s plan. But she herself decided to keep Gilbert at distance and avoid any direct interaction with him for now.

Her resolve almost shattered to pieces when Gilbert as a first thing when they met crouched down (importance of eye-level contact) and apologised to Matt. But he didn’t to her so she kept to her plan of ignoring the pretty dumb guys who think they can do things behind her back. She kept to it even after she saw his apparent hurt at her first cutting remark. She concentrated really hard on just having a nice walk with Diana and Matt and almost succeeded save for unfortunate exchange about theoretical love life of Marilla. She had to acknowledge that Gilbert tried his best to calm the storm in her caused by Diana’s silly romantic notions.

Right now they were entering churchyard grounds, covered in deep, fluffy snow, sparkling in the midday sun. 

\- Matthew, let’s go visit your grandma Marilla and granddad Matthew and let aunt Diana show Gilbert his ancestors graves in peace? - she gently tugged Matthew’s hand.

\- Momma - Matthew said - but you said we were showing doctor Gilbert Avonlea together today, can’t we go with them first and then they can come with us? 

Anne looked at his eyes raised up to her in perfect honesty, then to Diana giving her a pointed look and to Gilbert who had enough decency to choose that moment to observe the war monument to the side. She sighed.

\- Okay, Di, where do we start?

They went to the older corner of the cemetery, where Diana, after wiping off the snow of a few gravestones, finally located the resting place of Jacob and Dorothy Blythe. A small plaque informed the remains of John Blythe were also buried there. One old gravestone to the side appeared to belong to some Blythes another generation back. 

Anne observed Gilbert discreetly and discovered with surprise a very similar mixture of feelings flashed through his face as had hit her when a few years prior she had visited a small graveyard in Bolingbroke where her biological parents and their kin were buried. It must be what meeting your family for the first time, and post mortem on top of that, does to people.

\- Aunt Diana? - Matthew chose the adult least lost in thoughts for his question and asked grabbing Diana’s hand in his - Are these...

\- Yes, dear. These are grandparents of your father, some of their parents here - she gestured to the side - and I believe your grandfather John - she blinked, still processing the surprise of discovering identity of a mysterious John B.

\- Thank you Diana - Gilbert turned to her - For bringing me here. It means a lot, I have never been here before, after my dad... I mean my friend Ryan arranged for the body burial, I was in no fit state then.

\- Doctor Gilbert, now we can all come and talk with them, just how momma talks to her parents when we come here. This sounds great. - Matthew reached out and tugged at Gilbert’s jacket affectionately - I can visit my both grandpa’s in the same place!

\- Then lead the way to the other one - Gilbert gave him a cautious smile, glancing nervously at Anne.

Soon they stood in front of a big family gravestone of the Cuthberts and Matt did the introductions.

\- Oh, Marilla and Matthew were siblings? I never realised? - Gilbert looked to Anne after reading the inscription.

\- Yes. The authorities were keen to get me placed out of the system, I wasn’t a cute baby anymore at eleven, so they agreed for that situation.

\- Oh, and where are the Shirleys?

\- In Nova Scotia.

\- Are they...I mean?

\- Yes. They died. When I was barely a month old. Car crash. Baby seat saved me. In the system eleven years. Finally Marilla and Matthew took me in. - Anne gave a very abridged version of her story in a tired voice.

\- Uhm... I apologise. I assumed they were some relatives... I am sorry - Gilbert stammered.

\- Fine - Anne sighed.

They spent a few more moments there, Matt chatting happily to Marilla about her friend Mrs Lynde gifting him buttons, when Diana suggested they move lest they freeze. They walked back through the woods encircling the town, taking a path Diana and Matt seemed to know well.

\- Momma, this is the path aunt always chooses when we take Kanga and Eeyore for a ride, because the branches are high enough not to get into our eyes - Matthew said happily swinging his and his mum’s connected hands - Only I can never ride Kanga, auntie says he is jumpy.

\- Well, he is Kanga - Anne laughed - And you brought it on him, you named him, you know?

\- Doctor Gilbert, do you ride horses? - Matt asked looking sideways at his father.

\- I can’t say I ever tried - Gilbert replied.

\- Oh, it is fun. Aunt Diana could show you! - Matt suggested.

\- Matt, I think doctor Gilbert has better things to do than riding horses around Avonlea - Anne interrupted in irritation before Diana could say a word.

She growled internally seeing hurt expressions on the faces of not only Gilbert but again also Diana and Matt but it seemed any kind of planning ahead time together of Gilbert and Matt, or even Diana, really get her mad. Beyond reason. Anne felt annoyed at herself, and then at Diana for roping her into today. Okay, not much left.

They walked by Orchard Slope, Diana pointing it to Gilbert through the trees. Then they stopped by Green Gables gates. Anne was relieved Diana had enough sense of self-preservation not to suggest visiting the place with Gilbert. She simply explained she lived now where Anne had lived before while Matt ran to give a quick pat to Eeyore and Kanga in the barn. 

But then it turned out Anne’s relief was premature. Diana gave a feigned look at her non-existent watch and exclaimed how late it was.

\- Oh, I am so sorry, Gilbert. I have Jerry’s parents over for dinner and just need to rush put things into the oven. It was a pleasure this walk. I am sure Anne and Matt can walk you back? Anne, it is not far now, okay? - she reassured her friend.

Then rapidly shook Gilbert’s hand, kissed Anne, gave her a wicked smile, hugged Matt and rushed off.

\- Are we going straight across the lake, momma? - Matt asked.

\- Yes, dear. Come on - she nodded at Gilbert curtly - this path down to the lake and we will enter Blythe dominions.

They walked in silence downwards, the tension palpable in the air. Matt was again walking hand in hand with his mum but his happy jumping up and down transformed into fidgeting as atmosphere influenced him.

\- Momma, can I please run forward and see if uncle Bash built Dellie that snow slide he promised last month?

\- Sure, off you go - Anne agreed and Matt sped down and disappeared.

Another minute of silence.

\- Matthew used this path to take cows down to the lake in the summer. Also I guess since always Cuthberts used it as a short cut to Blythes if they wished to visit - Anne felt compelled to continue tour guide duties abandoned by Diana.

\- Okay. This explains why I once met Matt at Bash and Mary? He seems best friends with Delphine.

\- They are. LaCroix moving to Blythe farm were a social blessing for us.

\- Oh.

\- Nothing against Blythes, I never knew them. - Anne explained - But old MacAllister was peculiar.

\- I see.

\- Now, this is _the_ bridge - Anne pointed to a wooden structure in front of them with precariously low railings.

\- The one from the romantic tale of Diana’s? - Gilbert ventured a small smile.

Anne only nodded.

\- Whatever the true story was, Diana’s mum was right, it looks like it requires caution... - Gilbert announced and took carefully three steps across it.

Then slipped. Exactly in the middle. Swayed and flapped his hands searching for hold. But found nothing as railings were fit for five year olds not grown-ups. Just as he resigned himself to the inevitable crash onto ice-covered lake surface and becoming a human tester of ice-layer sturdiness a pair of small but strong hands grabbed his waist and stabilised him in place. 

\- Easy, doctor. I don’t fancy fishing you out in this weather - Anne said.

Gilbert turned to her.

\- Do you mean you do fancy fishing me out in another weather? - he raised his eyebrow at her.

\- Very smart. No, actually I think I just repaid the hypothetical past mistreatment on behalf of the Cuthberts - Anne replied looking straight at him.

And there it was again. A moment just like on New Years Eve. She lost herself in his gaze, despite all her previous resolutions to keep far, aloof and detached. They stood there for a time that seemed hours long but in reality was a couple of minutes. Eyes locked on each other, clouds of their breaths colliding and intermingling, warmth travelling between them by way of Anne’s hands still on his waist. 

Then Anne blinked and took a quick step back, internally berating herself for this completely uncalled for, inexplicable behaviour. 

\- Would you be okay crossing the bridge on your own or do you need me to hold your hand? - she asked sharply in an attempt to bring them back to the well-known hostile ground from before.

\- I should manage - he shrugged, turned and crossed the rest of the bridge without further mishap.

Anne caught up to him and led him silently upwards, the remaining distance to the farm house. Once there, she turned down Mary’s invitation to lunch, deciding Matt had had ample chance already to interact with his father, swept Matt from the yard where he played with Dellie, calmed down his pout at interrupted play with a promise of another visit soon and drove them both off quickly, only stopping to grab some food halfway back to Charlottetown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you had a deja vu..like ‘come on, this author has already once wrote about a trip over Avonlea, what a bore’...first this one served different purpose and was kind of reversed in terms of roles (I only borrowed a tiny bit of geography from that one)...second authors do that, I heard Agatha Christie in fact had like a few plot designs, she just varied the wrapping...so yeah, I aim to land somewhere between James Joyce and Agatha Christie so I am fine.


	16. But words left unspoken left us so brittle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue full mode. Because we need explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shoutout this time for Ari92 for the best theory about what happens in Anne’s mind and thus validating my ideas about it.
> 
> ————

**{Di is calling}** flashed up on Cole’s phone and he hurried to pick it up, leaving the kitchen where his housemates were finishing dinner to find a calmer place. He settled for the library.

\- How was the day, Di?

\- Can you guess?

\- Matt seems dispirited. Anne looks like her mind is elsewhere while her fingers crumb bread rolls into hundred pieces. I would venture a guess it was not a successful trip as regards relations?

Diana snorted into the mouthpiece.

\- I am exasperated, Cole. They are idiots. I mean Anne was ignoring Gilbert pointedly or snapping at him whenever she felt pressed to address him. He was grumpy and taciturn for the most part. Matt, bless him, tried to chat animatedly with us all but in the end the tension got to him.

\- Mhmm.

\- I left them alone for the last twenty minutes under false pretences, hoping it will bring things to a head, either direction.

\- Did it?

\- Not really, Mary said they arrived at her porch not talking to each other, Anne refused lunch, grabbed Matt and rushed away.

\- Anne’s style. - Cole said matter-of-factly.

\- Yeah. Shit. Do you think my little idea spoilt things further?

\- Uhm... - Cole took time to ponder the question - No, I think not, I think it at least gave some continuity to the process, even if it shook them a bit.

\- So what now? I have no idea. - Diana cried and Cole easily imagined her helplessly raising her free hand over her head in the dim hall of Green Gables.

\- Huh. Give me a few days? I will try to come up with something?

\- Phew. Cole, I love you.

\- Love you too, night night.

\- Bye.

*

\- Uncle? - Matt looked up from the bowl of plaster he was mixing and gazed at Cole thoughtfully.

\- What’s up, Brave Man? - Cole turned to him from over his new sculpture project.

\- Do you think momma hates doctor Gilbert? - Matt asked bluntly.

\- What makes you think so? - Cole asked gently.

\- She was so angry at him that afternoon we played board games. Then we never saw him since and she never mentioned it. And last weekend on that trip with auntie Diana, momma pretended he was not there most of the time. Other times she was kind of rude to him. Like she wanted he just shut up. - Matt explained.

\- And doctor Gilbert?

Matthew stopped to think, his finger absently scratching his lip.

\- He started politely, you know? But I think once he realised momma was unwelcoming, he fought back in his way. I don’t know why would they do that if they don’t hate each other. He apologised to me, you know? - he added - For leaving so suddenly.

\- Oh, he did? - Cole was impressed - And to your mum?

\- No. Do you think he should? - Matt wondered - Oh! You think it would help? 

\- Asking what’s wrong most often do help.

\- Huh. Maybe I can tell him that. If I ever see him again, that is. - Matthew sighed - Uncle, don’t momma and doctor Gilbert know that? I thought it is something you learn growing up?

\- Certainly. - Cole gave him a sad smile - But even adults, Matthew, aren’t perfect. They get annoyed. Or scared. Or confused. And then behave in a way they normally wouldn’t, hurting themselves and others.

Matt nodded seriously, looking at his uncle with his brown eyes, now rather glassy.

\- I love momma, uncle. And I like doctor Gilbert. And I don’t know what to do. I feel she is unhappy when I am nice to him. And then I feel he is rather lonely and needs someone to be nice to him. You know?

\- I know, Matt. It is rather clever what you say. Come on here. - Cole stood up and wrapped Matt in a tight embrace, hearing the boy release a shaky breath into his plaster-covered sweater - I am sure they will get there. I will talk with your momma, okay? But you can also talk with each of them about what you told me. I am sure at least your momma will take this into account, regardless how angry she is.

*

\- Anne? - Cole’s head appeared in Anne’s bedroom door one evening.

\- Mhm? - Anne looked up at him from a stack of essays she had spread on her bed cover in front of her.

\- Are these for tomorrow? - Cole gestured to the homeworks.

\- No, next week.

\- Great, - Cole came in and promptly plopped on the bed next to Anne, leaning back on her headboard - put them aside, we need to talk.

Anne raised her eyebrow ironically but seeing Cole’s serious expression refrained from any comment and obediently gathered the essays and together with her red pen put them on her bedside table.

\- What about? - she turned to her friend.

\- Matt - Cole said simply - I’ve been watching for over a month now how miserable he is in this affair and I have enough. Explain.

\- Oh - Anne bit her lip, visibly perturbed - What exactly?

\- What is wrong between you and Gilbert.

\- Nothing is wrong. There is nothing between us altogether. - Anne defended herself.

\- There is Matthew, Anne. And he deserves better than to be thrown between parents ready to bite each other heads off.

\- We don’t... - Anne started.

\- Don’t you? Okay, I can’t speak for Gilbert. But I watched you, Anne, turning from cautious friendliness to blind rage in a minute and then ignore Gilbert’s presence in Matt’s life for a month. And Di told me about your passive aggressive attitude during the trip.

\- Oh, really. _Di_ told you? And why are you talking about me behind my back? - Anne asked in a high-pitched voice, feeling suddenly utterly betrayed.

\- Because we love you, Anne. And we love Matt as our own. And it hurts us to see you hurt. And him. - Cole explained calmly.

Anne gaped at him, her anger quickly morphing into tears. Cole reached out and grabbed Anne’s hand, squeezing it gently.

\- Here, tell me from the beginning. What set you off. Was this the remark about the trip to Saint Louis or wherever?

Anne nodded. 

\- Why do you think it annoyed you so much? - Cole probed.

\- I... I am not sure. - Anne gulped - For starters he didn’t ask me if I am okay with him planning some trip abroad with Matt.

\- I acknowledge that, you are right, he shouldn’t have - Cole nodded.

\- And it was after all this talk how he didn’t want alternate weekends or something because Matt and I don’t know him that well yet - Anne said angrily.

\- I get it, you may feel cheated. 

\- See? He is a lying fucking dickhead - Anne summarized.

\- Now, that is a short cut I would expect from Jane but not from you, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. - Cole chuckled - Take a step back. Anything else unsettled you in that moment?

Anne looked down and took some time to pick at a little knot in thread hemming her hoodie. 

\- I am not sure - she finally looked back at Cole with a mixture of emotions in her eyes that would puzzle everybody as much as it puzzled her.

Cole, however, was not everybody.

\- Would it be helpful if I took a guess and you tell me if it rings true?

Anne nodded silently.

\- Ok - Cole started slowly - I think your anger at Gilbert making plans with Matt goes deeper than simply planning without consulting you. I guess you feel threatened by a change. I mean it was just you responsible for Matt for almost eight years now - Cole touched briefly Anne’s hand to signal to her to let him continue - Yeah, we were there helping you out but ultimate decision was yours. Now you are standing in front of the decision whether Gilbert shouldn’t be allowed to co-parent and it can be scary. Because change can be good but can go frightfully wrong. And you need some level of trust in another person. Who in this case is a stranger to you. Am I correct?

Anne gazed at him with wide eyes for a moment, carefully sifting through her own feelings upon Cole’s words.

\- You are - she said.

\- I also think - Cole continued - that you feel anxious about Matthew getting more comfortable with Gilbert. Because in your heart of hearts you are afraid he can one day grow more fond of him than of you and reject you altogether.

\- How can you know me so well? - Anne gasped, only now realising the full scope of her entangled emotions.

\- I know you almost twenty years, Queen Anne. - Cole smiled gently, squeezing her hand again - And I know even twenty years with wonderful family and friends and all that great education of yours weren’t able to completely obliterate that small, scrawny Anne the orphan girl, feeling unloved and unworthy, returned time and again to the system by people too weak to care for others. But you know what?

\- What?

\- This last thing won’t happen. Trust me, it won’t. Matthew loves you with all his heart and this love cannot disappear. You know well even kids from very complicated families still love their parents. 

\- Maybe...

\- It won’t happen, Anne - Cole assured her, smiling brightly - Do you know, when my youngest sister was born, my mum was afraid we will feel rejected somehow. So she gathered us all and explained to us that love is not additive, her love for our sister does not subtract from her love for us. Instead it multiplies. We get an extra person to love and be loved back. 

\- Very mathematical for an artist - Anne said with a hint of humour back in her voice.

\- Maybe mathematics has at least one practical use after all? 

Anne laughed through her tears and hugged Cole fiercely.

\- Thanks, Cole. I needed that, someone to voice out for me what I was afraid to voice out myself. - Anne scooted back and laid her head in Cole’s lap, facing in the same way he did, looking without seeing at her closet - So what do you think I should do now?

\- Do you still think, cooly and unemotionally, that Gilbert should be included in Matt’s life if he so wishes?

\- Yes.

\- Then talk to him. - Cole shrugged - About your feelings and fears. About your fundamental beliefs as regards child upbringing. About his idea of father’s role and his expectations. I rather think if he wants to be seriously involved you need some shift.

\- How so?

\- Well, him only visiting for game afternoons and such is a good beginning but after a while I imagine it can become either artificial or somehow create the situation where Gilbert is a good cop with whom there is playing and pleasures while you as a bad cop are stuck with everyday struggles.

\- Something there - Anne agreed thoughtfully - I will talk to Gilbert, I guess.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Anne thinking about her plan, Cole gently untangling her hair strand by strand from the bun she had it in, thinking only he knew about what.

\- Anne? - he finally said.

\- Mhm?

\- We talked about Matt. What about you?

\- _What_ about me? - Anne sounded confused.

\- What do you feel about Gilbert in relation to you? 

\- Why should I feel anything? - Anne asked in a carefully even voice.

\- Well, you slept with him once. This would suggest you aren’t exactly neutral?

\- It was over eight years ago. - Anne rolled her eyes and turned to look upwards at Cole who smiled sphinx-like - Lots of things happened since. I am now a teacher and most importantly a mother. I am not exactly looking for a romance in life anymore. - she sighed - You know how my few feeble tries ended. Mentioning a kid is rather an instant mood-killer on any date, from my experience.

\- Well, this rather sounds like you and Gilbert are in the same boat then. - Cole remarked with perspicacity.

\- Not really. I am no more into quick hook-ups. 

\- And how do you know he is?

\- He told me that. Even before we slept together. - Anne sat up in exasperation.

\- Yes, that was interesting in itself. - Cole mused, standing up and stretching - But you know... - he winked - It was over eight years ago. Lots of things happened since.

\- Cole MacKenzie! Don’t you dare quote my own words against me. There is nothing in it and never can be. He is not looking at me like that and I am not interested anyway.

Cole was already at the door, from where he turned back to glance at Anne - The lady doth protest too much, methinks - he grinned and closed the door before the pillow thrown by Anne could hit him.

*

\- Hi, Gilbert - someone tapped Gilbert on the shoulder as he was ordering coffee in Green Caffeine.

He looked behind and saw Royal Gardner, Cole’s partner. He gave him a non-committal grunt in acknowledgment and returned his attention to the barista. Then took his order and walked over to an empty table in a corner. He has just finished his shift and needed to absorb caffeine before he would attempt driving, hence to-go was not an option. But it looked like Pesky Gardner had a similar need.

\- Is this seat free? - he was asking him now and sitting down before Gilbert could invent a credible excuse to deny.

Gilbert was set on pretending they were strangers (which at some level they were) and therefore not obliged to interact. Yet Royal this time was of a different opinion.

\- Haven’t seen you around in a while, man - he observed.

\- Must mean I wasn’t around - Gilbert replied.

\- Why? - Instead of being offended by the rebuke Roy asked an open question.

\- Why is it your business? - Gilbert deflected.

\- Because I love Matt and hate to see him unhappy. Anne likewise. Is this enough of a reason?

\- I have no business to be around.

\- Really? - Roy appeared amused - I would have thought you staked your claim of the business when you became a father.

\- Fine. - Gilbert snapped - I am not going to impose my presence where I am clearly not needed.

Roy looked at Gilbert for a couple of minutes in silence.

\- Can I tell you what I think? - he finally offered.

\- Suit yourself.

\- I think this whole situation is making you unhappy as hell. From what Matthew told me it is not like you have hordes of relatives, quite the opposite, I gathered you lead rather a lonely life. Pushing away relationship with a newly found son doesn’t seem like a smart move in the circumstances. 

\- I am not sure I have much say in the matter - Gilbert said.

\- Oh, man, sure you do. Fight for your own well-being. Do you know what went wrong?

\- Anne went up all of a sudden in a rage directed at me.

\- Why? - Roy was certainly fond of open-ended questions.

\- Do you think I haven’t thought about it? I have no idea. It was completely unreasonable and uncalled for. - Gilbert huffed.

\- I highly doubt it was completely nothing. - Roy shook his head thoughtfully - Even if it looked sudden. I am sure something triggered her... Do you know the ABC model of cognitive behavioural therapy?

\- Activating agent, belief, consequence? - Gilbert asked ironically.

\- Very good, doctor. - Roy grinned at him - You made an innocent, in your mind, remark that led Anne to some belief, true or not, causing an explosion of anger. This triggered you to go all hedgehogy and exit the stage. Now, instead of stewing in your hurt and offence you should go and find out what happened, in your own best interest.

\- I told you, I had puzzled days over what happened - Gilbert sighed impatiently.

\- Sure you did. But why can’t you just go and ask Anne? Could be simpler? 

\- She won’t talk to me.

\- You won’t know if you don’t try. Be a brave boy - Roy patted Gilbert on the shoulder (when did the guy got so close to him?) and stood up - See you soon, doctor Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lots of talking about the same thing from different perspectives...maybe repetitive but then we need someone in every universe clarify things for Gil and Anne. And I hope you guys all now understnd them as well.  
> Now I can think how to fix this mess right?


	17. I will promise to go out of my way, to do the right thing from now on, believe me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2R team we had. Now for a 2R chapter.  
> A reconcillation. And reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now watch me describe the essentially same feelings once more.  
> But this time by our fav not-couple couple.  
> Hope you won’t be too bored.
> 
> -*-*-*-*

She beat him to it.

A few days after his cozy involuntary tete-a-tete with Roy, Gilbert was still trying to get his courage up enough to talk to Anne. But before he did she texted him.

 **Anne:** I know your shift ends in 15. Please meet me at Green Caffeine in 20.

Yeah, she beat him to it. And it beat him how the hell she knew when his shift ended (even though he should have had some inkling, had he noticed satisfied smile on Ruby’s face as he was leaving). Right now he entered the cafe that was crowded more than ever, what with the shift at the hospital just off and it being Friday bringing extra wave of customers. He spotted Anne halfway in the queue and went up to join her, disregarding annoyed grunts of people waiting at the end of the line about queue jumpers. 

\- Hi - he said and quickly looked sideways, trying to distract his brain from thinking about how her cream coat hugged her figure or how a few strands of her hair that escaped the bun curled enticingly around her cheeks, red shade darker after having been dampened by the sleet outside.

\- Hello, I know it was sudden but we need to talk - she said nervously - is it a good time?

\- As good as any - he replied, looking back at her, concentrating his gaze on her eyes so as no to cast stray looks at her other parts, he was after all still more angry than attracted, so wrong ‘a’, mr Brain - uhm... but not that good a place. It is overflowing today.

\- Yeah, I... I didn’t want to inconvenience you by suggesting other places, I didn’t know it would be that popular tonight.

\- Probably all places would be, it is Friday, Anne. - he said and it sounded like he was reproaching her, so he hastened to correct the impression - Look, I don’t mean anything untoward by it, just that maybe we need a quiet place to talk. We can go to my flat, it is nearby and it is always empty - he smiled self-consciously.

\- Okay. - Anne nodded - What do you take? - she gestured to the barista who was by now looking expectantly for them to order.

\- Latte, take away. You?

\- Make it twice the same - she told the barista and took out her purse - On me since it was my suggestion we meet here - she said to Gilbert.

A minute later they stood in front of the cafe peering into the wet snow falling from the dark sky.

\- Can you give me the address and we meet there in five? - Anne asked - I need to collect my car.

\- Can I drive with you? Easier and I can walk to work tomorrow, my car will survive here.

Anne shrugged. They took a few steps and climbed into Anne’s green vehicle, Gilbert holding a tray with two lattes. They drove in silence save for short instructions about which route to take from Gilbert. Then disembarked and looked anxiously - Anne at Gilbert’s apartment building, Gilbert at Anne.

\- I apologise, it is not very luxurious. - he started a nervous explanation - It is quite old and the neighbours are not top class but it was near the hospital and it serves its purpose - he continued as they climbed the rickety stairs - of providing me with a place to lay my head. So yes, - he said as he unlocked the door and let Anne in - it is rather small and cramped and... well, this is why I don’t often invite people here. Not that I would throw wild parties anyway. It is a far cry from your place.

He followed her gaze as it slid off his narrow bed covered by blanket, tiny kitchenette and stacks of books arranged in neat rows on the floor.

Unexpectedly Anne laughed.

\- Hey, believe me, I only live in a mansion like seven years now, and before Green Gables I camped in dingy burrows that would make this here a castle. Especially as it has books. My young self would jump at a chance of living here - she explained before he could be offended by her mirth - may I? - she gestured to the plastic chair by the small table and after taking off her wet coat and hanging it on the chair’s back, she sat down, looking at him uncertainly.

Gilbert put their coffees on the table and pulled himself a three-legged stool from the bathroom to sit across her at the table.

\- How did you know when my shift ended? - he asked her in an attempt at lightening the atmosphere.

\- You told me once I could call on doctor Blythe should I have further questions. So I pretended just that and called and asked that blonde girl at the reception if you were available. She told me I could come either today before seven p.m. or Monday from seven in the morning. 

\- Smart.

\- Thanks. - Anne acknowledged the compliment before dipping straight into the topic that weighed on both of them - Listen, I wanted first and foremost to apologise. 

\- Me too - Gilbert said - But please go first.

\- I am sorry for flying off the handle at you during that Ticket to Ride game. And being obnoxious ever since. I know it must have hurt your feelings, possibly excruciatingly.

\- It did. - Gilbert confirmed - But then instead of trying to understand what caused it on your part I let myself be stubbornly angry at you. So allow me apologise for that.

\- Okay. Mutual forgiveness? - Anne suggested.

\- Yes, for those. But... uhm... Can you tell me what I did to start you off in the first place? Maybe I need to apologise for that as well and I cannot without knowing what it was. And certainly I would prefer to take it into account in future. Both Matt and you deserve at least that.

That indeed seemed to change something in her attitude, Gilbert thought as he observed a subtle lessening of tension in Anne’s shoulders. Still, she took her time to simply look at him without speaking, seemingly considering her options. Finally she sighed and shook her head.

\- Fair point. - she conceded - Hearing you planning a foreign trip together with Matt touched a few raw nerves in me. First I didn’t like you promising anything that big to him without consulting me prior to it. It went against what you seemed to uphold at the beginning, that you needed to get to know Matt and me you enough to allow for such long time for you two as the whole trip. It does not do to promise seven year old something that far away that might never happen, the kids don’t necessarily see that as a speculation and not actual plan. And Gilbert, even if we knew each other twenty years and were married ten, I would be still annoyed at you two planning something like that behind my back. I felt left over. And finally, I still feel scared by the change we are facing, moving from single-parenting to co-parenting.

\- Woah - Gilbert said blinking rapidly - That’s a lot.

\- Would you like to quote Harry Potter book right now? - Anne asked coolly - “One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode.” 

\- No, on the contrary, I can well understand you feeling all those. And no wonder you exploded, metaphorically speaking. I guess I feel surprised and stupid because... well, I spent days thinking about this and never even came up with one thing. 

\- Oh.

\- Yeah, so thanks for sharing this. It helps. And uhm... - Gilbert started hesitatingly to unravel the whole tangle of reasons Anne presented to him - I never intended my initial remark to be taken as any definite promise _but_ \- he added quickly before Anne could misunderstood - I well get how it could. So I apologise for that. I will remember not to make such promises and definitely I wouldn’t dream of actually arranging an excursion with Matt without your consent. 

\- Okay.

\- And Anne, at least for foreseeable future, I would say even if I were to take Matt anywhere further than Charlottetown outskirts, I would still insist you go along as well. 

\- Why? - Anne asked, reminding Gilbert strongly of Roy.

\- I am still a stranger to you both. And I was honest when I said I wanted to get to know you both. - he smiled at her shyly before sobering again - And I wouldn’t like you, now I hope I am reading it correctly, to ever feel threatened that I would take Matthew away from you permanently. I am sure _he_ wouldn’t like it, you guys have an exceptional bond, but _I_ also wouldn’t dream about that.

\- Oh. Uhm... I appreciate you telling me that. And hopefully you mean it.

Gilbert refrained from getting pricked by her comment. He reasoned that after all they _were_ pretty much strangers and she had every reason to be cautious towards him.

\- Me reiterating it won’t help, so you need to wait and see if I can prove it - he said instead.

\- True. Gilbert? - Anne visibly hesitated - Are you still intending to be involved in Matthew’s life.

\- Isn’t it why we are talking, mainly?

\- Yes and no. I would feel the need to apologise regardless, not necessarily go into all those explanations. So, are you?

\- Yes - Gilbert wondered where was her constant need for confirmation coming from but decided to humour her for now.

\- Because I was thinking a lot about my last point. You know. Co-parenting? - Anne’s voice went up in question and Gilbert nodded slowly to identify he was following her - I think that it is all fine that you met with Matt a few times, we all talked and played and so on. Ok, he now knows who you are. But I believe we need to do some more if you want to take this to the next level. That you two can grow a true understanding, that you can feel more like his father than a casual visiting friend?

\- Do _you_ want to take this to the next level, Anne?

Anne looked to him, her blue eyes wide, filled with a mixture of fear, resolution and hope.

\- I do - she sighed - I always planned that should we meet I won’t make it difficult for Matt to know you. And I stick to that. I have to trust you won’t exploit it. After all, you are Bash’es friend, and Mary’s. They are not that bad at choosing friends.

\- I should hope not. - Gilbert chuckled - And they would kill me if I harmed their kid’s best friend.

\- They would have to wait in line until Jane finished with you. - Anne grinned.

\- And Jerry - Gilbert nodded in mock seriousness.

\- Jerry? - Anne was surprised - Anyway, what I was thinking...uhm, wait. Am I taking too much time of you? I mean, I did arrange this talk quite unexpectedly and it already took close to two hours of your evening?

\- No, fine, no other plans beside leftovers for dinner and going to bed at some point. But don’t you need to be home?

\- Matt is over with Tillie this weekend, I have my post-grad session tomorrow. I just need to drive to New Brunswick early morning. 

\- Oh, yes, I think Diana mentioned something about your course at some point. When she explained to me why she was taking care of Matt, back in November? - he added an explanation seeing her surprise - Not that I talk regularly with Diana.

\- Oh, feel free to do so. She is the neighbour of your lessee, after all. - Anne brushed it off lightly - Back to co-parenting. I wrote down for you the basic principles of child upbringing that I try to stick to with Matt - Anne took a few printed pages out of her bag - You can read it at your leisure and let me know if you have questions? Or need to add something? 

\- Or I can read them right now if you are okay to wait a few minutes? 

\- Fine. - Anne leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

\- If you want to partake in my leftovers dinner, have a look into the fridge and throw something into the microwave? Sorry, it is not a generous offer I am afraid.

\- Oh, no worries, I was a student once, you know. I could definitely do with some food. - Anne peered into the fridge - Shall I warm you pizza or stir fry? 

In the end she warmed both and made herself a mug of tea while Gilbert was reading. When she brought it to the table he looked up to her.

\- I am done. - he said - Clearly put and comprehensive. What could be expected from a teacher. And I like it, even if am still a bit apprehensive how to go around half of it. I can keep it for future reference?

\- Sure. Anything to add?

\- Perhaps...there are bound to be instances where we differ in life approach. Can we agree to share with Matthew both ways without judgement?- Gilbert looked to Anne who nodded - Goes with your respect and openness anyway. 

\- Okay. Then moving forward. If you wanted Matthew to meet your family someday, I would be fine with that. - Anne said slowly, gulping.

\- I don’t really have blood family apart from Matt. That is, my nearest relative is probably that lady Mrs Lynde mentioned and I have never seen her.

\- Yes. But then there is also a topic of potential partners? I remember you don’t have a girlfriend right now, or at least said so in January - Anne looked uncertain to Gilbert who shook his head - but I can hardly expect you to make it permanent. I would just ask, before you decide to introduce any such person into Matthew’s life, to wait till you are reasonably sure it will last a while? I stick to this rule as well, before you ask. Not that I had many chances to validate it. - she added bitterly.

\- Really? Why? - Gilbert couldn’t hold back his curiosity, she was an attractive girl after all.

\- I make no secret there is Matt. And it works wonders at repelling guys after first date. Just proves most men are assholes. 

\- Oh, well, their loss - Gilbert smiled at her - I will keep this rule in mind. 

\- Right. Now, moving to more practical matters. I believe it would be beneficial if you took part in more every day activities with Matt, not only in occasional visits. Any ideas?

\- Let me think... I don’t have a fixed schedule at work but often end up with free afternoons. I could maybe pick him up from school some days? Or come over to your place and I don’t know... tidy up with him or whatever are his duties? Chat about school? Put him to bed like I once did? Generally take over from you from time to time or just join you guys? 

\- I can put you on permission list for school for sure - Anne said thoughtfully - I can hardly let you clean my house...

\- I don’t mind, I don’t have too much cleaning here - Gilbert chuckled.

He felt relieved at the turn this conversation was taking and his humour was coming back to him.

\- You would need a car seat if you were to drive him but I guess you can always take a bus?

\- Trust me, I seem to remember how to. You need tickets for one.

Anne looked him up and down in mock appraisal.

\- Oh, great. Actually Matt needs new pair of jeans and trainers, you can take him shopping? - she smirked.

Gilbert stifled an involuntary growl. He hated shopping for clothes. But if it was what it took to get closer to his son, he would do it.

\- Great. Shopping. By bus. Does Tuesday work?

\- Yeah. Here, let me advance you... - Anne reached out to her bag again but Gilbert grabbed her hand to stop her.

He ignored all the tingling sensations of touching her soft skin.

\- Hey, no need for that. I can afford some clothes for him. Besides, I know you said you don’t expect anything but I would like to have a part in financial support of Matt?

\- I can manage - Anne said, jerking her hand from his grasp and leaning as far back as the chair allowed her.

\- I know. - Gilbert tried to calm her - I am sure you do. You proved it definitively by now. But please think about this. It is another aspect of taking part in his upbringing.

\- I will think and let you know. - she shrugged and glanced at the clock - Right, I think I covered everything I wanted today. Do you want to add something? Otherwise I will be heading home. 

Gilbert looked at her carefully, his eyebrows one line low over his dark eyes. He could think of a few things he could add. But wasn’t sure the time was right. Yet one matter stood out as definitely right to him.

\- Yes. I do. 

\- Out with it then? - Anne looked at him expectantly.

\- I think it would be helpful if we could become friends? - he put forward his bold suggestion.

\- Why helpful?

\- Surely, you can think of reasons, Anne? We would interact more naturally when around each other, knew better our needs and when to step in for the other person should Matthew need extra care. Besides, I have a feeling I would have liked to be friends with you even if we had met in different circumstances?

\- Mhmph. I am not sure. I mean sounds all pretty but do you really believe platonic friendship between men and women is possible?

\- You are friends with Cole and Roy - he smirked - and Jerry?

\- Okay. Single men and women? - Anne narrowed down the field.

\- You can have a chance to test it - Gilbert grinned.

\- Fine, friend. - Anne laughed and stood up - What wouldn’t I sacrifice for science? Thanks for dinner, I will be running.

\- Goodnight, Anne. And thank you. I really appreciate we talked.

\- Me too. Take care.

*

\- Matthew?

It was Sunday evening. Anne has just returned from New Brunswick, shed her coat, grabbed a burrito Cole and Roy left for her in the kitchen and rushed upstairs. Matt was lying on his bed in his favourite self-painted pyjamas (Matt and Roy took a book about fish Mr Boulter borrowed them and painted all kinds of fish on it) and reading a book.

\- Momma! - Matthew raised his head, recognised Anne and jumped into her arms with a bearlike hug.

\- Hello, Beanie Bean - Anne ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly before gently putting him back on the bed - I swear, you are bigger and bigger every day. Are you planning to outgrow me?

\- No, momma. I want to outgrow uncle Cole. - Matt said seriously.

\- Ambitious. - Anne sat on the bed next to Matt - How’s your weekend with aunt Tillie?

\- Delicious! We made scrumptious pancakes on Saturday for breakfast and then played cards with uncles Pauls. Then we drove to Avonlea. And I had a sleepover with Daniel. They have a new cat momma. It is all orange but for a black paw, really weird, like it had a sock. Mr Boulter said it lost the other three when they gave it a bath but I think he is pulling my leg.

\- He most definitely is - Anne laughed.

\- But today he showed us how to repair a motor boat! He said we can go on it on the Lake of Shining Waters in the spring.

\- This sounds amazing - Anne smiled brightly.

\- What were you doing, momma?

\- Well, I drove to New Brunswick and back. Then I had some classes. They were quite interesting really. But the most important thing happened on Friday, dear.

\- Really? What? - Matt cried excitedly.

\- I met with your father. We explained things to each other. - Anne said slowly.

\- So you don’t hate him anymore? - Matthew asked anxiously.

\- I never hated him, Matt. I was angry, yes, and bitter, and unhappy and felt vindictive. But we discussed all that happened and perhaps we understand each other better. And we plan to behave kinder towards each other in future, how do you like that?

\- I do like it a lot! Momma... I love you - Matt hugged her then looked at her bashfully - And I like doctor Gilbert. I wasn’t sure what to do when you quarrelled. I didn’t want to hurt you. But also didn’t want to be rude to him. So yes, I like it you made up. He needs us, momma. I can see that.

\- And I need you, honey - Anne smiled and hugged her son, hiding tears over his head - And do you know what you need? - she asked a few minutes later.

\- No, what?

\- New jeans and new trainers. You do grow quickly. And I am sending you shopping on Tuesday with doctor Gilbert. 

\- Really? Awesome! 

Matt smiled happily and Anne discovered that she didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope they did well.
> 
> Homework for you: describe Gilbert’s dream on Friday night ;)


	18. Life becomes a way previously unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert agreed to get involved more in everyday activities of Matt and here he goes.  
> Smart guy, even manages to get some convo with Anne in a package deal.  
> Oh, and at the end Anne gets to dream :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Dearest Readers,  
> We had some angst so now you all deserve something fun and light. I hope it gives you just that while still telling us the story as we need it to do.
> 
> —————

\- Momma, hello! - Matt shouted and ran in Anne’s direction abandoning his school mates, then enveloped her in a hearty hug across her mid section - hello, doctor Gilbert! - he shouted next and released Anne.

Anne turned around in surprise and saw that indeed, Matt was now hugging Gilbert in a similar way.

\- How come you are here and creeping stealthily behind me at that? - she demanded while Gilbert gave her a polite nod.

\- Woke up after sleeping off the night shift. Had no plans and remembered Matt finishes his classes right about now and Wednesdays are your days. Spontaneously decided to join you? 

\- That explains the stubble - Anne looked at his jaw and laughed.

\- Hey, come and see. Ms Bell said March may be our last chance and we were building snow-forts all afternoon. - Matt grabbed their hands and dragged them forward.

They took their time to inspect and praise a sturdy defence building Matt, Rowan and Theo erected on one side of the school yard and then a fancy, snow flowers decorated one by Berry and Brenda on the other end.

\- Oi, doctor Blythe, fancy seeing you here - Ms Bell approached them, then she saw Matt was still holding Gilbert’s hand - Oh, I thought you were looking for me but I see you know Matt outside school? Hi, Anne - she added with a wave.

\- Hi, Steph. Actually I added doctor Blythe two weeks ago to Matthew’s list of authorised persons? 

\- I see. No problem. A new uncle, Matt? - she looked at the boy curiously, having met Cole and Roy already by now.

\- He is my father, Ms Bell. - Matt said simply.

Ms Bell looked embarrassed. Gilbert seemed a bit taken aback, as Anne observed to her internal amusement. It was for sure a bold announcement.

\- Uh, uhm... I didn’t know that. You never said? - Ms Bell looked to Gilbert uncertainly.

\- We aren’t together, Steph. - Anne said composedly - Actually we lost touch long ago but met accidentally in December. So neither Gilbert nor Matt had known in September.

\- Oh, how nice. - Ms Bell cooed - Truly romantic! Family reunited!

\- Yeah, something like that, Stephanie. Matt, grab your backpack, we need to run along.

They left the school grounds with dignity but Anne collapsed into giggles right outside.

\- I am sorry, Matt - she said, wiping her eyes - you did very well to tell Ms Bell. I just cannot unsee her face when she heard. Gilbert, sorry, yours either.

\- No worries, I was surprised but still proud. - Gilbert replied - Matt, you were straight to the point, boy. No easing into things.

\- Gilbert? - Anne said, calming down - I don’t know what was your plan but we are going to the pool, Matt has a swimming lesson today*?

\- Can I join you?

\- If sitting with other bored parents behind glass partition and playing at recognising your kid by the colour of their swimsuit is your thing, by all means.

\- Very tempting - Gilbert said giving Anne a sideways look, then focused on Matt, as they started walking towards Anne’s car - I didn’t know you were doing swimming classes, Matt. Do you like it?

\- Yes, a lot - Matthew nodded his head enthusiastically - I can by now swim freestyle. This is funny because you would think you are free to move whichever way you like but no. You have to do it just right way. And we are learning breaststroke but this is so slow. And Mike, that is the instructor, he shows us how to dive as well. That is useful if we ever need pearls, right? I guess I won’t need any but momma likes them. Momma says swimming is an important life skill. 

\- So it is. - Gilbert confirmed, suppressing images of naked red-haired beauty floating in the pool that his brain nagged him with - You need it to rent a kayak, or to survive a ship catastrophe. Or if someone drags you into water unexpectedly, even if the latter is rather unsafe.

Anne snorted but said nothing, refraining from pointing out ship catastrophes are much more dangerous. They drove to the pool then, with Matt telling them all about extracurriculars his friends were doing and how he tried soccer but didn’t like it. At the pool Anne sent Matthew towards changing rooms and took Gilbert upstairs to where all the parents were sitting on benches, reading, scrolling through their phones or waving to their kids who started to jump into the pool below them.

\- This is it. - Anne said sitting down, Gilbert following her suit and sitting just next to her, their shoulders touching - An hour of waiting. Makes no sense going back home only to drive back ten minutes later. So as you can see, here we all are - she gestured around to the other guardians.

\- Cozy - Gilbert fidgeted on the hard bench, trying to bend his legs in a way to make his perch more comfortable.

\- Uhm... Thank you for taking Matt shopping last week. I guess it was Ms Williamson when you were collecting him from school, judging by Steph’s reaction today?

They both paused to wave at Matt who appeared at the pool edge and looked up to them before taking a plunge.

\- No, that Mr Someone... - Gilbert reverted to the conversation.

\- Oh, Greg, yeah. 

\- And it was my pleasure, shopping I mean. I must say Matthew is quite easy to shop with compared with Delphine, practical rather than extravagant?

\- That’s why you ended up with two pairs of pants and two pairs of trainers? Practical? - Anne batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

\- Exactly. Practical. Since we found two fitting pairs that Matt liked and I found acceptable I decided it will save you further bother if one proved not enough and besides, there was 50% discount if you bought two. Well, okay, we also couldn’t decide whether dark green or classic navy jeans were better. You aren’t mad? - he asked her shyly.

\- No - she laughed, shaking her head - at least he will have something to wear when one pair of shoes is in washing. When snow forts season ends, a season of mud cakes starts.

Anne was quite surprised really at how Gilbert brightened hearing from her he did a decent job with shopping. 

\- Since we still have like 50 minutes to wait, tell me something about yourself - she suggested - If we are to be friends, we could do with knowing a bit more about each other?

\- Where do I start?

\- I know you were born in Calgary, you told us about you parents - she skimmed over the topic quickly - so maybe where did you study?

\- BSc at UNBC, biochemistry major, med school in Vancouver...

\- Oh, so Vancouver after all... - Anne mused.

\- What? - Gilbert looked at her with raised eyebrows.

\- We wondered, back then when we contemplated looking for you. Which place sent you.

\- Oh, I see. Right, then I started residency in Toronto and then switched to Charlottetown two years ago.

\- Why did you switch? Toronto sounds more prestigious?

\- Yeah, it was my first choice, they took me. But I hated the place for some reason. Perhaps because I lacked any friends there, I and my coworkers had little in common beside work. Or I don’t know, ocean called to me? - he chuckled - Anyway. Bash saw it, or rather heard through the phone and Mary helped me to transfer. They claim they need to keep an eye on me. And feed me home-cooked meals once a week.

\- Oh, yeah. They are lovely. - Anne laughed aloud thinking about LaCroixes - Why are you a paediatrician?

\- Many reasons. I am rather ambitious chap. And my professor at school said it is most ambitious specialty. - Gilbert gave Anne a grave look.

\- Really? - she took the bait.

\- Yeah. Surgeons have it easy, their patients stay immobile - he laughed before going serious again - Yes, yet foremost, I always found small patients require that much care and help, they are most gracious but also most vulnerable and range of ailments they can show up with is mind-boggling. Often you need to be creative to find a therapy that works. But if you help one, it really gets to you how much life and happiness you are giving them back.

\- And if you don’t? - Anne asked quietly.

\- Then it gets to you - Gilbert swallowed.

\- I can imagine - Anne patted Gilbert’s forearm gently - But I can also imagine they appreciate you care. It makes it harder for you but a tad easier for them. 

They sat there for a minute in silence, looking out at the pool, until Anne pulled her hand back with a sigh.

\- Josie tells me you did a great job with Julia - she smiled changing the direction of the conversation to something lighter - She rarely agrees to any treatment. Kids must like you?

\- I always claimed the opposite - Gilbert grinned - But Mary and Ruby, that is the blonde admittance desk girl, disagree. They nickname me “doctor ‘kids don’t like me’ Blythe” whenever they tease me about it.

\- You won Julia over. Then they must be right. - Anne pointed out.

\- I wouldn’t have done that if it hadn’t been for Matthew. He is the one who gets Julia.

\- They grow up together, he is used to her ways - Anne said thoughtfully, then nudged Gilbert’s shoulder, a sparkle in her eye - But maybe, you know, he inherited the skill from someone?

\- Just like the skill to float in water? - Gilbert parried merrily, glancing down at the kids now learning how to swim on their backs, red head of Matt easily discernible among them.

\- Oh no, you won’t forget that? - Anne whined, her cheeks redder than her hair.

\- Slim chance. I am afraid that was rather unique. - Gilbert replied, still looking at the kids, then turned sideways and gave Anne a quick wink.

*

It was some Thursday in early April. Mid afternoon. Gilbert had woken up after sleeping off his night duty. Now he stood at the kitchenette counter, sipping coffee and observing duly his toaster as it was doing its job with an old piece of bread Gilbert had dug out from his cupboard. It seemed that shopping was indicated as afternoon entertainment. 

At that point his phone lighted up. {unknown number} it said. He reached out to pick it up.

\- Hello?

\- Hi, Gilbert, this is Cole. Cole MacKenzie? 

\- Yes, I know. 

\- Listen, man. Are you working or free?

Gilbert thought it was rather a bold assumption of Cole that Gilbert was either working or free, people could have other commitments after all. Yet in this case, Gilbert grudgingly admitted, Cole was right. Apart from weekends at Bash and occasional hanging out with Ruby’s crowd he was free. Or sleeping.

\- Free - he said now.

\- Splendid! Listen. Here is the thing. This week I swapped with Anne, she was supposed to pick up Matt today. I had to go with Roy to Halifax, so we are right now over on mainland. But then there was some drug dealing uncovered or something today at high school where Anne works and the headmaster called an emergency meeting for all teachers. So Anne and Josie are tied, Anne just called me. Then Tillie works Thursdays afternoons, Jane works in Moncton all week. Di is in Avonlea. No one else is authorised to pick Matt from school...

\- You need me to step in?

\- Yes, see? You get it quickly, doctor. 

\- Okay, just pick Matt and then what?

\- Uhm... a bit more complicated. See, start by going to my place, take a bike from the backyard, go to the neighbours at number 14, Mrs Clements is babysitting Julia but she has time only till 3:30 today. I will call her and tell her your name. Take Julia, put her in kid seat on a bike, ride to Matt’s school, pick him up, ever since April started he has his bike** with him at school.

\- Okay. Then what? - Gilbert felt arguing with the plan was useless, Cole had it all pat.

\- Usually on Thursdays we go grocery shopping and then cook dinner together? Mrs Clements will give you the key. - Gilbert could almost see Cole grinning widely on the other end - Girls should be back before seven?

\- Right. Pity you can’t see me already transforming into ricksha driver.

\- Indeed, you must look so handsome in a conical hat. Thank you, Blythe. You are a life saver! Roy sends you a hug! Bye!

Cole hung up. Gilbert was left stunned in his kitchenette, mouth agape, mind reeling. What the heck just happened? Gilbert shook himself, glanced at the clock that showed three already, cursed under his breath, then cursed again removing a black toast from the toaster, swallowed his coffee in three gulps, put on his jacket, grabbed a small backpack and left. Direction: Mrs Clements.

He left his car at the drive of Cole’s mansion and rummaged in the backyard, praying no nosy neighbour would think of calling the police. He discovered a small tricycle, ladies old-fashioned city bike in pale yellow and a bit rusty mountain bike with a seat attached. He quickly checked the tyres and height of the latter, decided it would pass and rode, a bit shakily at first, towards number 14. 

Number 14 was guarded by a huge tortie cat, sitting proudly at the stone bench by its door. Passing it by, Gilbert wondered if it would pounce at him as the look the animal gave him was certainly hostile and warning. Yet he passed safely and rang the doorbell that caused a cheerful rendition of “Mary had a little lamb” to sound on the other side. The door opened quickly and he was faced by an elderly lady with a giant flowery apron and braided grey hair. Julia was peeking anxiously from behind her. He felt something soft brushing around his legs and looking down discovered a cinnamon-coloured cat going outside to join the tortie.

\- Jack, ducks, come back this instant, Jill is in a bad temper! - the lady shouted and stooped to grab the cat, then straightened again with a pleasant smile - How can I assist you, young man?

\- Gilbert Blythe. Mrs Clements I assume? I am here to pick Julia, Cole should have called.

The lady nodded slowly, looking him carefully up and down. Seven times at least. He felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze as she seemed to judge everything from the dirtiness of his shoes to the dire need of haircut his head was in. 

\- Julia, you know this man? - she demanded sternly of the girl.

\- Mattdad! - Julia said and, to Gilbert’s immense astonishment, detached herself from Mrs Clements skirt and attached to his leg.

\- You will do. - Mrs Clements gave her verdict - Julia knows you. Here, take the key - she deposited the small metal object into Gilbert’s palm that he extended last second on reflex.

\- Thank you, madame. We will be going then...

\- Not so fast, young man. Sweetheart, you need your jacket and boots - she said to Julia, although for a split moment Gilbert thought she addressed _him_ that intimately.

Julia disappeared into the hallway behind and reappeared with a red jacket and a pair of blue-striped wellingtons. She sat on the floor to put shoes on, then looked to Gilbert expectantly. He crouched and helped her with putting on and zipping the jacket.

\- Now you can go - Mrs Clements admitted - And Jill here can go to the vet. She is due a shot, this explains the temper. Goodbye, Julia, sweetheart. 

\- Byesss Clam! - Julia waved happily and jumped down the stairs, Gilbert had to follow.

They arrived at Matt’s school uneventfully, with Gilbert’s muscles reminding themselves how to ride a bike properly and Julia humming softly to herself. Matt spotted them at the gate and immediately ran for his bike. In the meantime Gilbert caught eye of Ms Williamson and she waved him off happily. 

\- Hi Julia, hi doctor Gilbert. Where is momma? - Matt looked tiny bit apprehensive.

\- She has an unexpected meeting at work. Uncle Cole asked me to collect you guys, go shopping and cook dinner for all of you when she and aunt Josie get home.

\- Oh, cool. Can you cook, doctor Gilbert? - Matt asked curiously.

Gilbert cursed internally. Because he remembered swearing was definitely on a “must not” list of Anne that accompanied her child upbringing rules. He could cook a few easy things but wasn’t at all sure if it would be suitable for dinner for kids.

\- One step at a time, young man - he told Matt (how come Mrs Clements style brushed off him so quickly?) - First, where do you guys shop for food?

\- At the little market few blocks from home.

\- You know the route? - Gilbert asked and to his relief Matt nodded - Alright, then lead the way.

At the market they sat at the bench by the bike stand and Gilbert took a deep breath. 

\- Okay, now is the time to consider cooking. We need ingredients I guess. - he said.

\- Guess yes yes - Julia said and Gilbert thought that either he was starting to understand her better or her speech skills were improving.

\- What are we going to cook? - Matt asked.

\- I have no idea yet. - Gilbert said honestly - But I am sure we can come up with a plan. First, do you or your mums have any allergies?

\- Julia can’t eat milk. Or cheese. 

\- Uhm. Okay. Any strong preferences or dislikes? 

\- I hate olives - Matt scrunched his nose - Julia hates green salad. Aunt Josie is a vegetarian. Momma eats everything. Uncles Cole and Roy usually cook a choice of meat and vegetarian. - Matt added helpfully.

\- Peenus. Good! - Julia added.

\- Okay. Now, we call an expert. - Gilbert announced, pulled out his phone, put it on loud and called Ruby - Ruby, hi - he said as she picked up - Can you talk?

\- Am at work as you know, doctor Blythe, I work Mon-Fri, this week nine to five. But it is quiet here, we can talk.

\- Good. I need to cook dinner with Matt and Julia. Urgently. I have no clue what to buy and what to cook. Constraints are it can’t contain dairy and must be vegetarian, no olives, no lettuce, peanuts are nice to have. Help me, please? - Gilbert asked.

\- You aren’t an experienced cook, right?

\- Right.

\- And we need something kids will enjoy, so easy and kids-friendly and vegetarian. Give me a sec, I see Michelle, she has kids of her own... - Ruby put them on mute.

They sat peacefully together, Gilbert in the middle, with a kid each side, looking at the various stalls and passing customers. A couple minutes later Ruby spoke again.

\- Heya there, we have a perfect plan for you, checks all the boxes. I will text you main course in a sec, then for soup...

\- Ruby, how many courses do you want us to cook?

\- Three!

\- Can’t we just make spaghetti?

\- Nah, you need to impress the mothers, doctor. Okay, Michelle says if you cook and blend any frozen green veggies with a can of coconut milk, basil and salt and pepper, you can’t go wrong. Now...

An hour later they arrived again at Cole’s premises. Gilbert’s backpack and bike basket full of stuff from the list Ruby and Michelle compiled for them. Honestly, Gilbert was amazed how easy shopping went. Matthew had pointed out for him the veggie stall Cole and Roy preferred. The rest of food they had grabbed at the tiny supermarket there. Julia had made a small scene of demanding extra food from outside the list but contrary to what one would have thought, it hadn’t been about lollipops but red grapes. She had wanted them to buy a whole crate. Then Matthew had discovered she fancied colourful stickers decorating the crate. A compromise had been achieved by Gilbert buying a bunch of grapes and shopkeeper throwing in two stickers for Julia extra. She was now wearing proudly a jacket adorned by two neon green circles announcing to the world “product of United States***”.

Now it was time for the hardest part. Gilbert took a deep breath, unlocked the door and sent kids to remove their outwear and wash hands. Having performed same himself he went to the kitchen and unloaded his groceries on the counter. Then looked at Ruby’s plan again. It looked easy enough. 

\- Alright, Julia, Matt. We have an ambitious task today - he announced to the pair watching him expectantly - My friend Ruby told us to cook greens soup, bake sweet potatoes, make a salad and hummus**** and peanut butter cookies*****. 

\- Nus! Cookis! - Julia smiled immediately.

\- Yes, dessert is a must apparently. Let me start by popping potatoes in the oven and we can begin making the cookies.

Five minutes later he had potatoes baking and the sticky mass of peanut butter and maple syrup melted together.

\- Matt, we need a big plate and baking paper? Do you guys have it? Or plastic foil?

Matthew went to the nearest cupboard and retrieved plastic foil. Then pointed Gilbert to plates. Gilbert sat them both at the counter, wrapped the plate in foil, added rolled oats to the sticky mass.

\- Matt, you stir this here until all is evenly textured. Then guys form balls the size of uhm... plums? - kids nodded, wide-eyed in concentration - and arrange it on the plate? Then flatten them with a fork?

As Matt and Julia worked on the cookies, giggling over the stickiness and comparing their balls, he looked again at Ruby’s instruction. Soup seemed indicated as next step.

He looked through a few cupboards and located pots. He wasn’t that sure about which size to choose so he took second biggest, just to be on the safe side. He put it on the stove, threw contents of two bags of frozen broccoli in, poured a can of coconut milk in and decided it looked like some more liquid was needed so added twice as much water. He managed not to spill too much of the milk while opening the can so it was a double success. Now the soup had to boil and then...

\- Matt, do you have food processor at home? Or blender or something?

\- Sure, doctor Gilbert. Momma said you can’t raise a kid without one and on top of uncle Cole’s old aunt’s food cutting monster thing we already had had she bought a hand blender for aunt Josie when Julia was born. Upper left cupboard over the sink?

\- Is there something in this house you don’t know where it is? - Gilbert smiled at him.

\- Yes, Julia hid my sunglasses when she was two. We never found them.

\- Oh. Okay... - Gilbert said absent-mindedly, already trying to locate the needed equipment. 

A quarter of an hour later he had soup all blended and simmering on minimal heat on the stove to thicken (he only slightly stained the kitchen wall green while trying out how to operate the blender thing and it seemed he added too much of water hence he needed to evaporate some, just like in his chem lab really), bean hummus ready in a bowl and Matt and Julia finished with cookies.

\- Doctor Gilbert, anything else?

\- Yes, salad.

\- Eek - Julia shook her head.

\- No, not green salad, Julia. We will cut and mix a few different veggies. It will be nice, - he promised her - do you guys know how to use a chopping knife?

\- Sure - Matt shrugged.

Julia nodded as well. Gilbert handed them a small knife each and cutting board, set a big bowl in the middle and the assembly of the salad began. Five minutes of peaceful concentrated cutting and three stalks of celery and three fourths of a cucumber later Julia cried and waved her finger in the air, adding red dots to green ones made on the wall previously by Gilbert.

\- Oh, cut - Matthew raised his eyes from celery and surveyed Julia - we need to clean, inspect and wrap. Give me your hand!

He grabbed Julia by the hand and dragged her to the sink where she promptly jammed her finger under the tap. It all happened even before Gilbert had a chance to stood up which, if one thought about that, gave great credit to Gilbert’s first aid course. 

\- Doctor Gilbert, we need an antiseptic and band-aid. Can you look into that drawer over there by the table? - Matt demanded.

When Gilbert obediently approached them with his load he saw Julia was watching, transfixed, how water flushed away blood from a small cut on her finger, bubbly pinkish liquid disappearing down the drain. 

\- Here, drying it off now will help stop the bleeding - he wrapped her finger in a tissue. 

Then he allowed Matt to spray the cut and stick band-aid on Julia’s finger.

\- Okay, Julia, I will finish your slicing, you need to keep this finger dry and clean. Are you okay to just look?

\- You can make sure we follow the list? - Matt suggested and pointed her to Gilbert’s phone.

They spent another five minutes cutting the remaining cucumbers and dill, adding in lentils and seasoning.

\- No capeer. What’s capeer? - Julia asked suddenly.

Gilbert jolted and almost cut himself. He distinctly remember there were capers on Ruby’s list but he never read the list to Julia. Did she remember something from the store or...

\- Julia? - he looked at her - Did you just read it off the list?

\- Mattsad. Flow? - Julia peered at him, scared.

\- No, it is fine. We do need to add capers. I just never knew you can read - he told her.

She nodded then smiled and pointed to Matt.

\- She asked me and I showed her how to. Two months ago?

\- Hey! That’s amazing! - Gilbert grinned at them, grabbed Julia and spun her around high in the air. Julia giggled merrily.

\- What exactly is amazing? - a stern voice asked from the doorway.

Gilbert put Julia back down and turned around. Josie and Anne were looking in, still in their coats.

\- Julia can read, auntie! - Matt exclaimed proudly.

\- Wow! You don’t say! You must show me, sweetie - Josie caught Julia who was running full speed at her by now, waving proudly her wrapped finger in the air.

\- A small cut - Gilbert explained, blushing slightly, catching Josie’s eye - Uhm... if you ladies care to remove your coats, we will have the food ready for you as soon as Matt stirs the content of salad bowl and I remove these... - he suited his words into action by peering into the oven - uhm... only slightly too charred sweet potatoes from the oven?

*

To say that Anne was surprised when she looked into her own kitchen and saw Gilbert and the kids cooking in perfect harmony (save cut finger of Julia) was an understatement. When she got a text from Cole that assured her he fixed the problem she suspected he maybe begged Mrs Clements to mind Julia longer and called Diana. Or persuaded Tillie to pick up kids and leave them with Paul or Paul, then join them later and order pizza. Never did she imagine he would have the idea to rope Gilbert in and be that successful.

Yet expressing her surprise had to wait because the revealing of Julia’s literacy needed a proper 20 minutes celebration. And then Matthew excitedly rushed them to sit down to eat, propelled half by hunger and half by pride in the accomplishments of their small cooking team.

And they had a reason to be proud, she supposed, even if soup lacked salt (but it is easier to remedy that than the opposite) and cookies hadn’t set perfectly by the time dessert was served. It was a three course dinner after all.

\- I didn’t know you could cook. - she said to Gilbert - I assumed, from your tales...

\- I can’t - he said - not well.

\- He called the expert, momma - Matthew chimed in - like on TV shows. And Ruby and Michelle gave us all the instructions.

\- Well, we sure are glad you guys pulled it off - Josie said, helping herself to an extra cookie - This cookies are very good and very prettily shaped - Josie took a guess who did what earning herself a grin from Julia.

\- Aunt Josie, Ms Williamson told us today about science fair. We’ll have one in May and we need to prepare something with a parent or guardian. - Matt changed the subject - Will you be my partner?

\- No, dear. I can’t. It would be an abuse of an obvious advantage. - she skilfully wrapped a rejection in sophisticated vocabulary Matt admired to soften the blow - Why don’t you ask your father, though?

Anne stifled a laugh. It looked like it was a day her friends unconsciously conspired to engage Gilbert in kid care as much as possible. Not that he minded too much. In fact, while he was saying goodbye to her after putting Matt to bed, he insisted he had lots of fun. And better dinner than he planned waking up. He also admitted bashfully, to Anne’s amazement at the fact and at the rather endearing quality of admittance, to having bought two copies of each thing on Ruby’s list just in case they did something wrong. They hadn’t so now the fridge downstairs was perfectly equipped to repeat same dinner the other day. 

Later that night, when she was reading a book, comfortably sprawled on her bed, Josie stuck her head in.

\- Hey, Anne. Gilbert did a fine job today, didn’t he?

\- Tell it to the kitchen wall. - Anne raised her eyebrow at her, not willing to commit herself to too much praising of her co-parent.

\- Don’t be mean, this position is reserved for me in this household. Besides, Julia did half of that decoration. I mean it, you chose a good guy, after all.

Anne shrugged.

\- I suppose.

Josie looked at her with interest.

\- Anne, do you harbour any special feelings for the good doctor? 

\- No, why? - Anne denied quickly.

\- Oh, well - Josie smiled mischievously - If he is on the market, I could consider him. He is hot, can bake potatoes decently and Julia likes him? 

She blew a kiss towards Anne and disappeared, leaving her suddenly shaken and confused. Anne tried to read a bit more but it seemed Josie marred her peace of mind, so she turned off the light and went to sleep. Only to dream of hot doctors serving her hot sweet potatoes, dropping them at the last minute on her hand and then attending to resulting burn with an ice compress and band-aid decorated with kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Some notes:  
> * I googled some statistics, apparently it is a very common extracurriculum for kids in Canada  
> ** Friends, I admit, posting last chapter I thought every town has some public transport, at least bus line. Even my tiny village has one. Half an hour after posting i checked for some reason and hear that: Charlottetown doesn’t! People do taxis. I hate taxis so let’s assume I take liberty here and buses they have. Yet as you see once spring comes Matt switches to bike (as according to wiki ppl cycle a lot there).  
> *** Yes, I checked grapes exporters, US is the biggest near Canada and I assume Canadian grape production is rather small given climate? If you are a Canadian and will tell me for sure all grapes in your area stem from Peru or sth, I will gladly amend.  
> **** There is a recipe I have in mind here, easy since you only bake sweet potatoes as they are and use canned lentil and bean. Prep time 1h, perfect for the story. It gives you a shopping list as well. My kids love it so yeah...sounded doable for Gil. Check it here https://greenkitchenstories.com/charred-sweet-potatoes-with-butterbean-hummus-lentil-salad/  
> ***** I found a whole article giving recipes for a dozen or so types of three ingredients cookies...I can even give you a two ingredients recipe if you ask me nicely.


	19. I hope you will be gentle, kind, compassionate and free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert goes to investigate troubles Matt got himself into at school.  
> Anne wiggles out of penalty and hosts an ice-cream party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,  
> This is a chapter that was supposed to be half a chapter but well...things went a bit differently than planned. By that I mean longer...I am releasing it therefore as a separate one.  
> I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> +++++—-—-+++++———

Gilbert was lazing in bed, sipping his coffee and admiring cobwebs on the ceiling. He supposed that perhaps it was time to change his apartment for something better. His residency was almost done, he hoped to secure a more permanent position soon, and well, now he had someone to invite over, even if eight year olds probably enjoy spiders more than adults...

He was interrupted by his phone calling. The Hooters song meant...

\- Anne? - he answered it quickly.

\- Gil... Gilbert - she sounded frantic and breathless - can you go to Matt’s school right now? You are off duty today, right?

\- Sure, but why so sudden? It is only noon...

\- They just called me from headmistress office, he is in some kind of trouble. Can you go and check, please? I have double period of Advanced English Literature with my 12th graders...

\- On my way. - Gilbert said, going towards the bathroom - Any advice?

\- Stick to my handbook please. Be polite. Give Matt a hug from me? - she was still sounding as on the verge of a breathing collapse.

\- Anne, steady, I will see what is wrong, you go and deliver that lecture about Tennyson and Whitman and whoever, okay?

\- Yeah, okay. Love you... I mean thanks!

Gilbert thought it was nice to hear Anne loved you, even if meant as a thank you. Still, he had more important tasks at hand than daydreaming. He decided to dress up by way of a button up shirt, finished his coffee and went is search of his car that he left a couple hundreds metres from his flat the day before because there was some pavement renovation going on under his windows.

A few minutes later he arrived at Matt’s school and asked a passing kid for the directions to the headmistress office. Then squeezed his way through pre-teen crowds towards the first-floor sanctuary of the aforementioned lady. He nodded to the secretary, gave her his name and was gestured to enter through red-carpeted door. First thing he noticed inside, beside red-carpeted desk, was the headmistress herself who reminded him immediately of a rhino. Not that he was body shaming her. No, she just looked ready to charge at slightest trigger. He looked around and spotted Matt and Brenda, both sitting in plastic red chairs beside the door, legs swinging in the air. Brenda looked angry, her posture rigid, she was looking stubbornly through the window. Matt was looking concerned as he was gazing at the back of Brenda’s head.

\- Good afternoon - Gilbert said politely to the rhino lady - hello, Matthew, Brenda.

Matthew smiled and gave him a tiny wave, Brenda looked around quickly, then turned back to the window, the woman glared.

\- And who would you be?

\- Gilbert Blythe, Ms. I am here for Matthew.

\- Really? And what links you to him?

\- Half of the genotype, probably. I am his father. 

\- Then why is his surname Shirley-Cuthbert? - the headmistress bit back, unready to surrender.

\- This is a matter between me and his mother, I am sorry to point out. Now, you wished to see someone authorised to pick Matt up?

\- Pick up? - the headmistress gave a hollow throaty laugh - More like take him and his stuff and relieve this institution from his offensive presence for a fortnight.

\- Would you be willing to justify that statement? - Gilbert stuck to the strategy of politeness.

\- What your son and this girl did is unprecedented, unheard of. Disgusting really. They beat up two fourth graders to a bloody pulp, this is what.

\- Excuse me, you are suggesting Brenda and Matt, cold-bloodedly, attacked two kids two years older and probably a dozen centimetres higher than themselves?

\- They tried to... - Matthew started.

\- Silence there. - the headmistress barked - They were delivered here by my fourth grade teacher who saw Matthew push Tim to the ground, causing him to bump his head and split his lip. Sid was by then already having uhm...

\- Bruised balls probably - Matt supplied helpfully from behind.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

\- Yes - the lady said - Anyway, I sent the boys to the nurse to be patched up and retained those two here. It calls at least for suspension. Such uncalled for violence!

Gilbert looked back at Matt, who flinched and paled, and at Brenda who shrugged. Then back at the headmistress.

\- Let me get this straight. - he said - The teacher saw Matt causing Tim to fall down. What did Tim and Sid say? 

\- Sid was only crying, Tim said they were beckoned by Brenda to the corner and then attacked. You should have seen them, poor boys, blood smeared everywhere.

Gilbert heard Brenda huff behind him. 

\- And what do Brenda and Matthew say about this? - Gilbert asked curiously.

\- Why would I ask them? - the headmistress was adamant - They are sure to lie to me!

Gilbert blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose to retain his calm.

\- What subject do you teach, madame?

\- What does it have... - she started but was interrupted.

\- Humour me, please?

\- Fine, English.

\- Excellent. Are you familiar with the book “To kill a Mockingbird”?

\- Of course I am. It is a great...

\- Then you would recollect perhaps the scene where the main protagonist is affected by the injustice of not being asked about her side of a story on the account of being just a kid? I would say this scene would be so adequate to your job you must remember it?

\- Uhm... 

\- Allow me, please. - Gilbert turned to Brenda and Matt - Can you please tell me in your words what happened?

Brenda shook her head stubbornly but Matthew sighed and launched into an explanation. 

\- I saw Brenda eating her snack in the corner of the corridor, doctor Gilbert, when those two boys approached her. I saw them say something to her and then laugh and juggle her lunch container so that her dates fell on the floor. Then I came over and heard them laugh that dates were for apes. It didn’t sound nice but Brenda was simply staring at them. Then the fatter one spit on his palm and rubbed her cheek forcefully saying her skin colour was probably a fake because no one is that black. Brenda pushed his hand away and this annoyed them. The other one grabbed her by the arms and pushed her towards the wall. Then I decided I need to tell them to stop it...

\- I would have managed - Brenda huffed - without your stupid help.

\- That is a complete bullshit - the headmistress said - Why no one else mentioned it?

\- I am sure you could take a swab of Brenda’s cheek and analyse it for biological trace? I saw it done on that TV police show we watch with uncle Paul - Matthew suggested eagerly.

\- Okay, one thing at a time - Gilbert said - Matt, can you continue?

\- I took a step to that fat one and asked him what was wrong. He turned around and made a move towards me. But I did that funny sidestep Mr Boulter showed me, he learnt it in the army, you know?... and he fell on the floor and knocked his head. I am not sure but at that moment Brenda cried ‘Oi, ball!’ and kicked that other one who was holding her... uhm you know? - Gilbert nodded - When I looked to them, he was bent down and crying in pain. Then Ms Cully came over and then it was like Ms Headmistress said. - Matt finished.

\- Thank you - Gilbert said and turned to the rhino woman - I think this sounds at least equally probable, Ms. And - he glanced towards Brenda - if Brenda’s parents took her to the hospital for someone to properly assess the discolouration on her arms that look to me like bruising, it would support this version even further?

\- What do you know about bruising? - the headmistress challenged.

\- As a medical doctor, probably enough. Now, let me take these kids to cafeteria, at least Brenda missed her lunch, add all this stress, they need some sustenance. 

\- I knew you will take his side, - the headmistress pointed her finger at Matt - parents are so blind. They can’t see the truth if it hits them in the face.

\- Listen, Ms. - Gilbert finally lost all willingness to be polite - I have my private opinion which version is more plausible. But it is facts that matter. Brenda’s bruising is one, her dates still littering the floor might be second. I don’t think biological trace analysis is something to go for in this case. It sounds like shooting mice with a cannon gun. But I would strongly recommend you to investigate this further, talk properly to Tim and Sid, try to find other witnesses. Then please call us with, I am sure, news that no suspension is required, at least not for Matt nor Brenda who acted in self-defence. Come on, Matt, Brenda - he turned to the kids - Let’s see if there is some lunch left and then we call your aunt Jane, Matt.

\- Aunt Jane? - Matt was surprised.

\- Yeah, she is sure to offer us some excellent law advice - Gilbert replied with an ugly grin at the headmistress.

He swept the kids from their chairs and together they left the office, leaving the rhino deflated from helplessness and fear.

\- Doctor Gilbert - Matt said over his soup - You aren’t mad at me? 

\- I am! - Brenda interrupted.

\- I only joined you because there were two of them, it seemed unfair - Matt explained - so I distracted one and you could take a better aim at the second, that was spectacular! 

Gilbert also thought the sight must have been fantastic but wasn’t sure if Anne’s list included praising violence, even well justified.

\- Uhm, yes, Matt, I am not mad at you two. You convinced me and I believe you that it was self-defence. Yet maybe you had other options, Matt?

\- What other options? - asked Matthew.

\- You could have alerted a teacher. Or bring over a few other friends with you, more witnesses and possible defenders could help solve the problem without violence. 

Matthew nodded thoughtfully. When later Brenda’s mother joined them and Gilbert turned to introduce himself to her, Brenda leaned in and whispered to Matt.

\- Will you teach me that army trick, please?

*

Anne finished her double literature class and sent her students home. Then sighed, grabbed her coat and rushed for her car. It was lucky she took the car that day, she didn’t feel like riding any bikes. She texted quickly Tillie she would take care of Matt and then dialled Gilbert’s number.

\- Hi, where are you? - she asked as soon as he picked up, balancing her phone with her shoulder as she stuck her things into the boot of her car and then climbed in herself.

\- Charlottetown Elementary, probably ten meters from the main entrance. Outside. 

\- Matt?

\- With me, perfectly fine. We are contemplating how to travel home with one bike and one car without a child carseat.

\- Just wait there, I am coming for you - Anne said, phone still balanced by her ear as she was backing up from a parking space and onto the street.

\- Will you bring us an extra bike or an extra car?

\- Oh, very funny. You must know I am in no mood to joke, I am so scared. Just give me a minute or two, it is not far, now damn... red light.

\- Anne? Relax, there is no rush. And don’t swear, it might become a habit and it is on your list...

\- Momma swears? - she heard a faint voice of Matt in the background, his interest clearly piqued.

She swore under her breath this time, while rapidly covering the distance to Matt’s school. She heard Gilbert explaining to Matthew why people could resort to swearing when under the influence of strong emotions.

Pretty soon the Charlottetown Elementary came into view. She screeched to a halt and squeezed her car into a tiny free space just by the gates. But before she had a chance to disembark, she saw in her rear window something that made her heart stop for a second and her inclination to swear increase tenfold. A car with red and blue lights on top, stopping just behind her.

\- Buggrit, millennium hand an' shrimp! - she said, taking a page from Diana’s book.

\- Why are you quoting Foul Ole Ron to me? - Gilbert inquired, than clearly spotted her since he quickly added - Oh! - and hung up.

\- You can leave Pratchett for later, Miss. Driving licence, please? - a female officer leaned down to her before she could climb out, her male partner still lazily strolling towards them.

Anne obediently dug out her ID and braced herself for the ordeal. She knew from experience male policemen could be charmed, female liked giving advice, so this combo required some smart strategy.

\- It is nice to meet someone who reads same books - she observed conversationally.

\- Indeed. Have you read road safety regulations perhaps? You drove ten over the speed limit. - the policewoman glanced at her briefly before returning to putting her name into some remote driver checking system of theirs.

\- I was in a hurry - Anne admitted cautiously.

\- And what is so attractive in an elementary school at midday to require such rush? - drawled the policeman who caught up to them and leaned on Anne’s car comfortably.

\- Momma! - Anne looked up and saw Matt approaching them, Gilbert close behind.

She saw that both officers looked up as well and the glint in the eye of the policewoman indicated at least for her the answer was clear.

\- Matthew, you are okay, I am so glad - Anne felt her nerves, despite Gilbert’s assurances, only now released their grip on her whole body.

\- Why wouldn’t he be okay at school? - the policeman asked amazed - This your son, right? I can tell by hair - he looked satisfies at having made a connection.

\- The school called me he was in some trouble, this is why I was in a hurry - Anne explained hopefully.

\- Oh, poor lad, what trouble? - the policewoman asked, stealing surreptitiously glances at Gilbert, whose role in this affair remained nebulous.

\- Two bullies attacked my friend and I stepped in to help her. Our combined efforts were enough to uhm... stop them - Matt explained.

\- There is a brave boy! - the male officer unexpectedly clapped Matt on the back - This needs celebration. Take your momma for ice-cream. Ms - he turned to Anne - let it be caution this time. Please calm down before you drive again?

Anne nodded gratefully before the policewoman could induce her partner to change his mind. The policemen gave her back her licence and drove away. Only then Anne slowly exhaled, she very much preferred using her money for other things than fines. Finally she climbed out of the car only to be caught in a tight embrace by Matt a split second later. She returned it, smiling at Gilbert from over his head.

\- Okay, guys, now tell me, what is this all about? Bullying? - she said, pulling back from the embrace.

\- Momma, I might be suspended - Matthew blurted out.

\- What? - Anne paled and gazed at him wide-eyed.

\- Matthew, I doubt you will. - Gilbert interjected - Anne, let’s indeed go for ice-cream or something? I can drive so you can listen to the story on the way, free to perform any emphatic gestures you like.

\- It sounds like I will need it - Anne replied grimly but handed Gilbert her car-keys - let’s just drive home, we have some ice-cream in the fridge, we might as well celebrate me not getting a penalty ticket.

As soon as Gilbert reversed from the parking spot, Matthew launched into his tale once more, this time bringing it as far as him and Brenda being ushered into headmistress office. Anne felt alternatingly amazed, frightened, awed and finally confused.

\- But then why did the secretary called me stating you were in trouble? And why do you think you might be suspended? - she asked, completely befuddled, just as Gilbert turned with a flourish into the gates of Cole’s mansion.

\- Because the headmistress only heard the attackers side of the story, plus the brief impression of intervening teacher who only saw the end result. And it wildly differed from what Matt had just told. - Gilbert said unbuckling his seatbelt.

\- What? - Anne cried in shock - But this is... she is... - she spluttered 

\- A stupid cow. - Matthew finished with conviction, marching up the porch stairs - This is what Sheila always says.

\- It is a mild way to put it - Gilbert chuckled behind him.

Anne threw Gilbert a warning glance. Surely, she was clear about discouraging usage of invectives in her upbringing rules summary. Gilbert seemed to catch her meaning.

\- Uhm... I mean we shouldn’t judge her but at most her behaviour which may not be fully reflective of who she really is. She certainly behaved unjust by refusing to hear you and Brenda out and condemning you two to suspension for using violence. Oh and cows are not really stupid. - he finished handing Anne his jacket.

Anne dutifully put it on the rack next to hers and Matt’s. Then pushed them all towards the kitchen and started to go through the freezer while her brain whirled. It was completely unbelievable to her that Ms Mitchell could behave like that. And other teachers agreed meekly with her. Well, Anne supposed that they might have feared of losing their job but then... there were small kids on the other end. Not guilty of acts they were accused of. Terrified. Rejected...

Anne went over suddenly and kneeled beside Matthew’s chair, took him by the shoulders and looked at him seriously.

\- Matthew John, I want you to know I am proud of what you did today. And both you grandpas for sure are. It needed courage and presence of mind and sense of rightness to stand up to those bullies like you did. I am sure Brenda despite her outward annoyance deep down also acknowledges your friendship. - Anne hugged him tightly and pulled back to look at him again - These guys for sure abused their position of being bigger and stronger than Brenda to try to frighten her. I can’t believe though your teachers fell for that...

\- Ms Cully is the teacher of Sid and Tim, maybe she knew them better and took their side? - Matt suggested thoughtfully.

\- She is an adult, she should have shown better judgement. Anyway, what about that suspension? Is it still in the air? - Anne looked at Gilbert questioningly.

\- I rather think this Ms... uhm Mitchell will drop it. - Gilbert shrugged.

\- Oh, why?

\- Doctor Gilbert threatened her, momma - Matt announced with satisfaction evident.

\- This is what you call politeness? - Anne raised her eyebrows at Gilbert.

\- Trust me, I was an epitome of calm and politeness up till the very end. Not that she deserved it. I just happened to mention to Matt while leaving that we would call aunt Jane. - Gilbert grinned.

\- Ah... - Anne relaxed and laughed - Okay. Let me call Stephanie and you guys take out that ice-cream.

When she came back, they were happily eating ice-cream from the container, each with his own spoon. Anne giggled, shook her head in disbelief and took another spoon for herself, then joined them.

\- All fine - she assured Matt - you can go back on Monday normally. Ms Bell saw the whole scene, she just didn’t make it on time to interrupt. She backed up your version. 

\- Good! - Matt exclaimed enthusiastically - I wouldn’t like to miss much. What if I never have another chance to learn it?

They ate their ice-cream with minds at ease, talking about upcoming science fair and the genius of whoever invented salty caramel. As soon as the ice-cream was finished, Gilbert stood up.

\- I need to get going. Get ready for work. Friday night shift gets busy. No, not with paediatrics patients but emergency ward is full.

\- Wait, shall I drive you to your car?

\- Better not risk it today, I will walk, it is a few blocks.

\- Right - Anne said - let me at least walk you to the door.

\- Bye, doctor Gilbert! - Matt embraced his father briefly.

Anne looked in silence at Gilbert putting his jacket back on. She thought he acquitted himself well in the situation she threw him in. She felt gratitude overflowing her. Josie was right, at least till now doctor Blythe proved to be a good guy. Presently he finished zipping his garment and looked up at her expectantly. Expecting goodbye most probably. But...

\- Gilbert - she started - I want to thank you for stepping in today, at such short notice and well... for everything. 

She stood up on her toes, reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

\- It’s okay, we are in this together. - he told her hair, then continued when she released him and stepped back - Besides, I am grateful to you. So we can say we are even.

\- For what are you grateful to me? - Anne said in surprise.

\- For trust to start with. You called me and not anyone else, after all.

\- Oh. 

\- And - he added smirking - for showing me how having kids helps you avoid speeding tickets.

\- I would argue having kids was what caused my speeding in the first place. - Anne laughed - Besides, I think that policewoman would let you go scot-free solely based on you personal charm. I saw how she looked at you. When her colleague said the word ‘attractive’.

\- Really? How? 

\- Like... - Anne was searching for right word when she realised Gilbert was giving her a very similar look right now - I am sure you must have seen it sometime by now seeing... I mean... - she blushed - uhm... Diana...

\- Diana?

\- Yes, sorry, just remembered. - she said quickly - I needed to call Diana that Matt is okay. Again, Gilbert thanks. And have fun at work tonight. If it is right to say so to a doctor? Or should I say I hope you get bored to death? No, uhm... - she gasped hysterically - death is wrong word for sure...

\- Fine, Anne. - Gilbert chuckled - I get your point. Goodbye. See you on Tuesday?

\- Ah, yeah, science project. Bye.

She closed the door hoping he did not register her veiled confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you guys missed Brenda and this chapter remedied that :)


	20. And when you smile, I will smile and next time when I look in your eyes we’ll have wings and we'll fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science fair is here (as a substitute for a county fair) because I am sure you are not yet satiated with kids and school ;) Check out who makes lotion, who has bricks, who likes red and who tells trees apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie Pye would like to announce that in the first part of the chapter she has a pleasure to explain a few things to the readers who asked about them.
> 
> ————————————

The day turned out perfect for an outdoor school activity. It was Saturday in late May and as Anne, Josie and Julia were riding to the school science fair (Anne and Josie had their bikes, Julia was a passenger of Anne), spring sun was shining brightly, warming their heads with its kisses. The sky was cloudless and weather forecast predicted it would stay so for the whole weekend. Scarce plants that survived in the town were doing their best at blooming and ruffling their green parts in gentle breeze. Anne’s freckles were surely multiplicating, Julia’s and Josie’s hair turning more blonde by each minute. Julia was singing happily under her breath some song Anne couldn’t place but it was pleasant and in tune. 

Matt and Gilbert had gone earlier to the school grounds to prepare Matt’s stall. Josie decided to join Anne for three reasons, as she explained. It was her job interest as a science teacher, Julia would love to see it as well having been brought up in love for experiments of all kinds and finally spending such beautiful day outside in at least partly green area seemed a great idea. Oh, and of course all three wanted to see how Matt’s project would turn out. He and Gilbert kept it as a surprise.

\- We are just on time - Josie said, glancing at her watch after having secured her bike to a bike stand provided.

\- Yes, let’s start by finding Matthew? - Anne pulled Julia out of her seat and spun her around in a crazy dance - Oh, la la science fair fair lady! - she sang which made Julia giggle.

They didn’t need to search long.

\- Momma! Auntie! Julia! - a red-headed cannon ball shot in their direction before they even turned around and after some foursome hugging dragged them towards one of the booths. 

MATTHEW JOHN SHIRLEY-CUTHBERT PRESENTS:  
THE IMPORTANCE OF SUN PROTECTION

was written in big red script on a carton banner pinned to its top. 

\- Yeah, uncle Cole always says you need to advertise yourself. Even if sun protection makes me wonder if we protect ourselves or the sun. Do you think sun is in any danger? - Matt wondered looking up at the banner - You must be the first to see my project! Auntie, you always say science is to help us everyday so I thought about how momma struggles with sunburns. Doctor Gilbert just helped me with some medical information and bought some supplies. See? Here you can check yourself how UV rays from the sun change colour of unprotected and sunscreen protected construction paper*...Here we have some photos of skin damage...And here you can prepare a batch of your own sunscreen cream.

Matt was jumping with excitement behind his stand while instructing his mum and Julia to smear commercial sunscreen on pieces of construction paper and then mix together some coconut oil, almond oil, mango butter and zinc oxide (micronized! - he insisted) to form a crude DIY UV-protecting lotion**. Josie was looking at the pictures of skin cancer with interest while Gilbert grinned at them all from his chair in the background.

They ended up with Matt painting big freckles on his momma’s face with the lotion they prepared, then Julia drawing similar spots on his and finally Anne smearing both Julia’s cheeks and forearms all white. Josie took a photo of the three of them for family archives.

\- Right, why don’t Anne and I take Julia to see around now? - Josie suggested - Gilbert, you?

\- I will stay for a moment where I am, make sure all parts of Matt’s exhibition run smoothly.

\- Suit yourself. Matt, we will come back in an hour to mind your stall for you so that you can take a tour as well? - Anne suggested.

Matthew nodded and they left just as some visitors came to check how to protect against the sun.

\- Honestly, Anne, that man looks at you as if you were edible - Josie said casually, her face tilted to the sun, just as Julia was concentrating on putting baking soda into a balloon and then fixing it on a bottle full of vinegar.

\- Huh? - Anne looked to her in confusion.

\- The good doctor you don’t have feelings for. - Josie explained, then sighed exasperatedly.

\- I thought _you_ were interested in him? - Anne parried.

\- And I thought _you_ were smart? - Josie deadpanned - Seriously, first he wouldn’t see me if I walked naked, rolled in honey and feathers, across these grounds. Second, I mean imagine me and him together, you and his son around the corridor corner...creepiest creepy. Our funny menage is twisted enough, thank you very much. - Josie rolled her eyes.

\- Then why....oh! - Anne gasped.

\- See? You can figure it out if you try. It was my Pye Try at Subtlety. But you, Anne, just need brutal truth straight to the face. Wham! Therefore - if you want to consider making a move, do it quickly before someone else does and snaps him away.

\- I don’t want to be another morsel only to be chewed and spit out as soon as or even before a new thing pops up on the menu. - Anne said as they trailed behind Julia to another stall, where a plump girl was explaining how beans are grown.

\- What? - Josie stared at her.

\- He is not into long-term... good morning, Ms Mitchell - Anne nodded at a dispirited woman passing them by who gave her a frightened look and scuttled away.

\- Was this?... - Josie was momentarily distracted as she looked to Anne with curiosity unmatched.

\- The headmistress - Anne confirmed.

\- The one who made that idiotic accusation and wanted to suspend Matt and Brenda for self-defence against some bullies? And whom our excellent doctor Blythe threatened with Jane?

\- Yes. The very same. - Anne nodded - And the one Jane visited and lectured about how law views supporting and covering up racist attacks and what does it mean that everyone has a right to defence. And something about children rights. 

\- She did?

\- As if she would miss an opportunity to say “I will sue you till you can’t tell your head from your ass” - Anne whispered to Josie, in case any kids were listening - Jane virtually ran to the school, saying Christmas came early. 

\- No! - Josie laughed - No wonder the woman no longer looks like a charging rhino.

\- No, transformed into a thawed plucked rabbit. Gossip has it she wants to hand in her resignation. Ms Williamson thinks about applying for her position - Anne was still whispering.

\- Good, this school is conveniently located, I would hate to enrol Julia elsewhere.

\- Hello, dear! - Anne said to a small girl in overalls in the next stand, who was slightly bored as all visitors were currently at the other end of the fair - Tell us about your project.

\- I check how many bricks you can stack on top of another before they all collapse. You can try different things. Like how high it can go in a tower-like setup or stair-like. - The girl gestured to a pile of bricks next to her booth - I also tried making an arch? - she showed them a picture.

\- Oh, interesting. - Anne said smiling - I am Anne, by the way. This is my friend Josie. I am a mom of Matt, do you know Matt?

\- Sure, I am Brenda.

\- The one who is that good at defending herself from some aggressive boys? - Josie asked with a conspirational wink.

\- Yeah - Brenda nodded, surprised at the recognition.

\- Niss. Yellantss. Likebo. - Julia said.

\- I like them too, mum sew them for me, yeah, like Bob’s. - Brenda replied easily to Julia - You wanna play with the bricks? - she pointed Julia sideways - She talks just like my little brother - she explained to Anne and Josie who gaped at her.

Half an hour later they walked back to Matt, Julia dragging her new friend Brenda along with the promise of trying out sunscreen (Brenda agreed to get a white face for the day). Matt, Brenda and Gilbert then went away together to have a look around but not before Matt showed Julia how to run his stand and left her standing on a chair excitedly (so she could be visible from behind the counter). Anne and Josie stayed around, sunbathing and talking to those parents that Anne knew.

By eleven Julia had enough of science fair so Josie took her and Anne’s bike home. The school kids had some kind of science demonstration on the football pitch, run by professionals and Matthew went to attend. Anne decided she deserved a small break and the stall didn’t need that much attention when there were no kids to peek around. 

She wandered to the side where a giant oak tree grew and sat under its boughs, cross-legged, looking upwards at its green canopy where small acorns could be discerned already. The air was warmer than in the morning and she was grateful of semi-shade dancing merrily on her closed eyelids. She could hear some bird singing sweetly in the tree and imagined she was back to being a small girl growing up among woods and fields of Avonlea, just freed from the evil system by the Cuthbert siblings. She almost felt the salty breeze from the ocean, unencumbered by town buildings and industrial smells. She could hear the quiet lapping sound of waves licking the shores of Lake of Shining Waters and distant mooing of Pride. 

It was an idyllic world without a worry on the horizon. Everything was simple and filled with light and love. There were no job troubles, no twisted school headmistresses, no grief after her guardians, no single mothers and complex intricacies of co-parenting, her girl friends dreamt of book romances instead of trying to set her up with her male friends. 

Because Anne recognised that five months after meeting Gilbert for the first time again and almost three after they decided to be civil and get friendly, he was starting to look like a precious addition to a baggage of friends she had collected in her life. But she was slightly annoyed at her friends assuming it automatically meant they were destined for more (and _her_ science experiment to fail). She was content with her life and wasn’t really looking for romantic relationships anymore, was she? Besides, it takes two to tango. Who were to say Gilbert would be even interested? Ogling girls doesn’t mean anything. Right? 

*

Matthew was swept by Ms Bell to go and watch some presentation. This meant that Gilbert had an hour free of parenting responsibilities. Now how one could spend an hour at school grounds? He started by going back to Matt’s sunscreen stand and found out neither Anne nor Josie were there. Looking around he spotted Melissa looking very bored at her daughter’s stall and a giant oak tree that gave him ideas.

When five minutes later he arrived quietly at the other side of the oak tree, the one facing the school fence and neatly mowed lawns of local park stretching behind it, he found exactly what he was looking for. Or whom. And the sight took his breath away for a few seconds. 

Anne was sitting, as he surmised she might, under the tree, crosslegged, her hands gripping her toes clad in trainers. He took a moment to admire her perfect slender wrists and ankles, the latter visible beneath capri pants she was wearing (definitely spring had its merits, he thought parenthetically). She had closed eyes and was tilting her head upwards towards the tree branches above, sun filtering through leaves throwing fancy little trembling shadows and lights on her face and neck, down to collarbones exposed by some kind of wide neckline of her top. Her hair was flowing down her back freely, swinging in the wind, shadows and light reflexes enhancing hidden hues of red and orange in them. 

\- I see the wood nymph has found a forgotten piece of her natural habitat? - he said very softly so as not to scare her.

Anne opened her eyes and turned her head sideways to look up at him. Then smiled in recognition.

\- Oh, it’s you. Nymph?

\- Yeah. - he nodded - You definitely look like you belong with the trees. 

\- Maybe I do? I was just thinking about home. That is about Avonlea. I miss woods so much.

\- Yes, even in small towns this can be a problem. - he confirmed - Can I join you in exchange for an offering, fair spirit?

Gilbert extended a paper cup in her direction, the other identical keeping in his other hand.

\- You could even for free, you know? - Anne teased - Give me those cups to hold and sit down.

\- No, I should first set them carefully on the ground midway between us and wait for you to accept. Legends say nymphs only allow to be approached after the third offering, otherwise one can spook them. - he announced with conviction.

\- How about I count Christmas cookies and leftover stir-fry for offerings? - Anne giggled.

\- Okay, I will risk you won’t disappear. - Gilbert agreed handing her cups - I would have lots of explaining to Matt, you know? - he sat down next to her, mirroring her position - Do you have a thing for oaks?

\- Oh, city boy who recognises tree varieties is a rarity! - Anne glanced at him playfully before they both looked up again.

\- It’s a Burr Oak. - Gilbert decided - Even if most of those I have seen in Avonlea were Northern Red Oaks.

\- Are you trying to impress me?

\- No - he replied innocently - just remind you I am biochemistry major, I did some botany course then.

\- Why should I have a thing for oaks? - Anne asked.

\- I remember the oak you pointed out at the Avonlea tour Di organised for me?

\- Oh, that one. True. I chose a different way to deal with bullies than Matt and Brenda. - Anne said thoughtfully.

\- Well, you were alone if I understood your story correctly?

Anne nodded slowly.

\- Yes. I was. And had had already a vast experience of dealing with physical attacks. From the orphanages. One-on-three situation means escape is indicated. And Billy and his cronies were much larger than me. And I didn’t know any tricks of Mr Boulter - she chuckled.

Gilbert wondered anew at apparent lightness with which Anne spoke about her early childhood. He rather suspected years long experience of careful acting. 

\- Who was Billy? - he asked.

\- Billy Andrews. Jane’s brother.

\- Oh, she mentioned him, I remember now. 

\- She did? - Anne was surprised - She rarely does, they are not proud of him.

\- When she warned me against hurting you, Anne. She said she destroyed him in court for...oh, I never realised! - Gilbert’s brain replayed for him the long forgotten conversation and he connected the dots. 

\- Julia? - Anne guessed - Yes, the lone bright spot that came of his dishonourable deeds. Jane was furious. - she put her nose into the cup Gilbert brought her and sniffed - What is this?

\- Watermelonade.

\- What?

\- Berry did a project about which fruit makes lemonade with nicest red colour***.

\- And watermelon does? - Anne asked doubtfully.

\- No, red grapes. But I just asked Melissa which of their products, colour regardless, is the most tasty - he grinned proudly - she gave me two cups of watermelonade.

\- Ah! Good thinking. - Anne cautiously inserted a tip of her tongue into her cup - Hey, it’s delicious! Thanks!

\- So the nymph is appeased? - Gilbert raised his eyebrow at her.

\- Yes, completely tamed... - Anne assured him - ...as long as the watermelonade lasts.

They sat in silence for a moment, sipping their beverages and watching small birds jumping on the lawns behind the wire fencing. Gilbert could feel Anne’s presence beside him without even looking, hear her quiet breathing, he recognised the smell of vanilla, wildflowers and peaches wafting to him on a breeze, just like the one he remembered from those years before.

\- Gilbert? - she asked softly - Can I ask you a question?

\- Yes and you can add another one since you just did - he teased but looked at her trying to communicate he was open to any additional question she might have.

\- Back at the beginning, when Matt asked you if you have a family... you said you didn’t because you had been waiting for me to find you first. What did you mean? You hadn’t known about Matt before December...

Gilbert blinked a few times, quite astonished by the question. It wasn’t that he minded answering, it was more that he was wary of Anne’s reaction. He was rather afraid that complete truth might make her escape. Metaphorically or literally.

\- No, I hadn’t. - he sighed before adding - You could say one night with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, or as I then thought Cordelia, was enough to spoil the allure of womanhood for me.

One look at Anne told him she failed to grasp his meaning. She flinched and paled, then blushed in embarrassment, which would look lovely if it weren’t for the fact that he knew it was pain causing it.

\- I am really so sorry I said it back then - she whispered tearfully - I truly never meant it. I was mad with hurt and wanted only to lash out and hurt you back. I shouldn’t have made any allusions like that to your dad whom I didn’t know. And neither to you because it was... is... also not true. 

\- Anne, - he replied soothingly - we discussed our uhm... quarrel in detail before and said our apologies then. I don’t hold any grudge against you for that. Not anymore, truly. - he saw with relief she nodded slowly - Why I quoted your remark now is because this statement can in fact be read in a completely different way than you meant it originally.

\- Can it? - she prompted.

\- Yeah. How about I rephrase it just a tiny bit and you will see for yourself. One night with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, or as I then thought Cordelia, was enough to spoil the allure of _the rest_ of womanhood for me.

\- Ah...that way! - Anne gazed at him - Then by first...

\- Look, I was sleeping around a lot in college, I think I hinted it to you back then? - Anne gave him a short unsure nod - Then on the night when I was fed up with all the undeserved attention I was getting I well... got seduced by the most amazing girl there. Next morning I parted with her without much ado, out of habit I guess. Week later I learnt my dad was sick, five weeks after that I was an orphan with no kin left. Anne, you were my last one-night stand. Not because it was that awful. Not because, even if I hoped often that was the true reason, personal grief cured me of that lifestyle. Why, for plenty of people it would actually start them off. No, Anne. It was because you stayed with me, unknown to yourself. Plaguing my dreams at night with that one memory. I dated a couple other girls afterwards but it was never right. They weren’t able to replace that dream. I resigned myself then, pathetic as it sounds - he admitted self-consciously, clenching his jaw - to waiting for another chance encounter with the one person that could. This is what I meant, returning to your question. I needed to meet you again before I could try to move on.

Anne looked at him unblinkingly for a moment, her blue eyes misty with some unreadable feelings.

\- So, now you can move on? - she clarified.

\- I can - he agreed, gazing back into her eyes - only the direction is as yet unclear to me.

\- Mhm. - Anne looked towards the vast green in front of them - Gilbert?

\- Yes?

\- It’s just... you were never alone. I mean you never were without family, even if you didn’t know it. By the time your dad passed, there was Matt.

\- There he was. - he repeated, struck by this thought and by the fact that was the bit of his confession Anne clutched at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ok, this one I never tried...i have no clue where to buy this paper in my place.  
> ** This one is a simplified recipe I imagine he could pull off without heating the stuff, if you would like to try it you might add or replace a few things to get better texture and consistency.  
> *** I heard of some such project, I have no clue which fruit gives best red colour since they covered all fruits and veggies there and ended up with some veggie as a winner.


	21. I didn't know there was a hole, something missing in my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had a Xmas chapter? Yes, m’am  
> Was there some minsunderstanding and angst one? Yes, m’am  
> We had a fair? Yes, m’am  
> Do we need a summer time fun? Of course we do!  
> Here you go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I created a monster. Truly I did.  
> I needed a chapter of unforgetable day full of things and well...this is where I ended. It doesn’t feel though like I could break it in two so here you go, who says chapters should have equal length anyway. And it does what I wanted it to do. So...  
> I hope you will bear with me till the end, enjoying the summer time fun with Matt and his parents. 
> 
> This chapter is for Jane - for reminding me how much I miss the seaside and as a light reading for her holidays.
> 
> —————...—————...—————

The sky behind Anne’s window was darkening finally after the fantastic spectacle of oranges, reds and pinks it treated her to before. Anne was leaning her head at her hand, elbows on cool smooth wood of her desk, gazing outside for a good half an hour now. Her last essays to correct in the school year were sitting beside her untouched as yet. There were no more lessons to plan, as she always dedicated last lessons in a year for free discussions. She could easily dedicate an hour or more to become an awed audience of nature’s art. And she fully deserved her upcoming holidays, she couldn’t wait for the weekend.

Just as the last pinks faded into dark blue of the night her phone lighted up, in a subconscious effort to keep the amount of light in her surroundings constant perhaps. 

{Gilbert Blythe is calling}

\- Gilbert, good evening - she said, picking up.

\- Hello, Anne. Is it not too late? - Gilbert’s voice asked quietly and anxiously at the other end of ...well, line was an outdated concept... so perhaps wave.

\- No - she smiled even if he couldn’t see her - I was not sleeping. I have just finished watching the sunset.

\- Was it good?

\- Of course! Each one is different and each one is splendid. I am so glad my bedroom looks over westward... At the Green Gables it was east and I had to wake up for sunrises.

\- Certainly this way you can sleep longer in the morning. 

\- Theoretically yes - Anne replied .

\- Oh, does it mean you are rather an early bird? - Gilbert interpreted her statement.

\- No, not really. Uhm...not that I don’t enjoy chatting with you but just so you don’t forget. Was there anything particular you called me about?

\- There was. What are your and Matt’s plans for Saturday?

\- Celebrating first day of school holidays - Anne said with satisfaction - by lying around all day probably.

\- Where are you guys going to lie? - Gilbert chuckled.

\- At home? Maybe in a park?

\- How about a beach? - Gilbert tempted.

\- Why? Do you have anything particular in mind?

\- Yes, I have. Actually for a few hours now but the shift has been crazy and had no time to call you before. Ruby... you remember her, right? 

\- Yes, blonde, pretty, kind, admittance desk?

\- That’s her. She invited me for a trip.

\- She did? Where do Matt and I come into it? - Anne asked coldly.

She felt annoyed that Gilbert seemed to have forgotten their agreement not to involve Matt with their dates unless serious. Or did he withhold information or did she miss something?

\- Ruby and Moody often invited me for their sightseeing in the past - okay, she missed Moody - Ruby suggested I can take you along, she said kids love the place. 

\- Oh, I see. Gilbert - Anne sighed but went on with a suggestion she had in mind for some time by now - perhaps you would prefer to just take Matt with you?

\- Oh - Gilbert was silent for good half a minute, Anne let him - I thought you were also free?

\- I am but just had this idea that maybe it is time for you two to have some longer bonding time without me - she explained.

\- Well uhm... thank you for the trust, I really appreciate that. Still, unless you fancy a free alone time or have hopes for better propositions I would really like it if you both join.

\- Are you sure?

\- Positive. You need to know my friends as I now know yours, that is one thing. Second I genuinely like spending time with you both.

\- Very well. Which beach are we talking about?

\- Souris.

\- Alright, never been there, can be fun. What’s the logistics?

\- Usually I drove with Ruby and Moody but since we will be five uhm... we can take a separate car to be more flexible?

\- Do you have a carseat for Matt? - Anne grinned guessing where this lands them.

\- No... - Gilbert admitted reluctantly.

\- No worries, you drive over to my place, we take mine. What time?

\- Eight sharp?

\- On Saturday? - Anne exclaimed.

\- Ruby likes to pack her trips with stuff so we need time.

\- Alright, eight. Make it seven thirty if you want to partake in breakfast?

\- Thanks, I will. And you guys pack swimsuits! We need to plan some lying around after all.

\- I appreciate that. Thank Ruby for the invite from me. I am already envisioning Matthew’s excitement when I tell him.

\- You think so? Great! - Gilbert paused - Uhm...I guess goodnight then, Anne.

\- Goodnight, do not have fun.

\- What? Oh, yeah, thanks.

*

On Saturday morning Gilbert parked his car in his by now usual spot on Cole’s driveway and rang the doorbell of the residence. In a second the door was opened by Matt, wearing a white T-shirt with a befitting the occasion ‘bivalve’ written on the front.

\- Hello, doctor Gilbert. You are late - he said accusingly.

Gilbert looked at his watch that said seven thirty one.

\- Yeah, I am sorry.

Anne appeared behind Matthew’s back. Even though she was perfectly ready, wearing a colourful summer halterneck dress and having her hair arranged tidily in a ponytail, she still looked half-awake (and actually very cute) with puffy eyes and rather semi-conscious aura.

\- Matthew couldn’t wait, he was ready at six. - she smiled and stifled a yawn - Come on in, leave your shoes on, doesn’t matter in the summer. We have omelettes with herbs - she was talking while leading them back to the kitchen - go to the windowsill, Gilbert, and take a pick at herb, I will pour you...coffee?

\- Coffee, no sugar, no milk - Gilbert specified while looking at the windowsill.

A dozen pots stood there, arranged alphabetically from basil to thyme. Well, what could one expect in a household with two teachers and a word-crazy kid? 

\- I like basil best or cilantro? - Matt offered helpfully from below his elbow - Julia likes dill.

\- Okay, let me go basil, this way I can proceed alphabetically with every breakfast you invite me to - he decided earning a big grin from Matt.

29 minutes later, with stomaches full of fried eggs and coffee (or in case of Matt milk), bags full of swimming equipment and snacks and two travel cups of extra coffee they set on the road. Direction: parking spot just at the edge of town where they agreed to meet with Ruby. Gilbert, seeing Anne yawning repeatedly, suggested he could drive but she refused and indeed, driving seemed to wake her up. Soon they were pulling up at the designated meeting place.

\- Hello, I am Ruby - Ruby ran with an outstretched hand to Anne as soon as Anne peeked out from the car - Hello, Matthew! - she waved to Matt sitting in the back seat - Do you remember me? I work in the hospital with your father?

\- Sure! You allowed Julia to visit the whole ward while waiting for the doctor - Matt smiled at her in recognition.

\- I am so happy you guys can join us today! I heard fantastic things about this place but haven’s been there yet myself. Oh, this is Moody - she waved in the direction of her car from where Moody gave them a wave of his own.

Matt’s eyes almost popped from his head.

\- Moody the drum man? Wow! Momma, you never said that not only we go with doctor Gilbert but Mr Moody!

\- Moody! - Ruby yelled - Your fame with school kids is immortal! Okay I suggest we go see the lighthouse first. Anne... I mean, I can call you Anne?

\- Yes, please - Anne smiled.

\- Are you fine with following me? We take southern route but still easier if you just follow? That way we can keep together?

The 1 hour journey to Souris was frankly the wildest car journey Gilbert ever made. He supposed that keeping a child in one place for an hour was much more challenging than asking them to keep still for a two minute health check-up. But Anne was well rehearsed in possible distractions. Five minutes on the road, before Matt could get too bored with looking through the window, she suggested games. They then progressed through five different word games, some of them he never heard of. It started tamely with ‘give me word starting with the letter my word ends’, then they went to ‘make a sentence with a given idiom’, where Matthew rendered both him and Anne speechless with his ‘Tim was like a pot calling the kettle black when he accused Brenda of faking her skin colour’ and realisation that Tim was a POC himself, which made them progress to 20 questions, then car plates decoding which was uneventful in a way that the road was practically empty and they only decoded Ruby’s car, and finally they played ‘wild resumes’ with inventing fictional characters and their life occupation all alliterative. Gilbert was really impressed how Anne could drive and still come up with things like ‘Janet Judy Jigglelegson, Judge Jubilantly Jeopardising Justice’. They arrived at the East Point Lighthouse* still laughing over Matthew’s ‘Pink Panther, Peeping, Peeing, Purring, Proliferating Plum Preserves’.

\- Hey, come on! - Ruby waved at them merrily - We are the first visitors today, let’s use it to our advantage! Matt, do we start with a climb to the top or the ribbon?

\- Ribbon? - Matt was puzzled.

\- Yes - Ruby grinned - it is the east-most part of the Island, you can get a ribbon to certify you’ve been here, twin one to be got at the west end.

\- Oh, then ribbon - Matthew said, eyes glowing with excitement.

Ruby waved him inside a small gift shop to get their ribbons while the rest of the party scrambled out of their cars. Just as Anne, Moody and Gilbert arrived at the foot of the lighthouse, Ruby and Matt caught up to them, Matt holding proudly his ribbon and Ruby, hers pinned to her hair, waving and crying they got the permission to proceed with the lighthouse visit on their own. 

After having a quick look around the base, they started their climb to the top of the lighthouse over rickety spiral stairs. Gilbert was bringing the rear of their small procession and he tried to concentrate on counting the steps so as not to get too distracted by the shapely pair of legs just above his line of vision, nor the enticing way their upper parts disappeared beneath the skirt’s hem... Okay, twenty seven. Twenty eight...

Soon they all stood at the small balcony on top and looked around, breathing in warm and fresh morning air. 

\- Oh, wow! - Matthew was the first to voice the sentiment.

\- Great, isn’t it? - Moody agreed - let me see... There is Souris over there - he pointed - In that direction there are Les Îles de la Madeleine, there is a ferry going there from Souris. Look carefully, maybe we can see it.

They scanned the sea but there was no ferry at the moment. However...

\- What is that land there? - Matt pointed to the misty land just visible on the horizon more to the right.

\- Oh, this must be Cape Breton! Part of Nova Scotia.

\- Now. - Gilbert added - It used to be a French colony together with the PEI in the past. - he glanced at Anne who was silently gazing ahead and seemed to be lost in daydreams - Hey, Anne? Where are you? - he touched her elbow gently.

Anne flinched, then shook her head and laughed.

\- Somewhere in the seventeen century probably... I was just imaging sail ships navigating these waters to cross between PEI, or rather Île Saint-Jean, and Cape Breton or, as it was called then, Île Royale. The sailors peering at the water outside, mindful of perilous rocks. Assessing the grey clouds gathering above their heads. Folding sails to make sure sharp winds don’t tear them apart...

\- Looking in amazement at dead mice - Matt supplemented her romantic picture.

\- What? - everyone gaped at him.

\- It says in this brochure Ruby bought downstairs... Souris was named after a plague of mice... legend says by a crew of some ship that had to sail through water filled with dead mice. - he explained earnestly.

\- Uhm...do you know that Cape Breton boasts one of the first lighthouses on American continent? - Gilbert decided to change topic seeing Ruby turned a bit green on the face.

\- And right there - Moody seemed to pick up an effort to distract his lovely but still greenish girlfriend - we can see fisher boats...

\- Are they fishing for fish or mi... - Matt was stopped suddenly by Anne clapping her hand to his mouth.

\- Lobster, probably. Uhm... why don’t we go to the beach now? The sun is warm enough by now, I think, and the day is really just like it was made to order for a beach outing. Ruby, which place you had in mind?

They proceeded downstairs while Anne explained to Matthew quietly that Ruby seemed rather sensitive as regards rodents, especially dead. Then drove over to Basin Head Provincial Park which was known, according to Ruby, as one of the best beaches in Canada. Gilbert was used by now to Ruby in her tour guide mood but was a bit apprehensive how Anne would react. But to his relief she seemed not to mind, she and Ruby were talking animatedly after they emerged from the changing rooms, comparing their bikinis and toe nail polish or at least this is what it looked to him from a distance as he and Matthew were walking to join them, having changed into swim shorts themselves.

\- First ice-cream of the day, ladies, gentleman, young master? - Moody said, appearing behind their backs just as they all reconnected, in a mock seller voice and waved five ice popsicles at them. 

They walked slowly along the beach, looking for a place to camp, licking their popsicles (okay, Matthew also licked Anne’s from time to time because he could not decide which flavour was better, and Ruby licked Moody’s just to show him she could) and dragging their toes through the sand in different ways to check if the sand really sang. It did. As soon as they found a place girls deemed well enough and started to spread their towels, Moody winked at Matt and reached out to Ruby’s bag for two snack containers and sun cream. 

\- You run around, boy, and make that sand sing, I will accompany you - he said and proceeded to use his popsicle stick to drum on his improvised percussion. 

It was indeed quite an amazing concert but required Matthew to run very fast so he soon collapsed panting, leaning against Gilbert’s leg. Anne, having already covered all her exposed skin white, handed him a bottle of lotion.

\- Matt, dear, don’t forget your own lesson - she smiled - even though you clearly inherited your complexion from someone else than me - she shot Gilbert a meaningful look - UV radiation can still affect your skin.

Matthew made a face at Moody, sighed and began to spread the thing all over his skin. Gilbert patiently waited until he finished, his own plan formed in his head.

\- There is one piece you are missing, Matt - he said.

\- Really? What? - Matt said with interest, trying unsuccessfully to spot an uncovered by cream spot on his body.

\- Crumbing! - Gilbert replied, then tickled Matt till he toppled over and rolled him over a few times in the sand, Matt giggling madly.

\- What do you do with crumbed boys? - Anne asked him laughing loud.

\- Wash them thoroughly. - Gilbert picked Matthew up, hung him over the shoulder and started walking towards the water - Moody, you coming?

Five minutes later very wet Matt came back to their towels, Gilbert and Moody on his heels, where Anne and Ruby were chatting happily while warming their bodies in the sun.

\- Momma, Moody says there is that bridge over there one can jump from and then swim back to the beach, can we go there?

\- As long as you mind doctor Gilbert and Moody, since you are surely the best swimmer, I know you took the lessons diligently - she told him seriously, but Gilbert was sure she threw a quick teasing glance up to him.

\- Oh, thank you momma! Moody, tag? - Matthew replied and ran away.

Moody swiftly followed, Gilbert gave a small wave to Anne and Ruby before going after them, Anne’s silver and Ruby’s gold laughs reaching him still a good twenty metres down the beach.

*

The last thing Anne remembered was sea glass. Something about sea glass...

Before that was a wave of cold as Matthew, Moody and Gilbert came back after their bridge jumping and swimming, their cooled down bodies changing temperature balance around her. Before that was a quiet cozy chat with Ruby who turned out an amazingly kind, passionate and compassionate girl. Another kindred spirit. Before that...uhm okay. Upon agreeing to this beach journey Anne certainly underestimated the effect seeing Gilbert in attire well... close to what he wore that first time... would have on her. It brought back that night in Peachland impossibly nearer. And the feelings associated... that reckless pull forward, only now amplified by all the nice things she had learnt about him since... the countering fear of letting go... the longing for all the things she missed... 

Right now she was stirring in a hazy dream, its elements unclear to her vision but sensations distinct. A warmth. A moving air, maybe some breeze or draught. Fluffiness and damp against the naked skin of her back. The pressing touch on her calf, drawing circles, a touch she had a recollection of... like some magic flesh memory of Quidditch snitches...

She slowly drifted awake, shaking the remnants of sleep from her mind and opening her eyes slowly. Sand. Sand was the first thing she saw... lots of sand just in front of her nose. She felt her straw hat on her head, itching her in a way it always used to. Her arms, folded under her chin, and her stomach were pressed into the beach, towel separating her from the sand, her boobs encased smartly in a small hole each girl learns to provide for them in the circumstances. She could feel her back was covered with some heavy material, possibly another towel. And just like in her dream she could feel some delicate pressure on her calf. She turned her head sideways and saw Gilbert, straightening quickly upon feeling her move, sitting on his heels, his cheeks slightly blushed as he looked at her with concern.

\- Where is Matthew? - Anne asked the first thing that was always on her mind.

\- With Ruby and Moody, they went to collect sea glass, should be back shortly.

Okay, this explained sea glass.

\- Why didn’t you go?

\- You dozed off. We decided to let you rest, after all you wanted to spend the day lying down? Someone had to watch over you. We drew straws...

\- Really?

\- Yes, apart from the fact I volunteered - Gilbert smiled at her kindly.

\- Why are you sitting directly on the sand? - Anne asked, still trying to piece reality together.

\- Because I covered your back with my towel. - Gilbert said while Anne pushed all the unwanted thoughts about sharing covers to the back of her head - I thought the sun was starting to be too much for your skin...I just - he looked bashfully to the sun lotion in his hand - I mean, the towel only reached that far, I added some sun screen cream onto your calves? I am sorry if it was too forward. Uhm... are you feeling well? Not too hot, no dizziness? Sleeping in the sun...

Anne shook her head reassuringly.

\- Fine. I am. You are crumbed - she giggled.

\- So I am. But this is a beach after all. - he shrugged.

\- No, we need to wash you thoroughly - Anne grinned at him and, standing up, pulled him up to her - Come on, I missed all the swimming before, join me.

Half an hour later their little group reconnected, then pocketed all the sea glass (okay, bagged would be nearer the truth), dried, changed and decided it was high time to find some lunch. They debated a bit over the choice of place. Gilbert suggested a place called ‘Shirley’s’ would be a good fit but Ruby dismissed it as not fitting with the theme of their trip, being only typical fast food. Anne said she was okay with going to try local seafood but she drew a line at fried-only stuff. In the end they settled for lobster poke bowls that they ate sitting at a picnic table overlooking the ocean.

\- How I love eating outside - Anne said dreamily - we used to dine in the orchard often back at home with Marilla and Matthew. As soon as I convinced Marilla it is not unhealthy.

\- Why would it be? - Ruby asked.

\- Marilla had a rather uhm... village outlook on such fancies. I guess growing up on a farm she had enough of being outside to even think of dining there as well.

\- Momma, is this a Canadian dish? - Matthew asked, peering curiously at the content of his bowl.

\- No, Asian. But I think there is a fair chance the lobster was Canadian.

\- Can you tell with lobsters?

\- They can tell if you ask them kindly - Anne’s eyes twinkled as she laughed.

\- It sounds very much like something from Alice in Wonderland - Gilbert said, earning himself an approving look from both mother and son.

\- Or Restaurant at the End of the Universe... - Moody added - ...the cow.

\- Not the cow! - Ruby scolded him - Gilbert, what do I hear about your residency ending?

Anne felt like her stomach dropped an inch. She paused her fork midway between her bowl and mouth and gazed at Gilbert questioningly.

\- Oh, well. It is an announcement I actually wanted to make. I was informed last week my residency will be considered completed** next month. Both in emergency medicine and in paediatrics critical care.

\- Oh, this needs a celebration proper! - Moody cried and ran back towards the restaurant, reemerging seconds later with fresh bottles of lemonade.

Anne felt this needed a careful untangling of feelings as hers were now pretty confused. 

\- Uhm... so what next? - she heard herself asking.

\- Depends. - Gilbert looked at her intently - I may hope to be hired as a fellow in Charlottetown hospital.

\- And if not? Will you move away? - she asked quietly.

\- Not necessarily. I would prefer to keep close. For many reasons. - he looked briefly to Matt, then back at Anne - There are hospitals across the channel, in Nova Scotia or New Brunswick. I can also open a private practice just in paediatrics. I am sure my connections at elementary school will help - he smiled.

\- I am sure the hospital will be grateful if you apply. The previous paediatrics resident wasn’t that keen on taking meekly all Mondays, besides the board thinks highly of you. And that boss of yours is the laziest guy ever, and so ancient that kids think he is the previous Santa. - Ruby enumerated.

\- Ruby... how do you know that? - Gilbert looked shocked at her light-hearted tone.

\- Oh, don’t you know it? My dad is on the board of trustees...

As Moody roared with laughter Anne discovered that trusting the trustee daughter helped replace her stomach at its normal height.

\- Doctor Gilbert? If this means you will not move away, can we celebrate with a second ice-cream? - Matthew asked hopefully.

After lunch and celebratory ice-cream they discussed their afternoon plans. Ruby wanted to go shopping in craft shops around the town. Anne would willingly join her but supposed neither of the men nor Matt would enjoy it much. They could send them back to the beach but Ruby looked like she wanted some alone time with Moody, she took care of Matt a few hours in the morning after all. 

\- Ruby, Moody, why don’t we split now. You guys go shopping and we will head back home? Shopping is not really something I am into today.

After the numerous confirmations, thank-yous and promises of all-girl shopping afternoon in Charlottetown Moody and Ruby departed on their craft looking quest. Anne looked to Matthew who seemed rather disappointed at the sudden end to their adventures. Then she locked eyes with Gilbert who appeared to having just read same from Matt’s expression.

\- I have an idea - he said presently - If you are not yet ready to call it a day and, Anne, you agree to something other than lying around, there is that place I wanted to visit for some time?

\- What is it, doctor Gilbert? Is it in Souris? - Matthew asked with enthusiasm returning to him quickly.

\- No, not in Souris, back west. Can we make it a surprise?

Matthew nodded ecstatically and they went back slowly...okay, not slowly, Matt was dragging both his parents by hands to the car so they could hurry up to his surprise. 

\- Okay, where to? - Anne asked Gilbert as she buckled her seatbelt and rested her hands on the driving wheel.

\- Uhm...Cymbria? - Gilbert raised his eyes to her from the level of some twenty centimetres lower (what was he looking at, she wondered briefly, it didn’t seem a comfortable line of vision for someone taller than her).

\- Sure, I know it - she smiled - It is to the north of Charlottetown, I actually pass it if I take what I call the right way to Avonlea.

\- Is there a wrong way? - Gilbert asked confused.

\- No, but there is the left one - Anne smirked.

\- Momma, if the surprise is near Avonlea, can we visit Dellie afterwards?

\- No, Matt, I expect it will be quite late by then.

\- Oh - Matt’s face fell.

\- But...

\- We can ask her to join us maybe? - Gilbert supplied - I can call Bash? Convince him to drop weeding or pest spraying or whatever for an afternoon of fun.

The forty minutes journey this time was filled with simply listening to the radio. And Matt trying to guess the nature of the surprise. But Gilbert kept his secret well.

\- Drive-U-Krazy? - Anne read the sign as she stopped the car where Gilbert piloted them to with his phone map app - You wanted to visit it for some time?

\- Yeah, every time I passed their banner on going back from Bash and Mary, I was thinking I might bring Dellie here. And now I brought you and Matt.

\- Dellie as well - Anne gestured to where Bash’es car was stopping at that moment, just beside theirs.

\- Blythe, you moke! - Bash was saying a second later, giving Gilbert a hug - You wanna drive me crazy?

\- Haha! It’s a mini golf - Gilbert explained.

\- Really? Doctor Gilbert, I have never played golf. Can we go already? - Matt was jumping impatiently on the pavement, Dellie beside him.

\- Yes, but you both look more like basketballs than golfballs - Anne winked at them, then went to embrace Mary - Hey, it is great you could all make it!

\- We were glad to get some distraction. Imagine, it is only first day of holidays and Dellie was already getting bored. Shall we? - Mary took Anne’s arm playfully and they led their small group in.

They spent first hour and a half running around all holes and learning how to use the sticks and guide the ball in the right direction. It turned out none of them ever played the game before. Anne soon discover with great interest that each of her companions had a different approach to it. Mary would give a quick look at the route she needed to send the ball on and took an average strength shot every time, usually getting slowly but surely to the hole. Gilbert had an extremely mathematical approach, first inspecting the course, angles, slopes and taking his time calculating the shot parameters, then trying to execute them. Bash would hit the ball seemingly random, getting it as far as possible. Dellie enjoyed simply to hit her father’s ball to put it farther from the hole or hooking her father with her stick pretending it to be an accident only to get him tickle her in response. Matthew liked to go last, learning from his predecessors mistakes and concentrating on sending the ball just like the best of them. 

\- How about a competition, now we are all well versed with the technique? - Bash suggested.

\- I would argue about the latter part of your statement - Gilbert parried - but we can prove it in a competition. Two teams or three?

\- Let’s do family on family? - Mary suggested.

\- Oh, you mean... - Anne blinked, stunned by the description before nodding - ...okay, fine. 

They proceeded through all 18 holes taking turns to score. Generally the LaCroix team was propelled forward by Mary, Bash’es technique being wildly inaccurte. Her own, Anne’s, team was maybe more balanced, with herself being least skilled.

\- Ha! I did it in one shot! Try to top that, Blythe! - Bash cried excitedly over hole number five, where his crazy shot surprisingly hit the target.

\- It was a coincidence, man - Gilbert argued.

\- Nonsense, pure skill, boldness and perfect aim.

Pure skill sent the LaCroix ball to the other side of the whole course by hole six. Matthew took one silent look at it and sent his ball swiftly, straight through all the obstacles, directly to the hole.

\- Matt, it was fantastic - Anne squealed and taking him by the hands spun with him around in a merry dance.

Excitement was starting to get to her as well. She supposed she always thrived on competitions.

\- Yes, Mary! You did it! - she high-fived Mary not minding that she was in the competing team, it was a good shot after all and needed a praise.

After another hour of giggling and overdone shots into neighbouring bushes they arrived at the last task, the score being a tie until hole seventeen, Mary put their ball in the last hole in three strokes. It was now Anne’s turn - and she was nervous as everybody looked at her, Matt with hope, Gilbert with calm trust, Mary with a serene smile and Bash and Dellie pulling faces at her to distract her. Closing her eyes was unfortunately out of the question. She took a deep breath and aimed to the best of her abilities. The ball landed in the hole after the second hit. Anne beat the air with her fist in satisfaction.

\- Yes, Auntie Anne! - Dellie shouted immediately.

\- Oh, momma, we won! - Matthew rushed to hug her and Anne picked him up in her arms and swirled him around, her skirt and his dangling legs drawing a wide colourful circle around them. 

Anne put him back down after a few seconds, slightly breathless since eight years old are not that light anymore. Then she turned to Gilbert with a broad smile and an intention to... she didn’t know for sure, probably to give him a high-five or a sideways hug... but before she could decide Gilbert picked her up and swirled her around, just like she did for Matt seconds earlier. She felt slightly dizzy, as she was still out of breath and certainly out of practice. Last time anybody spun her around in the air was probably Matthew on her fifteenth birthday. She also felt strangely self-conscious with Gilbert’s warm hands gripping tightly her sides through her thin cotton dress and with his smiling face inches from hers. She put her hands instinctively for support on his shoulders but this only increased the feeling. 

\- Now this is what _I_ call pure skill - Gilbert said looking up at her.

Then put her down. As awkward as Anne felt before feeling his grip on her she felt now without it. She quickly took a step back and bent to straighten her skirt (and hide her general muzziness and certain blush). She looked up just to see Mary giving her a knowing look.

\- What’s the prize then? - she asked her over-brightly.

\- You can come for dinner tomorrow? - Mary suggested.

\- Oh good! - Matt exclaimed.

\- Unfair - Gilbert said - I was invited anyway.

\- Okay, how about I make curried potatoes just for you? - Mary suggested.

\- Blythe, you lucky Anne hit that hole, imagine you having to cook - Bash chimed in teasingly.

\- Oh, uncle, doctor Gilbert and I and Julia cooked a very tasty dinner once. - Matthew said proudly.

\- Having kids lead you to discover hidden talents, doctor? - Mary asked grinning.

\- Beginners luck - Gilbert muttered.

It was close to eight when they finally drove back, sitting in silence, admiring the sun sliding lower and lower towards the horizon. 

\- Matt fell asleep - Anne remarked quietly, glancing in her rear mirror.

\- I guess he finally succumbed to tiredness after so many adventures today. - Gilbert whispered back.

\- Yeah, you set a high standard for the holidays. I am not sure I can cope with maintaining it.

\- I am sure he will have plenty to do before school starts again - Gilbert said soothingly.

\- Thank you for the trip, Gilbert. Matt loved it.

\- And you?

\- It was fun - she admitted - Ruby is lovely. And nothing like a little rivalry to round off the day - she laughed.

\- So what now? - Gilbert asked two minutes later as they stood in front of aunt Jo’s house looking at the sleeping Matt.

\- I will try to scoop him up and put him to bed without waking him up - Anne explained - Normally I would ask Cole, he is good at it, but him and Roy are away for the weekend. Visiting Roy’s sister.

\- Mind if I try? - Gilbert asked.

Anne gestured for him to go on. They unbuckled Matt’s belts, then Anne led Gilbert upstairs, lighting the way discreetly. Matt was placed safely and quietly in his cave bed. Then both his parents stood for a moment watching him breathing peacefully, each leaning back at opposite side of cave door, then Anne gently touched Gilbert’s arm in a silent sign and they tip-toed from Matthew’s room and climbed downstairs, back onto the porch, extracted the bags from the boot of Anne’s car and placed Anne’s on the stairs while Gilbert slung his on his shoulder.

\- I will be going. - he announced - Thank you for a lovely day.

\- Thank you. Once more. - Anne smiled.

And there they were again, gazes locked, both seemingly unable to look away. Until Gilbert blinked, shook his head and broke the magic.

\- Goodnight, Anne.

\- Goodnight - she said and looked after him as he slowly turned and went towards his own car, waiting for him patiently on her driveway since the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * According to Souris website you can climb both lighthouses in the area which is quite rare, often the lighthouses on PEI are described as attractions you can just see from the outside.  
> ** I am no expert on medical careers, apparently paediatrics require kind of two step residency...still I figured since Gilbert was kind of lonely he could put lots of extra time in it...Anyway, he is like 5 years doing that so let’s let him be done with it this summer.
> 
> A few notes for minds as practical as mine:  
> -yes, Ruby allowed Matt to call her and Moody by name. Anne did not protest, it is not like Ruby is much involved in bringing him up to insist on aunt.  
> -if you worry Matt went to bed hungry, remember they took plenty snacks with them, they surely consummed them on the way.


	22. In the quiet, in the dark, you're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here we are for the epilogue and the last reason for M rating.  
> Today’s chapter in cooperation with dianawithaj who wrote a half of it. Thanks for your help!
> 
> ———
> 
> It was 3 a.m. when Anne’s phone rang. Who the hell could it be?  
> \- Mhm?  
> \- Anne, it is Bash.  
> \- Bash, it is three.  
> \- Yeah, listen. Gilbert. Had car accident tonight. He is dead, hospital just called.  
> \- What?  
> \- Yeah, uhm...sorry. Will call you in the morning about arrangements.  
> \- Huh?  
> \- Like you know...coffin? I was thinking maple...Anne, are you there?
> 
> The End
> 
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Readers,
> 
> The above is just a prank. I am sorry if I scared you. 
> 
> One of the comments for previous chapters disturbed me a bit, I was not sure if it was a joke or not. In the latter case or if anybody else shares its literal sentiment I just wanted to remind you all through my silly little joke that this story is rated M, not E, and M for reasons of violence and death as much as sexual content (see chapter 5). I did not tag it ‘eventual smut’ on purpose. I had an idea for showing how the little Matt-Anne-Gilbert family grows but at the same time I try to make it natural, not rushed, even if you feel impatient (after all you already survived ten chapters of Shirbert apart right? you can do it). And all three persons of the trio are important to the plot. There is a plan and even if I accommodate small wishes from my readers I will not hurry my characters up. They don’t like it. You will see for yourselves soon. 
> 
> Having said that, let me invite you for another part of family Saturday because of course there is still some of it left.  
> And Sunday when Gilbert learns a very important thing about having kids (my parents-readers - have you picked up a clue in last chapter?)  
> I hope you have forgiven me for my little prank and can now enjoy the actual story.
> 
> Warning: This is really an M chapter, go to second part if you are sensitive.
> 
> Tuck in, as Dumbledore would surely say.
> 
> ——————  
> ——————

\- Goodnight - she said and looked after Gilbert as he slowly turned and went towards his own car waiting patiently on her driveway since the morning.

Did she imagine it or did his shoulders drooped a tiny bit and there was a hint of drooping in his whole demeanour. She could certainly imagine him going back to his dingy place, empty and stuffy after a hot day. Looking into the mirror for an ersatz of human presence, just as she used to do with Katie back at Thomases. Rummaging in that crooked fridge for something to drown his mood in. What a contrast to a fantastic day they just had, full of friends and laughter and fun. 

Come to think of it she would need to turn around herself in a second and enter her giant place of abode, dark and empty tonight save for Matthew in his cave, as on top of Cole and Roy in New Brunswick there was Josie and Julia already on holidays in some lake district with Josie’s sister. Normally she was not bothered with being left alone occasionally. Yet somehow this day left her craving company. And yes, she could cuddle with Matt but certainly had no wish to wake him up for a bit of interaction. And certain company would be more welcome than others, she realised.

She looked at Gilbert quietly, feeling as if a thread connecting them was stretching impossibly far, pulling at her insides with invisible, almost unbearable force. She heard a soft click of car lock being deactivated. When he reached out for the door handle Anne felt the thread ready to snap. She reacted in a flash. Before it could bounce back and hit her sharply across the chest. 

\- Gilbert? - she said quietly, taking a half step towards him.

\- Mhm? - he heard her and turned around uncertainly, raising his eyebrows in a question more expressive than his actual verbal response was.

\- Must you go? - she said with an almost childlike pout - That is... Already?

\- No. - he shook his head almost imperceptibly, a hint of smile around his mouth - Do you prefer if I stayed... a bit?

\- I could do with a company - she nodded with a determined smile.

\- I wouldn’t dream denying it to you. Any specific plans? - he asked with a smirk, locking his car back with another click.

At that moment there was a sudden gust of wind, chilly after the warm afternoon they had. Anne’s dress billowed like a true seventeen century sail she imagined that morning and Anne shivered. 

\- It’s getting cold. - she observed - Doctor Blythe, we finally got a swim together today but you still owe me a long overdue race. How about racing to the kitchen to warm up a bit, for a start? Loser makes tea?

Anne waited only long enough to see Gilbert brighten up at the idea before swiftly turning around and setting off through her own front door. Halfway through the corridor she felt strong hands grab her middle and jerk her backwards, making her to move her feet in place for a second before stopping.

\- Gotcha Anne - Gilbert breathed merrily into her ear, sending new kind of shiver through her body.

Anne wheeled around and looked at him, eyes narrow in mock anger.

\- Have you mistaken racing for a game of tag?

\- Have you forgotten race participants are meant to start simultaneously from the same start line? - he countered.

Anne blinked, her brain cogs whirling to come up with a smart reply, her nerve cells registering Gilbert was still gripping her waist. She inhaled the air sharply.

\- All is fair in... - she said quickly on the exhale, stopping mid sentence and realising the possible implications of that remark.

She observed in interest and as if in slow motion as the same realisation hit him. As his eyes darkened and then glimmered, a small smirk creeping up on his lips, his hands immobile on her waist.

\- Oh, shoot! - she said resignedly, as she just lost a verbal duel.

Then, without losing eye contact, she reached out, then up, grabbed Gilbert’s head in her hands, dragged it to her and kissed him determinedly and squarely on the lips. Just to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 

It didn’t work. The smirk reappeared the second she pulled back. Then deepened. And then he leaned in and reciprocated by kissing her nose. Only to smirk again soon after.

\- Anne, not that I don’t enjoy your veiled confessions - Gilbert ignored the shove Anne tried to give him on the chest, as of course it was ineffective given he was still holding her by the waist - but I understood that you were cold and wanted tea?

Anne decided there and then that if she succumbs to her sudden (or maybe not that sudden, she reflected...anyway, reflection could wait) longings she can as well succumb fully and thoroughly. A girl deserves some fun as Diana pointed out once. 

\- As you may recall - she replied, straightening up to her full height and mustering all her dignity - there are many ways to warm up. And I am perfectly okay pursuing an alternate route. Unless you are the one who is thirsty? - she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

\- I am... - he nodded.

\- Oh, right... - Anne made a move to step back.

\- ...Always thirsty in this house, I am ashamed to admit. Just not sure if _tea_ will be helpful. - he finished, drawing circles with his thumbs resting on both sides of her stomach.

\- Now _that_ was a smart line, doctor - Anne rolled her eyes then noticed Gilbert’s eyes wandered time and again upwards, above her head. 

She looked behind her shoulder and saw nothing outstanding, the staircase looked as usual.

\- What’s wrong?

\- Uhm...your aunt. Or rather Cole’s. Looking down from that portrait. She is suddenly making me nervous. - he admitted bashfully.

\- Aunt Jo? - Anne stepped back, this time for real, doubling over in laughter.

\- What’s so funny? She looks intimidating.

\- Yeah, yeah, she is. - Anne managed to say between giggles - If she were here she would say, I quote “Wanna make out son? Library is perfect”. That would be aunt Jo. Come on, you should obey your elders.

She took him by the hand and turned to the library instead to the kitchen. She had barely switched on side lamps when Gilbert turned her around to face him and walked them back till her behind bumped against a sideboard. His mouth was already on hers, in a kiss that managed to be at the same time sweet and hungry, sensitive and toe-curling. His hands moved from her waist, one to her hip, the other to the upper part of her back, naked above the dress edge, his splayed fingers providing her skin with promised warmth even if the overall sensation made her come up with goosebumps. She swiped her hands up along his arms, till she locked them behind his neck, the tip of her tongue coaxed his lips gently to let her in. They continued the exploration for several minutes before resurfacing.

\- Why the library? - Gilbert asked smiling, his face still not more than three inches from hers, their bodies still pressed in an embrace.

\- For one, there are no portraits... - Anne replied thoughtfully, dragging her finger along her lip in her signature gesture.

A gesture, she learnt second later, that induced Gilbert to kiss her again, hard and long. His nimble fingers reached first to pull off the elastic keeping her hair in a ponytail, letting her hair cascade freely down her back, then slid down her neck to where her dress halterneck ribbon was tied and undid the knot slowly, then once more dipped down, crept under her dress and brushed the side of her breast. Anne sighed into his mouth and tugged at the curls at the nape of his neck while her other hand scraped down his back and ventured under his T-shirt.

\- For second - she resumed breathlessly a couple of minutes later - there is an excellent, soft sheep skin on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Gilbert blinked and stepped away from her at that, the only physical link remaining between them was his hand he moved to lace with hers, laying them both demurely in her lap.

\- Anne, uhm... I know we started once like that. And it is not that I don’t like what we are doing. Quite the opposite. But I’m not sure...

\- What reservations do you have? - Anne interrupted him impatiently - There is no one who can walk in on us, house is empty save for Matt who is deep asleep upstairs. I am willing and giving you my consent. You don’t need to be prepared - she referenced their first conversation years back - besides this - she brushed her free hand across groin area of his shorts and he winced - as I am on IUD and all clean...

\- Tightened the protection, I see? - Gilbert let himself be distracted.

\- Learnt my lesson. - she shrugged - Matt is lovely and I don’t regret that night one bit, it was truly awesome. But I didn’t want to risk ending up with a bunch of kids, each of different father... I kind of feel it would complicate my life and family situation a tad too much - she finished sarcastically.

\- Sorry, I don’t question the choice. - Gilbert apologised.

\- Well, good. Not that I had that much chance to test it but here it is. So what’s holding you back?

\- Look, last time we both treated it as a one-time risk free adventure. - Gilbert said slowly and deliberately - This time... I would prefer to look at it as something that might continue, that might last and grow into a truly remarkable relationship. I waited so long for another chance and now when it looks like you are willing to give me one, I don’t want to mess it up again.

\- Okay, so what do you suggest? - Anne demanded, half of her angry at his rejection of her advances, the other half reminding her reasonably the reasons seemed valid and in fact she would welcome long-term attachment as well.

\- I don’t know... - he shrugged, thoughtful - ...start slowly. Let me ask you out a few times before we even consider uhm... physical side of it. Let me show you I really want to know you, appreciate you far beyond undeniable sexual attraction, respect you. 

Anne looked at him with eyes wide, a tumultuous crowd of thoughts invading her brain. She raised their interwoven hands to her chest, in a way that allowed her to feel at once her heartbeat and his pulse, both quickened beyond usual rate. She took a few calming breaths to arrange her thoughts before speaking.

\- Gilbert - she said finally - I wouldn’t like to pressure you into doing anything you would regret. Just let me clarify that... I feel that ever since we started co-parenting, despite a few bumps - she gave him a shy smiling look from under her eyelashes - we really managed to learn quite a lot about each other and I rather like what I learnt. Despite my initial misgivings I think we grew into a sort of friendship...

She smiled softly seeing his face brighten at this.

\- ...You showed me you care about Matt and me, you told me you care about me that day at the fair and still left me the freedom to act upon it. I truly appreciate that. You tamed that nymph, Gilbert - she chuckled - and I started to understand recently I would like it to grow further as well. Today when we said goodbyes I felt physical pain at the thought of parting with you again without showing you that. 

\- Oh...

\- Yeah, I was scared but I am not anymore. - she sighed then smiled mischievously - And you know, you did ask me out. What was today after all?

\- Well, you can hardly call it one-on-one...

\- No, you can’t. - she grinned - But there is something you need to learn about having kids, one-on-ones are hard to get with them in the picture, as much as one’s friends are willing to help. So even if it seems unorthodox, sometimes you have to grab a chance offered by chance...

\- Like an empty house and a sleeping second grader? - Gilbert teased her, taking a step towards her.

\- Yes, well... I didn’t plan it, honestly, purely coinci...Oi, what are you doing? - Anne squealed as Gilbert wriggled his hands behind her, under her dress, squeezed each of her buttocks in one of them and picked her up. 

She laughed over his head, wrapping her legs and arms around him for balance. Gilbert moved them around the sofa in purposeful strides.

\- You convinced me sheep skin is the place to be right now - he said, laying her gently on an aforementioned rug, arranging her hair delicately around her head like sun rays.

\- Is it now? - Anne looked up at him from the floor.

\- Yes, wood nymph, definitely the right place. - Gilbert straightened up, straddling her knees, then dragged his hands from her hair to upper edge of her dress, which he promptly rolled down, having untied it previously.

Anne gasped at the feeling of cool air on her boobs. And the way they jiggled, freed so suddenly from their encasing. And grinned at the way Gilbert’s eyes widened and darkened when he saw she was actually braless that day. Then giggled at how, after a quick kiss to her upper stomach he rapidly got rid of his own tee and pants. Then gasped again at how her dress went down to her ankles in a swift movement, taking her panties with it.

\- You are quick once decided, doc, huh? - she teased him.

He only leaned it, kissing her deeply on the lips in reply, then moved his tongue in a one long...well, lick...down to her pubic mound, which he kissed before finally looking up at her and replying.

\- Damn, Anne, this is my wildest, hottest dreams coming true. Well, not exactly. You are far more beautiful than my mind could conjure up.

\- And you are... - she said, brushing her hands upwards his thighs, from his knees to his stomach, then along his boxer shorts elastic - ...firmer than I remembered.

\- You are playing with fire Anne.

\- I am fire. - she wiggled beneath him - Ready to quench?

\- Sure I won’t burn in the attempt? - he asked but her reply was simply another kiss.

*

An hour or so later saw them both in the kitchen, catching up on previously abandoned tea and some toast, their appearances disheveled a bit, but their clothes properly back on. Then Anne remembered they left the bags on the porch so they ran laughingly to retrieve them (well, after all the first time the race was not resolved), then Anne suggested she chucked all swim clothes and towels to wash rather then let them dry during the night. 

\- The programme is three hours twenty - Anne said looking at the washing machine starting its spin - I don’t have express laundry service. - she winked at Gilbert - You could drop by tomorrow to collect it or, if you can extend your ‘a bit’, simply stay the night? - she turned her head then to look at him, awaiting his answer.

\- I don’t have anything to do tomorrow, my work gifted me a full free weekend but I wouldn’t like to overstay my welcome - Gilbert said cautiously.

\- No, I can’t see it happening. - Anne shook her head.

\- Fine. What’s the arrangement then?

\- I need a shower. My back feels a bit sheepy. You? - Anne looked to Gilbert who nodded - Good, you can use my bathroom, I will show you, fresh towels on the shelf, I will shower at Josie’s, saves me cleaning guest room later on. 

When she came back from the bathroom she allotted to herself, dressed in her favourite banana-yellow pyjamas, she found Gilbert sitting uncertainly on the edge of the armchair in her bedroom, his now wet curls plastered to his head in small rings exactly as Matt’s tended to after a bath, his red...

\- Wait! Where did you find a fresh pair of boxer shorts? - Anne asked in surprise.

\- Oh, see, I always have an emergency set of change clothes in my car, in case of some hospital mishap. I made a quick tour downstairs when you went to the bathroom.

\- Very thoughtful. - Anne agreed - Especially as there is a rule in this house, we always sleep at least in underwear. Regardless what you do before. - she explained with a smug smile.

Anne switched off the main light and walked to one side of her bed, then sat down.

\- I will... uhm... keep it in mind - bewildered Gilbert replied - so what next?

\- For a start, stop perching on that armchair and come to bed?

\- No, I mean... I could sleep on a sofa or something, don’t feel obligated...

\- If you really, like really really, want to sleep alone we do have tons of guest rooms in this house, I dare say you could choose paint colour and we can find something in your line. But I was rather hoping you could sleep with me? - she patted her bed covers invitingly.

This did the trick as Gilbert came over and gingerly sat on the other side of bed. Then they both laid down on their sides, facing each other, blue and hazel eyes glistening in the light of the sole bedside lamp now lightning the room.

\- Hi - Gilbert breathed.

\- Hey - Anne’s face was near splitting in half with a wide grin she couldn’t contain - I am glad you stayed - she said running her finger along his arm.

\- Me too. - A grin on his face for sure reflected hers.

\- Uhm... Would you mind terribly... I mean, I am so tired I don’t know if I can undertake much more... Can we just sleep? - Anne suggested shyly.

\- Sure, Anne! It isn’t why I stayed... - he looked rather shocked at her question - I meant what I said before, sex is nice but we are in no hurry anymore. I enjoy just being with you. You know, I told you about how you plagued my dreams all those years but aside the obvious you would equally often simply sleep in them peacefully, your hair framing softly your face, just like now - he explained, running his fingers through the hair of real Anne lying there in front of him - just like in one of the last images I had of you.

\- Oh, creepy! I didn’t know you woke up before me back then. - Anne laughed, then yawned - I missed you those eight years you know...

\- Almost nine.

\- Nine then. I didn’t exactly dream such vividly about our uhm... adventure as you seem to have but I would just wonder, you know... whether if - she nuzzled her cheek into his palm that was still caressing her hair - we somehow kept in touch... 

\- Whether we would become friends? - Gilbert finished - Or got together? Survive the distance or would the relationship perish with it? Would Matt be the only bond or the attraction that started it would burn all that time? - Anne murmured quietly under his hand - How would it be if we were together in all those years, going alongside through grief and joy? Or would young me be simply a dickhead Jane suggested and the only thing you would get out of it would be a fat allowance financed by my study loan?

There was no indignant answer to the last suggestion. Anne drifted off and she never saw how Gilbert reached across her to switch off the lamp, then kissed the top of her head, laid back, scooted closer to her and finally fell asleep himself, his arm wrapped around her waist.

*

Gilbert woke up and first thing he felt, even with his eyes still closed, was an unusual softness under his back as opposed to usual wiry and bumpy feel of his own bed. For a few wonderful seconds he stayed in the simple bliss, wondering it it wasn’t perhaps a further part of his dream. A very sweet and exciting and fulfilling dream that was still gripping in part of his conscience, stirring warm and pleasant feelings in his heart and twitching well... some other body parts of his, alright? 

As his dream was seeping away from his conscience, to file itself neatly in memories section, Gilbert realised the soft feeling was actually real. As was a heavy pressure of some round object against his chest.

Gilbert raised his eye-lids halfway and looked through his eyelashes. What he saw made his heart rate increase and suggest to his hazy brain that maybe... maybe... hopefully... his dream wasn’t all in his mind. Maybe part of it was... could it be?... true. The round object appeared to be a head, covered in hair the colour of fire.

But something was also off. The said hair, instead of falling gracefully in rich waves, was arranged into messy springy curls, very much like his own, save for colour of course.

Gilbert therefore caught himself a second before reaching out instinctively to pat the head. Instead he opened his eyes full way and must have stirred in the process because the head turned its face in his direction. 

The face shaped exactly like in his dream but for the chin. And the eyes that were brown not blue. The face that now smiled widely at him. In a very lovely smile he recognised, that dimpled its cheeks in a way he also, confusingly, recognised.

\- Hullo, dad. Did you sleep well?

\- Matt? - Gilbert propped himself on his elbows, blinking off the remnants of sleep from his eyes and brain - What time is it? What are you doing here?

\- Seven fifteen. Reading. - he hold up a book - You are a better pillow than momma I must say, at least for reading purposes.

Gilbert saw then that Matt was lying across the bed, his head on his chest, his feet tucked under his mother’s back. Anne seemed to be still asleep, her arms above her head, her breath calm, one of her legs extended halfway towards his, Gilbert’s, one.

\- What are you reading? To Kill a Mockingbird?

\- Yeah, I heard you quoted it to the headmistress, I searched for it in aunt Jo’s collection. I like it a lot. You were right, there is a bit about listening what kids say. Why are you here? - Matthew launched his own offensive.

\- Uhm... Your mum let me. I accepted willingly.

\- Why?

\- I like it. And I lo...like your mum. - Gilbert almost slipped but remembered the tendency Dellie had to blurt anything delicate out and surely any such admission Anne should get first-hand.

\- Me too. - Matt agreed - I like sleeping here, it smells nice and there is momma to cuddle with. Of course I am grown up enough and have my own bed but I like to drop in in the mornings.

Gilbert silently blessed the underwear rule. And why Matt did not question that Gilbert was surely big enough and yet slept with his mum. That subject could maybe wait.

\- Do you like pancakes? Momma usually brings omelette to bed for aunt Josie on Saturdays and auntie brings pancakes to momma on Sundays but auntie is on holidays. Can _you_ make pancakes? - the last question was asked very hopefully.

Gilbert could. Or rather has seen enough of the process at his neighbours back in Calgary to try to replicate it with help of some online recipe he googled on his phone. Forty five minutes and one very messy kitchen later they brought up a plate full of pancakes and pot of coffee up to Anne.

\- Momma! - Mathew jumped on the bed and the impact was enough for Anne to open one eye and look at him, then, probably as she remembered the night before, open the other one and sit up - We have pancakes! I told dad you are to get your pancakes to bed on Sundays and he helped me. - he announced proudly - Dad, give me the plate and come join us - Matt demanded, making himself comfortable against headboard in the middle of bed.

Anne’s eyes widened in amazement during Matthew’s speech and she looked up at Gilbert with a small smile and delicately raised eyebrow. Only then did Gilbert realise she was not amazed at his and Matt’s breakfast achievement but rather at the way Matt was now addressing him. He could only think ‘wow’ as it touched him quite hard. It sounded like a whole new level of trust and responsibility. Even though of course it changed little in actual situation.

He smiled back at Anne and sat down next to Matt, helping himself to a pancake and taking a quick bite. He did not feel that sure of his own culinary skills so decided to play the slave tasting caesars meal. Pancakes were okay.

\- Momma? - Matt said few minutes of furious chewing later - Dad slept here today. Does it mean that he will stay with us now? Like Dellie’s parents or uncle Jerry with auntie Diana?

Gilbert froze not sure how to reply. But then the question was for Anne and reply she did, at the same time reaching out behind Matt and putting a comforting hand at Gilbert’s shoulder.

\- You see, Matt. Usually two people first get to know each other, then decide they like each other enough to stay in the same house, and bed, and then have a kid. We just couldn’t wait to have you. - she said seriously as Gilbert quickly bent his head and kissed her hand resting on his arm - Only afterwards did we take time to really learn about each other and become friends. And just now progressed to doc... uhm... your dad staying for the night. He will not stay with us all the time since today. But I guess he will drop in more often and sometimes stay the night as well and have breakfast. And then one day if we all like it he can stay forever? How do you like this plan? - she smiled at Matthew.

\- I do. I like it when we can have breakfast together. - he looked earnestly at Anne and then Gilbert - Can I say already I will like it if dad stays forever?

\- Not so fast, Little Man. Thank you for the trust but... - Gilbert ruffled Matt’s hairs, not that they needed much incentive to stick in every direction they liked - Give yourself some time to make up your mind. Maybe I am terrible at omelettes? And your mum also needs to have a say in this, remember. Women love to have a choice as a Witch said once.

\- Which witch?

\- Oh, see, there is that story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello on the other end.  
> I hope you have forgotten...oh nevermind :)
> 
> I am curious if you liked today’s update so don’t hesitate to let me know in comments.  
> Even, honestly!, if you hate it. Or if you want to point out anything else to me, rating included.
> 
> If you are a parent - hope your kid(s) let you sleep longer next weekend.
> 
> Oh, and no, it is not an epilogue :)


	23. When the sun is on your shoulder it will give strength to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we are at the part called fluff and domestic whatnots and nothing big happens.
> 
> Yet...
> 
> Anybody wished to see modern version of Bash’es victory dance? Or why Ruby loves being a woman? (among other things) Or how Matthew’s prank gets him int trouble with his father?
> 
> Read on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my belief we all need normal stories about normal everyday life not only drama and big deeds. So here we are, a few chapters just of that. Where nothing happens yet something happens. To get you warm and cheerful hopefully.
> 
> Warning: first part includes verbal allusions to sexual content. If you are sensitive (and still follow this story) skip this part.
> 
> —————————

\- Where did you sleep last night? - Bash grinned at Gilbert.

It was Sunday afternoon and Matt, Anne and Gilbert drove over to claim their prize for winning the mini-golf competition. They spent the Sunday lazing around and playing games with Matthew, then Anne insisted they drive together to save on fuel and minimise air pollution. Matt, sporting his visiting attire of button up shirt (short sleeved in this weather) and suspenders was now wrestling playfully with Dellie who had tried to grab and stretch the elastic of his suspenders. Anne was already in the kitchen with Mary, putting ice-cream to the freezer (Anne insisted they only won by one point so at least Mary deserved some prize and bought her favourite pear sorbet). Bash waylaid Gilbert while still on the porch.

\- Why do you ask? - Gilbert parried, only his ear-tips slightly red.

\- Well - Bash pursed his lips - I just noticed this shift, you know.

\- Hmm? - Gilbert took the bait.

\- Yesterday you looked at Anne like a desperately hungry restaurant visitor waiting for his starter. Today it is more like an insatiable schoolboy awaiting his second helping. - Bash grinned and nudged Gilbert’s shoulder.

Gilbert just couldn’t contain his heavy blush but could at least try to keep cool about it otherwise.

\- Well, even if I indeed slept with her last night, I would like to remind you it was hardly a starter, of which Matt is a walking proof.

\- You telling me waiting eight years...

\- Nine... - Gilbert muttered.

\- ...between courses - Bash continued unabashed - still counts as one meal?

\- I resent you comparing Anne to food - Gilbert huffed and tried to shove Bash to the side and enter the house.

\- Oh, then eating her out never entered your mind? - Bash asked innocently and smirked at Gilbert’s telling expression.

\- Someone needs to revise their lease agreement... there is sure to be a point about respecting the landowner - Gilbert hissed, narrowing his eyes at laughing Bash.

\- Sebastian! - Mary called from inside at that moment - Leave poor Gilbert alone and come here tend to this soup of yours. You can hardly blame him for taking it further with the woman of his dreams.

Gilbert entered the kitchen of his grandparents still blushing. He was glad Bash was now occupied with stirring the pot content. Yet the mischief had been done and if Mary had heard then Anne... Damn, what would she think of his friends? Would she resent such exposure of their intimate time together? Was she even ready to admit their relationship was a bit more than two strangers co-parenting? 

He glanced at Anne. She looked gorgeous as ever and especially hot, leaning against the kitchen counter in a spaghetti strap summer dress with a bright orange and yellow flame pattern, the colour enhancing the fieriness of her hair, her position the curviness of her breast and hips. The heat was mirrored in his insides, it seemed last night only increased his mind’s tendency to envisage what that dress covered. But equally quick Gilbert concentrated on what interested him most now. And breathed in relief seeing Anne was laughing hard at Mary and Bash’es antics. She sent him a very soft smile then addressed Bash with a wide grin.

\- Bash, seeing you were already taken and I love Mary more than to try and fight with her over boys, I had to contend with the good doctor here. Yep, let me announce officially to his nearest and dearest that we decided to give it a try as a couple.

Matthew hearing Anne’s tone turn pretty serious at the end of her speech finally caught up to adults conversation and chimed in before any congratulations or best wishes (or further teases) could be expressed.

\- Yes, auntie Mary, dad will stay with us more now, maybe even for night and breakfast together sometimes and if we all like it after a time he maybe will live with us just like you and uncle Bash and Delphine? How cool is that?

\- Very cool, dear - Mary said, stooping and hugging him, smiling at Anne over his head.

\- Cool cool cool - shouted Bash, grabbing Dellie and trying to put her head-first into the fridge.

After a meal comprised of a slightly burnt soup and curried potatoes with a cucumber salad and roasted lamb (Anne scolded Mary for doing too much of a feast but Mary argued roast is the easiest, labour-saving dish under the sun to do) they settled on the porch in early evening sun, enjoying the pear sorbet. That was when Diana suddenly appeared on the path from the lake, carrying a giant watermelon under her arm.

\- Hi, everyone, how are you? - she greeted them cheerfully - Here, Mary. - she handed Mary the fruit.

\- You grew it? - Matt asked excitedly.

\- No, Jerry bought it - Diana laughed as Mary handed her in return a bowl of ice-cream.

Diana sat down next to Anne on the porch swing and bounced her feet merrily from the railing a few times. Then she licked the ice-cream from her lip corner discreetly, peeked to the side at Gilbert and came to the point of her sudden visit.

\- So, congratulations are in order, doctor Blythe? For a brave plunge forward?

\- Wait! - Gilbert was completely shocked by her bluntness and astonished at her perspicacity - You and Bash both have some secret mind-reading third eye or something? Or do I look it that much?

\- You just looked happier. - Diana laughed, resting her chin on Anne’s shoulder - But I have no paranormal skills. It’s simple, Anne texted me.

\- Gilbert - Anne nodded at him sagely - you need to know we are best friends, me and Di, going years back, and we tell each other everything - he must have allowed his face to look ashamed since she quickly added - or at least enough.

\- And you need to know - Diana parroted Anne’s tone - I feel very strongly for her, so please mind you don’t hurt either of them.

\- And you need to know - Mary added, to Gilbert’s complete surprise - that if you think Jane is a fierce defender of her friends than better not try to see the famous Barry’s wrath.

\- And you need to know - Diana hugged Anne, then stood up and went over to hug Gilbert - Mary is only half joking. 

\- Thanks, Diana - Gilbert hugged her back, then whispered - I know, but I seem to remember you were the one to urge Anne in the first place to let loose. So double thanks I guess.

\- Oh, well, there was time I was not thinking I will ever hear that and be glad but... - Diana shrugged and smiled - I will be going. See you soon, guys. Buy, kids! - she shouted at Matt and Dellie who were already running among the trees in the orchard, their sorbet long consumed.

Half an hour later Matt, Dellie and Bash were playing hide-and seek in the orchard. Mary was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. These gave Gilbert a few alone minutes with Anne on the porch. He moved to sit next to her on the swing. Anne silently leaned against his shoulder and laced the fingers of her hand with his.

\- You are not angry I told Diana? - she asked quietly.

\- No, Anne. Not when I feel like I could climb the house and shout it from the roof top. Only thing keeping me from it is the fact that all people in proximity already know. 

\- True. You might climb some tower in Charlottetown.

\- Or in modern way update my stat at facebook or something? - he chuckled - But seriously, I am glad. And glad you in turn were not put off by Bash’es heavy teasing.

\- No, I know him close longer than you do, I am used to his style. It is his way of showing he cares about you and it is sweet.

They sat there content for another minute when a sudden memory made Gilbert smile. Anne felt it even without looking at him.

\- What? - she asked.

\- Are you mad your experiment failed? You know, the one about platonic friendships?

\- Not at all, it proved my point - she replied with satisfaction.

\- Yeah... and my reasoning failed... - he pouted mockingly - Can I get some consolation?

\- Oh, I thought you already did? - Anne asked him pointedly but then reached out and kissed him lightly - Will you stay the night tonight? - her hand ghosted on his chest.

\- I would love to but no, I have to be at work at seven tomorrow, and I ran out of fresh clothes. - he said soberly - Unless you count the swim trunks you laundered?

\- I would love to see you go to work only in them! - Anne’s eyes glinted and she giggled - But I get your point. Another day then. Let’s go, I feel the sudden urge to hide and seek. Oi, Matt, Dellie, here we are coming to join you guys.

*

\- Oh, how I love being a woman! 

Ruby made her statement gazing with glee upon rows and rows of hangers filled with summer dresses and tops on sale. She and Anne decided to start their girls outing with shopping spree in the mall. Anne followed Ruby’s gaze and compared mentally the women and men sides of the clothing store.

\- Indeed - she laughed - it looks like all men are satisfied with a pair of beige shorts and blue polo shirt.

\- How would this suit me? - Ruby pulled a pink-gold-cream aztec patterned dress off its hanger and pressed it to her stomach and chest.

\- If it really is 5.99 then it would be a crime not to grab it if it fits - Anne decided - try it on. Now I had in mind something dark green...

\- Like this? - Ruby handed her a pair of silky thin wide-leg pants in dark green embroidered with some vine leaves and flowers.

\- Arabian night vibes? - Anne mused - Why not. But I would need a jewel encrusted bra to go with it. - she laughed.

\- Nah, you can pull it off with a black strappy top for now - Ruby gave her verdict with a thoughtful pout - I never shop bras here, selection is poor, we can browse online later.*

An hour later, laden with paper bags full of new pieces of clothing for themselves (and a pair of new shorts for Matt), with a feeling of having spent their 25$ each well, Anne and Ruby sat on deck chairs on the first floor terrace, under an umbrella. The waitress brought them their ice coffees. 

\- So, Anne... - Ruby sipped her drink and sighed contentedly - I am glad to hear you and Gilbert got together. It is so good for a fantastic kid like Matthew to have parents liking each other. - Ruby rattled happily - And... I mean I don’t know you enough but for Gilbert... It was time he found someone to care about. And at once two persons. He was starting to grow grumpy alone. 

\- I heard you made your best to make him less lonely? - Anne smiled, looking at Ruby pointedly.

\- Oh, no, it was not like that. - Ruby smiled back - I mean, I felt he is a good guy under that shell of his and we tried with Moods to involve him with our crowd a bit, take him out. Show him he deserves people’s friendship... Oh, and he is so good with kids. I mean he will tell you the opposite but kids love him. It only fits for him to have his own. 

Suddenly Ruby chuckled and giggled into her mug.

\- What? - Anne asked her amused.

\- Oh, Anne - Ruby squealed - I just thought how the nurses will be disappointed. All their hopes of a pickup with the handsome doctor Blythe... Serves Georgina well. But enough of that. Tell me, how do you feel?

\- Still scared a bit - Anne admitted - that something can go wrong, that things will ricochet and Matthew will be hurt. But also eager to give it a try, see whether it can work. It just sounds like too convenient a solution, maybe this makes me more apprehensive than I should be. 

\- Oh, you remind me how scared I was abandoning my old roommates and moving in with Moody.

\- Do you regret it? - Anne asked curiously.

\- Not at all. Maybe just that I didn’t do that earlier - Ruby winked at Anne.

\- Looking at your decisions from the other side of time axis is always easier, isn’t it? - Anne said philosophically - By the way, thank you Ruby once more for the fantastic trip last week. I really enjoyed it and Matthew was simply on cloud nine. Or seventeen.

\- Oh, it was nothing special, we often do those weekend things with Moody, we can go together again soon?

\- Absolutely, yes. - Anne swirled her coffee - I wonder if Matthew and Moody are having fun? 

\- Now, Anne, it is your morning off, relax and stop thinking about your parental duties for a while, they are sure to be fine.

*

Matthew and Moody, who volunteered to take care of him so that his beloved girlfriend could spend time with her new friend (and he be spared shopping trip), started from visiting a music shop and trying out their drums. Then they had an ice-cream. Then walked through the park and tried out all swings and slides. Then had another ice-cream. Then Matthew decided on showing Moody his house since they were in vicinity. Then they observed Cole working on his sculpture for a bit. That was when, as boys are always prone to after sufficient time, they became bored. And came up with an idea of a prank.

*

It was a very uneventful Saturday in hospital. The paediatrics ward was almost empty of patients, summer heat pouring through the open windows. The emergency area for outpatients white, gleaming and sleepy. Gilbert was dozing off in social room, over a cup of coffee, when the stern brunette woman, who was the weekend equivalent of Ruby, put her head in.

\- Doctor Blythe, there is a patient in room three, there was some kind of an accident - she explained vaguely.

\- Yes, thank you uhm... 

\- Ms MacTavish. - the woman muttered and her head disappeared.

Gilbert stood up slowly, stretched his arms over his head and went in the direction of the examination room specified. He opened the door, looked at the small person sitting in a chair and froze. At least his muscles did, his heart doubled its rate.

The kid had curly red hair, familiar brown eyes and a frightful wince on his face. And his hand and forehead were wrapped in some pieces of white cloth with red stains.

\- Matthew! Holy s...cow. - Gilbert was starting to get better and better at following Anne’s rules - What happened?

He approached him slowly, pushing his professional attitude forward forcefully, crouched in front of Matthew and looked him over. No extra bruising or dirt.

\- Hi - he said - Moody - he nodded at Moody standing in the corner - May I? - he asked Matt.

He reached out and touched delicately the wrappings. Something was off, the thing should have been damp going by colour but it was dry and rather stiff. He looked again at Matt’s expression, then Moody’s, then grabbed the wrapping on the hand and pulled it. It went away easily, its shape keeping without the human inside. The same was true for head uhm... adornment.

\- What is that? - he asked, running his hand through his hair.

\- Plaster and paint. Looks realistic, doesn’t it? - Matthew’s wince transformed into excitement and wide grin.

Gilbert could hear Moody laughing quietly behind.

\- Indeed it does - he replied coldly and chucked the whole thing into the bin - too much. You did it? - he gave Matt an intense look.

\- Uhm, with Moody. - Matt nodded - Uncle Cole just borrowed us his supplies.

\- Did he know what for? - Gilbert continued sharply.

\- No, we never told him I wanted to see you, he was busy.

\- Pity, maybe he would have known better. - Gilbert’s eyebrows went briefly upwards.

\- Dad? - Matthew started to sense his joke was going rather badly - Are you angry?

\- Disappointed. Moody here is beyond hope - Gilbert shot Moody a disapproving look - but I would have thought you Matt to have more sense or at least imagination. 

Matthew was looking more confused by minute, his eyes turning glossy.

\- Dude, what is the big deal? - Moody tried mediation.

\- If you don’t know then you should be fired as a babysitter. Off you go.

\- But Matt...

\- I will take care of him for now, thank you. - Gilbert dismissed him with authority.

Moody went away with a stricken expression. Gilbert nodded at Matt to stand up, changed the paper lining of the chair for a clean one, then motioned him outside and to the social room. There he sat him by the table and sat opposite, next to his half-empty coffee cup. Still wordlessly, he took out his phone.

\- Are you calling momma? - Matt asked him timidly.

\- Well, as much as I am touched you wanted to see me I can’t look after you whole day, I am at work, someone needs to come get you.

\- I could help you? - Matt suggested.

\- Thanks but there is nothing much you could do here today. Look, I will drop by in the evening, okay? But I need to find someone to collect you now. - Gilbert struggled to calm himself.

\- Why did you throw out Moody then? - Matthew asked.

\- Maybe I shouldn’t have been so rash - Gilbert admitted - But he was very irresponsible to allow this prank.

\- Why didn’t you like it? - Matthew demanded a bit defensively.

\- Two reasons, son. - Gilbert sighed - First, you come to me pretending you have been in an accident. Matthew, I love you, I care about you and it frightened me no end to see you seemingly harmed. 

\- Oh - Matthew blinked at him.

\- Second, it is the hospital, there are people in real need of help coming here. It is quiet today as luck would have it but often it isn’t. Your prank engaging my time could have meant I would be late to help someone really needing it. Something that would cost them health or life.

Matt stared at Gilbert for a few minutes with eyes wide. Then stood up, pushed his chair back and went around and hugged Gilbert from the side.

\- I’m sorry, dad - he muttered into his coat - I didn’t think about it. I...

\- It’s okay, Matt - Gilbert hugged him tightly - I am sure you will know now. - he pulled away, gave Matthew a kiss on the forehead and looked at him seriously - Now, let’s call your momma?

\- Uhm... dad?

\- Yes?

\- Will you really come visit us today evening? - he asked hopefully.

\- Really - Gilbert confirmed and saw Matt lightening up with joy like the brightest lightbulb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I honestly wanted to send them lingerie shopping and fitting bras...but I couldn’t find a good boutique offering full sizing range in Charlottetown (like e.g. from 26 A to 40 L by British system or sth) so yes...they buy pants.


	24. She filled my life with color, canceled plans, and trashed my car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and whatnots continues, just to remind you, nothing big but then we all need vacation.
> 
> And vacation starts for them. In a very wet way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys also have a chance for some holidays soon, we all need time off.  
> For now enjoy!
> 
> Warning: some M content in first part, skip from the going on a bridge to the end of the part if you mind (and are reading the story despite rating).
> 
> ****———****———****

She was sitting on the porch steps of Green Gables. It was an exceptionally warm evening in late July. The sky was dark with a few lone stars blinking from a light years long distance. The cherry tree stood silent and erect, casting its shadow at the house, drowning part of it in even denser darkness. Anne could hear the leaves rustling above her in the ever present even if so gentle breeze. The grasshoppers were busy with their musical business but in the short breaks in their concert she could also identify a rhythmic lapping sound of lake, sending wave after wave towards its banks. Occasionally an owl would hoot somewhere in the woods. It felt so calm and so much home. Anne scooted towards the side of the steps, shook her shoes off and wiggled her feet into dense fresh grass of the lawn. It felt cool and relaxing after a crazy day her feet suffered.

A few minutes of feet bliss later Anne’s ears registered a quiet knock sound. Before her brain could properly identify it as the door being closed she felt a warm arm sneaking around her waist, palm splaying on her stomach, a brief kiss being planted on the top of her head. 

\- He drifted off in two minutes - Gilbert whispered, his mouth hovering behind her ear.

Anne fidgeted a bit on the step to adjust her position so as to lean back against his chest while still keep her feet in the grass.

\- He was tired. And had a good reason to be. Of all holiday days the worst is the day of packing things and going off. A total chaos it presents, no matter how hard you plan, exhaust everyone involved.

\- I guess so... - Gilbert said uncertainly.

\- Trust me - Anne laughed - packing an adult is nothing compared to going on vacation with a kid, even if you will be only forty minute drive from home. Things you need to remember, toys, books, medicines, gadgets... phew, I am glad it is over. Thanks for coming over to help. You didn’t need to drive with us here.

\- Oh, no problem. Who would carry your fifty bags inside, huh?

\- I always managed alone, I will let you know - Anne huffed straightening up.

\- I was kidding, sorry. - Gilbert reached out to gently pull her back to him - It was fun to join you. And Mary will take me tomorrow morning with her to work, so all is well. - Gilbert leaned over to kiss the side of Anne’s neck and then she felt him still - Hey, what is it with your feet? 

\- Try it - she grinned - It is an unforgettable experience, city boy.

She didn’t expect to feel herself being grabbed tightly by arms and hips and lifted up, then deposited on the lawn to the side of the porch. She turned her head and saw Gilbert sitting down behind her, his feet coming from the sides to join hers in brushing through the grass. 

\- You were right, it feels so silky and cool. 

\- Wait till it rains, then it becomes even more awesome. Just a trifle colder.

They played silently with their toes in the grass, letting the long blades stroke their ankles, chasing each other feet playfully.

\- Anne? What is the arrangement between you and Diana about Green Gables? If I may ask.

\- Oh. - Anne sighed - I lived here all my childhood ever since the Cuthberts had adopted me. Then Matthew died and Marilla rented the fields to some neighbours - the Harrisons, the Barrys, some to old MacAllister who leased Blythe’s farm then. Then we went to university, me, Di, the girls, Marilla stayed of course and I was coming back every holidays when I managed to secure a scholarship, otherwise I had to work. Then upon my graduation Marilla... she... - Anne gulped and felt Gilbert hugging her gently - I couldn’t force myself to come here for a couple of years after. Diana helped with all the arrangements here, packing old things to the attic, tidying up, closing the house. I moved in with Cole and Roy. When Di and Jerry got together I suggested they could simply move here. And they did. Fields are still rented. I came here first when Di organised birthday party for Matt when he turned three. Oh, this is when we met Bash and Mary first. - Anne smiled looking up towards the dark trees in the direction of LaCroix’s house - Whenever Di and Jerry go on vacation in the summer, I come here with Matt, my job means I can be flexible with time as long as it is during school break. So far the arrangement works. I couldn’t dream of better people taking care of my beloved Green Gables.

\- I see... Uhm, will you be okay staying here just with Matt? I mean, old memories... - Anne threw him a look over her shoulder - Sorry, of course you will be, you stayed here dozens of times before.

\- Oh, here I thought you were offering to stay and defend me against phantoms of the past. - Anne teased him - Or simply invite yourself over? - she finished in a half laughing half hopeful tone.

\- No, I wouldn’t want to impose, it wasn’t what I meant.

\- Oh, pity. What do you do with your time off then? 

\- Accumulate it? - Gilbert offered sheepishly - Then it gets lost...

\- I was serious, you know. If you wish, feel free to join us? If an empty countryside is something you enjoy. - Anne finished offering him an exit in case her suggestion was unattractive.

\- You are tempting me but only because it wouldn’t be exactly empty, you know? - Gilbert’s foot found hers and grazed it slowly - Okay, let me inquire with admin and I will let you know in a few days. 

\- Good, we will both look forward to them saying yes, me and Matthew. - Anne nodded decisively.

\- Do you think he will wake up anytime soon? - Gilbert changed the topic after another minute of silent wiggling their toes in the grass and his fingers on Anne’s stomach.

\- Matthew? - Anne raised her eyebrows even if Gilbert couldn’t really see it and felt him nod - No, eight year olds usually sleep the night. And he was extra tired. Why do you ask?

\- I have an idea. Come on, we will still be within shouting distance from the porch.

Gilbert took her by the hand and pulled her upwards, then led her across the lawn towards the tree-lined path they took in the winter.

\- I didn’t tell you before because I was mad at you - Anne admitted - And didn’t feel like sharing personal things but as a kid I christened every nook in Avonlea some romantic name and I used to call this path Lover’s Lane.

\- Very appropriate - Gilbert admitted in a low tone and pulled her to him for a deep kiss before leading her down the path to the bridge.

\- The bridge? - Anne asked in surprise - Why?

\- Since you mentioned ‘last time’, we started to repay old misunderstanding between our families then...

\- By me making sure you did not fall into the frozen lake? - Anne giggled.

\- ...Yeah, but I haven’t thanked you enough yet. In fact if I tried back then to do it properly you would have probably slapped me across the face and shoved into the lake after all. 

\- Oh - Anne said - And what is the proper way? - she asked, biting her lower lip so as not to smile.

\- Well, since you ask...

Gilbert spun her around so that she faced him, them both standing in the middle of the bridge then, bare inches between their chests. Then brought his hands up to her cheeks, cupped her face tilting it slightly upwards to him, leaned down and whispered ‘Thank you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’ before capturing her lips with his. 

Anne smiled against his mouth before replying with gusto, syncing with his moves, then nibbling, finally demanding entry. Her hands wandered to his shoulders just as Gilbert’s split, one staying at her cheek, the other going to her waist. When they separated, both flushed, even if one couldn’t tell in the dark, and a bit breathless, Anne looked at him with wide eyes and a strange smile for a second, then stood on her tip toes to whisper back to his ear.

\- You are welcome, doctor Blythe. However, Mrs Barry would surely remind you this bridge is no end dangerous, if we continue we need to stay careful - she finished, slowly pulling Gilbert by the forearms down, so that they half-sat half-kneeled on the wooden boards, facing each other, before she kissed him again.

But Gilbert pulled back before things could get heated.

\- Anne, this is a public path, I am not sure...

\- It is not, it is a private property of mine and, well, yours. The only people likely to come here are Bash and Mary...

\- Now it is a calming thought - Gilbert sounded like he was rolling his eyes which of course was hard to verify.

\- They can’t see us - Anne scooted closer almost straddling him, her arms going across his back down, then under his shirt - but sounds carry well over the water so keep rather quiet.

Anne leaned in for a deep kiss which she suddenly broke.

\- Oi, Gil! - she cried when she felt his hands creeping under the hem of her dress, up her thighs, one squeezing her buttock, the other settling on her intimate parts, starting to massage her through her panties. 

\- You _too_ need to keep rather quiet - he replied in a low voice without any pause in his ministrations.

Anne took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek, her fingers drawing patterns on the warm skin of his back. She could feel goosebumps erupting on her arms and the spring compressing hard in her belly as Gilbert’s fingers teased and pressed her in their own pattern, his mouth tracing a path down her cleavage. Unusually soon the spring expanded and vibrated and dampness added to warmth where she was connected with his hands. Anne stifled her cries, allowing herself a small gasp. 

\- Very well, Anne... - Gilbert praised with a smug smile, kissing her softly along the neckline of her dress - I...Anne! - he exclaimed as she ghosted her fingers around his sides, dipping her thumbs under the waistband of his jeans, then boldly unzipping them.

\- Sshsh... you know I love a good challenge - she smirked at him as her both hands dived in, one cupping him and one stroking, causing him to twitch involuntarily and bite his tongue. 

*

\- What is the surprise, momma?

It was five days later, just after breakfast. Anne was running down the lawn of Green Gables, holding to her sunhat. Matthew was running after her, jumping excitedly in the air every few steps. Gilbert, whose admin upon inquiry about possibility of PTO pushed him out of doors with ‘finally, boy’ and who as a result drove back to Avonlea the day before, was at his heels.

\- Come and see! - Anne shouted over her shoulder.

They skidded to a halt at a small beach belonging to the farm, willow trees flanking it at both sides, its tiny patch of yellowish sand still wet with dew. And in the middle of it, partway immersed in shallow water...

\- Momma! It is a boat! - Matthew eyed enthusiastically the old, crooked, wooden, green-painted vessel. 

\- So it is - Anne laughed.

\- I didn’t know auntie Diana keeps a boat.

\- She doesn’t, I brought it over yesterday evening from Mr Andrews, aunt Jane’s dad.

\- Oh, wow! Can we ride it? Now?

\- This is the plan. Climb in. - Anne ordered.

Matt climbed in and sat on the bench, Anne joined him sitting opposite and grabbing the oars. Gilbert left his shoes on the bank, pushed the boat off the sand and jumped in last, sitting next to Matt. Anne rowed them slowly, past a clump of reeds and a confused duck, towards the middle of the lake.

\- I didn’t know you could row, Anne - Gilbert looked at her with a mixture of surprise and admiration, his eyes straying to glimpse at her body tensing before pulling at oars.

\- I grew up with this lake. We would often row here, me, Diana, Jane, Josie and Tillie, chatting hours long while drifting slowly around. We would use this exact boat or the Barry’s one but Diana’s mother was rather apprehensive seeing us on the water. 

\- Five of you fit here? - Matthew asked in disbelief, squeezed on the bench next to Gilbert.

\- Oh, yeah, your aunt Josie and me, we were always very slim so we could fit on one bench with Di or Jane. But quite often it was only a few of us, sometimes Cole joined but he would refuse to row, settling on sketching instead. I think last time I was out here was my last holidays at home, after graduating high school? - she looked pensively at water foaming around oar blade - But seems you don’t forget the skill.

\- Why doesn’t Green Gables have a boat? - Matthew had an inquisitive mind and a nose for stories.

\- Oh, this is a family secret. - Anne whispered, resting the oars and leaning in towards him - It is your grandma Marilla’s doing. She came back home one day as a teenager, all wet, and announced her parents the boat was no longer.

\- Blimey! What happened? 

\- Nobody knows for sure now, she wouldn’t tell me but Matthew always chuckled at the mention of the boat so I assume it was a juicy bit of family history. 

\- Oh! Do you think she fell into the water? Someone pushed her? Mysterious man drilled a hole in the bottom and she sank? No, then she wouldn’t be embarrassed... Do you think Mrs Lynde will know, momma?

\- Actually, this is a bright idea - Anne praised him - you can ask one day.

\- Hm, I will. Dad, can you row?

\- I can paddle for sure, we used to kayak with my dad in Alberta - Gilbert admitted and with surprise realised he felt more warmth than grief at the remembrance - then I kayaked a bit in college with my friends. Never tried this kind of boats. Should be similar.

\- Oh, I never tried kayaking - Matthew said regretfully - I was only on the water before with aunt Jane, on the ferry to the mainland... Momma, could I try?

\- Absolutely - Anne confirmed and they awkwardly stood up, mother and son, and switched places, the boat swaying, before Gilbert felt himself pressed against Anne’s side while Matthew carefully grabbed the oars and gave them a dubious look.

And none of them could predict this was what would start a series of small catastrophes, almost equal to the one of Marilla’s doing.

Matthew tried with all his eight year old strength to move the oars in the water as he had seen his momma do before. He succeeded for a stroke or two but then... the blade of one of the oars went too deep underwater. Matthew pulled with all his might but it wouldn’t budge. He managed, however, to pull the boat nearer the oar. Which resulted, in a split second, in the oar pressing too hard on its old oarlock. Which crumbled into pieces. Matthew released the oar in surprise at the sudden jolt it gave. And the oar slowly and majestically disappeared underwater.

\- I am sorry, momma! - Matthew exclaimed and Anne shook her head at him in a gesture signifying it was nothing.

\- Oh, I never knew oars could sink? Maybe it caught on something underwater? - Gilbert looked thoughtfully overboard - I can’t see a thing, this water is too dark.

\- It was old and heavy - Anne suggested - And for sure the bottom here is all deep mud. 

\- What can we do now? - Matthew asked and experimentally moved the other oar a few times.

The boat went around in circle.

\- We will stay here forever, spinning around - Anne said darkly.

\- Really? - Matt looked at his mum with a suspicious expression, but Gilbert thought there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

\- No, there are plenty of solutions. - Anne laughed - We could wait till someone comes... but that can be ages. We could shout for help. But we could also try the African way. Like on Lake Victoria or somewhere.

Anne then suited her brilliant plan into action. She stood up, took the remaining oar from its lock, grabbed its end and tried paddling by jabbing it vertically into the water on both sides of the boat. It didn’t propel them much. However, on third jab, she lost her balance and, with a wild sway of the whole boat, fell head first into the water, dragging the oar with her. She disappeared under the surface with a loud splash, round waves signifying the place, before Gilbert could shout ‘Anne!’, to say nothing about ‘this will not work’. 

\- Momma? - Matthew, now truly terrified, grabbed the side of the boat with both hands and looked into the depths.

\- Uhm? - both Matt’s and Gilbert’s heads snapped up at this from gazing at the water.

Anne was bobbing a few metres from them, her red hair adorned beautifully with green weeds.

\- I guess this is not how they do it in Africa. And boys, bad news. We are now oarless. - she grinned.

\- And you are hatless, momma - Matt pointed to her hat floating happily a few metres away.

Anne swam to the boat and Gilbert reached out for her hand and helped her climbed back in. She took a moment to wring her trainers and socks while Matt and Gilbert picked the weeds from her hair. Gilbert tried not to stare at the way her wet clothes clang to her body in a suggestive way (not suggesting what was under them because in this respect they were revealing but suggestive...hey, he tried not to stare).

\- I can confirm the bottom is muddy as uhm... a swamp and both our oars are stuck deep there. - Anne finally said.

\- What will we do now? - Matthew looked at her with full trust in parent miracles.

\- What would be your idea? - she countered.

\- Well... - Matthew pondered, his finger stroking his lips - There are no dolphins to move the boat here. Catfish are too small. Oh, in Pippi Longstocking book she pulled the boat by a piece of rope attached, while she swam, I think. I think it was Pippi... Anyway, can we do it?

\- Are you strong enough? - Anne asked him seriously.

\- Oh... - Matthew’s face fell - Dad? - he turned to Gilbert hopefully.

\- I wouldn’t like to disappoint you, but I doubt it is that easy. But I can try, at most I will swim to Bash and borrow new oars?

Anne and Matthew dazzled him with their smiles. This emboldened Gilbert to take a plunge himself. He tried Pippi style next but either the boat was too heavy or the method was no good. So he swam ashore and jogged around, barefooted. He was glad Matt was not with him as he could swear freely when he stomped on pine needles or sharp branches. 

He arrived at LaCroix places hoping Bash will be far in the fields and he will be able to raid his shed unnoticed. But luck was not on his side, Bash was _in_ the shed. He demanded the full story that set him laughing hard but by that point Gilbert decided the story _was_ entertaining and laughed with him. Then it turned out Bash had no oars. Gilbert stopped laughing at once and looked at Bash with a silent question.

\- I will borrow you a pair of old wellies, doc. Then you can trek to the Barry’s. They are bound to have an actual boat.

\- But I don’t know them! - Gilbert was stricken at the idea of arriving at some unknown farm in clothes all wet and a pair of old wellies.

\- Time to change that! - Bash grinned handing him the boots.

Gilbert put on his new shoes and walked the road in the direction Bash indicated, propelled by the memory of Matthew sitting resignedly in the boat in the middle of the lake, Anne, hatless with sun dealing unrepairable damage to her skin, beside him. 

As he entered the gate of Barry’s property he stopped in complete shock. A neatly gravelled wide road, bordered with rows of yellow pansies and rhododendron shrubs, led to the house the size almost equal to aunt Jo residence, with a portico supported by some freaking ornamented pillars. How come Anne ended with heiress and heir as best friends? Gilbert nervously straightened his shorts, noticed he was, luckily, almost dry by now, and bravely approached the house and knocked on the front door. 

He fully expected the door to be opened by some ancient butler. Or maybe the intimidating strict mother of Diana he heard so much about. He almost cried in relief seeing it was a young woman in her early twenties, her short hair virulent shade of pink.

\- Yes? - she said, ogling him unashamedly up and down.

\- Hello, I am Gilbert Blythe. We were rowing on the lake and had a small accident. Would you have a pair of oars to borrow?

\- And where is your boat? - she smirked.

\- Oh, uhm... still in the middle of the lake. Hopefully?

\- And how do you propose to bring a pair of oars to it?

Gilbert looked dumbly at her. He never thought that much forward.

\- Swim?

\- With heavy pair of old wooden oars? Good luck - he must have looked pitiably crestfallen because she added kindly, with a gesture of her head to the side - Run along down to our beach, take our old barge, use it to tow your boat. Or is it even yours? - she added with a knowing smile - I haven’t seen you around even if the surname sounds familiar.

\- The boat is Andrew’s. You can recognise my surname from the Blythe farm, now LaCroix place? 

\- Oh, you stay with Bash and Mary?

\- No, Anne.

The girl gave a harsh laugh, leaning her head back on the doorframe.

\- I knew Bash is crazy but not that crazy as to row old boats across the lake. Anne explains it. Give her a hug from me, tell her she must drop in for coffee, I am bored by this place by now. 

\- And who is ‘I’?

\- Minnie-May Barry. Now go, rescue your crew, mate.

Gilbert ran, then rowed and then stopped, his eyes wide with fear, his heart still in his chest. The lake was shining merrily under the midday sun, as befit its name given it by Anne. Its calm surface stretching in all directions, no boat in sight save his. No, no, no, no, no... 

\- Dad! Hello!

Gilbert looked towards the source of the noise, his heart resuming its operation. He saw Matthew and Anne sitting under the shadow of willow trees on Cuthbert’s beach, waving at him happily, the boat behind their backs serving as a sort of recline chair. He rowed to them quickly, scanning them from afar but they looked alright. 

\- Dad, dad! - Matthew ran to him and hugged him - You took ages, I was worried.

\- I was worried when I saw no boat on the lake - Gilbert answered with a glance at Anne.

\- You can’t say _no_ to an old neighbour in a motorboat. - she smiled sweetly - Mr Boulter. - she explained further - But we can now use this boat you brought to tow Andrews’s back to them. So your trip to the Barrys wasn’t a complete waste of time. 

\- Oh, yeah, thanks, how do you... - Gilbert was surprised she knew so much of his adventures.

\- I rowed it, remember - she grinned - And nice shoes, doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read an awful lot on oars and paddles and boats and yes some paddles can sink... but don’t hold me accountable for the information on boats here, I mean I have no clue if Pippi method works for example... I was too responsible teenager to ride boats without oars ;)
> 
> If you read my PEI story you may start suspecting I have a lake and bridge fixation...oh well...since this story borrowed the geography from that one because I am lazy...


	25. When I wake up in the morning babe can’t believe my eyes sweetest little part of destiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation goes on. But it doesn’t mean that all goes smooth.  
> Especially as kids start to ask difficult questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends,
> 
> this chapter was meant to be longer (no way, girl! it’s over 4k!) but since it seems we have a dry spell of updates right now let me split it a bit differently so you can enjoy earlier.
> 
> TomasNostradamus and everyone else who thinks Shirbert should talk and we all as well to resolve any conflicts or misunderstandings as soon as possible, this chapter is for you.
> 
> Holyheadharpies, if you are still following this, last few lines should adress your earlier complaint.
> 
> ——————

Anne opened her eyes and in the light pouring in through the Green Gables guest room window saw Matt sitting cross-legged on the bed beside her and looking at her. She wondered briefly, as many times in the past, if the sole intensity of the gaze could wake one up. At that moment Matthew smiled widely at her.

\- Hullo, momma. It’s great you woke up, it is past eight already.

\- Oh - Anne growled eloquently - Uhm...hello, Beanie Bean - she smiled weakly back, urging sleep to sift out of her brain.

\- Where is dad? - Matt demanded, patting the empty sheets beside them.

\- Probably fishing - Anne managed to gather her brains together - Tillie called yesterday. Said her dad insisted no one can stay in Avonlea and not go out to fish with him.

\- And dad agreed? - Matt asked incredulously.

\- Yeah, why?

\- I felt he might want to wait a bit before going on the lake again...

\- Matthew John!

\- Sorry, momma! - Matthew giggled - I really loved the boat outing. Even if I was a bit scared when you fell out. So... - Matthew swung back to the previous topic before Anne had a proper time to melt upon hearing his sweet remark - When will dad be back? 

\- Probably about eleven. When they run out of bucket capacity. You have fished with Mr Boulter, you should know.

\- Okay...

\- Any special reason why you seem impatient? - Anne inquired eyeing him carefully.

\- I just miss him, momma. - Matt shrugged - It was a good idea to invite him here, you know? 

\- You like him?

\- I think you found me the very best dad even if I had to wait a bit. - Matt admitted - I love him. Don’t you?

\- Uhm... - Anne fidgeted.

She wasn’t so sure of her feelings. Okay, she was sure it wasn’t the time or place for such confessions, yet. Second she wasn’t sure what they could be. Did she like Gilbert? Sure. Did she enjoy spending time with him? Yes. Did she wish to take care of him in emotional sense? Yep. Was she attracted to him in a physical sense? Definitely, not that she would wish to tell Matt how great sleeping with his dad actually was. Was she terrified he might one day leave? Don’t even think such things. Was it already enough to say she loved him? Her brain was in a swirl too quick to fish out an answer.

\- Uhm, I haven’t yet settled on an answer to that, Matt - she said.

Matthew looked down at her for a minute in silence, his unblinking hazel stare disconcerting and eerie.

\- I think you are afraid to answer that. That’s okay but I think you don’t need to be.

That kid was definitely picking up too much from his uncle Cole.

\- Momma, you know you are the best momma in the world? 

\- I heard it, yeah - Anne laughed and sat up to hug Matt.

A hugging session quickly transformed into a tickling match. And then, breathless and panting, mother and son wandered to the kitchen for breakfast. Arguing on the way on the superiority of scrambled eggs over poached and the other way round.

*

\- Dad? - Matthew’s tone suggested he was hoping to start a nice, long, friendly conversation.

They were sitting under a tree in Green Gables old orchard. It was a warm, lazy afternoon. They were reading books while Anne went for a coffee and chat with Minnie-May mumbling under her breath that she also loved books.

\- Uhm? - Gilbert put down his book and focused his attention on Matt.

\- Dellie told me today she is going to have a brother or sister soon.

\- You don’t say! Mary never said anything. We must go and congratulate them. Come on.

Gilbert was ecstatic on behalf of his lessees, he often wondered why Dellie was an only child but then it was not really his business to ask. But the news was definitely the happiest. He started to stood up but Matt grabbed his hand.

\- No, maybe wait till uncle Bash tells you? I think Dellie just learnt this morning and she couldn’t contain the secret. But Berry once told me her parents made a big party for all friends when they learnt Ash and Aspen were on the way. We wouldn’t like missing a party?

\- Nope, not with the cake by your aunt, no. - Gilbert agreed readily, containing his excitement a bit - But this is great news.

Matthew nodded thoughtfully.

\- Dad? Why uncle Bash and aunt Mary will get a new baby and for example auntie Diana and uncle Jerry not? They also live in the same house and have one bed, you can see it in their room. And would I get a brother or sister if you moved in for good? - Matt asked with open, honest curiosity.

\- Huh. This is a complex question, Matt. The easiest answer is that it depends. A couple may decide they don’t want a baby or they may not be able to have one. Or simply need more time to get one.

\- Why?

\- Well... How much do you know about where babies come from?

\- I know you need a mother and father for that, like woman and man. Uncles Cole and Roy can’t have their baby for that reason, but uncle Cole says he doesn’t mind as long as he lives just a floor above me and Julia. Anyway, they need to live together... this is why Julia has no brothers or sisters, auntie Josie quarrelled with Julia’s dad and they lost touch. And they need to like each other enough to sleep in one bed. Then somehow they get a baby and in the beginning it lives in its momma’s belly, after some time it grows and the belly grows and then the child is born and the mother goes back to being slim, like auntie Josie did. 

\- This is more or less correct even if a bit vague.

\- Right? - Matt agreed - I don’t understand how the baby gets in the mother’s belly. And while I understand why someone may not want a baby I don’t how they may can’t have a baby. Do you?

\- Yes, I do. For the most part. Where to start? - Gilbert furrowed his brows - Have you seen how girls and boys differ in the body parts they use for peeing, or, how it is formally called, genital area? Like, I don’t know, maybe if you remember auntie Josie changing Julia’s diaper?

\- Sure, I helped Julia tons of times in the bathroom when she was smaller. I always thought it funny I have a penis and she doesn’t. But never really thought about that much then. How does she pee?

\- See, boys like you or Rowan and grown up men like me or uncle Cole, we all have penises. We use them for peeing, or more formally urinating. But also adult men can use them in the process of creating a baby. Now girls and women don’t have penises as you have observed. Their vulvas, which are more or less their genital areas, have small openings called urethral openings by which they urinate. But they have there a separate opening as well, called vaginal. This is what they use when creating babies. Now, coming to how a baby gets into mother’s belly...

Matthew shifted on the ground, his face screwed in concentration, his eyes not leaving Gilbert’s.

\- A man and a woman, who most often like each other, as you said, and both agree, can have an intercourse. This is how we call it when the man inserts his penis into the woman’s vagina. Now, it can happen that the man ejaculates while his penis is in the vagina. By this is meant that the sperm from his testicles... You know what are those? - Gilbert looked at Matt who nodded fascinated - goes out of the end of his penis, right where the urine does, and into the vagina. The vagina is a kind of a tunnel leading to uterus and the sperm will try to flow there. Now, women have something called ovaries, those connect to uterus from the other end and produce ovum. Every month an egg cell or ovum goes out of one of the ovaries into uterus. If it meets a sperm, or, formally, becomes fertilised by it, a human embryo is formed that later grows into a baby. The embryo and then baby stay in uterus and develop there until the baby is big enough to survive on its own. Then it goes out, most often through the vagina, and this is called childbirth. Are you following me?

\- Yes - Matthew said - If the penis puts sperm into the vagina and then uterus at the same time as an ovum enters it from the ovary a baby will be made?

\- Very good. Now you know the basic mechanism of how a baby can get into a mother. Your next question was what can happen that a baby is not formed, right?

\- Yeah.

\- Okay. First, the couple may not choose to have an intercourse at all. Second, they may have an intercourse but the moment is not right, I mentioned an ovum is produced once per month, it survives only a few hours and will wilt if it does not meet sperm. So if the couple has an intercourse too soon or too late for an ovum to meet sperm, no baby will be formed. Or even if the time is right, the sperm and egg might still miss each other. Third, there might be medical issues that disturb this process, both from the man’s and the woman’s side, like sickness or injuries. This is actually why it is not kind to ask people why they don’t have the baby.

\- Oh, because they might be unhappy and hurt you make them mention their sickness?

\- Exactly! - Gilbert beamed at him - And finally, there is something called contraception. This means medications or devices used to prevent creating a baby even if a couple has an intercourse. This is often used by couples not wanting a baby. Do you understand it better now? 

\- Yes, I think so. - Matthew nodded slowly deep in thought - How people know when to have an in... intercourse to have a baby?

\- Excellent question, Matt. They don’t. There are some subtle signals the woman can pick but they are that, subtle. Most of the time they utilise knowledge of probability. The more often they have intercourse, the higher the chance they will do so in the right moment which, since sperm can survive in uterus up to a few days, is actually a few days as well each month.

\- Eek... this sound uncomfortable. They really need to do it so many times?

\- Well, yes but it is not so bad - Gilbert laughed - for most people it feels quite nice, like cuddling. 

\- Huh... Dad? From what you told me, it is enough that a penis puts sperm in a vagina, right? If the timing is right? - Matthew looked up at Gilbert who nodded encouragingly - Then a man and a woman don’t really need to live together? 

\- No.

\- Nor does it need to happen in bed?

\- No, it is just a comfortable and often used place.

\- Nor do they need to like each other? Like I think aunt Josie and Julia’s father didn’t like each other that much but still got the baby Julia?

\- No, son. - Gilbert sighed - They don’t, even if it is better for everyone if they do. Technically they don’t even need both to agree to an intercourse, one person can make the other do it but this is considered very harmful and unkind.

\- Oh, uhm... yeah, I don’t see how anyone would like that. Uhm... dad? You and momma, you were never living together, right?

Gilbert stilled. Trust the kid to put their finger on the most difficult part of the subject immediately. Little did he imagine that biology would bring them to personal that quick. And Anne was away this time. 

\- No, Matthew. - he replied honestly - We never did. But we liked each other and we both agreed and it was in bed - he finished with a small smile in an effort to lighten the mood while closing this particular topic off, relief flooding him at the thought that he didn’t broach the matter of how effective contraception is.

*

As soon as Anne entered the Green Gables grounds coming back from the Barry’s she saw Matthew and Gilbert sitting under the tree on the edge of the old orchard. Just where she left them, only now they were not reading but were seemingly engaged in an interesting discussion, going by the utterly captivated expression on Matt’s face. She waved at them happily. Matthew stood up and ran to her enthusiastically.

\- Hi, momma! Come on! - he embraced her tightly for a moment, then grabbed her by the hand and dragged towards the tree - How was your coffee with auntie’s sister? We were just talking about babies, momma. I learnt so many new words I might use for new T-shirts...

Anne missed the slight blush and widening of eyes on Gilbert’s face as she was fully focused on Matt. She sat next to the tree, cross-legged, stretching her back before leaning back against the trunk.

\- Really? What words?

\- Oh, for example intercourse! Or uterus! Or propa... probability!

It was Anne’s time to be stunned. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped before she collected herself, blinked and threw a quick quietly scolding glance at Gilbert, finally noticing his abashed expression. Then looked back at Matt while her mind did some very quick work. Don’t let kids pick up the subject is a social taboo because then they will never leave it off.

\- I suggest probability, Matt. This is most uhm... versatile.

\- Versatile! I love it. Can I make one with versatile as well? 

\- Yes. So uhm... why were you talking about babies? - Anne was still unsure of their topic content even if new vocabulary shook her a bit but decided to steer towards safer waters.

\- Because Dellie told me they are going to have one! - Matt smiled widely.

\- Is it true? - Anne cried looking between Matt and Gilbert, smile lighting up on her face - Mary and Bash? Wow! We need to go congratulate them!

\- No, momma, we need to wait for cake - Matthew explained patiently.

Anne thought her reaction to this remark must have been completely flummoxed because Gilbert, whom apparently all tension from before left, burst out laughing.

\- Anne, we have a working assumption Mary will invite us over for cake to share the news over dessert - he explained once he calmed a bit.

\- Oh... - Anne became pensive - Why don’t we bake them a cake? And take it over this evening? If I know something about pregnancies Mary will not feel that much like baking.

\- Yes, momma! Can we make chocolate and blueberry one?

\- Okay but we will also need a herring and pickle one as well... - Anne grinned at her son.

\- Eek... - Matthew said for the second time that day.

*

It was late evening. The cakes had been dully baked and consumed. The news were no longer news between the neighbouring farms. All the exciting details of the next seven months were discussed while Matt and Dellie tried to learn putting diapers on using an unsuspecting cat as a dummy baby. In the end it turned out an exercise in first aid for Matt, taking care of scrapes as the cat turned out quite adamant. Now, at ten thirty, Anne has just put a very tired Matthew to bed in her old gable room and came downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and took a sip before turning around, her free hand going to her hip, and tackling Gilbert about his educational discussions.

\- Care to explain yourself, now we can talk in private?

\- Excuse me? - Gilbert looked up at her from his chair and stood up, mirroring her position at the opposite kitchen counter, his brows furrowed in confusion.

\- Why was Matthew suddenly talking about intercourse and female reproductory system? I don’t see how this is essential in discussing LaCroixs expecting. - Anne tried to be calm despite the feeling that her insides were hissing at her to unleash the rage.

\- Because he asked me how a baby is made. - Gilbert replied shortly.

\- Oh yeah? And you in turn told him all about sex? - Anne demanded.

\- No, Anne. I most certainly didn’t tell him all about sex. I never even used the word. I explained to him the biological process of how a baby is conceived and grows using scientific terms. 

\- And you had to talk with him about intercourse?

\- Anne, you know this is crucial in making a baby? - Gilbert smiled - Unless I should have started from artificial insimination?

\- Don’t you laugh at me, Gilbert. - she glared at him - You know this is a sensitive subject. You should have discussed it with me first before giving any information to Matthew. He is eight, for fuck’s sake! - Anne shouted, missing altogether how her last words were particularly fitting the conversation topic.

\- Hey, hey, hey! - Gilbert raised his palms - I know nothing of the kind for a start. I was frankly surprised Matthew didn’t know anatomical terms for genitals, I thought they teach it in preschool. At least they do in BC.

\- Not in PEI!

\- Clearly not. - Gilbert said drily - Second, I am sorry, Anne. I might be too used to it being a medical professional myself but human reproduction does not seem to me that sensitive a subject. It wasn’t on your list and I would never suspect you would be against telling Matthew how this works from biological perspective. Have I known, I would’ve certainly checked with you first. Okay? - he asked hopefully.

Anne nodded slowly.

\- As it was, I answered his question the best I could. He is eight and I think his asking proves that he needs more than ‘people like each other, live together and then a baby appears in mum’s belly’. Don’t you think kids deserve the factual knowledge they ask for? That keeping them in the dark intentionally is more harmful?

\- I... - Anne was at a loss how to answer, her thoughts battling one another - ...I don’t know.

\- You don’t know? - Gilbert stared at her.

\- I... I agree that kids have a right to know. That we should as parents give them the true unbiased answers about how the world works, especially when asked. But... well, maybe this subject just requires more caution and making sure the content is age appropriate. It is pretty intimate. And it may turn against Matt to know too much.

\- How so? - Gilbert had apparently no idea what she meant.

\- In the early grades, if you know this kind of stuff, and share it with other kids who are mostly clueless... you become one hour hero. Until the teachers and parents hear about it and - Anne looked down into her water glass, swirling the content and watching light reflections in it - then you become a depraved social pariah no one is allowed play with.

\- Anne, how do you... oh! - Gilbert crossed the kitchen and stood beside Anne, leaning against the sink - Was it your experience, to be told too much too early? - he said quietly.

\- System kids are not told, certainly not by adults, Gilbert. - Anne looked sideways at him, her blue eyes boring into his brown - They most often see. Or hear from older kids without asking. Or sometimes... well, take part. I was lucky to simply observe. Nobody told me it is not well received to talk about it later. 

Anne... - Gilbert wrapped his arm around her shoulders and cradled her against his side - I am sorry you went through this. I really am. It would never occur to me someone might shame a child for what it learnt. Yet...

\- What? - Anne asked with a sigh.

\- I still think kids deserve the facts they ask about. If it was only about you, would you deny Matt this knowledge? Or would you share with him, openly and truthfully, without unnecessary overexcitement or beating around the bush, the answer?

\- You are right, I would tell him. - Anne admitted.

\- And this is what matters, Anne. Matt is our kid and if we feel he can know, know he will. We can intervene at school if they see a problem. I have an experience with this now. - his eyes gleamed as he looked at her.

\- Oh, definitely - Anne giggled and felt Gilbert’s shoulder, still wrapped around her, relax - So tell me again, what have you told Matt?

\- Beyond the names for body organs and basic process? - Anne nodded slightly and he continued - Matt was struggling to reconcile what he knew, that mum and dad need to live together and share a bed and generally like one another, with for example the case of Josie. I hinted at mutual extra-physical attraction between parents and consent as important factors for people involved.

\- But... I cannot see how... I’m pretty sure we never mentioned it wasn’t cons... I mean... - Anne clapped her hand to her mouth and taking a step sideways looked at Gilbert questioningly.

\- No, he just said it seemed to him Julia’s dad didn’t particularly like Josie - Gilbert explained, leaving without comment what Anne accidentally divulged - Anyway, to start with he was wondering why some couples have babies and others not. I told him very briefly about choice, medical issues people may have, mentioned contraception.

\- And probability?

\- Yeah - Gilbert laughed, bringing up his free hand to mess with his hair - It was in the context of timing it right, intercourse and ovulation. So yeah, this is it. Oh, but... uhm... - Gilbert blushed this time - he connected the dots, Anne, before I realised it. 

\- What do you mean? - Anne felt herself getting annoyed again, this sounded serious.

\- About us. That we didn’t live together. - Gilbert said.

\- Shit. What did you tell him? 

\- That we liked each other. And it was our common decision to sleep together. I figured telling him it was a one-nightie and contraception failure to start with... no... - Gilbert trailed off, shaking his head.

\- You know - Anne resumed softly after a minute or two of silence - As soon as I learnt of Matt... or of the baby anyway... I resolved it will never know it wasn’t exactly planned or awaited even before conception... I promised myself it will be always wanted and loved, never to learn it wasn’t exactly making love that started it all... - Anne felt her mind drifting back to that moment with Diana years ago, her own words flowing back again out of her mouth - Anyway, I am glad you unconsciously played along.

\- Only it was. - Gilbert stated. 

\- What was? - Anne blinked a few times, not sure what Gilbert was referring to.

\- Lovemaking. Look, even if we never met again, just think how much love Matthew simply coming into existence brought in. 

\- Oh! - Anne gasped looking at him with wide eyes - Indeed, this is a good way to look at it. - she nodded in satisfaction before adding - But we did.

\- Huh? - it was Gilbert’s turn to get lost.

\- We did meet. - Anne explained still looking at him.

\- We did. - He agreed.

And there they were, in their weird bubble once more, gazes locked, lost in each others eyes, in total silence, seemingly insulated against the outer world, even if this time it was just crickets and leaves that could disturb it.

\- What now? - Anne asked a few minutes...or was it hours?... later, popping the bubble.

\- I was rather hoping for a shower?

\- May I join you? - Anne asked lightly.

\- Are you suggesting an intercourse under a water-spraying device, madam? - Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her, his voice dropping an octave.

\- Dirty body, dirty thoughts, I see? - Anne grinned.

\- Well, if you wish to check if they are inherent or whether they can be separated we may start from pre-coital lathering of epidermis?

\- Now that was slick. Come on. - Anne put her glass to the sink and extended her hand to Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First - Congrats on surviving Gilbert’s biology talk! ;) But guys, all parents have to do that so if you don’t have kids yet at least you know what to expect now. 
> 
> Second - I am amazed what stuff do I read to prepare before writing. This time curricula of sex ed in Canada per province...from a few years back since this is more or less the timing of this story.
> 
> Third - Now, I need a shower :) (Like seriously, we had a very hot day)


	26. To love you again her kiss is her poison, forever inside you wherever you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton-candy, strawberry preserves, caramel fluff a.k.a. two pieces of Shirbert moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go grab a bag of chips to neutralize this sugar...
> 
> Okay, joking, we need some sweet stuff as well, right?  
> Here you go...
> 
> —————

\- Bye dad!

\- Bye uncle Gilbert!

\- Use the time wisely, doc!

Gilbert stood in the door of Green Gables watching Matthew drive away with the LaCroixs, smiling at the kids’s sincere farewells, Bash’s teasing and a silent sweet smile of Mary from behind the steering wheel. They were taking Matt with them for an afternoon at the mini-golf facility he showed them back in June. He wanted initially to join them, not feeling good at dropping his kid off with some strangers like that. Anne and Mary quickly explained to him that, first, kids loved playdates, second, friends loved doing favours to each other and, last, all parents need a bit of a quiet time to recharge their energy levels. So now, calmed and reassured, even if still bewildered slightly at how he landed with so many friends all of a sudden, Gilbert stood in the door watching them go. Just as the car reached the turn to the main road he felt a soft arm snake around his waist and Anne cuddled to his side. He breathed in her smell, comprised of her herbal shampoo and that inherent to Anne, unexplainable aroma of vanilla and peaches and something else, that he supposed was just her. He smiled as he felt her caress and smell managed to relax him in a second, warm cozy feeling of home spreading over his entire body.

\- What are parents’ plan for the kids-free afternoon, then? - he asked her.

\- Well... - Anne replied, grin on her lips and sparks in her eyes - ...I could think of a few things...

\- Anne! I... - he struggled for control with his body as the relaxed feeling was suddenly disrupted by a hitched breath and a lightning bolt shooting through his insides, causing warm and stiff sensations in his lower parts - I never suggested...

\- What did you think _I_ suggested? - she raised her eyebrows in mock offence and giggled - I was thinking about a short trip? Just...- she glanced at his bare feet - take some shoes and meet me in the barn.

\- Barn? - he was surprised and befuddled.

Was she suggesting the trip be to the barn? But then why the shoes? They grew accustomed to running barefoot a lot during the week in Avonlea, ever since Anne showed him how incredible the feel of grass on bare feet was.

\- Well, I wanted to show you some more of Avonlea, more of my places Di missed before - she blushed a bit remembering their first trip back in winter - ... And I think Di’s pets need some exercise.

\- Pets? - he was confused for a second before it clicked - Anne! Are you taking me horse riding?

\- Are you scared, doctor Blythe? - Anne took a step back and laughed, looking at his face - Don’t worry, Diana is more experienced rider but I should still manage, Matthew kept horses since always.

\- Give me five minutes - he braced himself and turned to the house.

True to his word he entered the barn five minutes later, inhaling the scent of hay, wood and well... horses. He filed it in his memory as an exotic souvenir of his farm holidays and thought briefly his grandparents must roll over in their graves or chuckle in heaven at the sight of their grandson now a true city boy enjoying the barn smells for the first time in his life. Anne was just finishing securing the saddle on a grey horse and moved to a brown one.

\- Hey, come on - she beckoned him to her - Meet the pets. Kanga and Eeyore. Can you guess which is which?

\- Uhm... Eeyore? - Gilbert hesitantly asked the grey horse who gave a quiet nay.

\- You can pat his nose, Eeyore is real sweet. I remember you saying you have never ridden a horse. Have you ever sat on a horse?

\- A pony as a kid? - Gilbert offered helpfully.

\- Great, you can tell the head from the rear then. I will show you the basics on the lawn and then we can take a careful trip? - Anne shot him a look over her shoulder - You take Eeyore, he is the steady one.

Gilbert was still a bit apprehensive but it turned out Eeyore was a truly stoic horse. He stood patiently immovable as if turned to stone in one place till Gilbert managed to climb on. Then moved to walk a few circles around the yard as slow and steady as if he was some parade platform and not a horse. At some point while Anne was looking at them intently, judging their progress, Kanga, bored to death by no developments, ventured to raid Diana’s vegetable patch. Anne then had to leave Gilbert alone with Eeyore to rescue the remaining tomatoes and zucchini’s. When she came back, dragging unhappy Kanga by reins, and saw Gilbert still on the back of Eeyore she decided the warm up was successful enough to try a field trip.

The horses walked painfully slow along the path across meadows and airy woods stretching behind back gate of Green Gables. Gilbert supposed they would be quicker on foot but then Anne was probably keeping the pace to allow for his lack of skill. He was indeed very stressed at the beginning, gripping the reins tightly and squeezing poor Eeyore’s sides with his knees, sitting as stiff upright as he could. The longer they rode though, the more he felt himself relaxing, his rigid stance thawing with the gentle, swaying, rhythmic move of Eeyore underneath him. He supposed he could learn to enjoy this experience at some point.

Anne led them upward a small hill, the horses straining to climb it, summer sun hitting their backs, making Anne’s hair light up in fires and Gilbert’s T-shirt stick to his body as sweat trickled down his spine. Then they reached the top.

Fresh cold breeze hit him on the face. He blinked and upon opening his eyes he gasped. They were on top of the cliff, vast wide ocean, today dark blue with white foam of waves, stretching in front of them, below. To the right and left he could see tall red cliffs of the Island, green grass covering them from the top.

\- Wow!

\- Isn’t it just that? - Anne said leading Kanga gently to stand neck to neck with Eeyore and loosing its reins so he could graze if he so needed - It is a very special place of mine and Cole. We used to come here often, to calm, to dream, to cry and find comfort.

\- Why would you cry? - Gilbert asked without thinking, his driving force a will to spare her any pain.

\- Different reasons I guess. - Anne shrugged - Sometimes school bullies’ biting remarks were too biting, sometimes we just felt lost and confused, sometimes... uhm... I came here after Matthew left... - she finished quietly, looking straight towards the horizon.

Gilbert didn’t reply. He merely followed her gaze to the thin line joining water with sky and thought it was an oddly comforting place to be. He wished he had similar after his dad...

\- Ready to continue? - Anne asked him softly after a while, reaching out to touch his hand, she seemed to be reading his thoughts.

Gilbert swallowed and nodded and they turned slowly sideways and then to the woods, welcoming the cooling shade of tall birch and oak trees. The path was surprisingly wide so that they could ride next to each other, not one behind another. Gilbert noticed Anne set a quicker pace now or maybe it was the horses’ own idea as the terrain sloped downwards gently. The path was lined on both sides by high grass and weeds, blooming in whites, purples and yellows in this late July time. He inhaled deeply, letting warm air carrying the herbal, woodsy smell of the forest enter his nostrils fully, and looked up, towards where between the trees’s canopies he could see the blue and white of the sky, with a single black dot of some soaring bird of prey.

Suddenly he heard a loud whinnying sound and moved quickly to look to its source but before he had time to do so his world went upside down and then, with a dull thud, black. 

When all the movement ceased, Gilbert felt the numb pain in all his limbs and back. And a freaking sharp pain at the back of his head. He opened his eyes cautiously only to be blinded by a strong light, blinding despite a slight fuzziness and fogginess of his eyesight. He blinked and the fog cleared a bit, the blinding light remained until a shadow leaned above him and concerned blue eyes framed by red strands of hair flew into his vision. “Anne” his battered brain communicated him. He fought the nauseous feeling as the image spun in front of his eyes. He reached out blindly but his hands only grasped dry grass. His body writhed and he groaned in pain, then blinked once more and saw Anne’s face still in his line of vision.

\- A... Anne, you need to hear that. I love you.

Her eyes widened, eyebrows rising up on her forehead and then she disappeared from his sight completely, leaving only the blinding light behind. But a second later she reappeared from the other side of his field of vision, bringing with her some very welcome shadow and a peal of mirthful laugh.

\- Gilbert, you are not dying.

\- I am not?

\- No. - She confirmed with a wide grin and Gilbert felt her soft slender fingers slipping gently under his head and then then leaving a trail of feather-light touches down to his hips - It is you who are the doctor but my diagnosis would be a bump at the back of the head and that’s all. Unless you feel any extra pain?

Gilbert took his time to assess his state. Now Anne was leaning over him from the other side the blinding light disappeared. His logical conclusion was it must have been the good old sun. He no more felt any significant pain besides his head. He experimentally moved his fingers, toes and limbs. Nothing suspicious. His headache even was slowly subsiding, no more that sharp. His vision was clear now, he could easily count freckles on Anne’s face.

\- No, I don’t - he agreed - I might want to monitor it for a while but it seems ok. Wait, what happened? - Gilbert gingerly tried to sit up ad Anne grabbed his hand to help him pull up.

\- Some fly bit Kanga. He jumped into the air and neighed. I managed to calm him down easily but you must have taken a sharp turn to check on me or maybe Eeyore shivered, anyway you slipped from the horse to the grass on the side of our path. Most probably just bumping your head on the ground. The grass is pretty dense here, this is why I think the damage is minimal. Do you still feel okay?

\- Yeah... yeah, I do. Just my head aches on the back - Gilbert rubbed his head in the said spot, feeling indeed a small bump under his fingers.

\- Good, my recommendation is then we go home so you can lie down a bit with a bag of frozen pea. Are you okay to ride back Eeyore? - Anne gestured to a spot few metres away where the horses were nibbling calmly on a clump of white flowers.

\- Uhm... - Gilbert hesitated.

\- Okay, can you ride with me, I will hold you so nothing else happens? We can ride Eeyore and take Kanga along.

\- That I should manage - Gilbert exhaled slowly.

It took them barely ten minutes to get back to Green Gables and Gilbert almost regretted it was that short, as riding on top of a horse with Anne leaning on his back, her arms wrapping around him to keep the reins in front, was a pleasurable experience. So he almost regretted, almost explained by his headache and general uneasiness after his fall.

Once home Anne sent Gilbert straight to their cool bedroom, she herself went to fetch some frozen vegetables from the fridge. Gilbert slowly removed his trainers and laid down with relief on the soft mattress.

\- Asian mix for you, doctor - Anne reappeared a minute later, handing him a frosted plastic bag - lie a while with your veggies.

\- Could I also lie with you? - Gilbert asked hopefully.

Anne laughed and crawled onto the bed next to him, he grinding his head into the Asian mix, Anne grinding her back into his chest. Gilbert put his arm across her side and waist, his palm pressing gently on her stomach. Anne gave a small sigh of contentment.

\- I might take you for horse riding more often - she teased.

\- We could cuddle with veggies even without me falling off a horse - Gilbert replied.

\- Yes, we could even skip veggies once your bump heals - Anne chuckled.

They laid in a silence for a while, Gilbert trapped between ice cold of the veggies and warmth of Anne. But this strange combination was surprisingly relieving, his headache was quickly subsiding.

\- I meant it, you know - he remarked quietly.

\- Hmmm?

\- I love you, Anne. 

\- And you realised it falling off Eeyore?

\- No. Falling of a horse made me to tell you before it will be too late. But I have known for some time.

\- How long?

\- I knew I liked you ever since Peachland, Anne. Likewise I felt attracted to you. Then we reconnected and I felt that again even before I learnt about Matt. Damn, I was scared I would not be able to pursue you if we turned out related. Ask Mary. - he heard Anne give a quiet giggle - But then we grew closer and I felt my feelings for you growing as well. I was so grateful for you for keeping and raising Matt, I got to admire you for the family you created for him...

\- It wasn’t only my doing, you know - Anne chimed in.

\- ...Admire you for your brains, your heart, your beauty...

\- Cheesy, doc. - she drawled.

\- Anne, you are spoiling the effect! I knew I loved you for certain that day on the science fair, my very own spirited wood nymph - he finished hugging her closer and placing a small kiss atop her head.

Anne fidgeted in his embrace, finally managing to turn around to face him, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes, her own opening wide and her lips trembling in an effort to suppress a wide grin. Gilbert hold his breath and tried to decipher the meaning of light dancing in her eyes. He didn’t have to try for long though.

\- Gilbert... I... I was scared before but I am not so anymore. I love you too.

Their combined exhales mixed in a warm cloud between them just before their lips connected.

*

The summer was most eventful. On top of their time in Green Gables they managed to squeeze lots of family time between Gilbert’s shifts. Matthew claimed his west side of PEI ribbon. They made good on the offer of Michael on discounted entry to nature park, spending a great day there with Josie and Julia. Ruby and Moody (whom Gilbert took for a beer one evening to apologise for hard scolding he had given him before and they ended with five beers and complete camaraderie come midnight) took them on a few wild escapades as Ruby decided to see all PEI lighthouses that summer. They spent a couple of weekends in Avonlea with Diana and Jerry, often LaCroixs joining to hang out together. In the quiet forenoon hours Anne posed to some fancy painting of Roy while Matthew dutifully mixed plaster for a new sculpture of Cole. 

Now the end of August was near. But the weather was still nice and warm. As Anne stood on the edge of the lawn in front of Aunt Jo’s residence she could feel afternoon sun kissing her head and bare shoulders. The lawn, decorated generously with balloons and paper streamers on each side, was swarmed with kids playing tag. It was a birthday party of Julia and apart from her and Matt there was Dellie and Daniel from Avonlea and the quartet of Mel and Mike’s kids. Anne reflected they became an easy staple providing at once two playmates for Matt and two for Julia, especially important since Julia had few acquaintances her age, not attending kindergarten nor school yet. 

\- Aunt! Cake time now? - Julia shouted to her at that moment and Anne shook her head, smiling slightly.

\- Not yet, dear! - she shouted back.

She felt Gilbert’s hands tighten slightly on her waist and his warm breath next to her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

\- I can’t believe how well her speech developed since winter... - he whispered and Anne nodded - Nor can I believe it is only in winter we reconnected, feels like you and Matt were since always in my life.

\- Well, in some sense we were... Aaand... I heard something of vivid dreams? - Anne laughed and felt a kiss planted on her neck just where it linked with her shoulder.

\- I still have them, you know. Seems I am insatiable. Only there is more variance now, they are not always about the pool...

\- Hmph... - Anne said and trailed off. 

She didn’t need to ask about the dreams content now, she could easily imagine. And it never hurt to give one’s imagination some exercise. Besides, there was something else on her mind.

\- Gilbert, since you know now you will be staying in Charlottetown - Anne smiled remembering the assurances of Ruby and how true they turned out to be, hospital board wouldn’t let Gilbert go - Any progress looking for a new flat? 

\- No - he admitted - Not yet. I agree I should get a move on, that place of mine is substandard but... well, I spent all my free time with you two, aside from that beer with Moody. See, I choose you over flat comfort. 

\- Oh, I am flattered - Anne chuckled but still there was a warm feeling in her chest upon hearing the confirmation of Gilbert’s affection.

\- Why do you ask? Want to join me on a flat hunt?

\- No, actually I have a suggestion - Anne moved her eyes from the lawn sideways and up - See, the residence has a third floor. It used to be servants quarters, now it is completely empty, there is also the attic - she grinned briefly - but if you would be willing to invest a bit in renovation and cleaning, it is free to take. Up to ten bedrooms I imagine, separate staircase leading down to the kitchen. Kitchen shared I am afraid. 

\- Anne... - Gilbert turned her so she faced him, his hands still on her waist - Uhm... Are you sure you can extend this offer, I mean it is Cole’s...

\- Cole agreed.

\- You spoke with him first?

\- Sure, would you prefer me giving you empty promises?

\- Uhm... - Gilbert looked endearingly shook and unsure - Can I even afford it? - he eyed dubiously the splendour of the residence front porch.

\- _I_ can and doctors are better paid than teachers, I heard? 

\- But you are a friend of the owner!

\- You too. - Anne smiled broadly and rejoiced seeing a ghost of smile at the idea in Gilbert’s eyes - If it eases your conscience, Cole says we need someone new to chip in for roof renovation, bloody thing leaks in the corner. 

\- Uhm...

\- Or, if you like it better, you could move in with me and Matt?

Gilbert’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He shook his head and swallowed.

\- Are you serious, Anne? 

\- Completely. - she assured him.

\- Isn’t it too soon...it isn’t that I don’t feel tempted but... - he stammered.

\- By Mary and Bash standards we are complete snails - Anne laughed - And even if we agree they are rather... uhm hotheaded, we can argue nine years is a lot of time. 

\- Oh... what if it doesn’t work out? - Gilbert asked guardedly.

\- You move out to servants quarters - Anne shrugged - But I am willing to bet it won’t come to it.

Gilbert grinned slowly, gazing straight into her eyes. Then she felt his grip on her waist tighten a bit more and her feet lifting off the ground. Second later she was being spun in the air.

\- So what’s the answer? - she laughed, grabbing his neck for balance and looking down at him.

\- Let me run and fetch my luggage... - Gilbert said excitedly but then put her on the ground and sobered again - Wait! We need first to...

\- Momma, dad! - Matthew interrupted them - Come see!

Matthew grabbed their hands and dragged them towards the drive where Ruby’s sister Crystal rounded the kids for a competition in chalk drawing. 

\- You must see what I drew - he explained proudly on the way before stopping in front of gigantic chalk sketch - See? We are drawing dream houses and this is mine and Julia’s - he smiled at Julia who was applying finishing touches to the picture.

Anne looked for a moment at the drawing and then touched Gilbert’s arm.

\- This is your answer.

Then she watched in satisfaction as he scanned the drawing, cogs in his mind whirring as he counted the inhabitants of the dream house.

The dream house looked very much like aunt Jo’s residence, complete with two cats on the gate post (Jack and Jill of the elderly neighbour if colours were something to go by). And on the front lawn stood two smiling stick men, then a stick girl with bows in her hair holding a stick woman by hand, and then a stick boy in shorts and a T-shirt saying ‘majolica’, holding hands with a stick woman and a stick man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first I hope I didn’t write something completely weird about horses, I don’t ride.
> 
> Second, most important:  
> Dear Readers. This is it. This is the last chapter but the epilogue. With this chapter the ‘present’ of this story rounds a year and tells what I strived to tell.  
> I will try to write the epilogue soon.


	27. Keep room in your heart for two...or three... (an epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I hope some of you still remember this story and will go through this sweet fluffy epilogue. It was a while but life was exhausting...
> 
> Anyway, one reader left a comment under my PEI story about why there was no Dana’s wedding there...I like to listen to my readers so if you’re reading this - here you are even if in another universe. :) Wedding with an extra and some extra scene...
> 
> ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you forgot already what this story was about and don’t feel like refreshing your memory you can skip this chapter, this is just an extra :)
> 
> JaneE thank you for your help with this chapter! You are the best!
> 
> **********

*

\- Ready?

Anne turned from gazing out of the gable window, outside which The Snow Queen was proudly displaying her white delightful laces, and looked Diana up and down. From the impeccable intricate hair updo, with tiny white flowers woven in, through subtly made-up face, down to the ivory strapless dress, close fitting bust area embroidered with apple blossoms then flaring out empire style in masses of tulle, a silk blue ribbon gently underlining the already visible bump.

Anne looked then at her own matching dress, twin like really, only in her case fitted area reached her hips, flaring out around her legs. She raised a hand but before she could touch her own hairdo, Diana shook her head in warning and then gave her a reassuring smile. Indeed, it would be a pity to spoil what took Di close to an hour of effort.

Anne released a deep sigh and looked up again into brown eyes of her bosom friend.

\- Just hug me once more, Di. Never again will Diana Barry hug me.

\- No - Diana laughed - but Diana Baynard will, you silly goose.

\- Laugh all you wish. You can still be hugged by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert even if it is Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe.

\- True. So, ready?

\- Ready. - Anne nodded and reached out to grab Diana’s hand.

She took a bouquet of peach blossoms from the bed and placed it in Diana’s hand, then took her own cherry blossoms one and they both turned, left the room that once upon a time belonged to a teenage Anne, and went downstairs. 

They tiptoed carefully across the ground floor area and then through the front doors and to the left where the old orchard stood proudly in blossom, its center area crowded in pews of chairs with an aisle in the middle. 

\- Di, I couldn’t do it alone, I am eternally grateful to your father for letting us have it our way. - Anne whispered.

\- Anne, my dad knows by now arguing with women is hopeless - Diana chuckled - besides, he loves you and knows why it is important to us and... he can still dream of walking Minnie-May up the aisle, you know?

Both girls looked at Minnie-May, with her virulent pink hair, long jiggling earrings and a lioness tattoo on her back, just visible over the deep back neckline of her dress, and smiled imagining the distant future event. Minnie-May saw them, winked and pushed ‘play’ on the device intended to do the honours of the organs. Sweet tones of some classical piece Anne couldn’t identify but Diana surly knew how to play with her eyes closed filled the air. People sitting in the chairs all turned at the cue and looked towards Anne and Diana as they started their slow walk along the aisle, preceded by excited Julia, clad in ivory tulle and acting as a flower girl, spreading rose petals generously on the grass.

As they were gliding slowly through the aisle Anne silently acknowledged and appreciated all the family members, old and even some new friends sitting in the chairs on her both sides. There were Mel and Mike, all four of their kids sitting between them and wriggling impatiently on their seats, then there were Mr and Mrs Boulter, Mr Boulter skipped his favourite overalls for a suit and his solemn expression matched his attire. In front of them Tillie, all in frills and giggles, sat flanked by her two Pauls, with Jane next to them. Old Mrs Lynde sat by herself, her back straight, hands folded in her lap, dress dating back to probably seventies’ fitting her perfectly. A couple of pews were filled with various members of Baynard family, complete with Jerry’s four pretty little sisters. In front of them were Diana’s parents and their family - Mr Barry with a wide smile, Mrs Barry with tears in her eyes, silk handkerchief in hand. In front of Mrs Lynde a woman in her sixties was sitting, accompanied by a man, both were unknown to Anne but the lady sent her a warm smile. Anne guessed they must be the Harrisons* from Grafton, whom she sent the invitation and explanations by post. In front of the Harrisons were Bash and Mary (their baby stayed at home with a babysitter) accompanied by Moody. Roy was right by the Barrys. Across the aisle from him was Josie, the pew next to her empty at Anne’s special request. She wanted the places saved for Marilla and Matthew and John Blythe, should they wish to attend in some spiritual form. 

As they neared the front, where reverend Joe Blake, some cousin of Jerry who agreed to officiate the ceremony even if it was to be a non religious one, stood on a small dais, Anne looked to her right at Cole and Jeanette Baynard and her own son, then she looked to the left across Diana’s shoulder at Ruby, tall thin guy she knew was Ryan Stuart and Delphine who shot her a wide grin and a wink. And then, right in front of her and Diana stood two smiling, handsome men in best matching suits. Anne looked from tiny peach blossom in the breast pocket of the man in front of her, up to his lean face and brown straight hair. Then she and Diana burst in laughter (joined promptly by Bash and after a second by the whole gathering), glanced at each other, and promptly switched places so that, finally, Anne was able to let go of Diana’s arm and grab the hand of her husband to be, just as Diana did same on her side.

\- Really, Anne? After all those rehearsals? - Gilbert whispered to her, his eyes sparkling with mirth, while his hand squeezed hers affectionally.

*

\- Diana, from this moment, I take you as my best friend for life. I pledge to honour, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you**.

Gilbert was nervous all morning. His collar felt too tight, his clothes itching, his shoes chafing. He remembered his dad calming him before his exams, jokingly saying exams cannot compare to how he would feel before wedding. Young Gilbert had laughed then but today he wasn’t brushing it off that easily. Bash was no help at all, loudly exclaiming he hadn’t been nervous at all because he’d been sure Mary was _it_ for him. Gilbert though wouldn’t blame his nerves on uncertainty of his choice. He was as sure as of nothing else Anne it was for him. Rather, he was apprehensive whether he would be good enough for her. But somehow listening to confident, strong voice of Jerry helped to calm him down. Other people before him took that leap and survived, thrived even, for many years to come as often as not, if Mrs Lynde’s tales about herself or his grandparents were anything to go by. And now Jerry and Diana were taking the step alongside him and Anne. Maybe he didn’t need to deserve Anne’s love now but simply accept the chance to work for it further. Or maybe it was more about trust and will, not deserving...

\- Jerry, we are pilgrims on a journey  
We are travellers on the road  
We are here to help each other  
Walk the mile and bear the load

I will hold the bright light for you  
In the night time of your fear  
I will hold my hand out to you  
Speak the peace you long to hear

I will weep when you are weeping  
When you laugh I'll laugh with you  
I will share your joy and sorrow  
Till we've seen this journey through

Pray that I may keep the nerve  
To be the wife that you deserve***.

Gilbert never pegged Diana as a very spiritual person. He recognised her vows as an abridged and slightly modified Christian hymn and supposed she did that as a tribute to Jerry and his family. And certainly the verses felt adequate of her feelings. All the way to the last two verses Gilbert was sure she modified heavily versus the original. But they also fitted Diana very well, as far as he could judge from the almost two years he had known her. And resounded with his earlier thoughts. He gathered his own nerves then and waited for a small laughter following Di’s vows to subside and for Diana and Jerry to exchange their rings, handed to them by grinning Matt, with quiet assurances of love. Then he inhaled deeply, turned to Anne and found her blue eyes fixed on his hazel already.

\- Anne, you have been and are the fond object of my affection and desire, you and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart. Today, as I accept you as my wife, I am pledging my vows to you yet I see them not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. I get to have you be the person I spend the rest of my life with. I get to be there for you and support you. I don’t _have to_ honour and cherish you – I _get to_ ****. My Anne with an E, it always have been and always will be you and I couldn’t be more grateful.

Blue eyes glistened up at him with unshed tears of joy but Anne replied in a strong, steady voice of a trained teacher, voice that carried across the orchard and enchanted him with the simplicity and honesty of her words.

\- Gilbert Blythe, I embrace you, match to my intellect, proponent of my happiness, friend of my heart, to be my life mate. Let us dance together as equal partners through the years, forever and a day.

Her words emblazoned in red over his brain, he turned in daze towards smiling Delphine and suddenly it was time for him and Anne to exchange gold bands and assurance of love. And then equally suddenly it was accomplished with two sweet kisses in parallel as rev Joe proclaimed two new marriages to the audience and applause rose high among the apple and cherry trees.

*

Amidst the clatter of silverware and chinking of china a rhythmic melodious bell sounded and hurriedly everybody present hushed themselves, put their cutlery to rest and turned in anticipation to the source of noise, Jeanette Baynard and her silver bell. Jeanette stood up and smiled around, letting her eyes rest on Jerry at Diana in the end.

\- Je sais que vous attendez tous que je vous raconte des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Jerry. Laissez-moi vous régaler avec celle-ci. J'ai compris que Jerry était mordu de Diana depuis ce jour où il l'a persuadée de nous rendre visite en prétendant que nos parents étaient morts et que nous avions grand besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas bien sûre qu'elle ait accepté parce qu'elle l'a crû ou si elle faisait semblant. Aujourd'hui, nous autres les cinq soeurs Baynard devrions sans doute pleurer la perte de notre frère bien-aimé, mais nous nous réjouissons plutôt d'accueillir officiellement dans notre famille une sixième soeur, qui est déjà chaleureusement présente dans nos coeurs, depuis longtemps. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, laissez-moi porter le premier toast de la soirée - à Diana Baynard*****.

Jeanette sat down to a roaring applause and whispered translations to those whose knowledge of French was limited and everybody raised their glasses. A quarter of an hour leisurely chatter later the bell sounded again but to everyone’s surprise it was Matt who climbed on top of his chair to gain some height. Anne spotted him giving a wink to Cole.

\- If I were uncle Roy asked to give a speech on auntie Diana’s wedding I would say ‘it’s high time’. - Matt started in a well rehearsed voice, gazing unwaveringly at Di and Jerry - If I were aunt Jane I would say ‘uncle Jerry, dad, - Matt shot a quick glance at Gilbert - you two be careful, if you hurt one of them I will be after your heads’, if I were uncle Cole I would say ‘auntie Diana, seeing you here feels as if everything is as it should be for my old time friend’. If I were aunt Tillie - Anne heard Tillie giggle in the background - I would say ‘don’t open my gift in public if you are squeamish’... But since uncle Cole let me as a ring-bearer make a speech in his place I will speak on my own behalf. Auntie Diana, you were a constant assuring presence in my life, uncle Jerry, you were a constant assuring presence in life of auntie Diana ever since I remember. I thank you for it and wish you both your love grows in marriage bond and Green Gables remain safe haven under your care. Let’s all stand up and cheer for auntie Diana and uncle Jerry.

Somehow Anne felt more moved by Matt’s speech than by the ceremony previously, okay, maybe equally. She reached discreetly for her napkin while the cheers went around for Diana and Jerry and their ring bearer as well. She smiled at Matt sitting down and he shot her back a wide proud grin. Almost equal to the one that was all day on the face of Dellie. Just as everyone sat down the bell jingled again and Anne saw Ruby, on her left, remained standing.

\- I know many of you wonder why me. - Ruby started in a soft cheerful voice that nevertheless carried well - Why the maid of honour at Anne and Gilbert wedding is not some school chum of Anne for example? Well, aside for the fact that Josie has to mind the flower girl, the newlyweds insisted I was pivotal in bringing their reunion to head that ultimately led to their union today. I am not so sure myself if me pointing out similarities on a photograph between Gilbert and Matt and advising Gilbert to check the connection, the advice he decided to disregard at the time, was that important. I believe personally they were simply meant to reconnect. But I indulged them because they both grew to be my sweet, smart kindred spirits and I am sure we all love them. Let’s then drink for their future together. To Anne and Gilbert!

As soon as the glasses were empty again Gilbert’s best man stood up.

\- Okay, I know it is a lot of drinking but mine will be the last speech, I promise you all - he bowed to the guests - unless anyone of you wishes to make their own. Well, you all know I am the best man of Gilbert. But since few of you actually know me, let me introduce myself. Ryan Stuart, a MD. Still doesn’t tell you much, does it? - he chuckled - I happen to be Gilbert’s best friend on top of best man. We studied together both in college and in medical school in Vancouver. We roomed together for a good few years. Gilbert here claims I was his only friend for some time but... well, this is supposed to be a joyful speech. Therefore...Ruby here said Anne and Gilbert think of her as pivotal to their reunion. Be as it may, I am the crucial person in their initial encounter. You see, Anne and Gilbert met first at a conference where Gilbert delivered a first aid training. The training I was meant to deliver only I caught a cold few days prior. And it was so that today we are at the wedding of Anne and Gilbert and not Anne and Ryan. - Ryan wiggled his eyebrows at Gilbert - Be it as it may, I can well see why Gilbert chose as he chose. - Ryan let his gaze wander from Anne, along the rows of guests, passing all five Baynard sisters, then Tillie resplendent in her chair, Josie with Julia on her lap, until it stopped at Jane, who returned his gaze fiercely - It seems to me Prince Edward Island is crowded with beautiful females and I wish I chose Charlottetown and not BC for my residency so that I could prove to myself they are all not only as beautiful but as smart as Anne. Okay, maybe I can still do something about that. But in the meantime, let me stop being too cheesy and say I am proud and happy to see my best friend here. Anne, please take good care of him. And now, everybody, let’s stand up and toast Anne and Gilbert once more. To their happiness.

Later that evening Anne and Gilbert were swaying gently to some song Minnie May had playing in the orchard. Anne had long abandoned her heels and now she could feel soft Green Gables grass under her bare insoles. It was still warm enough for that which was surprising for spring really. But she wasn’t complaining. Anne inhaled deeply from her place on Gilbert’s shoulder, the mixed smell of apple blossoms, wet soil and Gilbert and sighed contentedly.

\- Ready to leave in an hour, Anne-girl?

\- Yes. But are you willing finally to tell me our destination you chose as a honeymoon surprise?

\- Well - Gilbert sighed - you will see it shortly over the gate so I can as well tel you now... How do you feel about seeing Peachland in the spring?

\- Gilbert Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe******! You don’t say...

\- Same place - Gilbert’s grin far surpassed that of Matt or even Dellie and Bash.

\- But I didn’t pack my swimsuit!

\- Why would you need one? - Gilbert asked innocently, his grin now reminding Anne of Humpty Dumpty.

***

It was early October but the weather turned cold early that year and the day was already grey, rainy and chilly, with the autumn colours subdued by drizzle in the air. It was with an exhale of content and relief as Anne and Gilbert entered the aunt Jo’s mansion in the late afternoon, after an exhausting day at work. They followed the smell and sounds of laughter to the warmly lit kitchen where their housemates were already making dinner. Josie was stirring something on the stove while Cole and Roy had kids around the table, diligently cutting vegetables for some sort of salad. 

Anne dropped into the nearest chair and stretched her legs in front of her, wiggling her ankles.

\- Ooh, how good it is to be home, my feet are killing me.

Gilbert was immediately by her side, stooping to collect her shoes, then straightening up to brush her hair off her face.

\- Will you be alright here, Anne, love? Would you like something warm to drink? Or maybe a pillow for your back?

\- Pillow? - Roy looked up amused, while Anne huffed quietly.

\- Is there something you want to share? - Josie turned back from the stove, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

\- Momma? - Matthew looked to Anne who nodded gently - Okay. Auntie, uncle, uncle, Julia, I am going to have a little brother or sister in the spring! - Matt announced jumping up and down in his chair, brandishing his vegetable knife dangerously near Cole’s head (Cole lazily reached out and collected the tool from him for safe keeping).

\- Yes! - shouted Roy at the same time as Julia erupted in squeals.

\- How far along? - Josie asked, not completely able to stop a smile on her face.

\- Nine weeks - Anne answered - far too soon for a pillow - she shot a pointed look at her husband.

\- Oh, well - Gilbert shrugged - I need to make up for the last time.

\- If you will be too fussing and nonsensically overprotective, doctor Blythe, I will ask Josie to keep me company when the time comes - Anne warned him.

\- My pleasure, Anne - Josie offered.

\- It’s doctor Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe now, Anne-girl. - Gilbert amended - And actually - he smirked - it is an excellent idea! You take Josie as a companion and I will sneak my way in as an employee of the hospital, I know all the midwives, they will let me in. 

\- Oh really? And who will mind Julia and Matt then?

\- I can look after Julia, momma! - Matthew volunteered, smiling at the girl.

\- And we will try to curb Matt’s mischief tendencies as much as we can - Cole added, his hand on Roy’s shoulder, winking at Matthew.

\- We will see - Anne said, touched but not convinced - If dr Pillow here does not behave, I will make Josie drive me to the mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Harrisons are not who they were in the books, for a reminder go to chapter 15  
> ** I did not write all those vows...sorry! These are from https://www.easyweddings.com.au/articles/best-wedding-vows/  
> *** This is my adaptation of Richard Gillard’s song called ‘Let me be your servant too’  
> **** And these are partly lines of Gilbert’s letter ofc and partly from same place as before https://www.easyweddings.com.au/articles/best-wedding-vows/  
> ***** My fantastic friend JaneE kindly did the French translation for us of the following: I know you are all waiting for me to spill anecdotes of Jerry as a kid. I will spoil you with only one. I have known Jerry was dead set on Diana ever since he coerced her to visit us back in grade six by claiming our parents were dead and help was sorely needed. I’m not sure if she agreed because she believed him or she pretended to believe him. Today we five Baynard girls should maybe grieve the loss of our beloved brother but instead we are rejoicing in officially welcoming to our family the sixth sister who is for a long time already a warm presence in our hearts. As a maid of honour let me then suggest the first toast of the evening - to Diana Baynard  
> ****** Okay I debated this... a lot. I think in this particular case Matt is very important - they would want him to be able to keep his surname that he grew up with... still, Anne would wish for some kind of balance while still sharing surname with Matt... hence the little monster :) Let’s assume in this fic it is allowed by law to have such monstrous surname (e.g. in my country it’s not, idk about Canada but I don’t research laws...only thing i truly hate researching)
> 
> One more note - I once learnt the original ‘i take you’ in traditional Christian vows was more meaning like accepting the gift and not taking as in grabbing sth...it is reflected here a bit :) I thought Anne would like it...
> 
> My dearest Readers,  
> Here we are. This story is now complete. I thank all of you for your following and time and joy your comments brought me. I hope we’ll meet again under another story...


End file.
